Fifty Shades of All the Tea in China
by showdog
Summary: Ana said she wouldn't work for Christian's company 'for all the tea in China'. But what if Ana didn't get the publishing job and landed an internship at GEH instead? Could she work for him and be his 'more' at the same time? Set after the break up and reconciliation at the start of FSD.
1. Chapter 1

I look at myself in the mirror and I sigh. I have the clothes, the heels and courtesy of Kate, I even look a little groomed – but I'm not sleek, blonde nor sophisticated and I cannot shake a feeling of foreboding – I just know I'm not going to fit in at GEH. I should never have accepted the offer; attempting to mix a professional and personal life would be tricky for anyone, let alone someone whose personal life includes a megloamaniac control freak boyfriend. And as of today, that same megalomaniac control freak boyfriend will be my employer too.

The only reason I had reluctantly accepted the intern position at GEH was because frankly, I was not in a position to turn any internship down. I got it on my own, Christian had long since handed over recruitment of interns to his well qualified HR team and he didn't even know I had applied. Or rather, that's what he told me. Do I believe him? I shake my head, trying to clear that uncomfortable thought. At least it will offer me a stepping stone to something else. GEH is a well respected company, and if I hadn't ever met Christian, I would have been so excited to have landed an opportunity like this. But if I hadn't met Christian…no, I pushed that thought away, it's just unbearable.

Wrestling my unruly hair up into a pony tail, I twist a band around it, smooth it down and look back in the mirror again. That will have to do. Sighing heavily I make my way towards the great room.

Christian is sitting at the breakfast bar in a dark grey suit, looking every inch the CEO. He is wearing his silver tie – my favourite – with a smart white shirt that is, of course immaculate. Mmm seems like someone is determined to think happy thoughts today I think grimly. His hair is tousled and still slightly damp around the edges from the shower. He looks…edible.

As I walk towards him he looks me up and down appreciatively. "Morning Miss Steele. You look beautiful. All set for your first day?" He senses my mood in an instant, climbing down from the stool gracefully and strides over to me, grabbing my chin, forcing me to look him in the eye. "What's wrong baby?" He murmurs, his eyes searching my face. "Still worried? – you have _nothing _to worry about."

I relax my head towards his touch, conscious that Gail is cooking breakfast over on the far side of the kitchen. Gail looks at me and smiles warmly in response to my nervous grimace before discreetly turning away. I take a deep breath and lower my voice before replying.

"Christian, I still think this is a really bad idea. I've been to Grey House, I've seen how your Stepford style staff look and behave. I won't fit it. I'm not blonde nor co-ordinated and I will stick out like…like a sore thumb. A clumsy, brown-haired thumb at that." _Yeah great, now I'm mixing my metaphors too_.

Christian snorts amused, but says nothing.

_And I don't want to find that I'm crap at my job and let you down or do anything to make you realize that I'm just ordinary_. But I keep that thought to myself.

"I don't want to be known as the one who only got the job because she's fucking the boss" I continue, exasperated. "I'll be ridiculed and detested and treated with suspicion by everyone who will think I'll be running back to you telling tales. This is my first proper job, my chance to find my own way, make my own mistakes without everyone jumping on me because of my connection to you."

"I'll be the only one jumping on you baby" says Christian with a smirk. "If any other fuckers try they will be out on their ass".

I take a deep breath and try to rein in my rising temper. "Christian, that is exactly what I'm talking about. I don't want any special treatment. I want to be treated just like any other intern. No special assignments, no special treatment from the boss…just like anyone else. It would be better if we didn't know one another at work…not in an obvious way, anyway. "

Christian looks at me wide eyed. Shit, now I've gone too far and offended him. Shit, shit, this is not going well.

He pulls me into his arms, running his thumb up and down my back. "Not obvious?" he murmurs. "Listen baby, I just don't get why this is such an issue for you. I really don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks…but then I am the boss."He looks down at me and grins again.

My breath hitches in my throat. God he's beautiful. _What is he doing with me?_

"So, if I didn't _know_ you obviously..how would that work?" He runs his mouth from my ear lobe, softly nipping me from my jaw to my chin. "Would that mean I couldn't do _this_ if I bumped into you?" He gently pushes his hips into me as he opens my mouth with his. "Or this?" I moan softly into his mouth and close my eyes, savouring the sensation as I lean into him. _Bastard, he knows exactly what he is doing_.

"No" I whisper unconvincingly, stifling another moan. "I would just be another employee, a lowly intern at that, someone you have met before only because she interviewed you for a student paper if anyone mentions it, but who is below your notice. " I look up at him. "Would you normally notice a new intern?" I ask, looking up through by eyelashes.

"I would _always_ notice you Miss Steele" he replies narrowing his eyes and leaning towards me again "you know the effect you have on me".

"Because you have the same effect on me Christian" I whisper. "But this could be like a game. Just think of the anticipation building until we can be together in private again? We don't need to lie to anyone, just be.. er low profile" I struggle to a halt, feeling like I'm grasping, but he raises a speculative eyebrow. Ah, now he seems interested. I press on, encouraged by his response.

"Just at first, so that I get the chance to be recognized for my own efforts, not seen as the boss's spy. And all your staff think you're gay anyway – you wouldn't want to disappoint them by going all soft and getting a girlfriend now would you?" I add, somewhat bravely.

His arm snakes down my back to my behind and he pushes me against harder against him. I can feel his erection pushing deliciously against my stomach as he leans down and breathes into my ear.

"I think you know by now Miss Steele, there is nothing soft about me. Not when it comes to you".

He steps back and looks at me appraisingly for several seconds, running his long fingers against his lip. I know that look. He is considering the idea, planning how he might use the situation to his advantage.

"Ok, if that's the way you want to play it Miss Steele, I'm game" he says eventually. " While we are at work, you are just another intern. I will be as _hard _on you as I am on all my staff". His voice lowers. "Perhaps even harder?" he adds suggestively, leaning forward to rest his forehead on mine.

He leans back and flashes a wolfish grin. "You've got yourself a deal Miss Steele". I breathe a sigh of relief. Perhaps this won't be so bad now after all. It could even be…hot, having a secret affair with the boss I think optimistically. Yes, _I'm a living, breathing, cliché now._

He turns towards the door where Taylor has appeared. I look down embarrassed, feeling my face flushing red. _Shit, how long has he been there_? _Did he hear us?_

"Taylor, we will be ready to leave in 10 minutes. Miss Steele wishes to arrive at work _independently_ so we will drop her and Sawyer off around the corner from Grey House and they will walk the rest of the way together. "

Taylor looks at me and for a moment I think I see a twinkle of amusement in his eyes, but almost immediately his face returns to the usual neutral expression. "Very good Sir. Miss Steele" he nods towards me then turns and leaves the great room as I mumble an incoherent reply.

"Ana, Sawyer will accompany you to work. If you should need to go out for any reason, he will be with you. No discussion" he finishes glaring at me. Playful Christian has gone again.

I open my mouth to reply, but think better of it, smiling as sweetly as I can manage at him instead.

Christian looks at me intently. "Now Miss Steele, you have a long, _hard _day at work ahead of you. Eat".

I sigh, as he leads me towards the breakfast bar. Picking up my fork, I begin to eat my pancakes.

The Audi SUV glides to a stop on a relatively quiet side street. Christian takes hold of my hand and slowly kisses my knuckles one by one as he looks intently at me. "Have a good day Miss Steele. I will be thinking about you. I am thinking about you now" he finishes softly. My stomach lurches with a combination of desire and nervousness. He moves my hand apparently casually, but so that it strokes his groin. I can feel his arousal.

"Glad to hear it Mr Grey. " I lower my voice and lean towards him, as I breathe "I will be thinking about you too" softly into his ear. Christian closes his eyes briefly then looks at me, his eyes burning with carnal desire. I love that I can make him feel like that. "Laters baby" he murmurs, slowly letting go of my hand.

Sawyer has already climbed out and is hanging around, looking anywhere but into the back of the car as he waits for us to finish our moment. I feel myself flush as I smile gratefully at him and step out of the car.

"This way please ma'am". He strides away, scanning the street the whole time and looking every inch the professional body guard.

Oh crap, this is going to be difficult to explain. How many other new interns have a security detail with them I wonder idly as we move towards Grey House. _Yeah, just the one fucking the boss then._ I don't want to lie to people, nobody will trust me – or Christian either for that matter – when they do find out. _That's if he still wants me_. But be discrete? Yes, I can do discrete. I have learned a few things from my fifty about keeping my distance and batting away questions about my private life without actually giving much away. He can get away with it thanks to a combination of NDAs and sheer intimidation. That, and the fact that he's a natural Dom of course. Although Christian and I agree I'm not a natural submissive, I know I haven't got his natural talent for intimidation either, but I can try.

"Er Sawyer. You'll be based at Grey House too during the day then? How do I contact you if I need to go out?"

"No need ma'am, you'll get a security tag with your ID badge. Just as soon as you get anywhere near an exit, I'll be there."

I expect that is supposed to reassure me, but it fills me with horror. How the hell am I going to explain that to my co-workers? There's no way of discretely fitting in with them if I'm trailed by a body guard every time I leave the building for a sandwich. No, I need to manage this. _But carefully does it._

"I see, that's er, great. But, the thing is – and please don't take this the wrong way – I'm trying to merge in with everyone else at work, not trade on my relationship with Mr Grey. Frankly, I suspect that your presence is likely to…out me" I fluster and finish lamely as I see the look on his face. Oh crap, now he's offended too. _Nice one Steele._

"My job is to protect you ma'am and that is what I will do."

_Ok, try a different tack. This is getting me nowhere. And now he thinks I'm just a jumped up jerk who's too grand to acknowledge him. Great._

"I'm so grateful, don't get me wrong, I would be concerned if you weren't there."

_Yeah, that's it, play the helpless little woman card Steele. _

" But is there any way you could be around me without it being too obvious that you're security for me personally? If I were out at lunchtime, it would be quite busy and so perhaps we could make it seem less overt that I have need security with me to go out. Otherwise I may as well just get a big flashing target sign for my head and advertise it to everyone." _Yeah, that's funny, bet he's laughing on the inside at that one_. _Mm, or maybe not_.

"Of course, you're the expert and you could be right there to react if anything did happen, but really, it's not too likely that many people will even know about my connection with Christian, as I said, I really don't want to trade on that. And the more discrete I am about that, the less likely it is I will stand out and be a target."

I look sideways at him. _Oh crap_. This is not going well.

"Yes ma'am". His lips tighten into a straight line. I'm not entirely sure whether he's given in to me or not. He's probably just agreeing with me just to put me out of my misery and stop me from babbling. Jeez, I wish I would, I'm irritating myself already. His no nonsense stride effectively ends that conversation as Grey House looms in front of us.

Yeah, I'll probably just stay at my desk today then I think bleakly.

"Good luck Miss Steele" says Sawyer quietly as we enter Grey House. He leaves me at the front desk and disappears through a doorway. _Deep breath_. Here goes.


	2. Chapter 2

Note - thank you all so much for your follows, faves and reviews - I've been overwhelmed. Thanks also for the story ideas. I've been thinking about this for weeks and have a few things in mind, but they really help. I hope you like this - there's a little setting up needed before we can move on so I hope it's not boring. Enjoy!

Last time I was in Grey House for my internship interview, it was the middle of the day, and the lobby was much quieter. This morning it is bustling with people. Legions of immaculate women and sharply dressed men file through the security turnstiles towards the elevators. _"I employ the best people and pay them well." _Christian once told me. All these people seem to have a natural air of confidence, an arrogance that stems from this certain knowledge in their superior ability. _Walk tall, try to fit in Steele_.

I am to spend the day on an induction and company orientation session with the other new interns before I find out which department I have been assigned to. I feel I must fight the urge to be smiley and friendly. I need to discourage personal questions and banal chatter.

"Anastasia Steele? – I'm Miranda Field, HR Executive. I'll be leading the session today. Now you're here, we can start. This way please". _What? I'm not late_. Oh what a surprise, she's blonde and flawless in a sharp black suit and the ubiquitous five inch heels. Mm high heels and sandstone floors – I would be on my ass, skidding across the floor in seconds. _Bet Miss Flawless never skidded on her ass in her life. _

Miranda leads me into a large meeting room where three others, two females and three males, sit tapping away on tablets. Temporarily forgetting my all-new intimidating demeanor, I smile at them briefly and take the proffered tablet. I am instructed to fill in my bank details and in case of emergency contacts for the HR records. _Yeah right, in case of emergency, just holler Christian…mm probably not even necessary, knowing his stalking capabilities, he'd be here long before the medics. Better put Ray. _

I finish quickly and look around, taking in my surroundings and my companions. The room is clinical white and dazzling thanks to the glass wall overlooking Seattle. The view is not as arresting as that from the Escala Penthouse or from what I remember of my time in Christian's office somewhere 10 floors above me. But it is still stunning. _The view inside the office was pretty hot too_ I recall, flushing and squirm in my seat as I remember the way Christian's eyes bored into me during that first encounter.

Too late, I remember how readily my face gives my thoughts away as I catch the two young women opposite looking at me speculatively. One is a redhead with a pretty face. The other is a brunette with a sleek bob. Both of them look the same age as me, but with a quiet, superior confidence that I suspect only an expensive education can buy.

I turn my attention to the guys. One of them looks kind of intense. I can see from his half-flattened hair that he's made an effort to look smart, but 'smart business' has not been a great success for him. Already his shirt is half out of his pants and a button had come undone on his cuff leaving one sleeve hanging open. I feel a pang of sympathy, I know what that feels like. But he is oblivious, concentrating intently on the tablet screen, clearly enthralled by some obscure function he's discovered on there.

The other two are good looking, all American boys. Handsome and preppy, probably their school football captains, they are smiling, at ease in their surroundings. Funny, but I'd have thought anyone like that was way out of my league two months ago. Before Christian. Now…I couldn't be less interested anyway. _I wonder what he's doing._

During a break, the elegant Miranda finally leaves the room and everyone starts to talk at once.

"Can you believe this place? And he's not even 30" Dex, aka preppy guy number one looks around the table at us wide eyed.

"He's a billionaire – wow. I cannot believe I am here working for him. Hope I get to meet him" adds Andy, aka preppy guy number two. _Ah, so he's heard that rumour too – he is most definitely not gay, no sir._

The girls – Amanda and Darcy – look at one another and laugh.

"I cannot believe how _hot _he is – and to think I'm working in the same building. What an opportunity" says the dark haired one, Amanda leaning forward to smack the table for emphasis.

Darcy looks around to check we are all listening to her: "Christian is a really private guy, keeps himself to himself. My family and the Grey family go way back. My mom is on several charity committees with his mom so we see him regularly at various annual events. My sister dated his brother Eliot for a while. I guess he'll be looking out for me once he knows I'm here." My heart sinks. Her tone is casual, conversational even, but she's staking her claim, setting out her rightful ownership as she sees it_. I need to be careful around her, she won't miss a thing. _

"I haven't met him in person, just seen pictures. D'you reckon he's gay?" Amanda tilts her head to one side, her dark bob moving with her effortlessly. I suspect she's more interested in the response than she's trying to look. Andy looks up sharply.

"Not sure about that. Never seen him with a guy – or a girl for that matter. But now I'm here, I will 'run into him' from time to time, remind him of our mutual friends and family members, how much we have in common" replies Darcy, finishing with what she probably thinks is a seductive chuckle. _Bitch _I think, uncharitably. _Don't even think about it. He's mine_.

I say nothing, trying to smile benignly as I look between them.

"A guy like Grey is not gonna mess on his own door step and fuck the staff is he? Anyway I hear he demands nothing less than total dedication from employees, pays them well but doesn't get friendly with any of them. Someone told me he actually fired someone for calling him by his first name. I mean…shit, that's harsh isn't it?" Dex's voice dropped low as if sharing a secret with us. I try to look suitably shocked just like I'm expected to. Christian's voice echoes in my mind 'only a few people call me by my given name, that's the way I like it' he told me. I shocked him by calling him Christian. _And that's not the only way I've managed to shock him either._

Darcy's voice brings me sharply back to the present.

"So… how about the rest of you - Ana, have you met Christian?" _Oh shit, perhaps I've been too quiet._ I flush and look down at the desk. Judging by the tone, the only acceptable answer to that question is likely to be no, but then I remember my commitment not to lie.

"Er… I interviewed him for our student newspaper at WSU. My room mate had set it all up, but she was sick and I had to stand in at the last minute." _Ok, so that's true. Sort of_.

Darcy frowns briefly, but quickly covers it with a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. I have trumped her on her prized 'I know Christian Grey' card and she is clearly pissed with me already. "Really? What was your impression of him?" she purrs.

_Why just last night he made a real impression me – specifically on my wrists with his tie shortly before he fucked me senseless. Probably best I don't share that recollection_… I take a moment as though I'm reflecting on her question while I desperately reach for a response that will kill this line of questioning. _Shit, I should have prepared for this._

"He is…pretty intimidating". I fight the urge to smirk. _You have no idea_.

Andy comes to my rescue laughing. "All that money, a huge business success and we all go crazy for his looks too. Just unfair. I'm really hoping to meet him, see if I can pick up a few tips" We all laugh, perhaps a little too much to be genuine. _Perhaps they are all nervous too? It's a welcome thought. _

To my relief, Miranda re enters the room, effectively ending that line of questioning.

"Ok so you're all getting on well I see?" Miranda's tone indicates she doesn't think that's such a good thing. Jeez, has everyone here had a sense of humour bypass or what? I must ask Christian whether that's an essential requirement for all of his staff. Shit no, better not, he wouldn't see the funny side.

By the time we break for lunch, I've learned plenty about the GEH way of doing things, a little of the short yet meteoric growth of the company and not surprisingly the unshakeable requirement for absolute confidentiality in everything we do. As Miranda goes on to talk a little about _Mr Grey_ himself, my heart sinks a little. Judging by the look in her eyes, and the way her voice becomes a little huskier as she mentions him by name, Miranda is yet another big fan. I_s anyone immune to him?_

"If or when you meet Mr Grey _in person_, please be aware that expected forms of address are Mr Grey or Sir. He demands this from everyone he works with, no matter who they are or how long they have worked for him. Mr Grey would consider any other form of address to be impertinent and highly inappropriate". She looks pointedly at Darcy at this point. _Yep, she was definitely eavesdropping._

"One final point on housekeeping - the elevators. The last elevator on the right should only ever be used to access the twentieth floor – that is the Executive Offices and the security suite". _Ah, Christian's office. Of course._ I stifle a smile. I'll bet that one came directly from my Mr un-sociable 50 Shades himself to avoid having to make small talk with his staff. With a sinking heart I realize that it will also make sneaky visits to Christian's office trickier too_. Gah_.

"I have a question" Darcy's interruption is a statement of intent.

Miranda raises an eyebrow and looks at her expectantly.

"Just how involved is _Mr Grey _in the recruitment of interns at GEH?" I shift forward slightly in my seat. _This should be interesting._

"Mr Grey directs the HR team to manage the recruitment, training and career development of interns. His aspirations are clear; he demands the very best, highest caliber candidates available. In return for your endeavors, you can expect to receive a generous salary and enviable career progression. GEH retains and develops only the very best people from the intern programme. Oh course, Mr Grey does not get involved directly in the recruitment of interns, but he maintains a keen and close interest in every area of his business. Rest assured, anyone performing well or indeed anyone performing below par will not go un-noticed by Mr Grey" she finishes with a sharp warning look at us all.

Darcy looks thoughtful. _Yeah sorry, seems he didn't pick you out because of your family connection after all._

At lunchtime we decide to head out to find a nearby deli. Eagerly anticipating a few moments away from the austere atmosphere of Grey House, I feel myself starting to relax for what feels like the first time all day as we filter towards the security turnstiles. _Damn it,_ my ID card won't scan. _It would have to be mine wouldn't it?_ I look around for help and spot Ryan standing a few feet away. _What's he doing here – I thought he was a member of Christian's close security team? _

"My apologies but it seems your card is malfunctioning Ma'am. Please accompany me to the security suite and we'll get you on your way?" _How odd, it was working earlier?_

Feeling puzzled, I gesture to the others to go ahead without me, telling them I'll see them after lunch and trail behind Ryan. As we head towards the elevator, my confusion is quickly replaced by an unfurling excitement deep in my belly. _I know what's going on here._


	3. Chapter 3

Note - thanks for the follows and the reviews. I just hope this lives up to your expectations. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

The elevator doors open slowly revealing a pair of intense grey eyes. My heart lurches as I see Christian leaning casually against the wall opposite the elevator, his hands in his pockets, smiling devilishly at me. He dismisses Ryan with a nod, takes my hand and leads me out of the elevator. I feel the swoosh as the doors close behind me leaving us alone. The two desks in the vast lobby ahead are deserted. Already I can feel the irresistible pull towards him.

"Hi". His voice is soft, seductive, for my ears only. Slowly he wraps his arms around me, his hands moving down to my backside, pulling me against him. I can feel every muscle, every sinew of his body.

"Hi". My voice sounds husky and wanting as I look up to him through my eyelashes. Tentatively I raise my arms, weaving my hands through his hair, pulling his head towards me and inhaling my favourite scent; Christian. He dips closer and gently rubs his nose along mine.

"My card malfunctioned?" I lift my head away and raise my eyebrow at him curiously. _I can play this game._

"I'll have someone look into that for you Miss Steele" he replies wryly. His mouth twitches. "I wanted to make sure your orientation and induction session was thorough". His eyes are bright with what looks like amusement and desire.

"You are quite the educator, Mr Grey" I giggle quietly, delighted. "Where is everyone?"

"Mmm..I love that sound" he nuzzles behind my ear and I hear his reply muffled against my throat. "Andrea is on her lunch break and I sent Olivia on a pointless errand. Come". His eyes bright, he takes my hand and leads me through the vast deserted lobby and into his private office.

He pushes the door closed and leans against it, staring at me lasciviously. Desire unfurls in me. I try to control my breathing. His eyes narrow as he reads my look in a glance.

"Oh no Miss Steele, we are not being _obvious_ right now. We are, after all, at work". _Gah. _ He spins around and gestures towards a large meeting table. One end of the table has been set for two. "I thought we could eat together, discuss your first morning".

_Of course, food._

"That's very thoughtful of you Mr Grey." I take a step towards him. I can't look away from him. His eyes are locked on mine, burning into me. I feel a familiar dull throbbing from deep inside me. I want him. I swallow nervously and slowly, deliberately, bite my lip.

"Are you hungry?" I ask innocently, cocking my head to one side just like he does.

His breathing is shallow. "Very"

His reply hangs heavy in the air for a fraction of a moment. Then suddenly he lunges towards me. His mouth is crushing mine and he is kissing me. _Oh, this is what I want_. He grabs my pony tail, winding it around one hand to hold my head in place. His other hand gently strokes my jaw, his long fingers moving behind my ear and across my cheek just like he never wants to let me go. Our kiss deepens and slowly, his tongue strokes mine. I moan into his mouth and tilt my pelvis into him. I can feel his arousal pressing into my belly. _Mmm that feels good_.

"That's it, let me hear you baby" he murmurs. Still holding my head, he rests his forehead against mine, his eyes squeezed closed. " Jesus Ana, will I ever get enough of you?" I'm in my office in the middle of the day and I really, really want to fuck you right now."

Sighing, he gently lifts his head away and looks at me. "And I will, soon. But, not today. It is your first day. _And, _as I said before_, _we are not being _obvious_." His tone is amused and he gives me a lopsided grin.

"Come. Let's eat."

The food is delicious. A selection of sandwiches and fruit. Someone has gone all out.

"Tea?" he offers.

"Please"

He passes me a small teapot of hot water and on the saucer is a Twinings English breakfast teabag. I smile at him. "You're a coffee drinker"

"I know what you like - we aim to please Miss Steele." He looks pleased with himself, so…handsome. J_eez, he even makes something as innocuous as serving tea an erotic experience._

"So what do you make of the other interns?" Christian asks as he leans over to put a second sandwich on my plate. I really don't feel like I can eat any more whilst he is sitting in front of me, but he's made such an effort and I don't want to sour the friendly atmosphere by refusing.

I shrug. _What do I know?_ "They seem ok. Intelligent of course, ambitious, committed, presentable. Just like you demand from anyone who works for you." _Where is he going with this?_

He narrows his eyes. "Presentable?"

_Oh, I see._I pause for a moment and consider what I meant. "By that I guess I'm referring to their appearance and their attitude. They look very smart, very well turned out. But they are also clearly keen to succeed, self assured and confident. Excited to be working for you" _Nice deflection Steele._

"How many guys are there?" _Mm, maybe not so well deflected after all._

His voice is soft, but his eyes are intense.

I sigh. "Three guys, three females…" He cocks an eyebrow at me, willing me to continue.

"Christian please! Where are you going with this? Anyway, I suspect at least one of the guys is likely to be much more interested in hitting on you than me. Perfectly understandable reaction" I tease.

Christian scowls. "It's just this face baby. What about you?"

I smile mischievously "I must admit I'm interested in hitting on you"

"Are you now Miss Steele?" His expression is unreadable. I can't tell whether he's amused or angry with me. "You know that's not what I meant. Let me be clear. Do you find any of them attractive?"

I roll my eyes, irritated. Why can't he trust me. "No, Christian, I couldn't be less interested. I only want you. You know that, so why are we even having this conversation?"

Christian narrows his eyes. Now he looks really angry. My heart sinks. How did a pleasant lunchtime date turn into a fight. I sigh and push my plate away. Now my stomach is churning I cannot eat anything else. I look down at my fingers unsure what to say to put things right between us. I just don't know how to manage his rapid mood swings.

He reaches over and slowly tucks a strand of hair that has worked its way free from my ponytail behind my ear. My breath hitches at the contact and I lean into his fingers, looking into his eyes. His eyes soften and he runs his thumb across my lower lip.

"This is new for me too" he murmurs. My heart lifts. He's trying, I know this is hard for him.

I smile ruefully. "I know it is. I should apologise to you too. I didn't believe you when you told me that you had nothing to do with me getting this job, but now I realize you were speaking the truth".

"Oh?" He looks at me quizzically.

"One of the females, a Darcy Pendleton was laboring under the illusion you'd handpicked her because your family knows her family but Ms Field assured us all that you don't get personally involved".

"That's right, I don't". He chuckles. "Not officially. I must say though, if your name hadn't appeared on the final selection, I'd have added it".

"Christian!" I throw my napkin at him in exasperation. He ducks out of the way laughing. _I knew it, his control freak tendencies wouldn't leave anything to chance._

"Come" He grabs my hand and pulls me onto his lap. Tentatively I lift my fingers and caress his unruly hair as he rubs his hands up and down my back. I sigh contentedly. _This is where I want to be. _He rests his head on mine whispering:"You look very pleased with yourself I must say Miss Steele. I think though, in the interests of offering you a balanced and fully inclusive orientation experience, I should perhaps be a little _harder_ on you. Stay with me tonight?" My muscles clench deliciously. _How can I resist?_ He nuzzles the spot behind my ear.

We are interrupted by a knock at the door and Andrea appears carrying a sheaf of papers.

I tense and attempt to jump to my feet, but Christian's hands tighten around me, holding me to him. My face glows with embarrassment as I look at her, horrified.

"Mr Grey, here is…" She halts, frozen to the spot staring at us in astonishment. "Mr Grey, forgive me…I..I didn't". Her voice trails off and she casts her eyes down. Her face is bright red. _Just like mine_.

Christian frowns, reluctantly eases me to my feet and stands next to me.

"Ana, this is my PA, Andrea. Andrea, my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele".

Andrea gapes at him, thunderstruck. "Girlfriend Sir..?" She quickly recovers herself. "Er, pleased to meet you Miss Steele. My apologies Sir, I didn't realize you had an er…appointment?"

"This was not in the diary" he snaps, exasperated and she flinches.

I smile shyly at her. Poor woman - working for stern fifty must be a trial. "Hello Andrea". _Crap, I hope she doesn't gossip_. _At least he didn't tell her I work here too_. I turn to Christian. "I should go. I don't want to get into trouble for being late".

A smile plays around Christian's lips. "No, I don't want to see you get into any sort of trouble". Judging by the tone of his voice I know exactly what sort of trouble he's thinking of. _And the punishment that goes with it._

"5.30?" he asks.

I nod. "Please".

_This is awkward_, Andrea is standing by the door, her feet apparently fixed to the spot gazing between us as though she still can't believe her eyes. _I bet she thought he was gay too._ Suddenly I cannot hide my smile_. _And he introduced me as his girlfriend._ That felt good. _

He reaches over, takes my hand and squeezes it gently, lifting it to his lips and kissing each knuckle, his dark eyes watching me intently. "Laters, baby" he murmurs for my ears only.

My stomach lurches with desire. I swallow hard. "Christian..thanks for lunch. Good to meet you Andrea" I nod to each of them, my politeness masking my rather inopportune longing.

I leave a smiling Christian and shell shocked Andrea and on unsteady legs I head for the elevators.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time the elevator delivers me back to the 10th floor, my breathing has returned to normal and I'm starting to feel a little more relaxed. I'm fairly confident Andrea won't say anything – she has signed away her right to gossip with her NDA. And if I'm to look forward to regular visits, she'll be an important ally. _Let's hope so anyway_.

I check my watch – I have five minutes left, should be just enough time to dash to the washroom and tidy up. I'm feeling a little disheveled, my lips feels swollen and I suspect my eyes look a little too bright for someone who's supposed to have just been out for a sandwich.

I duck into the restroom and barrel straight into Darcy and Amanda. _Crap_. Darcy's face betrays a flash of guilt like I caught her with her fingers in the cookie jar and my face glows. _They were talking about me._

I lift the corners of my mouth in a semblance of a smile. "Hey. Where did you guys end up?" I ask, figuring it's best to get in first. Darcy launches into a long and convoluted tale describing how they found a cute deli just around the corner, thanks largely it would seem to her outstanding natural talent for navigation. I smile, nod and show appreciation in what I hope are the right places as I tidy my hair and reapply a little lip gloss. At least her pre-occupation with the story stalls any further awkward questions until we head back to the training room.

"So what was the deal with your card Ana?" Amanda asks as we re-enter the room.

I shrug and hold my hands up in an 'I don't have a clue' expression. "Malfunction the guy said. It's working now." _No word of a lie._

"You had to go to the twentieth floor though right – did you see him?" Her voice drops to a whisper as we find our seats. I screw my nose at her, whispering back "He was in his office". _He certainly was._ She commiserates with a quick smile. Darcy eyes us speculatively. I have no idea what she's thinking, but I fear it's not nice.

"The entire third, fourth and fifth floors are occupied by the finance teams and beyond that there's teams of procurement specialists, legal, property management, research and development, telecommunications, ICT, marketing, public relations and finally, security and the executives right up on the twentieth floor". Miranda's impossibly high stilettos clip away in front of us as we follow her on the grand tour around the floors of Grey House. I'm overwhelmed by the magnitude of Christian's business accomplishments as I see the hundreds upon hundreds of professional people hard at work around the building. All employed by him. Again I wonder why someone who has achieved so much is interested in me. How can I hold someone like him? The thought depresses me.

"We'll stop off briefly on the twentieth floor now. I don't expect many of you will be called upon to visit the executive offices, but you may well be required to report to the security suite at some point" Miranda trills as she calls for an elevator. _Yeah, some of us more than others. _I smile to myself at the thought.

Standing in the elevator I covertly watch the others. Darcy rubs her lips together and puts her hand to her throat. _What is she doing?_ _Oh, I see_. She is furtively undoing the top few buttons of her shirt to reveal a little more cleavage. I narrow my eyes and turn my attention to Amanda; she's smoothing her hair and Andy is fiddling with his tie. Even the upright Miranda is discretely checking her pristine appearance in the mirrored elevator walls. Only Dex and Tyler, the other new intern, don't feel the compulsion to make some last minute enhancement to their appearance. Inwardly I roll my eyes. Jeez, w_hat is with everyone?_

As we reach the twentieth floor we are shepherded through the doorway to the side of the elevators and into another vast, bright lobby area that I haven't seen before. The security suite is large – no doubt a reflection of Christian's dubious obsession with information gathering. Behind the front desk I see legions of men and women in sharp suits checking screens. Probably invading someone's privacy – possibly mine again I think bleakly as I survey the scene in front of me.

"Hey Ana, we missed you at lunchtime. Everything ok?" I look around and realize that the rest of the group has moved over to the front desk leaving Dex and I alone. Dex is scanning my face anxiously. _And he's standing far too close._

"Yeah, thanks Dex, fine. I guess I'm a little overwhelmed by all of this" I smile at him and wave ineffectually towards the sharp suits whilst simultaneously trying to put a little distance between us.

I'm rewarded with a wide grin. "that's good to know. Darcy thought…" he trails off looking confused, clearly having second thoughts about revealing whatever it was Darcy had thought. I raise my eyebrows at him quizzically, encouraging him to continue, although I'm not sure I want to know. Dex clears his throat and looks a little uncomfortable. "Er…so we were saying we should celebrate our first day with a drink tonight. There's a bar across the road looks ok. You in?"

"I have to head off tonight, but another night ok?" I smile to take the edge off the refusal. I must keep them at a distance, not only to prevent them from finding out too soon, but also so that they don't think I've held out on them. He smiles and shrugs. "Sure Ana, I'll hold you to that".

Dex falls into step beside me as we follow the others, heading out of the security suite towards the executive lobby.

I hear Christian before I see him. His voice carries clearly across the lobby sounding tight with barely suppressed anger. He is standing in the lobby glowering at Olivia, who sitting at her desk her hands tussling with a bundle of papers, her face glowing. Christian looks directly at me and his face softens for a fraction of a second before he throws Olivia a look of pure disgust, and strides towards us. My stomach clenches in fear. _Crap_.

"Miss Field. These are the new interns I assume?" he asks politely. Miranda gives him a simpering smile and softens her voice. "Yes Sir. May I introduce Tyler Shaw, Amanda Hartley, Andy Taylor, Darcy Pendleton, Dexter Parker and Anastasia Steele?" Christian extends his hand in a well practiced move, moving down the line to meet all of us. I am mesmerized by the sight of Christian's arm. I can see the solid muscles in his arm flex with each handshake, vividly reminding me of the way they flex as he thrusts into me. I shake my head to clear the thought - _Get a grip Steele._

"Mr Grey" Darcy purrs "Delighted to meet you finally. My mother asked me to pass on her regards to Dr Trevelyan-Grey when I ran into you".

"I'll be sure to tell her to stop by your desk next time she visits so that you can do that yourself Miss Pendleton" said Christian wryly. Darcy looks embarrassed at the brush off.

He reaches me and pauses. "Miss Steele. A pleasure to see you again" he says softly, and ignoring my proffered hand, leans forward to chastely kiss my cheek, his lips softly brushing my ear. I gasp at the contact, sensing the stunned reaction of the others. "Mr Grey, Sir." My voice sounds fragile even to me. He gazes at me for a fraction too long, his expression inscrutable before turning to Miranda.

"So..what is next in the programme Miss Field?".

Miranda looks startled by the question. I suspect she's still in shock at the way he greeted me. "As you know Sir, GEH has just acquired a large manufacturing plant outside Portland and the new acquisition team will be working over there. We need the new interns to go along with the team tomorrow to learn the ropes." _Unfortunate turn of phrase_. I suppress an inappropriate snigger and look at the floor. I feel Christian's steely gaze return to me momentarily before he frowns and looks out of the window. It's a long drive for one day" he sounds agitated.

"It is, yes Sir. I haven't raised this with the group yet, but we were going to recommend an overnight trip in order to make the best use of time, if everyone is willing and able of course."

Dex grins broadly. "Wow, I can't speak for the rest of you guys but I'm willing and able. Sounds great, plus it will give us all the chance to do some employee bonding" he finishes cheerfully.

I can feel fury radiating from Christian even from this distance. I look up at him desperately through my eyelashes, willing him to stay calm. _Why did he have to say that?_ Christian takes a step towards Dex. "Will it now Mr Parker?" he utters darkly.

Dex is still grinning broadly, oblivious to the rage he has invoked. _Jeez, for a clever guy, he's dense_.

Christian takes a deep breath. "I'm planning a trip down there myself this week" he looks directly at me "- so I expect I will see you there. Working _hard_" the inflection is subtle but laced with meaning and I feel my groin pulse in eager anticipation.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Andrea rise from her seat and walk through the lobby towards Christian. "Forgive me for interrupting Mr Grey, but Harvey Granger is on the line for you. Will you take the call?" She looks towards us apologetically and her eyes widen with recognition as she sees me. _Shit._

Christian turns his head slowly to face her and raises a censorious eyebrow. Andrea stills and quickly recovers her composure. _Ah, discrete Andrea._ "I will ask Mr Granger to hold Sir" she mutters before turning on her heel and heading back to her desk.

He nods curtly to dismiss us and I trail behind the others towards the elevators.

"Bonding?" Christian whispers lasciviously, leaning in to my ear so only I could hear him. His hands grip my hips for just a moment, pressing into me from behind and then lets me go. I stand, breathless, feeling a heat spread through my whole body. I look quickly at the others, but they all have their backs to us and don't appear to have noticed a thing.

Looks like my first business trip away will be an invigorating experience I think to myself as I try to suppress my smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Thanks again for all the messages and reviews, they really make my day. You may notice the rating has been cranked up to M for this chapter onwards - this is Christian and Ana after all - you have been warned. My first lemon attempt coming up, so I anxiously await your opinions!

chapter 5

The soft afternoon light in the tenth floor training room provides a welcome relief from the tense atmosphere in the elevator. Nobody has said anything to me – it is eerily quiet, but Amanda, Darcy and Andy stare at me repeatedly, their expressions wandering somewhere between hostility and curiosity. I force myself to ignore them and concentrate on the sound of Miranda's voice as she runs through the arrangements for the visit to the manufacturing plant. In spite of the uncomfortable scene upstairs, I feel excited about the trip. Finally I will get a chance to try out my audi on a longer trip. Hopefully I'll get to spend some time with Christian too if he's in Portland.

By 4pm we are all looking weary. It has been an intense day. _In more ways than one_. Miranda takes pity on us and dismisses us early, instructing us to do some research on the new company and get an early night. I sigh with relief as I shrug my jacket on.

"Ana – we're heading over the road for a swift beer. You're welcome to join us". Dex looks as eager as ever. Behind him Darcy is trying to smile in my direction, but the effort it takes is turning it into a grimace. I quickly weigh up my options. I don't have a car here and Christian isn't expecting me until 5.30. _And they can't talk behind my back if I'm there_.

I smile back at Dex. "Thanks, I will"

The bar is cosy and dark. I take a sip of my beer and settling onto a large leather sofa, I allow my body to relax into the cushions as I close my eyes.

"So Mr Grey will be in Portland too - I'm so glad he told us in advance, now I can pack appropriately" Amanda giggles.

"From what I saw today, I think you'd be wasting your time Amanda. Seems to me he has taken a very special personal interest in one of us. I overheard Miranda telling someone from the office about the way he kissed Ana's cheek. She was absolutely amazed, has worked for the guy for four years, never seen him get near to anyone's personal space like that before, let alone kiss them". Darcy tone is light, but brittle.

_Shit._ I pull a surprised expression and hold my hands out: "I don't know what to say Darcy, I was surprised by it too, but I wasn't going to push him away or anything, he didn't look too happy with the girl outside his office when we got there did he? I really wouldn't want to do anything to make him mad".

Dex snorted with laughter: "her face was flaming red wasn't it, and he was seething with anger standing over her like he wanted to spank the shit out of her or something" he pauses and rocks with laughter "wow I'm enjoying that visual image lots and lots"._Yes, I'm getting a great visual image of Christian's alter ego Dom in action too, but mine's a memory not a fantasy._

I laugh along with everyone else at Des's candid comment. Even Darcy is laughing. Hopefully I have diverted her for a while, but I need to be really careful not to give myself away if Christian is going to around us in Portland. He agreed to be discreet, but he's already proven that he's not going to treat me just like he does everyone else. Part of me is relieved that he can't control his behaviour as strictly as he usually does around me, demonstrating that I affect him so deeply. But I really don't want to be infamous as the girl who got ahead by fucking the boss.

By the time I'm halfway down my third beer, I'm feeling more relaxed as I sit quietly and listen to the others talking about the highlights of their day. Tyler's shirt has now parted company with his pants completely and his tie has also vanished, but his eyes gleam with excitement as he recalls the technical spec of the IT and telecoms equipment in Grey House that apparently surpasses all of his expectations. He will probably prove to be a great asset to Christian's stalking arsenal I muse.

I hear Amanda giggle beside me. "I feel like I've bunked off school. It's way too early to be.." she gasps and sits up quickly "shit is that a GEH security guy – do you think he's here to make us go back?" I open my eyes and sit up sharply, just in time to see Sawyer striding into the bar, his eyebrows pulled together in a frown. He looks around anxiously, sees me and turns away, pulling out his cell to make a call. _Shit, I'd forgotten I'm supposed to have security with me whenever I leave the building_. I glance at my watch and to my horror realize it is almost 5.30.

"Looks like he's looking for someone – probably me. I've really got to go guys or I'll miss my ride. Thanks for the beers, I'll see you tomorrow" I babble a little hysterically. Everyone laughs and waves at me as I grab my purse and head for the door.

Hitting the cooler air outside makes me feel a little unsteady, adding to my general unease. _Shit Christian is going to be mad. _But why didn't he call me himself? I delve into my purse and fish around until my hands close around my blackberry. As I pull it out the displays lights up in my hand urgently. _Crap, I'd forgotten that I'd switched the ring setting to silent this morning. _ He must have called a few times already. Ok, I need to brazen this out. I'm not quite late just yet.

I go for as breezy a tone as I can muster "Hi Christian"

"Ana" His voice sounds relieved at first before hardening "You assured me you wouldn't go out unaccompanied. So can you tell me why the fuck you have spent the last ninety minutes in a public bar without any security detail with you? For fuck's sake Ana, anything could have happened to you".

Shit he's mad, and I concede he has a point. I did agree to his terms.

I take a deep breath. "I'm sorry Christian, I..I just forgot. I guess I'm not used to thinking about security, it's never been an issue for me before. I didn't mean to worry you."

Just then the familiar SUV pulls up at the side of me and Taylor leaps out to open the back door. I notice Sawyer who must have been following a little way behind me quickening his step to jump into the front. I wonder briefly whether being kidnapped by the mob would feel a little like this, the errant thought making it hard to keep the expression on my face contrite as I turn to face Christian. Unfortunately that thought combined with the three beers wins out and I give him a goofy grin.

"Hi" I reach over and take his hand.

He closes his eyes and shakes his head a little before lifting my hand to his lips and kissing my fingers softly. "Hi".

"So you're visiting Portland tomorrow too Mr Grey?"

"It would appear so Miss Steele. I like to keep an eye on my assets, make sure that all my new employees are working hard." I can see a smile playing around the edges of his lips. He looks gorgeous, his hair tousled, probably caused by running his hands through it in exasperation at my absence, a white shirt and _that_ tie. His eyes darken. Suddenly I want him. I look at his intently. Slowly and deliberately I bite my lip before scooting across the seat to breathe into his ear: "Oh I'm going to work so _hard_ for you Mr Grey". I move his hand onto my knee and slowly push it up my thigh so that he can feel the outline of my stocking tops. His breath hitches as he looks at me intently, reading my intentions clearly. He meets my steady gaze. "Taylor, I need to be back at Escala within the next 10 minutes"

"Yes sir" replies Taylor as he accelerates into the evening traffic.

Nine minutes later Christian charges through the foyer and the great room at Escala, and holding me by the hand, he tugs me along behind him into his bedroom. He kicks the door closed and pulls me into his arms kissing me urgently. I can feel his arousal hard and thick against my stomach. "For fuck's sake Ana, what are you trying to do to me? It took all my strength not to take you in the fucking car tonight" he breathes against my mouth between kisses.

I tug at his jacket and tie urgently, losing myself in the intensity of the kiss. "I'm going to fuck you so hard" he growls, turning me and twisting my arm behind my back and holding it there. His other hand moves to my belly, pulling me into his crotch as he propels me towards the bed with his body, panting hard. I fall against the mattress, and he lands on top of me.

His hands are under my skirt, pushing it up around my waist and exposing my thighs. "And as for these stockings…fuck Ana, you're not to wear anything else while you're working for me, you understand". His Dom voice is back.

"Yes sir" I mewl. Right now I will gladly do anything he asks, I am panting with need. His hands cup my backside, pulling me against him. I wrap my legs around his waist, our tongues meshing together and the sound of our panting breath and the wet sound of our kiss the only noise in the room.

He reaches down to undo his fly and he groans deep in his throat as my hand travels down to help him. He grabs a foil packet from his pants pocket, slides it on and pulling my panties aside, he enters me quickly, hissing through his teeth. _Yes, this is what I need_. His lips devour my throat and neck as his rough, deep thrusts drive my body across the bed. I can feel myself building as I grab him and try to push him further into me. "Ah shit Ana, whoa" Christian gasps, gently tugging on my ear lobe with his mouth. But I can't stop, I want him too much. "Ah Christian" I gasp. Christian kisses me hard whispering: "Come for me baby". I let go, allowing the waves of ecstasy to take me. "Oh thank fuck" Christian hisses, as he rocks into me once more, stilling and moaning loudly.

I stroke my fingers up and down his back and look at him giggling. I'm still fully dressed. Christian is still wearing his suit pants and shirt. "Better Mr Grey?" I ask innocently. He exhales with a deep contented sigh and, kissing my forehead he withdraws. "I believe so Miss Steele, yes". He grins at me, the tension of earlier gone from his eyes. "Come, let's see what Mrs Jones has prepared for us".


	6. Chapter 6

"How long will it take to get there?" I can hear my voice amplified in my headphones against the roar of the helicopter blades.

"Just over an hour baby – better than sitting in traffic hey?" Christian grins at me boyishly and continues the pre-flight checks.

Unlike poor Sawyer who set off two hours ago to drive my Audi to Portland I realize glumly. It was too much to hope that Christian would trust my driving skills enough to allow me to drive to Portland myself, even accompanied. So here I am, setting off for my second day at the office by helicopter. Sawyer will meet us at the heli-pad and Christian has given his reluctant blessing to my driving the short distance from the heli-pad to his newly acquired manufacturing plant in my Audi. It's an elaborate pantomime of course, but it should help to maintain my deception a little longer.

As I look out over an awakening Seattle, I reflect on the evening before. Christian had been true to his word – albeit with some effort – and hadn't felt compelled to punish me, despite my recalcitrant behaviour yesterday. He agreed to no rules when we reconciled and whilst he is still battling with his control freak tendancies, deep down I know he does it because he cares about me and my safety. I feel a little guilty for worrying him by going awol. _But I think I made that up to him last night. Several times in fact._

Poor Sawyer has not been so lucky. I'd overheard Christian shouting at him, furious that he had exposed me to danger by allowing me to leave the building unaccompanied. I suspect the fact that I had slipped through the security turnstiles in a group had enabled me to covertly leave the building. I need to apologise to him for that, it wasn't intentional; I didn't even give it a thought.

Now I need to find the right moment to remind him about our arrangement as his greeting yesterday – pleasant though it had been - had set a few hares racing with my colleagues.

"You're quiet baby – you ok?" Christian has noticed my pensive mood.

I smile at him. "Yes, just thinking about today, you, me and the other interns. Why didn't you just shake my hand yesterday like everyone else? People will gossip, and I don't want it to be about me".

"I was going to shake your hand, right up until I got to you. Then two things happened. First you were looking at me" he looks at me slyly and grins "in _that_ way…"

I look down at my fingers, embarrassed. "I was looking at your arm, the way your muscles moved and..I guess I suddenly had a vivid and rather pleasant recollection of another occasion whey they were er tensed like that". I can feel my ears burning. _How can I still feel embarrassed in front of this guy after all we've done together? _

Christian looks at me sideways and flashes me a devilish grin. "A vivid recollection huh? You'll have to talk me through that later, see if I can't refresh your memory. Must have been a good one to have you looking at me like that".

I smile at him shyly. "You said there were two reasons – what as the other?"

Christian's voice hardens. "I really didn't like how close that preppy fucker was standing to you and I needed to make him understand he needs to back the fuck off".

"Christian!" I counter in mock outrage. "the guy was only standing there – how can you possibly object to another employee having the temerity to stand next to me. You'll be introducing an exclusion zone next." I roll my eyes in exasperation.

He quirks an eyebrow at me. "I saw that. Don't think just because I said no rules, no punishments, I'm going to let that go Miss Steele. I will find a way to take that out on your body".

Every muscle south of my belly clenches in delicious anticipation and I grin at him broadly.

"Bring it on Mr Grey" I breathe, narrowing my eyes back at him.

Christian groans. "For fuck's sake Ana, I'm trying to pilot a helicopter here. Now if there was somewhere to land right now, I would, believe me…" he laughs. He is in playful Christian mode this morning and I cannot help reveling in his good mood.

"Seems like someone got out of the right side of bed this morning Mr Grey?"

"I slept well – very well. I always do when you're there. And then I enjoyed a long, exhilarating shower this morning which I have to say has set me up for..well the morning at least" he adds, smirking at me.

"Yes, this morning's shower was..a euphoric experience for me also Mr Grey" I smile lazily recalling erotic thoughts from this morning's long, hot shower. _Mmm Christian's hands, his mouth…his tongue. _Come on Steele, snap out of it.

"A appreciate your..er need to look after me Christian, but it was a close call. My colleagues are bright, observant and perceptive. Please could you treat me just like everyone else today, like we agreed?"

Christian sighs. "It's difficult for me baby, when you're in the room, my thoughts…take off in a different direction. I guess I'm not used to that; I've always exercised absolute control. I just issue instructions to my staff and expect them to get on with it, no pleasantries, no social chit-chat. I don't have the time or the patience for all that shit. With you…all that changes" he looks at me speculatively. "Jeez Ana, I'm not sure how much you'd appreciate me speaking to you like I speak to my staff. I don't want you to be pissed at me."

He has a point. How would I feel? How would I know he wasn't really angry with me? _You asked for this, remember?_

"Mmm yes, I realize that, but I can't see any other way. I'll try to separate the dominating CEO Christian from my Christian and not be pissy about it, ok?".

Christian's mouth twitches, but he doesn't reply.

"I have back to back meetings this morning, so I may not see you until later. Please keep your blackberry switched on, so that I can contact you". We have arrived in Portland and Charlie Tango has been set down on the heli-pad on top of the building. Through the glass doors of the lobby I can see Sawyer and Taylor standing on the sidewalk next to the cars, ready to take us to the manufacturing plant.

I tilt my head into Christian's hand and reach up to stroke his hair. "Is that an order? Okay, I will. Have a good day Christian, I will see you later" I murmur.

Christian wraps his arms around me, pulling me tight against him. He dips his head and his lips slowly search my neck, my throat and finally my mouth. Softly I kiss him back. I hear a soft groan from deep in his throat. All too soon he lifts his head away and looks at me, his eyes bright with carnal longing. "Yes, that is an order Miss Steele. You have a good day too. And don't let that controlling bastard you work for grind you down". He smirks and his thumb brushes my bottom lip "- not until later anyway."

Reluctantly we pull apart and head to the cars.

"Get me the performance stats on this one, now" I jump to my feet and scurry out towards the factory floor. If yesterday seemed a baptism of fire, today has been an inferno. The six of us have been stationed in what appears to be a large meeting room with members of the GEH elite 'New Acquisitions Team'. It is their job to diligently audit every single aspect of the plant's output, questioning everything, accepting nothing. Or rather, they sit in the room pouring over laptops and sheets of tiny figures whilst the six interns run to the four corners of the factory floor fetching them what they need from surly operatives who glower at us with undisguised hostility. With Christian nowhere in sight, I really didn't need to worry about looking like one of the lowly interns today – I've got that little role off to perfection. I've been screeched and bellowed at along with everyone else, and now we're all looking rather fraught and dishevelled after multiple trips around the plant.

The plant is huge; I was astonished at the sheer scale of it when I arrived this morning, and the intervening hours have done nothing to sway that perception. I feel like I've run a marathon and I really regret wearing my heels. I am wearing a beautiful fitted linen shift with stockings and heels and as per Christian's request this morning, but I long for the comfort of jeans and converse.

I'm also feeling a little disappointed. I was hoping to learn something useful today from this group of apparently brilliant people, but, no, not so far. I have learned I must never fetch tea and coffee without biscuits and after a couple of unfortunate incidents with the sort function, I now believe I have mastered the Xerox machine.

I grab the stats from the operative and head back to the room. "The stats Mr Kaden". I put the papers in front of Mr Kaden with what I hope is a winning smile. He looks up at me with one eyebrow raised. He's younger than the others in the team, good looking and according to him, a naturally gifted analyst. He does, however, hold the dubious accolade of being quite possibly the most obnoxious man I have ever met.

"I'm sorry Miss Steele, were you hoping for a recognition award for your efforts? For doing your fucking job? Let me tell you how this works shall I? I tell you to do something. You do it and you do it fast. Do I make myself clear?"

_Just a thank you would have sufficed_. "Yes Sir. Can I get you another coffee?" I grit my teeth and smile at him sweetly. _Don't let him get to you._

"Yes, now. And get it here before it goes cold this time, the last one you made was fucking awful" he snarls.

"Coming right up Mr Kaden". I turn and almost collide with Christian.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sir. I'm making a coffee, can I get you one Mr Grey?" I stutter, trying to regain my composure. _Shit, I hope he didn't catch that little exchange_.

Christian looks at me distracted, pinching his brows together with one hand like he's deep in thought. "Please" he smiles and briefly brushes my arm with his as he heads into a side room.

I am sorely tempted to spit in Mr Kaden's coffee, but I resist, remembering that thanks to him, I am gradually earning the respect of my new colleagues, none of whom have been paired with anyone nearly as awful as Mr Kaden.

I put the coffee down next to Mr Kaden silently before taking Christian's coffee into the side room. Christian is pacing up and down holding his blackberry to his ear. "…For how long? Email the contract to me" He looks up and smiles when he sees me.

"Your coffee Sir" I tilt my head to one side and look up to him through my eyelashes.

"Andrea, I'll call you back" Christian abruptly ends the call and throws the cell onto the table.

"Ah, a fucking awful coffee for me Miss Steele?" he asks softly. _Ok, so he did catch that exchange._

I chuckle and look down. "It's fine Christian, I don't mind"

"I fucking do" he hisses.

"Please, we agreed" I whisper. "Anyway, from what I've seen, he's learnt his technique from the master" I add mischievously.

Christian snorts and rubs his hand through his hair. "I guess so. This is a salutary lesson for me in how to treat staff. Another first Miss Steele". His eyes narrow "I'm still watching that fucker closely and if he steps any further out of line I will fire his ass". He steps closer and gazes at me, softly brushes his thumb over my lip. "You sure you're ok baby?" he murmurs. He scrutinizes my face a little longer, then apparently satisfied steps back and raises his voice for the benefit of everyone in the next room.

"Thanks for the coffee Miss Steele".

"What are they all staring at? I feel like a freak show exhibit" Amanda looks around the canteen warily. We have finally been dismissed for lunch and we are slumped around a table in the works canteen.

"Pretty obviously they think we're here to close them down and fire them my dear" says Andy with a shrug. "Maybe GEH is – a company like that doesn't make money by being nice to people and keeping them in jobs just because they need one".

I feel glum. Is this what it's going to be like? Amanda echoes my thoughts.

"I really don't like that. Some of these guys have worked here forever. No wonder the guys on the shop floor have been so surly this morning if that's what they think we're here to do."

"and Ana has had the double misery of the guys on the shop floor and Kaden. He's quite possibly the most miserable bastard I have ever met in my life, bar none". Dex leans back in his seat smiling at me.

I shake my head slowly and push my plate around on the table. "This morning has been quite an…experience hasn't it?"

"This finished with?" We have been interrupted by a member of the kitchen staff who is gathering the trash from the table.

We all nod our assent. "You lot from GEH then, the new owners. You gonna close us down?"

_Wow, that's pretty direct_. I look at the others. What to say to that?

"We're just interns, we don't know anything. But Mr Grey himself is here today, so I'm sure if you had any questions he will be glad to help you" Darcy replies. I feel a prickle of jealousy. _How does she know what Christian is glad to do_.

"Ah yes, Mr Grey" she leans towards us and lowers her voice. "We all heard he was heartless, doesn't care for other people at all. But my daughter called me this morning. You know what she told me?" She looks around and leans down again "She said, 'Mom, I just saw your Mr Grey this morning'. My girl works in Portland and there's a landing pad for a helicopter on top of her building. She says 'Mom, he flew in by helicopter and he had his girl with him again". She looks around to check our reactions and apparently satisfied, nods slowly. "So I says to her, 'Mr Grey doesn't care for anyone we've heard'. 'No', she says, 'he arrived with his girl this morning and he was all over her, kissing her, hugging her like he cared for her more than anything. So mom' she said 'if he can care for someone like that, he can care for you guys too'" she finished with a decisive nod.

Darcy frowned. "His girl again you say? Your daughter's seen him with someone before?"

"Oh yes, my daughter's worked there three years now. Mr Grey comes and goes quite a bit in his helicopter, but in these last few weeks he's had this girl with him a couple of time. Very pretty girl my daughter says. They – all of them that work there – reckon he's pretty smitten with her. Never seen him with anyone before mind."

"That's odd, there's nobody with him today?" Darcy looks puzzled.

The woman screeches with laughter. "She'll be off spending his money for him I'll betcha".

"I guess so. Well, that changes things". Darcy looks thoughtful. I'm not sure she's even aware she's spoken out loud.

I study my plate carefully. Shit, Christian's not going to be very happy.


	7. Chapter 7

thanks again for all the follows and reviews - I love reading them. I'm sorry this has taken so long. I had the chapter almost written then changed my mind about the sequence of the story and started again. It does mean though that, for once, I have made a start on the next chapter. It's a really busy week coming up, last week of term for my kids and then husband and kids are off next week so that will severely limit my ability to write any of my smut. I will do my best, so please bear with me.

Bit of a mini lemon (lime?) coming up. Enjoy and merry christmas everyone!

Chapter 7

"Nicely deflected Darcy – I didn't know how to answer her in light of yesterday's pep talk on confidentiality. I reckon CIA operatives have the edge on openness and transparency over us GEH employees" Amanda's breezy tone coaxes relieved smiles and chuckles from most of us around the table. Darcy alone sips her coffee and gazes into space as though deep in thought.

"So, tonight's meal sounds like it's going to be quite formal. Glad I packed a couple of cocktail dresses". Amanda is back on her favourite topic – clothes. My heart sinks a little. My hopes for this evening did not include my colleagues. _Not the ones at this table anyway._

But to my frustration, the soon-to-be-former owner of the plant, William Seaton, has organized a formal meal, ostensibly to welcome GEH employees to his plant. In reality it is a thinly veiled attempt to keep his own employees – many of which are family members – in a job once GEH take over. _As if that's likely to cut any ice with Christian_. Now I feel disappointed and petulant. Being unable to touch Christian freely this morning has affected me more than I thought possible and I'm literally aching with need, and having to endure hours more enforced abstinence at tonight's event is not going to dispel those feelings any time soon.

Darcy puts her coffee cup on the table and gathers her belongings together. "I've left some stuff in the car. I'll see you guys later". I watch her sashay away, her tailored suit and sky high Louboutins looking incongruous amidst the formica tables and concrete floor of the factory cafeteria. I shake my head to clear the uncharitable thought. _She's dressed just like you Steele_.

"Crap, I've only got this suit with me. I wasn't planning on doing anything smart" Tyler looks forlorn. I smile at him benevolently. I know how that feels, neither was I. Already his tie is benefitting from the addition of an escaped blob of egg mayonnaise and the condition of his suit jacket suggests he has been crawling across the factory floor at some point this morning.

"Hey, don't sweat it Tyler, it's gonna be dark later" Andy smiles at Tyler, his eyes alight with amusement. Tyler shakes his head and looks glum. I console myself with the thought there will be at least one another person feeling as uncomfortable as myself tonight.

Darcy has beaten us back to the room and is talking to Taylor when we arrive. I momentarily feel surprised and quickly try to hide a frown – she must have changed her mind about going to her car, there hasn't been time. Poor Taylor looks really ill at ease with the attention, nodding politely and looking a little flushed around the gills. My mood lifts a little – if Taylor's here,then that must mean that Christian has returned from his lunch meeting with Mr Seaton. The door to the side room is firmly closed for now so I resign myself to another long wait and return to my work.

"Miss Steele, could you step in here for a moment please?" my stomach flips right over at the sound of Christian's voice, but I try not to let my expression betray my reaction. He looks every inch the successful businessman as he leans against the doorframe waiting for me, but his grey eyes are full of intent. _I know that look._ "Yes Mr Grey".

To my disappointment, the room already has several other people in it. Swallowing my disappointment, I slide into the seat Christian directs me to and look up expectantly.

"Anastasia, I am interested in the possibility of acquiring Mr Seaton's other manufacturing plant based out in the Middle East. There is more information here – I'd like you to go through it and summarize the main points". I accept the box files from Christian and nod. _Jeez, these are heavy – hasn't this guy ever heard of a paperless office?_ "Mr Seaton tells me his company is close to perfecting a new manufacturing technique that is of interest to me. He has prepared a film detailing that technique. Again, I would like you to take notes and summarize". He turns to Mr Seaton "Please arrange for Anastasia to view the film".

Mr Seaton, is an older gentleman, looks like he is probably in his seventies. I can see that his large frame and massive arms all but envelop the chair underneath him, but his sharp eyes are scanning Christian speculatively. "Come on Grey, you need to see this yourself to believe it. You come along too, it's only twenty minutes long". Without waiting for an answer, he heaved his massive bulk to his feet and sets off at an impressive pace. I steal a glance at Christian who, face impassive, motions to the room to follow Mr Seaton.

I pick up my tablet and follow the others out of the room, every one of my senses detecting Christian's presence right behind me. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Mr Kaden scowling at me. Mentally I flick him the finger and feel a little better for it.

After a few minutes, Mr Seaton opens a door with some flourish. "I set this up ten years back, mainly to stop the wife complaining about the frequency of my trips to the Middle East. Originally it was just a seat and a screen, but I was spending so much time in here, I reckoned I might as well go ahead and make myself comfortable " he laughs, clearly pleased with himself.

Wow. I am taken aback at the sight before me. A large movie screen and, facing it, four rows of luxurious theatre seats. "Come in, come in, sit yourselves down" Mr Seaton fusses around, settling people into seats. Christian heads straight for the two seats at the very back and glowers at an attractive woman who attempts to sit next to him. "There's a seat right over there Sam" he snaps as he directs the woman to a seat at the front.

He turns to me: "Anastasia – a word". I lean in towards his crooked finger. He breathes into my ear: "Go and take your panties off". Shocked, I look at his face, but he is staring impassively ahead, looking as calm and collected as ever. I can feel a delicious throbbing between my legs. "Right away Sir" I reply as normally as I can muster.

I find a powder room just along the corridor and quickly remove my panties before dashing back to the cinema room which is now cloaked in darkness. "There's a seat here Miss Steele" I follow the sound of Christian's voice and sit down in the spare seat next to him. "Take notes Miss Steele. I will direct you". I have no idea at this point what his plan is, but my pulse is racing and I'm finding it very difficult to concentrate on anything but his presence beside me. I power up the tablet and prepare to take notes from the dull voice-over.

Christian's fingers start to inch their way up my thigh before the voice-over has even completed the introduction. I stiffen, glancing at the others in front of us, but they are glued to the screen, the air around us full of the sounds of fingers tapping on tablets.

I shift in my seat, allowing my legs to fall apart and granting him easy access . My eyes close as his fingers slowly work their way up my skirt to my sex and begin to stroke me, my slick wetness betraying my arousal. _It feels so good._

I shift the tablet on my knees, hoping it will cover what we are doing. I swallow hard, watching his face, but he is looking straight ahead, his long fingers exploring me in the dark, up and down and around. It feels so exquisite, yet so sinful as I fight the urge to arch my back and moan. I concentrate on trying to stay as still as possible; he slides a finger deep inside of me. _No! fuck, not here!_ He is still looking at the screen, but I can see his chest rising and falling, his breath coming faster. Like mine.

He slips a second finger in and begins to move both fingers slowly in and out, and I wonder if he is as hard as I am wet. His jacket is balanced on his thigh, so I take advantage of the cover it provides to feel the bulge of his arousal under the fabric of his pants.

I glance across and see his bright eyes close momentarily as I slowly rub my hand on him, concentrating on moving just my hand so that it's just barely noticeable, back and forth. The feel of his thick, hard arousal throbbing against my hand makes me feel wild with lust. He moves his fingers out of me; I can feel they are slippery with my wetness, and his index finger finds my clitoris, rubbing it in slow circles under my skirt. _Fuck!_ My hand grips him harder as he rubs faster. Already I can feel I am close, and I am struggling to control it. _Shit, I can't come here!_ I try to concentrate harder on restraining my body, on not moving or making a sound, but the exquisite assault goes on and on and I cannot hold back any more as I finally give into the sensation and climax hard, sagging weakly into my seat whilst desperately battling against the urge to writhe and moan incoherently.

I feel completely spent and wanton. _And I still want more_. I look across at him and I see his eyes gleaming at me wickedly. "Did you get all of that Anastasia?" he mutters. I nod slowly, deliberately biting my lip. His eyes are fixed on my lip but he looks utterly calm and unruffled. How can he keep his control with all those other people here?

Christian continues to gaze at me as he casually eases his fingers into his mouth and gently sucks my arousal from them. My eyes widen with shock as he flashes me a devilish grin. "Very good Miss Steele" he mutters approvingly. _I can't believe he just did that._

I scan the room again; nobody seems to have noticed anything untoward – they haven't even glanced in this direction, probably warded off by the threat of meeting Christian's steely stare. _Quite an advantage for situations like this_.

As the film ends, I duck back into the powder room and return my panties to their rightful place. I splash my face with water and take a few deep breaths – I look far too bright-eyed again thanks to Mr Sexpert's rude onslaught. Just then my blackberry vibrates with a message from Mr Sexpert himself.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Film Review

Date: June 14 2011 14:25

To: Anastasia Steele

I missed you at lunchtime.

I trust you enjoyed the film experience? I wished to ensure you enjoyed some relief from the pressures of your working day today.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: It was stimulating..

Date: June 14 2011 14:28

To: Christian Grey

The film was a truly exhilarating experience. I had no idea the world of manufacturing production could be so stimulating.

I look forward to running through my learning points with you later Mr Grey.

A xxx

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: unfinished business

Date: June 14 2011 14:30

To: Anastasia Steele

You have no idea just how stimulating working for me will be.

I look forward to experiencing your learning points in full and at some length later…

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc

I hug my blackberry to myself and grin foolishly. _Come on Steele, concentrate_. I need to get on with summarizing those huge box files for my Mr CEO, so I hurry back to the room and begin.


	8. Chapter 8

a/n Happy new year everyone.

As I feared, I found it really difficult to find time to write during the holidays, but I've finally got this chapter and some of the next chapter done now, so the wait won't be as long next time.

After the sauciness of the last chapter, this is a bit of a lemon-free scene setter, so I hope it's ok for you all. Please let me know what you think anyway, I love to read your reviews.

Chapter 8

I work solidly, determined to prove my worth to Christian and by four o'clock I've almost through the second box file. Mr Kaden has continued to make snide remarks in my direction all afternoon, clearly miffed that his gofer has been taken from him, but I have steadfastly ignored him; I have no idea what his problem is with me and thanks to my stimulating little interlude with Christian this afternoon, I no longer particularly care. I smile to myself; he really does know how to relieve my tension. The other interns have spent this afternoon much like this morning, running the length and breadth of the factory, gathering information. Christian disappeared into another meeting with Mr Seaton shortly after we returned from _that_ screening and I haven't seen him since.

"Coffee, tea anyone?" Darcy asks. I glance at her briefly, surprised. Darcy making the tea – now that's a first! _Give the girl a chance, Steele_. I force a smile. "Thanks Darcy, tea, bag out for me please". She sidles over to the corner of the room where Taylor and Sawyer are stationed and takes a drinks order from them. I watch her narrowly. She is giggling and flicking her hair around just like…_she's flirting with them_. The realization hits me suddenly. Now my interest is really piqued; what is she up to? Taylor and Sawyer exchange a look as Darcy glides away. Oh course…they know too. Taylor catches my eye and shrugs. I return to my work, embarrassed, chiding myself for my nosiness – it is none of my business.

A few minutes later and Darcy's back, holding a tray aloft, weighed down with hot drinks and biscuits. As she hands out the drinks, I cannot help myself; I strain to hear her exchange with Taylor:

"Here you go Taylor, a coffee just as you like it. The caffeine should help to keep you alert. It will be a long day for you today, with the early start this morning and now the dinner tonight. You'll really have your work cut out, keeping Mr Grey and his girlfriend safe?" It's not quite a question, but the expression on Darcy's face betrays her – she really wants to know.

"I'm fine ma'am, thanks for your concern" replies Taylor politely, taking the cup from her. A look of irritation crosses Darcy's face, but it is quickly replaced by a saccharine sweet smile. She leans in towards him, her voice a low purr: "Do you like her?"

Taylor is really not co-operating. "Beg your pardon ma'am?" he asks blandly. I turn my face away to hide my gleeful smile.

"Mr Grey's girlfriend" Darcy repeats, clearly irritated that the conversation is not bearing fruit. "I take it she will be accompanying him to the dinner tonight?"

Her reply suddenly seems loud. I look around and see that everyone has stopped what they are doing to stare at Darcy. I turn around slowly and see the reason for the momentary hush; Christian has entered the room. Upright in the door frame and wearing just his shirt and suit pants, his tie has been loosened and his shirt sleeves are rolled up. His hair is sticking up; instantly I know he was irritated before he entered the room. Now I can see he is really angry. I sense everyone nervously waiting on Christian's reaction. Taylor and Sawyer have jumped to their feet and are looking anxiously at their boss. I look at him with a silent plea; please don't give us away.

Christian is glaring at Darcy, his eyes dark with fury. He takes a step towards her: "That. really. is. None. Of. Your. Fucking. Business." he growls, anger seeping out between each word in a hiss.

Darcy's mask of sophistication has slipped for once and she looks aghast, her eyes wide with horror. "I-I apologise most sincerely Mr Grey". She looks sideways at Taylor who glowers back at her. "Mr Taylor and I…er, I mean, I should say I thought it would be courteous to get to know your girlfriend before the event tonight. I expect we have lots of common acquaintances already of course but even so…" her voice trails off under the intense pressure of Christian's patented death stare. Darcy swallows and looks at her feet.

"Miss Pendleton, let me remind you of one thing. My private life is just that. Private. It is not up for any sort of discussion with my employees. Ever. Do you understand?" Christian's voice is dangerously soft, but there is real menace in his tone.

"Of-of course, Mr Grey" whispers Darcy.

Christian's eyes rake the room, scowling. He turns to me, still looking furious: "Miss Steele – is that ready yet?" he snaps, gesturing to the files in front of me. I clear my throat nervously. "Almost complete Sir"

He stills and glares at me: "Almost? I need what you've done so far right now. Make sure it's complete before you leave, then email it to immediately". He spins on his heel and goes back into the side room, slamming the door in his wake.

I release my breath slowly and looked at Darcy. She still looks shell shocked but she offers me a ghost of a smile. _Like she feels sorry for me?_ As my heartbeat starts to return to normal, I begin to feel relieved. She doesn't seem to suspect anything. I return her tentative smile and return to my work.

Around me I can hear the hushed whispers and nervous giggles from Christian's other staff as they try to unravel what had happened.

_"The boss has a girlfriend? I always thought he was gay?"_

_"No fucking way. Who is she?"_

_"Did anyone see him with anyone? I never have"_

_"The lucky bitch"_

_"Where did the intel come from anyway? I never heard that before in all the years I've worked for the guy"_

_"It is a girl right? Or is that why he's so pissed?"_

_"You wanna ask him?" _

Darcy and the other interns remain uncharacteristically quiet, not joining in the discussion or the nervous laughter, suitably discouraged by Christian's outburst.

Just then I feel my blackberry buzz and I slip it out of my purse.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Oscar nominee?

Date: June 14 2011 16:15

To: Anastasia Steele

I hope you were not too alarmed by the theatrics. I trust it will discourage Miss Pendleton from asking any further questions. Did I do ok baby?

PS Finish at six and go to the hotel. I have a late meeting this afternoon so I will see you downstairs for dinner.

Christian Grey

Thespian CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: No complaints

Date: June 14 2011 16:17

To: Christian Grey

Your performance was, as always, truly spectacular and utterly mind blowing.

Thank you.

A xxx

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Mindblowing performance?

Date: June 14 2011 16:20

To: Anastasia Steele

Glad to hear my performance lived up to the high standards you have come to enjoy (over and over again).

No need to thank me baby. It is a pleasure that I intend to repeat very soon.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc

* * *

I slip my blackberry back into my purse and smile to myself. _If only they knew._

000

At six o'clock I pack up and head out to the parking lot, Sawyer discreetly following some distance behind until we reach my car. He seems to have forgiven me for inadvertently getting him into trouble yesterday – or at least he seems himself as I drive the short distance to the hotel. We are all staying in the Heathman and tonight's dinner will take place in the Heathman's restaurant. For appearance's sake I have a room reservation in my name, not that I have any intention of actually sleeping there. I plan to sneak into his suite later on tonight. _I doubt I'll be doing much sleeping in Christian's suite tonight either judging by the tone of his last missive. _

I am relieved that my colleagues are not checking in at the same time as Sawyer and I. Mr Kadens left at five thirty, barely managing to grunt a goodbye and the other interns left shortly after five, excitedly discussing their post-dinner plans for this evening. After Christian's Oscar winning performance this afternoon, I feel a little more relaxed, confident that my colleagues no longer view me with suspicion. _And arriving with a security detail or checking into the boss's suite would have been quite a major tell. _

Once safely in my room, I unpack the cocktail dress I've brought along for tonight and look at it critically. Christian and I were going to eat alone and intimately tonight and the dress I had chosen was perfect for a private dinner date. Unfortunately Mr Seaton had rather surprised Christian with the dinner, effectively scuppering my plans and along with it, my wardrobe. I sigh and wince nervously. I fear Christian will not appreciate me wearing such a dress in public, but I have nothing else suitable so it will have to do.

It is a beautiful dress, one of Ms Acton's purchases in a deep gun metal gray, with an eye-watering price tag to match. It has a halter neck with a very low back and a simple short skirt in a soft organza designed to skim the waist and hips. It is, I concede, very short indeed. I hang the dress and head for the shower.

000

The dress reflected in the mirror is beautiful, the deep organza skimming over my slight curves and the halter top fitting around my breasts. Thanks to the combination of the indecently short skirt and the impossibly high heels, my legs seem even longer than usual. I turn a little to the side – do I look lanky? I hope not. My hair is down and slightly curled at the ends, the diamonds in the Cartier drop earrings catching the light every time I move my head. I would be so much more comfortable curled up with a book tonight than dolled up spending the evening in the company of my boyfriend that I cannot openly touch_. It's your own fault remember Steele – you wanted this_. I take a last critical look my reflection, drop a lip gloss into my purse and reluctantly leave the safety of my room for the restaurant.

Stepping out of the elevator, I spot Dex, Andy and Amanda standing in the lobby. Dex's face breaks into a huge smile when he sees me and he strides straight over, his eyes eyeing me up and down appreciatively. _That's not going to go down very well with someone._

"Wow Ana, you look…wow" Dex splutters as he reaches me and envelops me in a hug. I tap his back awkwardly and take a step away as soon as I feel it's polite, smiling back at him. He means well, he's just a little…too much.

"Hey Dex, you're looking smart" I reply. He really does look dapper in his suit. He doesn't affect me in the same way as Christian does, but then nobody affects me like Christian does.

"Are we going in?" I ask, looking towards Amanda and Andy who are smiling at me. Amanda also looks lovely in a sophisticated red cocktail dress and Andy is handsome in his suit.

Dex tilts his head towards me. "Amanda wants to wait for Darcy. We'll go on ahead shall we?" It's not really a question. He calls over to Amanda and Andy "We'll go in and grab our places guys, see you in there". He takes my elbow and begins to steer me towards the restaurant. Out of the corner of my eye I see Amanda and Andy watch us and exchange a meaningful look. _Shit, now it's going to look like I'm with Dex tonight_. How do I extricate myself from this? I turn and gesture pointlessly at Amanda and Andy in a bid to retrieve my elbow from Dex's hand: "I think Amanda's right, we should go in together or we may wind up on separate tables tonight". Dex's face falls and his hand drops back to his side. "Sure Ana, of course, we should wait." He hesitates for a moment and steps in front of me, preventing me from making any further progress across the lobby.

"I've been hoping to speak to you Ana. I wondered whether, when we get back to Seattle, if you'd like to go out to dinner with me one evening?" _Oh crap_. Dex looks really nervous as he looks at my face carefully, waiting for my response.

"Thanks Dex, that's nice of you to ask me, but I have a boyfriend" I reply with a smile. _Please don't ask me for his name. _

Dex grins at me. "Yeah, I guess I'm not surprised Ana, really. I-I just really like you, so figured it was worth asking". He shrugs his shoulders. "We can be friends though, yeah?"

"Sure, I'd like that" I reply, breathing a sigh of relief that he hasn't asked too many searching questions about my boyfriend. I take his arm and we cross over to join Andy and Amanda.

The reception area is now bustling with people, dressed up for the evening and probably for tonight's dinner. I feel a little surprised; I thought the dinner was just for the ten or so GEH employees who are working on the new acquisition and a handful of Mr Seaton's own employees. By the look of this reception area, he's invited the whole damn factory. Unfortunately, the whispering and suspicious glances have also followed us to the dinner. Some people are looking at us speculatively – others look downright hostile. It doesn't make for a very comfortable wait.

I cannot see Christian anywhere yet, although I regularly and surreptitiously scan the heads around me looking for him. I guess he must have been held up in the meeting and is now running late. I'm not the only one looking for him. We have been joined by a few other GEH employees who have sought us out, desperate to hear the full story behind Christian's outburst with Darcy in the office earlier. I realize glumly that whilst it might have been successful in getting me off the hook, it has only served to pique people's interest in Christian's closely guarded private life even further. His employees are now desperate to see whether Christian arrives with his mysterious girlfriend this evening and to take a look at who she is. With all eyes on him, I will need to be even more careful than usual to avoid arousing anyone's suspicions.

Finally Tyler ambles out of the elevator looking as chaotic as ever followed a few minutes later by Darcy, stunning in a chic green cocktail dress and we can finally make our way into the restaurant.

People are waiting three deep at the bar and the perspiring bar staff look harassed and rushed off their feet. I hear Andy sigh behind me. "Not much chance of getting loaded tonight then folks". I see an opportunity to lose them for a moment and grab it with both hands. "You guys go and sit down and I'll shout up the drinks" I offer. I might even manage to sneak a few moments with Christian if they're not with me I think to myself, rather deviously. _Where the hell is he?_

Fifteen minutes later and I'm next in line. The crowd for the bar has only increased in the last few minutes and now I'm so hemmed by the people waiting around me, I can no longer even scan the room for Christian's arrival. I put both arms on the bar and lean forward as far as I can in a shameless attempt to use my feminine wiles attract the bartender's attention.

Suddenly, I start as two hands slowly begin to stroke my hips and thighs and I feel a hard male body press suggestively against my backside. Shocked, I make to turn around but I am stopped in my tracks as a familiar voice breathes in my ear: "Stay still baby. Don't turn around". I gasp as I feel a slow flush burning from my inside out. _Finally, he's here_.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n thanks again for all the follows and reviews. I really love to read them all. I'm sorry about the gap between chapters, I am posting as fast as I can. This chapter is a nice long one for you.

Come and find us on facebook if you haven't already. It really is quite an experience! Search for me under Showdog Fanfiction.

Enjoy!

Chapter 9

I cannot suppress my huge smile as I feel his warm hands, safely hidden from public view beneath the bar, intensely stroking my thighs and ass. Christian's body is so close to mine I can feel him – all of him – and he smells just...mmm. Sighing with pleasure, I abandon my attempts to attract the bartender's attention and lean back against him letting my head roll back into the crook of his throat.

"You smell amazing baby…fuck I want you so much". His voice is soft and I can feel the heat of his breath as he nuzzles my ear. His arm snakes up to my face and gently tugs my chin, freeing my bottom lip from my teeth. "Please don't do that here Anastasia; I have only a tenuous grip on my self control as it is" he murmurs lasciviously.

"Hmm this skirt is short…very short. It offers a man like me a few possibilities" he continues. How does he do that? His intimate tone has set my body pulsing with desire. His thigh presses hard between my legs and I clutch it desperately, squeezing it with my thighs. I rock back against him, panting with need as I feel his hands work their way up my body, his thumbs caressing first my ass, then my back. I gasp again as one hand circles the bare skin on my back before slipping under the fabric of my halter neck dress and reaching around to gently cup my breast, then massaging it with easy insolence.

"Ah, no bra Miss Steele. I like that. I like that a lot" he chuckles softly. "Your skin is so soft". I lean forward slightly so that the tell-tale bulge of his hand under my dress is hidden under the bar, at the same time grinding my ass into him and I can feel his arousal. People are so packed in around us, intent on catching the bartender's eye with a wave or a $20 bill, nobody seems to be paying us any attention at all.

His hands feel so good…but we can't do this here. If someone sees the CEO of a billion dollar company feeling up an intern at a company dinner, it could shred his reputation. With an effort I clamp my arms down and reluctantly attempt to push his wandering hands away.

I feel his body tense. "What? Are you refusing me?" he hisses.

I intone my head slightly towards him and whisper: "We can't…someone might see"

"I don't give a fuck" he growls.

"Well I do".

"We're not at work now. You. Are. Mine. I want you at my side tonight" he says petulantly. He sounds like a sulky adolescent.

"Of course we're still at work, this is a company dinner" I hiss. He moves his hands abruptly and suddenly, ridiculously, I feel bereft. _He's only doing what you asked him to Steele. _

His voice hardens: "As you wish Miss Steele". His body has moved away from me now, but I can still sense his anger. Will he want to punish me? I' shocked as my entire lower body throbs deliciously in anticipation of an erotic spanking. _What the hell was that? You want him to punish you now? _

Now I'm really confused. I frown as I turn to speak to Christian again, but he's slipped away, out of sight. _Yeah, good job there Steele. _He has asked me as his girlfriend and the only woman he's ever been willing to be seen out with to spend the evening with him and I have refused._ Little wonder he's annoyed. _I had no idea how difficult this was going to be. We can't hope to keep this a secret forever. Sooner or later, my colleagues will know and now they will probably hate me for lying to them.

Sighing, I redouble my efforts to catch the bartender's eye.

000

Working my way back through the crowd at the bar and into the restaurant clutching beer bottles in each hand, I spot the other interns sitting together on a large round table with others from the GEH New Acquisitions Team – including to my dismay, the miserable tyrant from this morning, Mr Kadens. He looks up and makes no attempt to hide his scowl as he sees me heading towards them. I return his scowl. _Yeah, the feeling is mutual._ My eyes scan over the other seated in the restaurant, but I cannot see Christian anywhere.

Dex pulls out the seat between him and Andy. "Here Ana, we saved you a seat. We've been dying of thirst sitting here".

I hand the bottles around: "Yes, sorry about that, it's crazy at the bar. There are so many people here".

"But not, it would seem, the people we're all waiting for" adds Andy dryly, rolling his eyes and sighing in mock despair.

I look at him quizzically. "Oh?" I ask.

"All eyes have been on the entrance, eagerly awaiting the arrival of our very own alpha male, Mr billionaire boss and chief hotness himself along with that very mythical being, his bee-you-tee-ful lay-dee" replies Andy, somewhat theatrically.

Amanda pouts prettily and digs him in his side with her elbow. "We were just saying that we're interested to see what she looks like and how he behaves with her, that's all. No big deal"

Andy snorts and rolls his eyes again. "No, course not. That's why we've talked of nothing else since we arrived. Cheers for the beer Ana". He tips the bottle towards me and winks.

Darcy suddenly sits up straight, her eyes trained on the entrance to the restaurant. "Ah, here they come".

We all turn as one to look at what's caught Darcy's eye. The soon-to-be factory owner Mr Seaton's large frame is making stately progress between the tables, stopping every now and again to speak to someone. He's followed by a much smaller older woman, who looks like she could be his wife, scurrying in his wake and smiling nervously. Behind them is a tall, beautiful woman, elegant in evening dress and immediately behind her is Christian. I feel the air rushing past my ears as I watch them. _They look like they are together._

Christian is in a dark grey suit, his grey eyes glinting darkly as they appraise the room, his face an inscrutable mask. He looks every inch the powerful CEO. The woman he's with appears to be in her early twenties, slim yet beautifully toned with long brown hair and large dark eyes. My heart lurches as I realize her face is the sort that's usually seen on billboards advertising some expensive perfume. She is clearly relishing the attention she's getting for it seems the entire room has stilled to observe their progress through the restaurant.

The woman slows and turns, leaning her body towards Christian, saying something to him whilst fluttering her eyelashes suggestively, yet oh so casually. Her actions appear to have an ease born of familiarity. Christian bows his head towards her and nods curtly, but does not speak. Together, they look magnificent, every inch the power couple. I take a deep breath and try to resist the urge to glare at her. _Who is she and what is she doing with Christian? Did he call dial a sub or something?_

"Mmm..if she has been out spending his money today, it wasn't on that dress, that's for sure; there's nowhere you can buy a dress like _that_ around here" sighs Amanda. "She's gorgeous. Wonder who she is. Do you recognize her Darcy?"

Darcy pulls her eyebrows together in a frown. "No…no I don't. She resembles Christian's sister, Mia, but it's not her. He must have met her somewhere else. That explains why I hadn't heard anything about her before I suppose. If she'd been part of the social scene in Seattle of course I would have known her already."

"Oh, of course" mutters Andy, lifting his beer bottle to his lips to hide his smirk.

I feel physically sick. She looks so elegant, so poised, so right for someone like Christian. Is this how it's always going to feel, me on the sidelines feeling inadequate? I look down and realize that my sitting position has pulled my dress even higher up my thighs. Now I feel indecent and gauche and I long more than ever for the comfort of my bed. But everyone is taking their seats; if I leave now I will draw even more unwelcome attention to myself and this damn dress.

I watch helplessly as Mr Seaton, his wife, Christian and the unknown woman reach a table in the middle of the restaurant. Christian pulls out a chair for the woman before settling in the seat next to her. With bleak resignation I realize that this is my fault. He wanted me by his side tonight; I refused so he has found someone else to take my place.

Dex's voice interrupts my bleak reverie. "She is a fucking beard I'm telling you. Just look at her; and he's not even touched her. Yeah so he's a good looking billionaire who doesn't have to try very hard, but who the fuck could resist her?" He shakes his head slowly. "No fucking way".

Amanda sniggers into her bottle. "You know what Dex, you could be right there. I was just thinking, if I was out with him looking like that I'd hope for a little more attention than she's scoring from him. He's playing it really cool isn't he? I thought the woman in the cafeteria said he was all over his girlfriend? I was kind of looking forward to seeing his er softer side."

Dex laughs loudly. "What, really, that's what you were looking forward to?"

I smile wanly and pick at the label on my beer bottle feeling utterly miserable. _How long before I can disappear?_

My eyes return to Christian's table throughout the meal, I am unable to look away. He converses easily with his companions. _Which is more than I can do._ I let the conversation at my table wash over me as I pick morosely at my food. I have no appetite. _At least he can't see how much I'm eating from over there._

As the remnants of the meal are cleared away Mr Seaton struggles to his feet and taps his glass. The restaurant draws to an expectant hush.

Seaton looks around the room as though to check everyone is listening before he begins to speak. He is a skilled orator and apparently much loved by his employees, many of whom we learn are second or even third generation family employees. _Little wonder GEH employees have met with such hostility_. I am riveted as he speaks of the humble origins of his business, his words expressing his skill and business acumen, but cleverly he's working the emotional card too by talking about his family and his hopes for the future. _This guy really knows what he's doing_. I steal a glance at Christian. He is watching Seaton closely and appears to be listening carefully too. The woman next to Christian is rather less interested in Seaton's speech and is gazing with adoration at my Fifty. Involuntarily I feel my eyes narrow at her. _He's mine_.

At the end of Seaton's speech, Christian rises gracefully to his feet and thanks him generously before going on to speak himself. He makes no promises, but the sincerity and competence he exudes is exactly right for the mood of the room and seems to go a long way towards overcoming the employees' former hostility and suspicion. I swell with pride as I watch him win people over. This is what he does well, why he is so successful. He returns to his seat amidst thunderous applause. I wish more than ever I was at his side to praise and assure him.

His beautiful 'date' wastes no time when he sits down, laying on the flirty gestures, patting his hand, flicking her hair and gazing at him. I am somewhat heartened to note that Christian does little more than politely acknowledge her, but the pit of my stomach swirls with jealousy. Christian sips his wine, his dark eyes scanning the room until they come to rest on mine. He is breathtaking. My breath hitches and I grasp the base of my throat to disguise an involuntary gasp. _I have never wanted him so much._

As the applause dies away, Seaton stands again and clasps Christian's shoulder firmly. _He won't like that_. "Now Mr Grey it is a long-standing Seaton Industries tradition for my wife and I to open the dancing at our company annual dinner dance. But it seems more fitting tonight for you, as you take over the reigns of my company, to pick up that mantle too. Now don't worry, I'm not going to ask you to dance with my wife here, that's a privilege reserved for me only. No, as you're here tonight with my lovely grand-daughter, Isobel," he stops briefly and smiles indulgently at Christian's 'date' "I would be just thrilled if the two of you were to get up there and lead the first dance. What do you say Mr Grey?"

_So that's who she is._ Something flashes through Christian's eyes, but it disappears immediately before I have identified it. I can only watch helplessly as Christian helps the fawning Isobel to her feet and escorts her to the dance floor_. _As the music starts and Christian draws the smiling beauty into his arms, I have to look away. _ I can't bear to watch this. And what did Seaton mean by saying that Christian is here with Isobel?_

Haltingly I manage to form the words to excuse myself and go in search of somewhere to hide. I duck into the nearest washroom and I'm relieved to find it deserted; the exhibition on the dance floor is obviously an enthralling watch for most people. I head straight into a cubicle and sink down onto the seat, resting my head into my hands. _How did this go so wrong?_ Is it worse to suffer the knowing looks and hostility that would go with openly being the boss's girlfriend or to suffer this sort of jealousy? If I'm honest with myself, the jealousy I'm feeling now is by far the worst option – will it always be like this? How can we openly be together now after we've deliberately misled people? _You've made this much worse than it needed to be._

After several long minutes I take a couple of deep but shaky breaths and try to regain my composure, leaving the cubicle to stand in front of the washbasin and take in my appearance. My eyes look huge and watery, my face even paler than usual. _Come on Steele, pull it together_. I slick on a little lip gloss and pinch my cheeks. _Mmm better_. It's only eight thirty – I'll sit this out until nine and then sneak up to Christian's suite. I smile to myself; _at least I'll have him tonight_

Just then the door crashes open and I balk as a giddy Isobel barrels in with two other girls. _It just had to be her, didn't it?_

"Oh Issie, he is just so into you, I can tell" gushes one.

"Yeah, totally into you Issie – so fucking hot and with even more money than your grand pop. He could so keep you in the manner in which you'd like to become accustomed. He's not gay then?" giggles the other.

Isobel laughs deliriously. "You know he was so shy with me through the meal, giving me one word answers, I was getting a little worried that I might not be his type. But then, when we danced, I definitely felt something between us". She winks suggestively at her friends.

Her friends squeal: "Was that something big or what Issie – come on spill".

I feel nauseous. I cannot listen to any more. I put my head down and attempt to sidle past them and out of the door, but Isobel grabs my arm.

"Hey, you're from GEH right?"

I nod my assent and curl the corners of my mouth up in a semblance of a smile.

She eyes my dress appraisingly. "That's a nice dress. Matthew Williamson right?"

_Shit, I don't know, I didn't look_. "Er, I'm not sure"

She exchanges an 'is she stupid?' look with her friends. "You're wearing a five thousand dollar dress and you didn't notice the name of the designer? Are you for real?" She turns to her friends and laughs. "I'll have to speak to _my_ Christian about this; he's obviously paying his staff way too much".

_My Christian? _ I smile tightly at them and excuse myself, still seething.

Sawyer is loitering outside, his look of concern quickly turning to relief as he sees me. "Ah Miss Steele, there you are. Is everything ok?"

I pinch my forehead between my thumb and forefinger. "You know Sawyer, it isn't, not really. But thanks anyway."

Sawyer steps closer and lowers his voice: "Mr Grey was most concerned when you left the room. He is anxious to speak to you. " My heart lifts a little. _Well that's something_.

I follow Sawyer a short distance down the corridor and we come to a stop in front of a door. He intones his head. "In there please Ma'am. I'll wait outside, see you're not disturbed".

I step inside and take in a small, private meeting room. It has only one other occupant. He crosses the distance between us in three strides and pulls me into his arms.

"Baby…you're here" he sighs, his body relaxing with relief as his arms tighten around me.

Unreasonably, I feel irked and make a half-hearted attempt to pull back.

"So you're here with Isobel tonight then? How's that working out for you?" _Yeah, nicely done Steele, sound like a jealous wife why don't you?_

Christian quirks an eyebrow and looks at me, his lips twitching with amusement: "Are you jealous Miss Steele?"

I swallow. "Did you really need to fucking dance with her?"

"That was not a _fucking_ dance Anastasia. A _fucking_ dance would have looked very different. Let me show you…" he trails off, tilting his pelvis into me suggestively and trying to hide his smirk as I glare back at him.

"Not funny Christian!" I seethe.

He lifts an arm and runs his hand through his hair in exasperation. "Damn right it's not funny. Look Ana, this is not how I wanted tonight to pan out at all. Once Seaton learned I was dining alone – though not by choice" he shoots me a quelling look before continuing, "he said he'd ask his little grand daughter to join him and make the table up. I didn't object because I was expecting a fucking child. I know how it must have looked to everyone, but what could I do? I swear I barely spoke to her all evening. Nothing about her interests me. There was only one person in that whole fucking restaurant I wanted to be with tonight. And then you have to get up and leave, sashaying that delectable ass of yours in that indecent fucking dress and it took all of my self control not to grab you and take you there and then."

His eyes narrow as he glares at me before he closes them and pulls me closer to him. "Do you have any idea how many men were watching you tonight?" he sighs.

He nuzzles his mouth against my forehead then moves softly past my ear and along my jaw. "They all want into your panties Anastasia; they all want what's mine. And I wasn't able to show them all that you're mine" he breathes against my ear, his voice thick with desire.

Wow…I feel overwhelmed and don't know what to say. _He feels the same way as me._ I put my hands in his hair and pull his lips onto mine. Our kiss is urgent, sensuous. I feel his tongue invade my mouth, stroking against mine.

Slowly he pulls his head away and softly rubs his nose against mine. "Dance with me now Anastasia?" he pleads.

I smile shyly. "I'd be delighted, Sir"

I can barely hear the music playing in the restaurant from here, but it doesn't really matter; I am where I want to be, in Christian's arms.

I lean my head against his shoulder and close my eyes. I feel his cheek rest against my hair. We move slowly around the room and I feel protected and warm for a few precious moments until the song ends.

Reluctantly I raise my head and look at him. "Thank you Mr Grey. That was…special".

Christian gazes at me intently. "What you do to me Anastasia…I only want to protect you and look after you" the corners of his mouth lift in a half smile: "I love you so much Anastasia".

I feel my grin stretch from cheek to cheek – he loves me! "I love you too Christian, so much".

He kisses me again, harder this time, running his hands down my body and pulling me into his groin. I can feel his hardness against me. I groan. _I want him_.

"We can't do this here Christian, people will be looking for you. Let's go back for a few minutes and then discreetly disappear. I want so much to show you how much I love you"

He stills and gazes back at me. "Ten minutes, no longer. I've waited long enough to be with you tonight" he growls, his voice full of promise.

I slip out of the room and return to my seat. Andy is alone watching the others dance. He lifts an eyebrow and slow claps me.

"Why if it isn't the hottie of the evening, Miss Anastasia Steele herself! You wander off and leave your lesser colleagues to fight your admirers off with a stick for you".

I roll my eyes and laugh. "Yeah, right Andy".

He widens his eyes and laughs incredulously. "I'm telling you Ana, once everyone got a glimpse of you and those long, long legs leaving the room tonight, they couldn't get enough. We've had a few hopefuls wander up here and ask for your name. You really should have left a pile of calling cards for us to hand out. Darcy is so very pissed," he laughs again. "It's great, love it, the best fun I've had in ages".

I groan and shake my head.

Andy smirks again then looks at me slyly, dropping his voice to a conspiratorial whisper: "They're all wasting their time though, aren't they? I've been watching you. I think you're playing a dangerous game there Ana, I really do. I can understand why you're trying to keep it quiet – wow that must make it even hotter when you are together. But just be careful how you go, yeah?"

_Shit_. I stare at Andy, aghast. _What?_


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks everyone for all your reviews, faves and follows. Special thanks to the lovely ladies on FSOG fan fiction page on facebook for their kind words and inspiration.

Fair warning - lemons ahead, mature readers only please. Hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 10

I blink at Andy warily while I take a few seconds to audition a couple of possible reactions. I decide to shoot for somewhere between innocence and bafflement.

"Sorry Andy, you've lost me there". I throw both hands up and widen my eyes in an attempt to lend some credibility to my response.

Andy laughs softly and shakes his head. "I've seen the way the guy follows you around, he's so smitten he barely lets you out of his sight. I even saw you arrive together this morning for fuck's sake. But don't worry, I won't say anything," he taps his nose and winks conspiratorially.

I stare at him aghast. _Oh crap, he thinks I'm with Sawyer._

"No need to say anything else, I get it. It's none of my business. Just be careful ok? If Grey finds out the guy he's paying big bucks to keep him safe and secure doesn't have his mind completely on the job, he won't even draw a breath before he fires his ass. And where would that leave you huh?" He smiles at me and shakes his head slowly. "Yeah I get it's exciting sneaking around, but if you both suddenly find yourselves on the sidewalk and not able to pay the bills, that's really gonna take the edge off of any love affair. Just saying, that's all".

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. _I promised I wouldn't lie. _"Look Andy…it's…it's not what it looks like, really. You don't need to worry about me. I want you to know I really appreciate your discretion. I won't forget that. I would hate for the other guys to be gossiping about me".

Andy laughs out loud and scrubs his fingers over his face. "You're funny Ana – you really are oblivious to it aren't you?"

I am genuinely baffled now. _What?_ "Excuse me?"

"Darcy is torn somewhere between wanting to bask in your reflected glory and wanting to gouge your eyes out because of the way you upstage her at every turn – unintentionally though, I might add. She had you pegged as her main competitor as soon as she saw you. She was even speculating yesterday that you're some sort of plant for GEH, tasked with reporting back on us all, not an intern at all. She reckoned your defunct security pass was just a ruse so that you could sneak away. Anything, absolutely anything to make us eye you with suspicion. Crazy. Meanwhile Dex is like a sad little puppy."

He puts both hands on his head and relaxes back into his seat. "You know, I had to smile to myself tonight when he was telling me how you'd nicely given him the brush off. He's been so intent on gazing at you at every opportunity, he completely missed the other guy doing the same. Earlier on in the lobby your guy sprung up on his feet and looked like he was ready to take Dex down just because he got close enough to ask you out. It was just like he'd breached some exclusion zone around you. And Dex didn't even notice. So fucking funny."

I feel nauseous. "Why are you telling me all this?" I whisper.

"I just think you should know, that's all. If it were me, I'd want to know what people were saying about me. You're such an innocent Ana and that bothers me 'cos you're not a player. You remind me of my little sister. I wouldn't like to stand by and see you get chewed up and spat out by someone nastier and more worldly wise than you". He stops and his eyes drift towards the ceiling. "That and the fact that I've been up for more than sixteen hours and I've sunk a few beers. Yeah, could well be that too," he laughs and leans over to pull me into a hug.

"If only you were a guy Ana, this would be a perfect moment" he murmurs against my head.

I pull away shaking my head in disbelief. _Oh crap_. I don't even need to look to see whose eyes are boring little holes into the side of my head from across the restaurant, but instinctively I look in Christian's direction anyway. His dark eyes are narrowed in fury, glinting at Andy and I in the semi-darkness. _Yep, definitely pissed with me. _

Andy follows my gaze. "Shit, Grey looks pissed, what's eating him?" He frowns, his eyes appraising me thoughtfully for a moment before he sits up straight in his seat, his eyes wide.

"Fuck! Fuck! No fucking way! Jesus Ana, it's not what it looks like is it?" he hisses, his voice full of incredulity. He puts his fingers to his forehead and shakes his head in disbelief. "That guy actually is your bodyguard isn't he? That's why he follows you every-fucking-where you go. That's why Mr Chief Hotness was just shooting me the daggers for mauling you right then. Shit! I mean…shit!"

I groan and sink my head into my hands. Two days…two days and I'm out. "Please Andy, don't say anything ok?" I plead. "I applied for the job before we started seeing one another. He had nothing to do with my appointment. Nothing". I slowly raise my head and look at him. "Once everyone knows, it will be weird, people will treat me differently and I don't want that. I know it's a lot to ask, but it would mean a lot".

Andy eyes me speculatively, his head still shaking slowly. After a few moments he chuckles and smacks the table emphatically. "Wow, just wow. Of course I can keep my mouth shut, it's none of my fucking business who you're f…er seeing". He flushes and tips me a sly wink.

"I guess that's just the sort of comment you were hoping to avoid right?"

"Yes, exactly the sort of comment I was hoping to avoid," I reply dryly. "I guess people will know sooner or later, but I want people to know me first. This is my first job; I'd like my colleagues to judge me by what I do."

"Yeah and not on who you're doing" he grins slyly as I scowl back at him. "I totally get that. But wow, Mr Grey huh?" he licks his lips. "What's that like?"

"You don't expect me to answer that?" I sigh.

"I guess he's not gay then?"

I laugh. "No, he's definitely not gay".

Andy tilts his beer in my direction and sighs heavily. "Ah well. Still, never mind. You have my word Ana, I won't say a thing. Fuck me, how pissed off is Darcy gonna be when she finds out?" We stare at one another for a moment before our shoulders begin to convulse with suppressed laughter at that tantalizing thought. Already I can feel my anxiety waning. _If this is a typical reaction, it's not so bad._

"Share the joke?" Andy stops laughing abruptly at the sight of Christian. His voice is icy cool, his expression guarded. He stands his hands deep in his pockets, the top couple of buttons of his shirt are open and his tie is loosened off revealing a tantalizing glimpse of chest. He looks edible.

I take a deep breath. _Ok, time to come clean_. "Christian, you've already met Andy. He er guessed about us so I told him. He has kindly consented to keep it to himself for now." I shrug my shoulders and smile at him, willing him to stay calm.

Christian offers his hand to Andy. "I appreciate your doing that Andy. My girlfriend's peace of mind is important to me." He subtly stresses 'my girlfriend'. He is staking a claim. _Oh fifty_.

Andy stands to shake his hand. "I can appreciate that Sir. I was just saying to Ana right then, if she were a guy this would be a perfect moment" _Yeah, message received and understood - he's a clever guy_.

Christian's quirks an eyebrow then flashes us both a broad grin, his whole body relaxing. "Oh, I see. It wasn't me who insisted on the secrecy baby. I'd be happy to tell everyone. I don't give a fuck."

I narrow my eyes at Christian. "It was Sawyer that gave me away. I said I wouldn't merge in with a security detail following me around".

Out of the corner of my eye I see Andy wince at my admonishing tone, his eyes screwing up nervously as he looks from Christian to me and back again.

Christian's voice hardens. "Your security is non-negotiable. I need you protected. I need you safe".

He leans against the table and looks at under hooded eyes, an amused smile playing around the corners of his lips. "Come baby, time for bed". Rising gracefully to his feet he treats me to his full on oh-so-sexy smile before sauntering out of the restaurant.

From beside me, I hear Andy's groan: "Fuck! I think I just came in my pants."

Stoically ignoring Andy's lewdness, I bid him goodnight and go in search of Sawyer. Hopefully he will be able to escort me up to Christian's suite without too much fuss. Dex, Darcy, Amanda and Tyler are nowhere to be seen; I guess they must have gone on somewhere else by now. Kaden's mean little eyes are glaring at me from the bar from where he's standing all alone nursing a bottle of beer. _What is with his attitude?_

I don't have to look very far to find Sawyer. As I leave the restaurant I sense his quiet presence just behind me. Glumly I realize I have been so wrapped up in myself, I have paid little heed to Sawyer and how, inevitably, his constant attention could very easily lead someone to form the wrong impression about the two of us.

As we stand side by side in the elevator, I reflect on Andy's revelations. If his keen observations are correct, nobody else appears to have noticed Sawyer following me around. I only have to get through one more day at the factory then I'll be back at GEH HQ and it will be much easier to merge in. The high level security in the GEH building alleviates the need for Sawyer to trail after me whilst I'm actually in the office.

With a sigh I concede that Darcy is still very much a problem; her instincts were spot on in pinning me as her rival for Christian's affection, although perhaps not in the way she anticipates. Fortunately she does not seem to share Andy's gift of perception. Already she's jealous of me and she has tried to spread malicious rumours. Once the truth is out, her behaviour will only worsen.

Sawyer's hesitant voice interrupts my thoughts. "Forgive me for asking Ma'am, but the gentleman you were talking to towards the end of this evening…Andy I believe?"

I nod. "Yes, that was Andy"

Sawyer eyes me warily as though he's weighing something up in his mind. "I couldn't help but notice, he has observed me in my duties. I…I thought I should warn you Ma'am as you had specifically requested erm covert surveillance."

I smile with relief. "Yes, yes he had noticed you Sawyer. He actually got completely the wrong idea initially".

Sawyer's face flushes slowly red and he gazes at the floor. "I feared as much Ma'am from his manner with me. I was anxious to raise it with you and clear up any misunderstanding before Mr Grey became unduly concerned." _Holy crap, why does everyone else seem to notice this stuff going on and not me?_

"That's ok Sawyer. I've been forced to confide in him and tell him about my relationship with Mr Grey. He says he will be discrete, but I only met him yesterday, so I have no idea whether he will be true to his word," I shrug hopelessly.

Sawyer nods his head slowly. "He seems an astute sort of guy. He will be keen to stay on the right side of Mr Grey of course. But hey, we will see." We come to a stop outside a door and Sawyer hands me a key card. "There you go Ma'am. Taylor brought your luggage up from the other room earlier on. I will be along in the morning to escort you to work. Good night."

"Good night Sawyer. And thanks". Sawyer acknowledges my smile with a nod and flashes me a rare smile in return. He waits until I am inside before turning on his heel and going wherever he goes. Where the hell does he go? Does he stay in the hotel too? I must remember to ask Christian.

I quickly forget that question as I step into the suite. Christian is leaning against the fireplace, patiently waiting for me. He is barefoot and he has removed his jacket and tie. He looks relaxed and impossibly handsome under the soft lighting. I feel a familiar surge of longing as I gaze at him.

"Ah Miss Steele," he breathes as he stalks towards me, his eyes dark. "There are a number of things I need to discuss with you regarding your behavior this evening". He stops in front of me and looking down through half closed eyes, he strokes the tips of his long fingers up and down my arms. I am taught with anticipation, my breathing shallow.

"Firstly, you refused me tonight. Not once, but twice." I open my mouth to reply and close it again quickly as he raises an eyebrow at me. _Ok, not now Steele_.

"Secondly, you wear that indecently short dress in public". I look down at the floor. _Shit, I knew he'd hate the damn dress._

"Don't you like the dress Christian?" I ask. He grabs my chin and lifts up my face to look at him.

"Oh I like the dress; I like the dress very much Anastasia. Unfortunately, so did every other man in that restaurant tonight." I can hear my heart pumping through my ears. I am almost close enough to him now to touch him now but I resist.

"Thirdly you allowed that boy to put his arms around you." I have to fight the urge to smile.

"That was merely a friendly hug Christian. And as your non-too subtle enquiries elicited, he is not interested in me in that way" I counter.

Christian's eyes narrow and his hand draws me a little closer. Now I can feel his warm breath on my face.

"Nobody touches what's mine Anastasia," he murmurs softly and draws me against him, brushing his lips in the sensitive spot under my ear and along my throat. I release my breath in a low moan.

My fingers find their way to him as I tug at his shirt. My need to touch his naked skin has grown, become a compulsion. I free his shirt from his pants and roam my hands over his back, enjoying the sensation of his bare skin under mine.

Christian closes his eyes briefly then gazes into my eyes, his voice dropping to a hoarse whisper. "Finally you spoke impertinently to me in front of a subordinate. And you know how I feel about that."

I gaze back at him as my hands continue to caress his back and then lower to fondle his deliciously firm ass. _Ok, I really need to feel him now_. My hungry fingers slip around his waist band seeking the clasp on his pants.

"You seem very eager tonight Miss Steele. And anxious as I am to indulge, there are a number of misdemeanors that I cannot ignore. But here I have something of a quandary for I promised not to punish you. What do would you suggest I do about that?" he asks. The carnal glint in his eyes tells me exactly what he is fishing for. I lurch with longing as I realize what I want too.

Slowly, deliberately I bite my lip, my eyes searching his. "Spank me please, Sir," I murmur.

Christian draws a long, ragged breath and slowly closes his eyes.

"Very well Anastasia." His voice is low and husky. He gazes at me for a moment longer before, in one swift decisive movement, he lifts me and puts me over his shoulder. In just a few strides he carries across the living area and through into the bedroom where he puts me down and stands back to look at me again, his fingers stroking his face thoughtfully.

"Turn around. All the way around. Slowly," he instructs. Confused, I do as he asks. He continues to gaze at me.

"You look so beautiful in that dress Anastasia. Usually I would demand you remove it while I spank you, but it is so short, it is no impediment. I only wish I had spanked you earlier this evening. I would have enjoyed the thought of your barely covered ass glowing a glorious shade of pink throughout the dinner. That really would have whet my appetite."

I blush at his words and try to look away.

"Don't look away Anastasia. It pleases me to see your face". He sits on the bed and crooks a finger at me. "Come".

I take a step towards him but he grabs my hand and pulls me across his lap. He strokes my ass over the soft fabric of the skirt for a few moments before gently lifting it up and resuming the steady stroking over my lace panties.

"Is this what you want Anastasia?" his voice sounds choked with lust.

I mewl softly. I am so filled with longing for him, if he touches me again I fear he will send me over the edge.

"Yes please…Sir" I moan.

"Very well Anastasia. I am going to spank you eight times; that's twice for each misdemeanor. Do you know why I am doing this?"

"Yes Sir. For refusing you at the bar tonight," I gasp as he brings his hand down sharply against my ass then resumes rubbing his hand rhythmically, warming my cheeks.

"And?" his voice is hoarse

He brings his hand down again on my ass. I cannot suppress my moan of unbridled pleasure. _How will I withstand another six of these?_ I am so close.

"For hugging the boy". The sound of another slap resonates around the room and makes my insides clench deliciously. "Oh, Christian" I moan.

"Shh baby, I know. What else?"

My whole body clenches as he brings his hand down again, this time gently pushing my panties down over the curve of my ass. His breathing is shallower now.

"I was cheeky to you in front of an employee, Sir," I moan helplessly as he brings his hand down sharply again. My bare exposed ass is burning now as Christian continues to rub my cheeks, spreading the warmth.

"And?" His voice sounds raw as I feel his hand swiftly strike my ass again.

"The dress. The short dress" I murmur. I am so close now I am struggling to speak coherently.

He brings his hand down against me for the eighth time and I hear a tearing sound as he rips my panties away.

"Good girl Anastasia. Your ass is a most glorious colour. I could look at it all day." His hand moves down inserting two fingers into my core, nudging against my swollen clit with his thumb. "Oh, you are so wet, so swollen, so ready for me. I like that a lot". It is too much. With a gasp, I let go and began to come, pulsing around his fingers.

"Oh baby, I love to feel you come. I need to be inside you."

"Yes, yes" I moan helplessly, convulsing over his lap as I ride out the waves of intense pleasure.

I am half aware of my dress going over my head and flying across the room as he gently lifts me back onto the counterpane. I gaze at him through half opened eyes as I see his shirt, pants and boxers swiftly follow the path of my dress.

He cradles my naked body in his arms, his body covering mine. His lips brush my cheek and around to my ear. "Do you have any idea how much I want you? How I feel about you?" he breathes.

I tilt my hips towards him, moaning helplessly. "Yes…yes I do". My voice sounds husky with need. His hand snakes down my body, cupping my breast. He gazes into my eyes and gently holding the back of my neck, he leans down to kiss me. His tongue licks my bottom lip and dips inside my mouth. I tilt my head to allow him easier access and my tongue strokes his.

Raking my hand into the soft tufts of his hair, I gently pull his head even closer to mine as our kiss deepens. Christian groans into my mouth and slowly pulls away to grab a foil packet from the side of the bed and quickly sheaths up.

I look into his deep, gray eyes. They are burning with desire. ""I am going to take you now. This will be quick baby." Without breaking the gaze, he nudges my thighs wide open with his leg and tilts his hips against me. I can feel his erection pulsing against my clitoris. It is beyond arousing. The thickness of his tip pushes against me and with one small thrust he enters me.

I melt, my aroused state allowing him to sink into me. I wrap my legs around his hips and pull myself upwards from the bed, taking him deeper. "Ahh more Christian" I plead.

Christian chuckles, "Oh yes, I want you to feel me…all of me". I shift slightly and whimper as I feel him move even deeper inside me. I moan loudly, gutturally. "Oh yes, that's it baby, let me hear you. You feel so fucking good". Slowly he rocks his hips back then pushes himself deep inside me again.

Our bodies are pressed closely together, but still I need to be closer to him. "Christian...please, I need you, I need to feel all of you" I groan as I clamp my legs tighter around his hips. He holds my head with one hand and cups my ass with the other, holding me in place to take his deep thrusts that become faster and more urgent, grinding us together. Our faces are inches apart, his eyes alight with lust. I am building again, drowning in sensation.

"Come for me baby". His voice sends me over the edge of the abyss. My body spasms around him and under him as I incoherently cry his name. With a grunt, Christian thrusts twice more and stills, coming hard deep inside me with a deep carnal moan.

"Ahh yes. I love making you come baby. I love you," Christian kisses me tenderly, slowly withdrawing. "Fuck Ana, what you do to me."

I smile serenely at him, feeling utterly sated and happy. Nothing else matters but for this. Even if my secret is out, I don't care while we have this. _And he loves me_.

Christian smiles back, gently stroking my hair away from my face. "Time for sleep now baby. Much as I would love to take you again right now, I have an early start tomorrow and we both have a very long day."

He pulls his arm around me and I settle against him, my back to his front. I go to sleep with a blissful smile on my face.

* * *

I am wakened by a shaft of light across my face. I reach across for Christian, but he's already up. Groaning, I shuffle up onto one elbow and peer around the bedroom. With a wry smile I spy my five thousand dollar dress pooled on the floor by the window and the scant remains of my designer lace panties nearby.

Just then the door opens and Christian saunters in. He's already dressed in a dark grey suit and white shirt and looks like a hotshot CEO.

"Morning baby," he leans over and kisses me gently. "I left you sleeping as long as I could, but you need to get up now. I have a breakfast meeting in the suite and I really don't want my guest to catch sight of my hot sexy girlfriend undressed," he says with a salacious grin. "That's a sight just for me".

I frown. "Someone's coming here?" I sit up suddenly. "Shit, who?"

Christian chuckles. "Only old man Seaton. We have a few things to iron out and he's heading off to the Caymen Islands for some family get together this morning so we had to meet first thing. It's ok, you won't see him again after today, I'm keeping to our deal. I just want you to be properly attired, not give the old guy a heart attack". He smirks, "Not before he's signed on the dotted line anyway."

"Christian!" I scold as I throw back the covers. "I guess I'd better go and make myself decent".

Christian's eyes darken. "Mmm. I'd like to make you positively indecent again Anastasia" he grins as he stalks me into the bathroom.

* * *

One long shower and an orgasm later, I stand and appraise the clothes neatly hanging in the closet. Did Taylor hang my clothes too? Will I ever get used to this? I would prefer to wear a pantsuit today, but in deference to Christian's kinky wishes, I select another chic fitted linen dress and jacket and begin to get ready.

As I finish running a comb through my hair I hear the murmur of voices from the room next door signaling the arrival of Mr Seaton for his meeting. I take a deep breath and fix my face into a smile as I open the door and head into the living area.

but as I step through the door, my stomach lurches horribly with trepidation. Christian is standing next to the breakfast table with two people. One is Mr Seaton. This other is his grand daughter, Isobel.


	11. Chapter 11

Isobel is wearing a fitted sheath dress in a champagne satin that clings to every undulation of her fabulous figure and sets off her dark flowing locks. Her heels elongate her already long legs, elevating her eyes to the same level as Christian's lips. She is taking full advantage of that fact, standing in between Christian and her grandfather, smiling seductively at something Christian is saying and studying his lips closely from beneath her half closed eyes. Mr Seaton is watching her with a proud smile on his face. Suddenly I feel angry. _He's mine._

I close the door a little more forcefully than necessary and walk confidently across the room, a self-assured smile plastered on my face. _Whatever else you do Steele, don't trip and don't stumble_.

Christian's face breaks into a sexy grin and he moves instinctively in my direction as soon as he sees me. As I close the distance between us, my self confidence is bolstered even further by his totally indecent scorching gaze sliding down the length of my body.

Mr Seaton's expression changes to one of confusion and surprise. Isobel is clearly much more accustomed to masking her emotions. The merest flicker of annoyance crosses her lovely face before her smile returns, wider and even more insincere than before. _Ok, I'm ready to play._

"William, Isobel, may I introduce my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele. Anastasia, this is William Seaton and his grand daughter, Isobel," Christian says with a smile as he snakes an arm around my waist and pulls me close to his side.

"Pleased to meet you Mr Seaton, Isobel" I purr, tilting my head towards Christian. Right on cue, Christian drops a soft kiss on the top of my head and pulls me even closer against him. It is all the reassurance I need to mount my attack.

"Isobel, Christian tells me I owe you a debt of gratitude for standing in as his date last night". I stop briefly and check Christian's reaction before continuing. Amusement is dancing around his eyes and there is the trace of a smile on his lips. I decide to press on.

"I am so terribly shy and loathe all the attention that goes with being out in public with Christian. But if he attends a function solo he attracts all sorts of unwanted attention, don't you baby?" I murmur.

Christian nods his assent with a wry smile and a quirked eyebrow, circling my shoulder with his hand possessively. He's playing along. With some satisfaction I note Isobel's smile is beginning to look decidedly shaky.

I lean towards her and lower my voice to a more conspiratorial tone: "He absolutely cannot abide predatory females" – I give him a sideways look – "and frankly, sometimes males too circling around him at these events. But when he has a date with him, the vultures circle a little further out and he is spared the embarrassment of having to let them down. So thank you. I trust you had an enjoyable evening?"

I finish with a friendly smile. _Game on._

Isobel hesitates for a beat, her lips still smiling but her eyes shining with fury. Clearly riled but desperate not to show it, her face screws up awkwardly into something between a smile and a grimace. She really doesn't look quite so pretty anymore.

"Oh _Christian and I_ had a wonderful evening. Such a pity you missed all the fun Anastasia". I am momentarily knocked off course by her subtle dig, but I manage not to give her the satisfaction of rising to her deliberate provocation.

Christian's hand has now moved from my shoulder and he is gently stroking the bare skin on my arm with the tips of his fingers. "Oh Ana was there all night" – he looks at me closely and lifts his hand to softly stroke my face – "just not as close as I'd have liked her." His mouth twitches; "Well, not during the dinner anyway," he finishes with a suggestive grin.

I feel my face heat up as I shake my head at him in mock exasperation. Inwardly, I can't help feeling delighted that Christian has played along so convincingly.

Mr Seaton coughs to clear his throat and shifts his bulk from foot to foot looking decidedly uncomfortable. "It's lovely to meet you Miss Steele. Grey, shall we make a start?"

Christian settles me next to him at the breakfast table and they begin to discuss business. I enjoy listening to the sound of his voice as he gently yet firmly leads Seaton around to his way of thinking but that's the extent of my enjoyment. My appetite is suppressed by nervous energy and I am acutely conscious of the hostility radiating over the table from Isobel; it is painfully obvious from her barely disguised surly expression that she is quietly plotting my downfall.

Without interrupting his discussion, Christian pours hot water into a cup, swiftly swirls a tea bag through it and hands it to me with a smile. My heart turns over as I smile back at him. _If only I could be this close to him all day and not have to hide my feelings._ Isobel is eyeing me narrowly. Christian's instinctive gesture has provided her with more unwelcome proof of our intimacy.

"So Anastasia…you were at the dinner last night?" she asks slyly. Now Christian and her grandfather are distracted by their conversation, she has clearly decided to dispense with any pretence at politeness around me.

I can't help myself. "That's right. I was with the GEH crowd. In fact, we ran into one another last night in the ladies room. You admired my dress?"

To Isobel's credit, she shifts in her seat with embarrassment. Her face pales visibly beneath her tan as she recalls her rather premature confidence of the previous evening. I regard her steadily over the rim of my tea cup. _Get out of that one._

"Yes…yes, I think I can remember you now. I'd had a few glasses of champagne by then I'm afraid." Her laugh is rather shrill and entirely false.

I arch a brow, but don't join in her laughter and it dies in the air. She picks at an invisible thread on the tablecloth, carefully avoiding my line of sight.

I watch her and inwardly sigh. Reluctantly I decide that I have now made my position as clear as I can without resorting to an undignified cat fight in the presence of Christian. Idly I wonder whether a part of him might even enjoy that little spectacle. _Time to be magnanimous in your victory Steele_. "So Isobel, what are your plans for the rest of today?" I ask brightly.

Her face lifts momentarily, my opening having given her the green light to boast. "We are heading out to the Caymens for Grandpa's wedding anniversary this morning for a week or so. What are your plans for today Anastasia?"

_Crap, I should have anticipated that one would be reciprocated_. I really don't want to go too far into that conversation and gift her the opportunity to expose me. "I'm working today". I put my tea cup down and check my wrist watch. "I'm running late, I really should run," I mutter apologetically, rising from my seat.

Christian's hand reaches over to cover mine. "I'll call Sawyer, let him know you're set".

Isobel lifts her brow quizzically. "Sawyer?" she asks.

"My body guard" I explain over my shoulder with a rueful shrug. Isobel looks murderous. _Yeah, you've made a friend for life there Steele. _

"Oh and Ana" – I am halted in my tracks by Christian's warm voice. I look around and catch his mischievous smirk, his grey eyes alight with amusement. "Don't forget your cell baby – it's on the table right next to our bed".

* * *

My triumphant glow is promptly extinguished the moment I reach the factory. Having completed the task set by Christian, I am now reassigned back to Mr 'Sunshine' Kaden. It is soon apparent that an evening out and a sleep have not improved Mr Kaden's cheerless demeanor one bit. I actually think he's become more unpleasant overnight.

All morning he has stalked in and out of the conference room, firing instructions at me and then disappearing again, goodness knows where.

I work as quickly and accurately as I can, checking everything thoroughly before passing it over. Despite my industriousness, he snaps and snarls at me, insisting I am working far too slowly for him and the pile of work in front of me is growing by the hour. I can't help but quietly assess the volume of work meted out to the other interns compared with mine; I'm sure I'm getting a raw deal, but whining about it won't endear me to anyone. At the same time part of me can't help but wonder whether he's right and I am too slow. Certainly each terse exchange only serves to diminish my confidence a little more.

Deep down I know my pride is hurt too. I always worked hard at school and earned good grades as my GPA testifies. I'm no genius, but I've never struggled academically either and until now I've never been accused of working slowly. I am bewildered and frustrated by his inability to deliver.

"May I take a look?" I lift my head despondently and meet the bright blue eyes of Mark Granger, one of Kaden's colleagues.

"Sure" I reply, handing him a sheaf of papers that I've prepared for Kaden. He saunters back to the other side of the room scanning through the documents and chewing the top of his pen thoughtfully. I take a deep shuddering breath. Is he going to start pulling me apart now too? Perhaps he and Kaden are preparing a case to fire me for working too slowly. A vein in my neck pulses and I feel my face flush. If they want to do that they will probably run it past Christian first. Will he demand they keep me? Or will his good business sense prevail and he agree to let me go? _He said he surrounds himself with the best people – and that's clearly not you_. Either way, my humiliation will be absolute and complete. Worse still, this could reflect badly on Christian's professional reputation too.

I push my chair back and stagger to my feet. Kaden has left a long list of information he wants me to compile and collate necessitating another trip around the factory floor. I grasp the opportunity to escape the confines of this conference room and use the time it takes me to reach the factory floor to consider my options. It was ridiculous to think I could try to mix business and pleasure with someone like Christian Grey. What was I thinking? I have no other options here. I have to do the right thing and resign before I create any more embarrassment. I only hope that this revelation of my professional incompetence doesn't adversely influence his wider opinion of me.

Re-entering the conference room half an hour later, I look around cautiously. Immediately I can sense that something has changed. The atmosphere feels strained somehow; nobody is talking and it is unnaturally quiet. People are sitting in the same places, but I can sense an unease in their body language. Making my way back to my seat, the clip of my heels on the floor reverberates loudly around the walls and I am aware of the burn of several pairs of eyes on me. _Crap, is this to do with me? Am I about to get fired?_

Mr Kaden does not even attempt to mask his hostility as he wordlessly accepts the data sheets from me. I meet his gaze with a look that does not disguise my feelings of loathing – now I have decided to resign, I am even less inclined to tolerate his blatant and unjustified rudeness.

Turning my glare away from Kaden to the table in front of me I see that Granger has returned the sheaf of papers, so I return to the columns of figures and quietly work through them.

* * *

"Is anyone going to tell me what that was all about earlier?" I ask. I am sitting with the other interns in the cafeteria trying to persuade my unwilling appetite to accept a sandwich. Since we arrived for lunch ten minutes ago we have all been unnaturally subdued and I feel it's beholden on me to acknowledge the elephant in the room.

Andy smiles benevolently. "Oh Ana, always the innocent".

I stare at him, puzzled. "They're planning to fire me aren't they?"

Dex laughs and bumps me with his shoulder. "Kaden really doesn't like you does he? I can understand why you'd think that."

"He says I'm slow. I'm doing as much as I can, but it's…relentless." I shrug and shake my head.

"That's what Granger had him about this morning. They took it into the side room, but fortunately for us they conducted their conversation at 100 decibels so we all heard the lot. Granger reckons Kaden is making unreasonable demands, that he's asking you to do unnecessary work as well. According to Granger, you've done more than any of us."

Dex plays with the catch on his soda can, carefully avoiding my eye. "He asked Kaden point blank why he has such an attitude with you, but Kaden denied he had. I saw a couple of the others exchange meaningful looks at that point. I reckon he's got a history with er… certain members of staff."

Amanda leans forward in her seat. "For 'certain members of staff' read 'female members of staff'. I've seen him checking Darcy and me out too, it's creepy. And the way he looks at Ana…Urgh!" She shakes her head and screws her nose up.

"I'll tell you what I think," she says quietly. "Kaden's an adolescent in a man's body. I figure he's attracted to Ana, but rather than, I don't know, asking her out or behaving like a grown up, he's reverted to behaving like an adolescent instead and is being nasty to try to get a reaction from her. You've got to wonder how much success he has with that approach. I mean, seriously!"

I'm still stuck on Dex's revelation. "So I'm not working slowly. Jeez, that's such a relief. I thought they were going to fire me."

Andy laughs incredulously. "That's not gonna happen now is it?"

I flash him a warning stare. "We're all in a probationary period".

He grins back at me, swigging his soda, but doesn't say any more. I quickly glance at the others – they don't seem to have noticed anything. _Don't be paranoid Steele_.

"You all recovered from last night then?" My heart sinks as I look up and see the same member of kitchen staff who had regaled us with gossip yesterday. Her eyes are bright and she is shifting from foot to foot, clearly desperate to tell us something.

We all smile and nod in response and she shuffles onto the bench next to Tyler, lowering her voice.

"Glad somebody did. From what we hear, Miss high-and-mighty Isobel Seaton had a disappointing night."

Darcy's eye light up and she sits up straighter in her seat. "Oh? We saw her with Mr Grey. We had no idea she was his girlfriend. That was quite a surprise".

The woman laughed gleefully. "Well that's just what she wanted everyone to think, but no, she's not his girlfriend at all. Seems your Mr Grey's real girlfriend is shy and didn't sit with him last night, although she was there someplace. From what we've heard, Issie made a bit of a spectacle of herself telling all and sundry they were together, then he goes and clears off early whilst she's preening herself in the ladies leaving her on her own. So the little madam decides to invite herself along to a breakfast meeting with him and her grandpa this morning and serves her right when she finds his girlfriend – who, by all accounts was _very obviously_ staying with him - already there". She giggles and nods slowly. "Then, to add insult to injury, seems Mr Grey's girlfriend wasn't even concerned he'd spent the evening with her. Now she's made herself look very foolish in front of her stuck up friends and she's humiliated because Grey wasn't interested in her – used to getting her own way you see".

I groan inwardly and steadfastly avoid Andy's beady gaze. _This woman's talents are wasted in a cafeteria; she ought to be newsgathering for Seattle Nooz._

Darcy's brows cross in a frown. "Wait, so Mr Grey's actual girlfriend was there last night?"

The woman nods, her lips pursed. "Yes, and what's more Isobel unwittingly spoke to her last night too – something unpleasant no doubt – not realizing she was talking to Grey's girlfriend." She sighs and her eyes drift unseeing across the table. "I'd loved to have been a fly on the wall" she murmurs.

Darcy looks irritated. I suspect she is rather less interested in hearing about what Isobel did next now. "Who is this mysterious girlfriend then? Did she get her name?"

I almost choke on my soda but manage to disguise the spluttering sound as a cough. I take a deep breath and stare at the table, trying desperately to prepare myself for the inevitable revelation.

I look up and see the woman returning Darcy's stare and looking affronted. "Well, how should I know that, it's none of my business. Only reason I happen to know about the breakfast meeting is that Mr Seaton's driver was in earlier and I couldn't help overhearing him." She rolls her shoulders and adds defensively, "He's got a very loud voice. Anyway, Issie was mad as hell with Grey and his girlfriend and she was making all sorts of demands to her grandpa, but for once he was having none of it. He was none too impressed she'd led him on last night, making him think Grey had asked her out. He went along with it and now she's made him look a bit silly in front of all his staff as well. Still, I expect a few days in the Caymen's will help to take the edge off their upset. It would for me, that's for sure."

She gets up laughing. "I'd better get on. You finished with that sweetie?" she asks whisking the empty soda can away from Dex and wandering away.

Darcy still looks puzzled. "Who the hell is she? Why wouldn't she sit with him? It makes no sense…unless" she gasps and looks at us, her eyes wide open. "She's married. He's having an affair with a married woman. It's got to be that. Why else would you want secrecy?" she nods slowly, satisfied she has come to the right conclusion.

"Now I really want to see her and know who she is – I mean, no matter how hot and rich your husband is, who _wouldn't_ you leave for Christian Grey? That's got to be a lot of trouble for him. He deserves an easier ride than that".

"And that's you is it Darcy? You're the easy ride?" Andy asks, spluttering with laughter. I bite my lip to suppress my laughter and avert my eyes. I really don't want to rile Darcy any more.

"Fuck off Andy," says Darcy, narrowing her eyes.

"That would explain why he was so standoffish with her," says Amanda with a sigh. "Perhaps he does have a romantic soul hidden underneath that stern exterior after all," she adds wistfully.

"Yeah, perhaps he does," Andy murmurs, meeting my eye.

* * *

Back in the conference room, I am feeling a little better. Kaden's manner has not improved, he continues to bark instructions to me, but I continue to do everything he asks of me without a murmur of complaint. Other people wouldn't put up with it. I suppress a smile as I picture how ball-breaker Kavanagh would deal with him.

I ponder on the reasons for his behavior. Could Amanda be right? I've not noticed him looking at me, but then I try to avoid him as much as possible. Is it some sort of test he's putting me through? Perhaps at the end of the day he's going to crack his face with a smile and tell me it was all an act and part of my initiation as an intern. _I can't see that happening somehow._

The other reason for the lifting of my mood is that Christian is now back. He has been holed up in the next room since he arrived, but he steps back into the main room regularly, casually walking past me and brushing an arm or a finger against each time he passes. Seeing the burning promise in his eyes when he looks at me, I feel like I can put up with any amount of crap from Kaden.

"Sorry to interrupt your day dream, but some of us are trying to work here and you're holding me up. Is that complete?" Kaden snarls, pointing towards the pile of papers in front of me.

I stand and walk over to Kaden, offering him the papers without a word. I have now accepted he is incapable of responding to anything I say to him in anything approaching a civil manner. He ignores the papers and looks me up and down slowly and insolently. _Now he's really making me feel uncomfortable_.

"Who the fuck wears a dress like that to work in a manufacturing plant? You make me sick – you've never done a day's work in your life have you? Did Daddy buy it for you? Or have you got your claws into some dickless frat boy with more money than sense?" He laughs humorlessly. "Must be your Daddy, a boyfriend would surely have invested in a bigger pair of tits".

I stare at him open mouthed. A deathly hush falls over the room. Simultaneously I hear a roar from the next room and the next moment I sense two bodies flying towards me. I take a faltering step back out of the way and see that one is Christian and the other is Taylor.

Christian hauls a spluttering Kaden into the air with his shirt collar. Taylor is immediately between the two men like a solid wall. He has one hand on each man, pulling them apart, but Christian pushes around him, his face white with anger, inches from Kaden's.

"Kaden. You fucking asshole. You. Are. Fired" Christian snarls, enunciating each word through clenched teeth. His hands release Kaden's collar and he forcibly pushes him away. Kaden stumbles backwards and lands heavily on his ass.

My hand flies up to my mouth and I gasp, fearful that the simmering violence could erupt into a full scale fight at any moment. I feel helpless and I am really worried that Christian is going to get hurt.

"W-what? I'm just breaking her in. Showing her who's in charge. I'm the best analyst you've got". Kaden's face is ashen.

Christian's voice is deceptively soft: "Then let me be clear; I am in charge". Christian draws up to his full height towering over Kaden, his expression betraying a look his seething fury. "I heard what you said Mr Kaden. I will not tolerate sexual harassment". Kaden's face withers under Christian's steely gaze. He looks like he's going to cry.

"Mr Grey – I will escort Mr Kaden from building" Taylor's tone is even but he is scowling murderously at Kaden as he forcibly hoists the still stunned Kaden from the floor and out of the room.

I take a shuddering breath and look at Christian. Right now I desperately crave the comfort and safety of his arms, but we have an audience. I can hear the sound of my own heart beating. Out of the corner of my eye I can see the horrified expressions of everyone else in the room, watching us closely. Andy looks aghast.

Christian's face is a mask, but his simmering anger is still palpable in his controlled breathing.

"Miss Steele. I can only apologize to you for Mr Kaden's unacceptable behavior. It falls far short of the standards I demand from my employees. If you wish to make a formal complaint of sexual harassment against him I would be happy to support you". Christian pointedly stares at the faces around the room and everyone immediately averts their eyes and resumes work like their lives depend on it.

I can feel tears scorching the back of my throat and my hand rises to my mouth. I blink furiously as I try to force away the tears. _No, no, not here, not now. _This has been a disaster.

"Please Miss Steele, this way". I follow Christian into the privacy of the side room and he closes the door.

"Oh, baby no, please don't cry, it's ok" he whispers, folding me into his arms. "Sh it's over, you're safe, I've got you" he murmurs as he rocks me gently and rests his head on mine. I take a deep breath and try to regain control of myself. I feel so embarrassed about that little scene in front of my colleagues. I'm trying to blend in for christ's sake. I look up into Christian's eyes and smile wanly. He leans down and tenderly kisses me, gently stroking my hair. _I love this man so much_. "I-I'm ok, I'm sorry about that, I couldn't please him".

"For fuck's sake Ana, why are you apologizing? He's a fucking asshole" Christian hisses, his whole body tense with irritation. "I wouldn't put up with that shit from anyone," his mouth twitches. "Well…ok, so the fact that he chose to behave like that to you of all people didn't exactly endear the guy to me, but that's not the point," he concedes. "You are mine; I look after what's mine," he adds softly, lifting my face towards him and kissing along my jaw and down my throat.

"How dare he insult these – they're perfect," his husky voice resonates against my check and through my body as his hands gently caress my breasts. "If he knew you were mine he would never have behaved like that". I frown and look up at him. "And that's supposed to make me change my mind is it? That's precisely what I'm afraid of Christian. I don't want people to treat me any differently. Yes that asshole was way over the line, but you would have fired him for speaking like that to anyone". I weave my fingers into his hair and gently pull his head towards me until his forehead rests on mine. "Thank you Christian," I whisper. I'm glad you were here and I'm really grateful that even with that sort of provocation, you still managed to keep your cool and respect my wishes. I love you so much".

"I love you too baby. I want to protect you from all that. I hate that assholes like that can get anywhere near you. I love having you with me all day". He quirks an eyebrow and flashes me his sexy grin. "And I really love having you all night".

"All night?" I murmur.

"He kisses me along my jaw and down my throat. "_All_ night" he breathes.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N thanks again for all the follows, faves and reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Please review if you can, I love reading them.

Warning - lemon ahead!

Chapter 12

"You OK Ana?" Dex makes a beeline for me the moment I return to the conference room, his face filled with anxiety. Around me everyone else gives off a passable impression of industriousness, but it feels like an act; they are all listening.

I smile nervously, trying to hide my embarrassment. "I..I don't know. That was…horrible," I mutter.

"Are you going to..you know, take it further, make a complaint?"

"I'm not sure. Mr Grey just gave me some advice..but right now I just want to put this behind me and try to forget about it". I laugh once, mirthlessly. "It's not really what I was anticipating, especially during my first week and it's…well a shock I guess," I add, my watery eyes meeting his gaze.

"How are you getting home? It's a long way back to Seattle and by the look of you, you're in no fit state to drive. I'd be happy to offer you a ride…" Dex begins, but he is cut off abruptly by Christian.

"I agree Mr Parker. That's why I already volunteered the services of Mr Sawyer here to drive Miss Steele back." He moves to my side. "Miss Steele, Sawyer is ready to leave whenever you are. You know how to get in touch with me." My insides lurch and I smile inwardly. _Oh I certainly do_.

* * *

"I can't believe that cheeky little fucker tried to hit on you again. On one level I admire tenacity and resilience in my employees, but on another…he really needs to get the message and back the fuck off," Christian murmurs, his long fingers gently caressing my shoulders and neck. We are lying in the luxurious egg-shaped tub in Christian's apartment. The combination of the warm jasmine scented water and his long soothing fingers feels heavenly after the stresses of today.

I sigh and close my eyes, abandoning myself to the sensation. His fingers feel so good and I can feel his length pressing firmly between my ass cheeks. _He's enjoying this too_.

"Hmm…Kaden?" I murmur lazily.

Christian chuckles softly. "No, that preppy boy. Though now you mention it, Kaden really fucked me off today too. They all want into your panties Anastasia. They all want what's mine."

I snake my arms up around his head and pull it against me to nuzzle against his cheek. Christian's soapy hands move beneath my arms and around my breasts, massaging them. Instinctively my body arches, pushing my breasts further into his hands.

"I'm not wearing any panties right now" I whisper against his face.

"Hmm you like that don't you baby? Yes, I already noticed and I plan to take full advantage of that fact once you're all clean," he murmurs dryly.

My breathing increases as his skilled fingers turn their attention to my nipples, elongating and rolling each point between his finger and thumb.

I try to rally my thoughts despite the all-consuming sensations his hands are arousing in me. Grateful as I am for his intervention with Kaden, Dex is harmless and oblivious to the offence he's causing. I don't want anyone else to lose their job because of me.

"I think Kaden got the message pretty unequivocally already. Dex was merely trying to help a friend".

Christian snorts rudely, his fingers continuing their rhythmic pulling.

"And I already told him I have a boyfriend," I add, perhaps a little bravely.

His fingers stop their ministrations and he tenses. "You did? When?"

Feeling bereft from the withdrawal of his touch, I sigh. I walked right into this one. "Last night, at the dinner".

"Why do I get the impression there's something you're not telling me Miss Steele? Now why would that even come up in conversation with a colleague?" I feel his soft lips on me and he bites the nape of my neck. I groan.

"And what would you know about the course of a typical conversation with a colleague Mr Grey? You don't mingle with mere mortals," I tease, gently rubbing my ass back against him. _Yep, still hard._

"Nice deflection Miss Steele, but you haven't answered my question." His voice is cooler now.

"Okay…he asked me out on a date" I sense Christian's body tense underneath me. "I told him I had a boyfriend and he backed right off. That's all."

"He wouldn't have gone near you in the first place if he'd known you're mine," he snaps. I close my eyes and shake my head slowly. The promising moment we were enjoying seconds ago has transformed seamlessly into a tense standoff. I really don't want to have this conversation again now; I need to rescue the situation. _Come on, you can do this Steele._

I use my hands to lift myself up and turn around so that I am straddling him, wrapping my legs around his hips. I clasp my hands on either side of his head and meet his gaze steadily. I can feel the heat throbbing from his still fierce erection, it is almost touching my belly, but deliberately, I keep back so that it is still just out of reach. _I want him_.

As though he has read my mind, Christian smiles and raises one eyebrow before beginning to circle his hips slowly, displacing waves of water around us that splash over the side and onto the floor. Now his hot length is bumping rhythmically against my sex and his hands are holding my hips. I'm finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on this conversation.

"You're making the floor all wet" I breathe.

"How wet?" asks Christian huskily. Now I know we're no longer talking about the floor.

"Very wet," I smile at him coyly.

His hand moves down under the water and I feel his fingers stroke the folds of my sex. I gasp as he pushes first one, then two fingers inside me. He inhales sharply as he slowly slides his fingers in and out.

"You're right; very, very wet indeed" he murmurs. "I think a tub is a very suitable place to be wet," he adds, his strong hands lifting me from his lap and turning me around.

"Kneel" he commands. Breathlessly, I comply. He kneels behind me, his soapy hands circling around the curve of my hips, ass and thighs. "You're so beautiful Anastasia," he whispers against my ear. I sigh, my body arching back against him, my hands clinging to the edge of the tub.

Gently, he presses me forwards. "Open your legs; I'm going to take you now Anastasia," he says, and I hear the familiar tear of foil_. Where the hell was he storing that? _He grips my hips and with a satisfied grunt, slides fully into me and immediately starts to thrust. I gasp as I feel him stretching me…oh the fullness. The sensation of fullness grows with every deep thrust. My hands are gripping the side of the tub and I feel Christian's hand slide around my belly, fingering my slick folds and slowly circling my swollen clit. "Oh yes..like that" I groan.

"Oh you feel so fucking good baby," Christian growls between thrusts, the water churning and sloshing around our knees, creating waves. I moan loudly as I grind back against him, meeting each thrust, my body greedily trying to take him even deeper into me. I am relishing the exquisite sensations of the stretching fullness and his fingers circling me, taking me close to the edge.

With a cry, I let go, my body trembling as I sail over the edge, my knees jerking uncontrollably under each intense pulse of pleasure. Behind me, Christian stills, groaning my name as he comes long and hard inside me.

* * *

I stare out of the window at the morning traffic as we head to work. We are sitting in the back of the SUV and Christian is barking instructions down the phone at some unfortunate employee, but he is holding my hand, his long fingers stroking my knuckles. I smile to myself as I reflect on my privileged insight into two sides of the same man. _My fifty shades._ He ends the call swiftly and throws his cell back into his pocket with an exasperated sigh. "Fucking useless" he growls.

I quirk an eyebrow at him and smirk. "Another happy employee Mr Grey?"

"I don't pay my staff to be happy, I pay them to do a job," he frowns.

"I'll have to bear that in mind" I reply, dryly.

The corners of his mouth quirk up in a sexy smile. "Don't start with your smart mouth in here Anastasia," he whispers wickedly. I flush and glance towards Taylor and Sawyer who are sitting in the front. Both are staring ahead and stoically ignoring us.

"Which department are you working in today?" he asks.

I look at him surprised. _Doesn't he already know?_ Mmm, let's see.

"Legal" I reply, innocently.

"Oh?" he frowns and looks confused_. I knew it – he is, after all, Mr Stalker Extroadinaire._

My mouth twitches. "You seem surprised?"

He eyes me narrowly. "I think you are toying with me Miss Steele. I believe you are, in fact, to be based in my communications department, specifically the public relations team."

I laugh once and shake my head slowly. "Seems like you already knew, Mr Grey".

He gives me his enigmatic smile. "I need you safe Anastasia. And after your unpleasant encounter with that sleazeball yesterday, I'm not taking any more chances. I work closely with the communications team so this way I'll be able to keep a close eye on you."

I feel my temper rising. "And what of our agreement to allow me to make my own way Christian?"

His smile slips slightly in response to the anger in my voice. "I won't interfere in your career Anastasia. I agreed to keep our relationship private at work for now. My employees know better than to discuss any aspect of my private life anyway. What I am not prepared to do any more is stand there and do nothing whilst preppy boys and sleazeballs hit on you." He drops his voice to a whisper and strokes his thumb across my cheek. "I look after what's mine Anastasia".

My heart sinks as I reflect on the ramifications of his words. If Dex or anyone else for that matter tries to get close again, does this mean I can no longer rely on Christian's co-operation or discretion? I sigh and think about my experience so far at GEH. I didn't appreciate the sheer level of fascination with Christian Grey's love life and I'm uncomfortable that I've encouraged him to deliberately mislead trusted employees. But selfishly, I know that once it becomes public knowledge, I will always wonder whether someone is interested in talking to me or just using me to get to Christian. What's more, now that I've seen how perfect Christian looks next to someone beautiful, rich and poised like Isobel, I can't help but worry that people will see straight through my gawkiness and decide that I'm not a good fit for a God like Christian Grey. I know that if I discuss this with him he will be angry and threaten me with a session with Dr Flynn, but deep down, I know I'm right.

The real problem with his change of heart is that Christian's over-active imagination tends to judge anyone's innocent friendliness as an attempt at seduction. Kaden aside, if he starts to step in and over-react every time another male employee so much as looks at me, he will quickly turn both of us into laughing stocks. We need some ground rules.

"But you still agree to be discrete?" I press.

He cocks his head to one side. "Perhaps I should have insisted you and the other interns were placed in the new contracts division instead. Your negotiation skills are apparently well honed Anastasia." His voice lowers again, "I must admit, I really don't want you to practice the exceptional deflection tactics you employ with me on anyone else".

_Yeah, nice try Grey, but you're not putting me off that easily_. I mirror his body language, cocking my head to one side and gaze back at him quizzically.

He lets out a long breath and lifts my hand to his mouth, softly kissing my knuckles. "I don't want to fight over this Anastasia. Yes, I'll be discrete and behave professionally with you at work, but I'm sick of all the whispers and rumors when we have nothing to be ashamed of. It is time people got used to seeing us together. I want you with me." He shrugs his shoulders hopelessly. "That is the most I can promise you."

"Okay," I say softly, leaning my cheek into his hand. I can see he is trying to please me. He hasn't let me down so far – even in the face of really intense provocation yesterday. If this is going to work I know I need to knuckle down and work hard, discouraging any advances that could invite Christian's intervention. My other option, of course, is to seek employment elsewhere where we can both be completely open with our colleagues if we want to. _And where nobody will think I've only been employed because I'm fucking the boss._ But with my limited experience, I have so little to offer another employee. _Who are you kidding Steele? You're scared of Christian's reaction, that's the real reason._

* * *

The view from the nineteenth floor is impressive, competing for my attention with the walls of tv screens showing multiple rolling news channels. There are banks of screens monitoring several social media sites and another displays stock prices. Against the vast sandstone floor and the stark white walls it looks impossibly high tech and awe inspiring.

Christian had warned me that the Communications Department was one of the largest in the building, but seeing the legions of people at work here in these surroundings is something else. The snarky side of me can't help noticing the larger than expected quota of young, immaculate blondes floating around, somehow managing to look both capable and effortlessly pristine at the same time. _Oh just watch me, I can change all of that in an instant._

After the tense exchange in the car, I had attempted to recover the atmosphere a little by making some enquiries about my latest placement. It seems the Communication Department is responsible for, amongst other things, public relations, dealing with the media, overhauling the websites of the companies under GEH ownership and marketing.

The Head of Public Relations, and my boss for this placement is Sam Miller. Like many of her employees she's blonde and immaculate, but perhaps a little older – I would estimate early forties. A former reporter herself, she was poached by GEH from her high-flying journalism career whilst the company was still in its infancy. She is a 'super mom' to four young boys as well as being a close friend of Christian's number two, Ros. Seeing them together, I can immediately see why – she shares Ros' deep throaty laugh and no-nonsense attitude. Fiercely loyal to GEH and to Christian himself, she does not suffer fools gladly and curses creatively and frequently at her staff, most of whom don't appear to like her any the less for it. From our brief conversation this morning, I sensed that Christian values her highly too, so I am quietly excited about this opportunity to work for her.

What I'm altogether less excited about is the prospect of yet another placement in the vicinity of Darcy. She has been assigned to the web team along with Tyler and Amanda whilst Dex, Andy and myself are in the public relations team. My spirits were lifted briefly when I first learned this, thinking that perhaps I might enjoy a little respite from Darcy's eagle eyes and super-charged ears, but no such luck. The two teams work closely together and as such, I fear she will be as ubiquitous as ever.

"This is good Ana, I even managed to stay awake through to the end. It's not easy to polish a turd, but you've somehow managed it with this," I smile and look up at Sam who is standing over my new desk holding a copy of a news release about an admittedly dull new technological function that a company owned by GEH are hoping to launch. My very first task this morning was to rewrite the rather turgid prose into something vaguely interesting that may just stimulate a little interest in the technology. The subject matter was dry and so my options were somewhat limited, but I had done my best with it and I was privately pleased with the outcome. Sam looks pleased too, her features lifted by her broad grin.

"You're an English Major right?" I nod my assent. "You'd be amazed just how many English Majors we get in here who are incapable of stringing a coherent sentence together, so this makes a very pleasant change. You did come highly recommended though – Grey himself picked you out to work with me, and he's got good instincts. You must have really made an impression at Seaton's this week."

My smile slips a little and I swallow as I try to cover my alarm. _I knew it. He has intervened. _I study her face carefully for a hint of sarcasm or other tell tale sign, but see none; perhaps her reaction is genuine.

I cock my head to one side and smile, hopefully winningly. "I did complete an assignment for him at Seaton's so I guess...He didn't really say. I'll get through the rest as soon as I can," I reply, referring to the pile of similar news releases awaiting my attention.

"Great, thanks Ana. It would be useful for you to sit in on the weekly communications meeting tomorrow. We go through all of the communications challenges coming up for the week and update Grey on progress. While you're doing this, it would be helpful for you to be there."

My eyes widen in surprise. "My Grey is at the meeting?" I ask nervously.

Sam startles me with a sudden and raucous gaffaw of laughter. "Oh Christ, not another one. Fucking hell, seems like everyone in this department has the hots for that guy. We call it the diet coke meeting because fifteen minutes before he shows, virtually the whole floor clears out to the rest rooms to primp and preen ready for his appearance. The sickness rates take a dive on a Friday too; seems no matter how sick someone has been through the week, they'll always manage to drag themselves in to see him make his rounds on a Friday. I take it you're the newest recruit to his fan club?"

Ok, so he didn't tell her then.

In spite of myself I flush and smile nervously, unwilling to say any more. If I reply, whatever I say may be held against me later; I've misled enough people this week and I like this woman. From his desk beside me, I can hear Andy choking on his water, but I ignore him. Unexpectedly, Dex comes to my rescue:

"His fan club's gonna be weeping. All the talk over at Seaton's this week was that Grey has got himself a girlfriend. We never got to see her though, even though she was supposed to be staying there with him. I expect she's hot," he finishes with a lascivious grin.

Sam's eyes widen with amazement. "Really?"

I feel myself sinking further and further down into my chair as Dex entertains Sam with a run down on the events between Christian, Isobel and his mysterious girlfriend. By the time he's through with his story, Sam's eyes are alight with mirth. Andy is watching Dex, Sam and I closely with a broad grin on his face. _Yeah I'm glad my life is so entertaining._

"Well the old dog didn't mention anything to me about a girlfriend…Wow," Sam continues with a frown. "There haven't been any enquiries from the media just yet I'm happy to say but still…I'm so not looking forward to bringing that up with him. He refuses point blank to issue anything about his private life, but I have to ask him every time anyway".

Dex laughs knowingly and checks over his shoulder before continuing. "Yeah, one of our colleagues was absolutely desperate to find out the identity of this mysterious girlfriend so she tried to cosy up to his security guy and wheedle it out of him. Unfortunately for her, Grey overheard and balled her out over it. That was the essence of what he said to her too, although his language was a little more erm profane?"

"Jeez, I can imagine. I can't believe I missed that. Interesting though…Anyway, must get on," Sam replies, stalking back towards her office.

Andy tuts and shakes his head at Dex. "You gossip like a girl Dexter".

"Yeah so sue me. She needs to know stuff like that, I'm surprised Grey hasn't told her already. She will be pretty pissed once she starts getting calls from the media if she doesn't know what the fuck they're talking about".

"She just said, he doesn't comment on his private life," Andy counters.

"He might have to if the fact that he's seeing a married woman were to leak out" said Dex, smugly.

Andy and I look at Dex in astonishment.

"That's Darcy's latest theory, and I have to say, I think it has some merit. It would explain the need for secrecy at least. Anyway, she's come up with a new ruse to smoke him out now. Her parents have organized some huge charity dinner and Grey plus one is on the list of guests," he smiles.

"Yeah because who could turn down an invitation like that huh? Her plan is just flawless," Andy's voice is dripping with sarcasm. "If Darcy's as well placed in Seattle's top society as she would like us to think she is, how come she hasn't just asked around her circle of illustrious friends?"

Dex shrugs, "I have absolutely no idea, perhaps she has?"

I feel a slow, cold circle of foreboding in my stomach as I look across at Darcy. She is seemingly engrossed in something a colleague is showing her on a screen, but perhaps sensing my gaze, on her she looks up and meets me squarely in the eye. _Crap, does she already know?_


	13. Chapter 13

A/N - thanks as always for the follows, reviews and faves, it's overwhelming and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I do apologize for the delay this time. I had to abandon writing for a while after my sister became very sick. My sister is recovering, but still very sick so please bear with me if I can't post regularly, I am doing my best. Thank you for your patience.

I'm trying out Christian's pov for the first section of this chapter, so as always, let me know what you think! Enjoy.

Chapter 13

"Why the fuck am I only hearing this for the first time today?" I snarl. The usually unflappable Mel Cavendish, my Head of Human Resources is looking distinctly rattled by the uncontained fury in my voice. My fingers are white, curled tightly around the edges of my desk and I can feel myself rising from my seat, poised to spring into action.

When Mel came to see me this morning she would have been fully anticipating an annoyed reaction from me. Angry perhaps, yes, but always controlled. I can see from the fear in her eyes that I have surprised her with my uncharacteristically intemperate reaction.

I have every reason to be fucking annoyed following the information she's just given to me. Incredibly it seems that I have been employing a notorious bully for two years. Two fucking years and the whispers about Kaden's leery and bullying conduct, particularly with female associates have never reached me. Yeah ok, like Ana says, perhaps I am out of touch as I avoid gossip and idle chat with my staff so it's not likely anyone would tell me directly. That's what Human Resources is there for. There's no such excuse for her - she is the Head of HR; she should have had a fucking clue about this before now.

But my anger with Cavendish pales into insignificance beside the anger I feel with myself for failing to protect Ana from him. That was why I was so insistent she work for me, so that I can take care of her and see that low lives like Kaden don't get anywhere near her. Now I've let her down. And thanks to the quivering Ms Cavendish sitting in front of me, now my company has let her down too.

I take a deep breath and slowly fall back into my seat, counting to ten in a bid to reign in my rising temper. Would I react like this if it had been any other employee? _Who are you kidding Grey, of course you wouldn't_. Yeah, sure I'd be annoyed, my distant past means I take issue with anyone who uses their strength and might to intimidate others. But this intense anger I'm feeling now goes much deeper than that. So deep, I'm unsettled by it. Really out of control unsettled. I must try to regain my control.

Her fingers twist the corner of the file on her lap as she tries to control her breathing. _Just don't turn on the fucking water works now. _ "I-I don't know what to tell you Mr Grey. I reviewed Mr Kaden's personnel file this morning and it's clear. His performance appraisals are exemplary. His attendance and punctuality have been perfect – not even one day's sickness absence in two years employment. Nobody has ever made a formal complaint about his conduct. On paper, he is a model employee. I appreciate this incident may appear to present a threat of vicarious liability action for sexual harassment from er…" she rifles through the papers in her file. _For fuck's sake, she doesn't even know Anastasia's name_.

I glare at her and growl, "Anastasia Steele".

She looks up at me and blinks away her confusion before continuing: "- er yes, Miss Steele, Mr Kaden's employment records would not support any suggestion that GEH were aware that Kaden was a known threat and therefore in my professional opinion I do not believe that Steele.."

I glare at her and she stops talking abruptly. How can she be so fucking clueless? That doesn't even come close to the reason why I'm so fucking pissed.

I can feel anger coursing through my blood. I push my hands on my desk and rise to my feet, both hands are in my hair. _Keep it calm Grey_. I don't know which is pissing me off the most. The fact that Ana was exposed to that bastard whilst in my care or the fact that my staff are apparently more concerned about assessing the level of risk Ana might present to my company than with looking out for her wellbeing. Enough of this shit, it's time to close her down.

"Ana won't be taking action". I stare down at her, my face impassive. She looks surprised, trying to read my expression. The silence lengthens. I raise my eyebrow infinitesimally, defying her to challenge my certainty. She shifts uncomfortably in her seat and blinks up at me nervously. Cavendish is clearly intrigued by my response but fearful too. She purses her lips and nods. _No, she's not going to ask. Fucking coward._

"Very well Sir. There is something else I need to make you aware of," she licks her lips nervously. I know that expression. Oh shit, this is not good news. This had better not be about Ana too.

"What else?" I snap.

Cavendish takes a fortifying breath and opens the file on her lap lifting out a sheet of paper. Averting her eyes, she hands the paper to me.

"We received this letter by email this morning Sir. It's from Kaden's lawyer," her voice is little more than a whisper.

I scan the letter quickly and my blood heats all over again.

"What the fuck is this?" I hiss, glaring at Cavendish. She flinches and fidgets with her hair. Her hand is shaking.

"Essentially, Sir, he is notifying you that he intends to pursue an action for common assault. He claims you used excessive force when you summarily dismissed him. Additionally, he has lodged a claim of sexual harassment against Miss Steele."

My head jerks up fast enough to give me whiplash.

"What? He is claiming Ana harassed him?" I cannot keep the incredulity from my voice.

"Yes Sir, according to Mr Kaden, Miss Steele and himself had a brief liaison. Miss Steele refused to accept the relationship was over and repeatedly made sexual advances towards him, both inside and outside the workplace. He claims that he attempted to maintain a professional distance between them, but in essence, Miss Steele's conduct ensured that any working relationship between them was intolerable." Cavendish cocks her head to one side as she finishes as though she expects me to agree with her.

I can feel the fragile hold on my self control slipping. How dare that bastard even think about my Ana like that. Why the fuck didn't I punch him and really hurt him when I had the chance? The sure knowledge that Ana has been the subject of his sick fantasies is making me feel incandescent with rage. _You let her down Grey – you gifted Ana to that sick, lying bastard._

I take a deep breath. "That. Is. Bullshit," I hiss, enunciating each word, just to make sure she understands.

Cavendish frowns. "Er…which part Sir?" she murmurs uncertainly.

"He is a fantasist and a fucking liar" I hear myself shout, banging both hands on my desk, all semblance of self control gone. My necktie feels too tight; I grab it roughly and remove it. Cavendish visibly flinches and her eyes fill with tears. _Nice one Grey, now you're behaving like a sick bully just like him._

Fuck, I'm behaving like a mad man. I'm going to have to explain myself, even though this is none of her fucking business.

"I have a close, personal relationship with Anastasia," I snarl, glaring at Cavendish defiantly. "A very close, personal relationship." I continue to glare at her, letting the meaning of my words sink in.

The expression of dawning comprehension on her face quickly turns to wide-eyed shock and she blushes bright red. _Nope, that look is only sexy on Ana_.

"I did sit the bastard on his ass when I fired him – but he deserved it… I should have really hit the fucker when I had the chance". My voice is clipped as I attempt to reign in my temper. Cavendish gapes at me, obviously stunned.

She coughs to clear her throat. "Er, I see….OK…." she murmurs, now addressing the desk not me. She is clearly figuring something out in her mind. My eyes bore two holes into the top of her head as I wait for her to say whatever the fuck it is that's still bothering her.

She slowly lifts her head to meet my stony gaze. "As you know Sir, the usual protocol for serious allegations of this nature is to immediately suspend without prejudice until after an investigation has taken place. If myself or my staff had been aware of your – ahem – personal connection with Miss Steele, then of course we would have alerted you and sought your advice before taking any such action. Unfortunately, we were not aware…"

This time I really don't hold back. "Are you telling me that you've actually suspended her already? Where is she? Take me to her, NOW!" Now I am actually shouting like a fucking mad man. Out of the corner of my eye I see my office doors fly back and an anxious Taylor appear in the open frame, his hand on his holster, primed for action.

Cavendish blinks at me and checks her wrist watch. "I will call Miranda Field right now Sir. She was speaking to Miss Steele." She delves into her purse, groping around for her cell. Only by a supreme effort do I manage not to snatch her purse from her fumbling fingers and make the call myself. "Quickly," I urge her through my clenched teeth, unnecessarily.

Fuck! If Ana's been suspended already, she will have been asked to surrender her security pass. Sawyer won't know she's left the building. She might already be out on the sidewalk, all alone and prey to any passing weirdo. I turn to Taylor who is still standing in the open doorway eyeing the scene before him speculatively, probably trying to figure out what the fuck Cavendish has said to elicit such a reaction from me. "Taylor, trace Ana's cell and make sure Sawyer gets to her immediately. She's not to leave this building alone". Taylor looks momentarily surprised, but he nods briefly and turns on his heel.

Beside me, Cavendish is stuttering into her cell: "Is Miss Steele still in the building?" She breathes an audible sigh of relief. "That's good…OK…She's still with you?..OK stay right there, Mr Grey wants to speak to her."

"Where?" I demand.

"Public Relations on the nineteenth floor, Sir. Miss Steele was just collecting her personal belongings from her workstation and…"

The rest of her explanation is lost on me as I rush out of the office and head down to the next floor. Fuck! She's going to feel so humiliated. Why the fuck did this have to happen to Ana of all people? Anyone but her. All she wanted was to fit in and do her job. Now she will be upset and embarrassed. _Her lips are so soft when she's upset_, _so fucking irresistible_. Will she be pissed at me too? Fuck, what if she thinks I'm behind her suspension? Too impatient to call the elevator, I fly down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

I see her immediately. Her luminous blue eyes meet mine across the room and in that moment I can't tear my gaze away from her. _She's safe_. Relief floods through me. She looks stunning, her long dark hair is curling around her beautiful face and flowing around her breasts as she gathers her belongings from her desk. _I want her._ She looks away from me to say something to that preppy fucker who is standing way too close to her as fucking usual. Her jacket hangs over her arm, her purse is clasped in her hand, she looks just like she is all set to go. _Oh no baby, you don't get away from me that easily._ I take a deep breath and stride through the workstations towards her, scowling at the flushed faces and fluttering eyelashes in my path. How fucking irritating.

* * *

As I always seem to do, I feel him before I see him. I meet his eyes across the length of the office. He is gazing at me, his expression inscrutable. Shit, I was hoping to be able to deal with this fiasco discreetly. Being suspended from my job during my first week as a lowly intern is humiliating enough without Christian intervening and mounting some sort of belated high profile rescue mission.

I still cannot believe the latest turn of events. I took a call from Miranda Field a little while ago, asking me to go to see her as soon as I was able. I went along like a lamb to the slaughter expecting the meeting to be about filing a complaint against Kaden. Sure enough, the meeting was about Kaden, but it was not at all what I was expecting. Apparently I am the problem – Kaden has had the temerity to make an utterly preposterous sexual harassment complaint about me.

As I sat in the HR office and listened to Miranda, in stunned silence, I reluctantly realized I couldn't trade on my 'I'm fucking the boss' trump card to get out of this without completely blowing our cover and worse, exacerbating what is already a sensitive personnel issue for Christian. He did after all use rather more force than was strictly necessary when he fired Kaden on the spot. For now he must be seen to treat me just like he would any other member of staff. That is, after all, what I begged him to do. As Miranda patiently explained the process for the investigation, I decided the best course of action had to be to go along with it quietly for now and then speak to Christian about it afterwards.

What I didn't fully appreciate was that Kaden's complaint about me had to result in my immediate suspension. I've been obliged to take a humiliating walk of shame back to my workstation in order to collect my personal belongings, accompanied by a po-faced Miranda Field, after which I will be escorted from the premises. _I'll laugh about this one day… Probably. _

I drop my cell into my purse and look at the other interns who are watching me with unbridled curiosity. _Shit, what do I say to them?_

"Ana? What's going on? You OK?" Dex rises from his seat and moves to my side, putting his hand on my arm. His brows are pulled together in a concerned frown.

I try to smile at him. "Sure, I need to take some personal time today, that's all," I shrug as nonchalantly as I can muster, glancing quickly at Miranda to see if she is going to support my blatant lie. Still looking flushed from her recent phone call, she purses her lips and does not meet my eye. _Yeah, thanks for your support, sister._

Dex is looking at me appraisingly, his hand tightening around my arm. Shit, and Christian is on his way over here, glowering quite openly at Dexter.

"Ana..You look upset, I'm concerned for you, let me help you," says Dex softly.

"I got this Dex, I'm fine, really," I grimace at Dex and make a last ditch attempt to remove my arm from his vice-like grip. Christian is barely ten feet away now. "Please…let go of my arm Dexter," I plead.

"You heard the lady. Take your fucking hands off of her right now," growls Christian, his eyes dark with rage. I close my eyes, feeling utterly defeated. There's no way I can explain this one. Christian Grey the controlled CEO has gone and in his place is Christian the jealous, over protective boyfriend.

"Christian!" I admonish, with a warning look.

Shit, shit, I can't believe I just that. Around me I hear audible gasps. I have committed the ultimate sin – I have called him by his first name. _Oh Crap_.

"Miss Steele, must I remind you who you are addressing?" hisses Miranda, staring at me in indignant fury before glancing fearfully at Christian. She scowls in confusion as her protest is immediately quelled by Christian's fierce returning glare.

Part of me has to fight the urge to laugh hysterically at the utter farce I find myself embroiled in. This beautiful man spends a good part of each day actually inside me and yet here I am being scolded for over familiarity. I look at the floor, trying to avoid Christian's steely gaze.

Dex is frowning at Christian then at me, his face a vision of uncertainty as he tries to figure out what is going on. Out of the corner of my eye I see Darcy trying to hide a smirk, watching Christian closely, eagerly waiting for him to explode.

Suddenly we are all disturbed by a sudden flurry of activity from the other side of the office. I turn to see Sawyer running towards me, trailed by what appears to be five other members of the Grey House security team. Christian moves closer to me, his body instinctively protecting mine. Over Christian's shoulder, Sawyer's anxious eyes meet mine and he halts abruptly, pressing an ear piece and holding up his hand in a stop signal to the security team following in his wake.

"All units, stand down. Miss Steele has been located. That's a stand down. Over," he barks into his shirt cuff.

Sawyer nods a curt acknowledgment to Christian, then turns to saunter casually back down the office the way he came, seemingly oblivious to the bewildered gazes of approximately fifty employees trained on his back.

_Oh for fuck's sake._ I shake my head and bite my lip in an attempt to stem my rising giggles. All I need now is for an armed SWAT team to paraglide down from the ceiling and my humiliation will be complete. Talk about an over reaction from my ridiculous, over-protective fifty. He is standing so close to me now that I can feel the heat from his body and inhale his glorious, sexy Christian scent.

The corners of his lips twitch and he raises an eyebrow at me. I narrow my eyes at him in a mock rebuke and he has the good grace to look a little contrite. He lifts his hand to my chin and releases my lip from my teeth, before tenderly cupping my cheek, his gray eyes searching mine intently.

"Don't bite your lip Anastasia." he murmurs softly.

My insides melt. I hear a sharp intake of breath coming from Darcy's general direction and her eyes widen with horrified recognition. At the same time I become acutely conscious of the eyes of the entire floor quietly following our every move. Beside me, Miranda's expression is hostile. I feel my face burn with embarrassment. Christian seems to become aware of the watching audience at the same time as me. He shakes his head and grins broadly, raising his voice for the benefit of everyone close by as well as the bevy of curious ladies craning their necks with undisguised curiosity over on the far side of the office.

"OK everyone, show's over for today," he barks dismissively before resting his hands on my shoulders and lowering his voice to an unmistakably seductive tone. "Lunch now baby?" In spite of my mortification, his close proximity and searching gaze are having their usual affect on me and desire is pulsing through my veins. I cannot trust my voice to speak nor can I bring myself to meet the eyes of any of my colleagues so I flash him a wry smile and nod my agreement mutely. There seems little point in seeking permission to go from anyone else right now.

He takes my elbow and steers me through the hushed office towards the elevators.

* * *

"What the fuck do you need to do to get some service around here?" growls Christian, irritably. I look at him sideways and raise my brow – we have been waiting in line for less than five minutes, but clearly that's five minutes too long for Mr Impatience.

We have been delayed behind a crowd of around twenty middle aged excitable guys who, as far as I can tell, appear to be having some sort of reunion. At least they are talking excitedly to one another and passing around photographs as they wait for their table to be prepared.

It is a fine day for Seattle, but oddly enough, I notice that most of them are wearing furry jackets. I squint at them curiously – _what sort of fur is that? _Christian turns to me, the corners of his mouth twitching in amusement. "And when the fuck did goat skin jackets become such a fashion must have? Guess I didn't get that memo".

"I have no idea Christian, I know nothing about fashion," I reply breezily.

"And what the fuck are they all looking at anyway – is that a photo of a goat?" As discretely as I can, I take a look. _What?_

We look at one another and both try to stifle our giggles. "I knew it. Those goat fuckers! And you call _me_ a pervert! " Christian whispers in mock indignity.

I give him a wry smile. "Remind me to check the coats in your closet later…just for my peace of mind".

* * *

Half an hour and one large glass of wine later, we have been seated away from the goat _erm...enthusiasts?_ and I am just beginning to recover a little of my composure.

While it will be something of a relief to have our relationship out in the open and no longer be required to constantly lie to my colleagues, I am nevertheless extremely apprehensive about the prospect of facing them this afternoon.

Christian clearly has no such qualms. When the elevator reached the ground floor, it was a jubilant Christian who grasped my hand and guided me firmly through the maze of incredulous stares that met the sight of us in the crowded lobby. For now I am basking in the glow of his calm and contented demeanor as I relax against him in this relatively quiet booth at the back of the restaurant and trying not to think too much about the uncomfortable scene I will have to face when I return to work. One of his arms is curled around my shoulders, his fingers twirling my hair, the other is resting on the table, absent mindedly circling the rim of his wine glass.

"Stop it," Christian murmurs, kissing my hair.

I look at him puzzled. _What have I got to stop doing now?_

"You're over thinking this Ana. It will be a five minute wonder then they will get used to it and find something else to talk about. Stop worrying".

I laugh once. "That's easy for you to say, safely ensconced in your twentieth floor ivory tower and isolated from the whispers and knowing looks." I glance across at Christian. He still looks relaxed, content and…yes, smug. He's really pleased about this.

I sit up straighter and narrow my eyes at him. "This is what you wanted isn't it? You're pleased? Even after Miranda Field had seen me this morning, I thought, this is ok, this is how any regular employee would be treated in this situation, I'm not being afforded any special privileges, just as it should be. You well and truly blew that when you bit poor Dex's head off – and he was only trying to help because he could see I was upset by the way…"

"How many times Anastasia? He wants into your panties," Christian interrupts irritably. His mouth twitches and he chuckles, tightening his arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer to him. "Sawyer's grand entrance was pretty fucking funny though wasn't it?"

I smile in spite of myself. "Yeah, he would perhaps benefit from a little more guidance around how best to enter a room in stealth mode," I reply dryly.

"I'm not going to lie to you Anastasia, yes I am pleased; I'm fucking delighted that everyone knows you're mine. You must see that all of this could have been avoided if we'd have been open from the start. I was so worried you had been exposed to danger. As soon as I was told about your suspension I realized that you would be asked to surrender your security pass – and without that, Sawyer wouldn't know you'd left the building. I dread to think what could have happened to you," Christian whispers. He slowly takes a sip of wine, lost in thought. "Now that everyone knows you're mine, there's no need for him to hide away anymore. I will arrange for him to be stationed much closer to you from now on. You're better protected that way".

I stare at him in wide-eyed horror. "Christian! You will do no such thing. It's completely unnecessary given the level of security in the building and it will make me – and you for that matter - look utterly ridiculous".

"Mmm…we'll see," he says, smiling enigmatically. I scowl at him, beyond irritated. I know I'm behaving like a petulant child, but his over-protective behavior always seems to bring out the worst in me.

"Come on baby, time to face the music," he breathes into my ear, ignoring my childish sulk and pulling my hair aside to softly kiss my neck and shoulder. As I turn into his arms, his lips brush against mine, his tongue working across the seal of my lips. Instantly, my body heats with desire and I open my mouth to his soft, wet strokes. I shift the angle of my head to allow him to probe deeper inside me, my tongue meeting his, stroke for stroke. He tastes deliciously of wine and I cannot get enough of him. Instinctively, my arm snakes around his back, pulling him to me and I press my body hard against his as our kiss quickly moves from something innocent and reassuring to something that's a prelude to more, much more. After a few moments, Christian groans into my mouth and reluctantly pulls away, his eyes closed, his forehead resting against mine. He cradles the back of my head with one hand and attempts to adjust the fit of his pants with the other. "Fuck Ana, I want you here, now…and it's the middle of the day and we're in a public restaurant. What are you doing to me?"

* * *

A/N so there we are, the jig is up! I was going to go a few more chapters before they 'came out', but I was getting a bit weary of all the comments urging me to do otherwise, so I've gone for it sooner rather than laters (baby). I wasn't planning on rewriting the whole trilogy like this as EL James has already written their story much better than I could ever, ever hope to, so just a couple more chapters to go now I think.

find me on facebook under Showdog Fanfiction.


	14. Chapter 14

My anxiety increases with every step towards Grey House. I can't shake my feelings of nervousness about facing my colleagues, most of whom will, quite rightly, feel betrayed by my dishonesty. I can only hope I can salvage a little of the goodwill I had cultivated before my betrayal was uncovered. _And let's face it Steele, nobody will want to piss off the boss's girlfriend now will they_? I smile wryly to myself; for the first time in my life I may find I suddenly have lots and lots of new friends.

I had started to get on quite well with Amanda and Andy. Dex too was a friend, but for the sake of his future career prospects at GEH, it would be better if I didn't pursue any sort of friendship beyond that of a polite acquaintance with him. I still know little about Tyler, he generally sits quietly, taking it all in, but I feel an empathy of sorts with him from one social misfit to another. Not fitting in is something that I have experience of in spades. Darcy…she remains my biggest problem. Andy has already given me his insight into her predatory psyche and it is her reaction I am fearing the most. She never made any secret of her desire to seduce and capture Christian, and that was before she was certain of his sexual orientation. Now she knows he is dating a female, she's hardly going to allow an inconvenient nobody like me to stand in her way. I am too inexperienced to play her subtle seduction games.

_Why do you give a shit anyway Steele?_ I try to shake myself out of my reverie. I don't need to be friends with my colleagues, but I will be spending a considerable amount of time with them every day and that time will be more tolerable for all of us if relations between us are reasonably cordial. Breaching their trust like that is bound to have consequences; it is likely that I will always be treated with a little hostility and suspicion having already proved myself to be unreliable. I need to make an effort to regain their trust or at least a cordiality I can work with.

Much as I am grateful for Christian's support, I know I must start to fight my own battles and not rely on him to bail me out of problems or scare people off on my behalf – and unfortunately for me, that is precisely what he wants to do. _I'm not looking forward to having that conversation with him one bit._

I steal a sideways glance at the impossibly handsome man strolling along beside me. One of his arms is slung over my shoulder in a display of casual possession, his neck tie is missing and the top button of his shirt is undone revealing a tantalizing glimpse of skin. _Hmm, I really want to run my teeth along that jaw and nibble my way down that warm throat. _

He catches my look and his eyebrow arches, his eyes gleaming wickedly. "Seen something you like Miss Steele?" he breathes. My insides lurch with desire and I return his gaze, lowering my arm behind him to cup his perfectly formed ass in my hand, massaging it gently. Oh that was the wrong thing to do; I am instantly reminded of the way I felt with my legs wrapped around his glorious ass as he drove into me in the shower this morning. I feel even less like returning to work now. He inhales sharply and groans, his eyes burning dark with desire. "Fuck Ana, don't do that unless you intend to see it through," he mutters lasciviously against my head. "I can have Andrea cancel my appointments this afternoon and debrief you in my office instead?" he adds suggestively, pulling me closer into his firm body and kissing my hair. I give into the sensation and close my eyes, smiling at the promise in his voice. _Mmm his office_…_his huge desk…those large sofas…the possibilities are endless._

"Oh..Mr Grey…Ana". We halt suddenly at the familiar voice and my stomach lurches with trepidation. _Oh crap_.

"Hey Darcy, Amanda," I fluster lamely, my face heating from the embarrassment of being caught canoodling on the sidewalk by my colleagues. I tentatively release my hand from its exploratory mission of Christian's ass and attempt to put a little distance between us, but Christian is having none of it. He resists my attempt to move apart, his strong arm tightening around my shoulder and he pulls me even closer so that I can feel the heat of his body against mine. I steal a sideways glance at him and see he is smiling broadly at them, his grey eyes alight with mischief.

Amanda's returning smile is broad and genuine, but Darcy's facial contortions are rather less successful; she looks like she's in pain. There is an uncomfortable silence and I grapple for something – anything – to say that will alleviate some of the awkwardness. I can feel Darcy's gaze on me as her shrewd eyes rake over the two of us, taking in the closeness of our bodies and the position of Christian's arm. As though in response, Christian leans in and drops a soft kiss on my hair.

Amanda winks conspiratorially at me. "Anastasia Steele…you're a dark horse. I can't believe you didn't say anything".

I smile awkwardly and hold my hands up in a gesture of remorse. "Yeah, sorry guys. I thought people might be erm…a little weird with me if they knew, but I guess it's just made things worse. I regret misleading you all…" I shrug and trail off hopelessly, uncertain about what to say that wouldn't make a difficult situation worse.

Darcy's manners catch up with her and she smiles serenely at us, all hint of her previously hostility banished. She looks like she's about to say something, then closes her mouth suddenly. Briefly I wonder what is really going on behind her mild expression.

"Well we think it's really sweet don't we Darce?" continues Amanda brightly. Darcy's expression slips momentarily before she wrestles it back under control.

"Yes…sweet," Darcy murmurs flashing a wide saccharine smile at me. She pauses briefly before turning her attention to Christian, smiling coquettishly. "I'm glad I ran into you Mr Grey, I wanted to be sure you'd received the invitation to my parents fund raising gala dinner next weekend. I expect there will be lots of familiar faces there." She turns her beady gaze back to me. "It will be quite a spectacle for you Anastasia and quite high-profile too I'm afraid." She smiles warmly at Christian. "I trust that will be tolerable for you both, I appreciate how highly you value your privacy Mr Grey". Already tense from witnessing her audacious flirting, I feel my hackles rise with indignation. _She thinks Christian doesn't want to be seen out in public with me._

Christian's eyes do not leave mine. He pushes a strand of hair back from my face, his thumb grazing my cheek. "Whatever you feel like doing baby," he murmurs warily, his eyes scanning my face, trying to gauge my reaction.

I'm torn. Frankly, an evening with Darcy is less than appealing, but she's riled me with her thinly veiled cattiness. _And I know what I'd rather be doing in my free time_. I offer him a meaningful look and I'm rewarded by a sly grin that makes my insides lurch. "We'll check our diary and get back to you on that Miss Pendleton," Christian replies, his grey eyes remaining fixed on mine. Although part of me knows we are putting on a show of togetherness for her benefit, my heart lifts a little at his reply…_our diary_.

We exchange another warm smile. "We should get back," I mutter. He nods his assent and I wave a half-hearted goodbye to my colleagues.

* * *

Despite my squirming discomfort, Christian insists on escorting me all the way to my workstation, his hand gripping mine, apparently oblivious to the watchful eyes following our progress across the office floor. He seems determined now to make up for lost time and to flaunt our relationship. I dislike the attention that goes with this uncharacteristically open display of affection and I steadfastly keep my glowing face turned down to avoid meeting too many inquisitive glances.

As we reach my desk, Christian pulls me against him in a swift hug and kisses my cheek. I smile wanly and shake my head in despair as I sense the eyes swing in our direction. By return, I am treated to a full on Christian Grey slow and sexy smile. He leans in again and breathes "Laters, baby," against my ear before sauntering away, his hands jammed in his pockets, still looking extraordinarily pleased with himself. I allow myself the luxury of watching his indecently hot ass retreating across the office for a few moments before I reluctantly turn to the work on my screen.

"Nice lunch?" asks Andy, innocently.

I look up to see Andy's face grinning at me. "Yes thanks. You?" I reply, trying to imitate the innocent tone right back at him.

He arches his eyebrow. "Well, the cat's out of the bag now Miss Steele, and quite a show it was too. Better than the TV I'd venture." He leans in towards me and lowers his voice. "What the fuck was going on with the woman from HR? And then your security guy showing up like that? For fuck's sake, I thought we were under attack or something. There was me thinking I was here to do a cushy desk job, but now I figure should ask your hot boyfriend for some danger money if I'm to sit next to you".

I take a deep breath and confide in him about Kaden's allegations, watching his facial expression slowly change from one of wry amusement to enragement as I reveal the outrageous allegations Kaden has made.

"That's fucking disgusting," he hisses. "The guy's delusional."

I nod my agreement forlornly. "I know that and you know that, but it has to be properly investigated anyway. You may find yourself being interviewed about what happened in Portland…I'm sorry to drag you into this Andy. I appreciate your discretion with…with –" I swallow, "-Christian and I".

Andy grins again, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively. "How about Christian and you hey?" He teases, his eyes drift unseeingly towards the wall of large plasma screens. "That was a quality moment today…shock horror, you called him by his first name." He laughs and his eyes return to me. "I think, with hindsight, that was your first tell, because as the delectable Ms Field said only the other day, "The only acceptable address for Mr Grey is Mr Grey or Sir," he repeats, mimicking Miranda Field's slightly nasal tone perfectly.

"Well I knew the shit was about to hit the fan at that point, so I started watching Darcy." He scrubs his face with his hands. "Shit, the look on her face when she caught up with what was actually going on between you and Grey…so, so pissed off, but trying so hard not to show it. Then, after you'd both gone off together working that whole Romeo and Juliet vibe she only tries to make out she'd pegged you from the start. For a moment, I kind of didn't like to point out that she'd technically pegged you as an industrial spy rather than as Mr Grey's love interest, but, hey, I did it anyway". He winks and presses his lips together mischievously. "Gotta love winding up Darcy".

We both return to our work smiling.

* * *

Knowing that the kitchen area is likely to be central hub for gossip and rumor, I decide to avoid it and go without tea for the duration of the afternoon, reasoning I've attracted more than enough attention to myself today and have no wish to attract any more. Instead, I keep my head down and absorb myself in the articles Sam asked me to rework this morning. Just like when I was at school, escaping into the quiet serenity of my concentration releases me from hearing many of the whispers or seeing the manicured fingers pointing in my direction, something I am very grateful that I am still able to do. From time to time, the unmistakable sound of Darcy's voice startles me from my concentration, excitedly planning some trip out with a photographer to gather some images for a web site she's working on, but I force myself not to listen to her confident tone and avoid meeting her eye so that she has no excuse to engage me in her conversation.

I haven't heard from Christian since lunchtime, and to my perverse dismay, I realize I miss him. I had been apprehensive about how I was going to maintain a dignity appropriate for the workplace around him, especially since he has now dispensed with any pretence at discretion and seems to take a malicious delight in openly flirting with me, but now I haven't seen him, I find myself thinking about him anyway. My mind wanders to the memory of the sensation of his insistent lips against mine at lunchtime and the scorching hot look he gave me out on the sidewalk and I feel desire pooling in my belly. _Get a grip of yourself Steele._

At just after five o'clock I sense a shadow fall over my desk and I look up into two smoldering grey eyes.

"Working hard Miss Steele?" he asks, the tiniest quirk in his eyebrow belying the underlying innuendo in his question.

His tie is back in place, but casually loosened and the top button of his shirt is still undone. His jacket is missing and his shirt sleeves are rolled up, revealing a tantalizing glimpse of his thick, firm forearms. I take it all in, checking out his just fucked hair and sensual smile. He is very…distracting. With some difficulty, I smile at him benignly and nod, not willing to trust my voice to reply. Although several people have already left for the day, I sense many of the stragglers are gaping at our exchange with interest.

"I'm afraid I have a conference call this evening that is likely to last until well after six. When you're ready to go, call Sawyer, he will take you home safely." His gaze intensifies as he lowers his voice to a hoarse whisper, gently holding my chin and stroking my throat with his long fingers. "I'll get away as soon as I can".

_Take me home?_ _Which home?_ I can't ask him here and now without looking ridiculous but I start to feel a tight curl of anxiety swirling in the pit of my stomach. Doesn't he want me with him tonight – have I overstayed my welcome? I manage to nod and smile brightly to cover my dismay. In spite of the drama earlier on, I had been looking forward to leaving with him. _Don't be clingy Steele, have a little dignity._

As I watch him move away, I concede I really should spend some time in the new Pike Market apartment tonight anyway. Kate is due back from Barbados tomorrow and I haven't spent any time there for a week. I should do some laundry, tidy the kitchen… Living in the lap of luxury with Christian and having Mrs Jones cook and clean has spoilt me, giving me the space to concentrate on being with Christian instead of worrying about tedious domestic details like laundry or food shopping. _It's no good getting used to that._

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about Ana, he's a very busy man. If he says he's working late, then of course that's what he's doing". Darcy is treating me to a full on expression of commiseration that does nothing to allay my fears. I can feel my heart pounding uncomfortably in my chest. I battle to keep my face neutral as she sashays past me, squeezing my shoulder as she passes.

Unwittingly my eyes drift to Amanda who is putting on her jacket and smiling sympathetically at me.

"My mom always says that dad's work is his mistress; she gets pretty riled every time he's running late for some family thing because he's been held up at work, or when she's left home alone for countless evenings while he's holed up in his study working late into the night on some big deal. I get that drive and intensity are alluring attributes in a person and the reason for much of their success but it's also the reason why you'll never truly have all of that person's undivided attention; they'll always have part of their mind on the next deal or working out a solution to some problem or other."

Their words hit uncomfortably close to home. He has utterly beguiled me, I love him and he says he loves me, but an ambitious, driven man like him could quickly get bored with someone as ordinary as me and be ready to move on to conquer the next challenge. My heart lurches hopelessly and I grip the edge of my desk. _Perhaps he's getting ready to move on already._

She looks at me apologetically as though she realizes she's perhaps crossed some line. "That's my mom's experience anyway, and she's always been happy to enjoy the er…_lifestyle_ benefits his hard work buys so I guess she can't complain too much really can she?"

I smile tightly at her. _Great, now she's calling me a gold digger_.

She takes a few steps closer, buttoning her jacket and appraising my frostiness thoughtfully. "I'm sorry, I wasn't suggesting…" she pauses, pulling her purse across her body and coiling her scarf so that it hangs elegantly over her jacket. "I'm not trying to rain on your parade here, from what I've seen of you two together, it's pretty obvious that Mr Grey's sweet and attentive with you, just like he's a different person altogether. He's so young to have amassed all of this –" she gestures around the office with her arms " - perhaps now he's looking to kick back and live a little." She takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that what you have with him would be worth hanging onto with anyone, let alone a freakin' hot gazillionaire. My mom complains about my dad all the time, but she wouldn't have him any other way and he still adores her even after twenty five years together."

Surprised by her apparent candidness and insight, I nod a little more warmly to show my appreciation and watch her leave, her heels tapping confidently across the sandstone floor towards the elevators. That was..unexpected. Is her empathy genuine or an attempt to inveigle her way into mine or Christian's affections? I pull myself up swiftly for my uncharitable thoughts; _not nice Steele, she was just being friendly. _You're the one who has willfully misled her all week.

I try to absorb myself back in my work, but after Darcy's guarded warning, I cannot shake a pervading sense of unease. _I need to see Christian before I go. _He's set the standard today by visiting on me in person, so I feel justified in doing the same_. _I take a look around me – there is a small group of women gathered around someone's workstation further down the office. Perhaps I'm being paranoid, but from the occasional glances coming my way, I'd say I was the subject of their conversation. Mercifully, those few people aside, most desks are now deserted for the day and the few that are around are getting ready to leave. My mind made up, I decide to pay him a covert visit on the pretext of a visit to the bathroom.

I almost lose my nerve as I reach the vast open lobby outside Christian's office. Both desks are occupied, Andrea sitting at one desk and the intern, Olivia, whom I remember meeting when I interviewed Christian for the first time, sitting at the other. Olivia is absorbed with keying something into a Mac and Andrea is talking to someone on the telephone,

_Crap, I'd hoped he'd be alone_. I pause momentarily at the edge of the area, tempted to turn and run but as I take a faltering step forward, my heel clips on the ground and alerts Olivia to my presence.

She smiles at me politely and walks over to greet me. I inwardly grimace with discomfort as I take in her tiny waist and long, long legs perfectly presented in a pencil skirt and fitted silk shirt.

"Hello, may I help you?" she smiles, her eyes flickering over my figure hugging sheath dress, Louboutins and GEH employee tag hanging on a lanyard around my neck. _Yeah so my hot, rich boyfriend buys all my clothes, so what?_

_This was such a bad idea, I should just go_, now, _with my dignity almost intact_. "Hi, I was hoping to see Mr Grey. I have a..er..message for him," I bluster with a confidence I really don't feel.

Her head tilts slightly to one side eyeing me nervously. "Do you have an appointment Ms er?" she questions, somewhat rhetorically. _She knows damn well I haven't got an appointment._

"My name is Ana Steele. No I haven't got an appointment, but I can wait."

"I see…" She glances quickly behind her, but Andrea is still on the phone and flounders for a moment. "I'm sorry Miss Steele, but I'm afraid Mr Grey doesn't see anyone, without an appointment. You are welcome to contact this office and outline the nature of your concern and we will direct it to the most appropriate person for you. My name is Olivia Young and my supervisor on the telephone over there is Andrea Butler. Simply drop one of us an email and we will help you as best we can Ma'am. Alternatively, if you have a message for Mr Grey, we can take that from you now." Her eyes rake over me again, the smallest movement in her perfectly shaped eyebrow taking in my empty hands and I inwardly curse myself for failing to bring a decoy note with me. Briefly I wonder what any message to Christian from me would comprise. _Nothing that I would want this young Stepford reject to read that's for sure. _

I can feel my face starting to glow with humiliation. Shit, shit, shit. I could tell her I'm his girlfriend, but he just told me he was in a meeting, and I have absolutely no right to intrude. _What the fuck was I thinking?_

I hear Andrea finish her phone call and look around, presumably in search of Olivia. Her eyes flicker with recognition as she sees me. She glances nervously in Olivia's direction, taking in her uneasiness before rising gracefully from her seat to glide towards us, smiling widely.

"Miss Steele, how good to see you again. I see you've met Olivia." She turns to Olivia looking at her meaningfully.

"Olivia, this is Anastasia Steele, Mr Grey's girlfriend." Olivia stares at me, her eyes widening with momentary horror. A slow blush creeps from her neck to her cheeks and she swallows fearfully. "My apologies Ma'am.." she begins.

_Oh crap, I really don't want to be cast as the ice maiden here_. I interrupt her quickly. "No Olivia, that's fine, you're absolutely right, I don't have an appointment, I guess I was just hoping to put my head around the door before I left. No problem at all. Good to see you both." _Double crap, now I'm babbling._

Andrea smiles kindly. "Mr Grey left specific instructions with me pertaining to you Miss Steele," she turns to Olivia. "For future reference Olivia, whenever Miss Steele calls or visits, we are to alert him _immediately_. He was most insistent about that." She turns to me and gestures towards the white leather seating in the lobby. "I will let him know you're here. Please take a seat Miss Steele."

My stomach does another little flip and I find myself smiling goofily as I wait. _Immediately_…_most insistent_.

Barely seconds later, Christian's office door flies open and he appears leaning against the door jamb smiling lazily. I stand to greet him and his eyes slowly take in the length of me, his gaze intensifying as his eyes reach mine, burning like a predator that has just caught its prey. Unconsciously, I lick my lips with delicious anticipation. Suddenly I am aware of a voice from behind him. _Shit, is someone in there with him?_ As I hover uncertainly, his brow arches with amusement and he crooks his finger, beckoning me in.

* * *

a/n thanks again for all the faves, follows, reviews and kind wishes. I love reading what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Thanks so much for all the reviews for the last chapter, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Warning - lemon ahead. And contrary to what I said before, this is not the end just yet. Enjoy!

Chapter 15

Somehow I manage to stay upright as I take the few steps across the lobby into Christian's office, trying to ignore Andrea and Olivia's astonished stares. He steps aside to let me through, kicks the door closed and I hear a discrete click as the door locks behind us. My eyes sweep the room; there is nobody else here. I turn around and Christian is leaning against the door staring at me intently with one finger held to his lips in a gesture of quiet.

_Oh of course, he's in the middle of a conference call._ Now I understand the urgent need for quiet. Judging by the look of carnal intent on Christian's face, he's not too interested in talking right now anyway. I know that look all too well; it's the Christian Grey patented _I want to fuck you right now_ look. I feel like all the breath has left my body. _Surely he wouldn't be so brazen?_

As though he has read my mind, he stalks towards me, his eyes dark, the corners of his lips turning up in a slow, sexy smile. I open my mouth to speak but before I can say anything, his mouth collides with mine, his kiss stealing my breath and silencing me.

As my body reacts helplessly to his hard, demanding tongue I feel the heat and strength of his arms lifting my ass into the air, his insistent fingers grasping the hem of my dress and shoving it up to my waist. My legs obediently climb around his hips, my stiletto heels pressing through his pants into his firm ass, urging him hard against me. A hear a deep growl from inside Christian's chest. "Keep them on," Christian breathes.

Panting, I cling to him, desperately returning his kiss, my hands clawing against his back, tugging his shirt from his pants. His kiss grows harder, deeper, more demanding and my arousal grows urgent, rippling across my body and pooling between my legs. _ I want him here now. _

I feel the air rushing past my face as he starts to move, my whole body still wrapped around his. Seconds later, my ass is slammed hard against the glass wall overlooking downtown Seattle and Christian's firm, muscular chest is pressed hard against my upper body. His hand tears away my drenched panties, while the other is at the back of my neck, holding me in place. His mouth is on mine, tonguing me, exploring my whole mouth with a desperation that I don't want to end.

My lips break from his and I try to stifle a moan as he pushes against me, imprinting his hardness into my stomach. A loud voice reverberating from the telephone on Christian's desk rudely jolts me back to the present. _Shit, the conference call_. "What if they hear us?" I whisper urgently, my thighs wrapped around his hips, rocking against him, aching to feel him.

"I don't care," he hisses. I slide my hand down to release the bulge in his pants, making him groan deep in his throat. "I've been hard for you all day." _Mmm all day...I like the sound of that._ Smiling, my fingers curl around his thick, hard length, moving up and down before lowering my hand and cupping his balls, gently feeling the swollen heaviness with my fingers.

"That's all for you baby," he murmurs, trailing kisses down my neck and jaw. I gasp as I experience another intense pulse of pleasure wave through me. My neck arches towards him offering him easier access to my throat and I feel rather than hear his low chuckle ripple against my skin.

My body is aflame, all my nerve endings are sensitive to his touch and my hands cling to his back, my body bucking against him, urging him on. His hands snake down my body, probing the tops of my stockings and massaging my ass before his greedy fingers delve lower underneath me, frantically seeking out the source of the throbbing between my legs. He slides his fingers through my slick folds of flesh, his thumb pressing against my swollen clit. "Oh Ana, you're so fucking wet for me baby," he breathes, his lips against my ear.

I try to suppress a moan, suddenly conscious of my nakedness pressed against the cold glass. "The window.." I whisper helplessly, unable to speak coherently but right now, I feel so utterly reckless and I don't care how many people might be watching, I can't stop.

"One way glass," Christian whispers. With a hiss he sinks first one finger, then a second deep inside me and moves them around, opening me up. "I've wanted to be inside you all fucking day."

My pelvis grinds into his at the sound of the desperate hunger in his voice…_Oh that I can affect him like this._ He kisses me hard on the lips, his tongue seeking mine in a deep, possessive kiss that leaves me breathless, his hand cradling my neck, holding me in place. He leans back, his eyes blazing with need and his hand goes into his pants pocket. He arches his brow and puts the foil packet in his mouth, gripping it between his teeth, grinning wickedly. Eagerly I snatch it with my teeth, tearing it open and seconds later he is sheathing himself with one hand and holding me firmly in place against the glass with the other.

Panting hard, he thrusts hungrily inside me and I gasp at the sudden fullness as he begins to pound relentlessly into me. I writhe against the glass, my heels gripping into his ass, my hands fisting through his hair, reveling in the sensation of being fucked, hard. _This is what I needed, what he needed and it feels so good, so right. _

"Er..Mr Grey…Mr Grey?" A hesitant voice momentarily arrests Christian's rhythm and his head rises from the crook of my neck, scowling and cursing under his breath.

"Talk to me about their performance stats," Christian snarls towards the telephone on his desk. I freeze in horror; Jeez, was he listening to the call all the time he was fucking me? _Tsk, and my mom always insisted guys can't multi task. _I narrow my eyes at him in mock rebuke and he flashes me a devilish grin in return before deliberately swiveling his hips and pushing himself even deeper into me, his dark gaze intensifying, challenging me.

"What's their market penetration?" Christian barks, his hooded eyes never leaving mine. _Now I know he's multi-tasking; such swaggering arrogance_. Mmm…I wonder if I can make his control waver a little? I lean forward, inhaling as I softly kiss his neck, running my tongue along his jaw to his ear and gently nibbling his earlobe.

I am rewarded by his sharp intake of breath. Throwing his head back, he closes his eyes and groans softly. _Oh yes, I can make him lose control. _

Through the haze of intense sensation, I am vaguely conscious of a flurry of raised voices from Christian's desk as several frantic executives attempt to curry his favor by responding to his question, but their efforts are futile. His mouth has returned to nuzzling the sensitive spot under my ear lobe, and I can sense the harsh grunts resonating from his body as he begins to drive into me again and again, the force of each thrust sending my body sliding further and further up the glass wall.

I am so wet now it is audible and I can feel my climax building, getting closer with every thrust. My legs tighten around him, my heels urging him on, deeper and faster. "Come for me baby," he breathes, and at his words my whole body clenches into powerful spasms around him. I open my mouth to cry out, but his lips are on mine absorbing my whimpering cries. His fingers dig into my ass, and he slams into me twice more before his body begins to jerk and pulse, and silently, he spurts his release into me.

Still glowing from the aftershocks of my intense climax, I close my eyes and softly rest my forehead against his, trying to regain control of my breathing. He slides out of me and gently lowers my shaking legs to the ground, still holding me close. I can feel the strength of his heart beating and his warm breath on my lips. I gently run my hands through his hair, cradling his head and soothing him. _I love this man so much._

"Mr Grey – what's your decision, are we good to go?" the irritating voice from the phone interrupts our post coital glow. Christian lifts his head from mine looking exasperated. He sighs and kisses me swiftly, taking my hand and leading me over to the seating area. "Yes, I'm satisfied -" he looks at me wryly " – for now anyway. Go ahead and prepare the contracts. Are we done?"

Frowning petulantly, Christian strides over to his desk, knots the condom and slips it into his pocket and abruptly curtails the call in spite of several eager voices vying to ask him further questions. Everyone seems to want a piece of him. I hide a smile…especially me it would seem – I can't get enough of him. I tug my dress back down to a decent length and go in search of my panties. My eyes alight on two ruined tatters of lace lying on the ground. I sigh ruefully as I pick them up – yet another pair of fine designer panties bite the dust.

"I trust you were not overly fond of those panties Miss Steele?" Christian is standing at his desk, tucking himself back into his pants, watching me with amusement. I smile and shake my head. "I really need to get myself some more lingerie on the weekend. Seems my boyfriend has something of a fetish for tearing up my panties."

"Sounds like a strange sort of guy to me"

"Oh, you have no idea how strange Mr Grey," I giggle, putting my hands on my hips and shaking my head slowly. "And right now I can't figure out whether I should congratulate you on your faultless multi-tasking or chastise you for not giving me your full attention."

Christian holds his hands up in a gesture of defeat. "You had my full attention baby. I already knew what I wanted." He licks his lips and grins lewdly. "I just made the right noises at the right time…as did you Miss Steele."

I giggle again. I love this playful Christian. "Aren't you going to ask why I'm here?"

He slowly saunters across the room to stand in front of me, his long fingers stroking his mouth thoughtfully. "My apologies Miss Steele. Did _you _get everything you needed?"

He looks dazzling with his smoldering gray eyes and his just-fucked hair. He's…intoxicating. I reach up and brush my lips against his. "Yes. I got you," I breathe.

He inhales sharply. "Damn right you got me," he gazes at me intently, smoothing my disheveled hair back from my face. "Always." _Shit..always?_ He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him and kisses me tenderly. I sigh, my body relaxing into him and my insides melting. It is hard to reconcile this gentle Christian with the reckless Christian who just fucked me hard against the window of his office.

"Time to go?" he asks.

I am suddenly acutely aware of where I am. _Shit, did Andrea and Olivia hear any of that?_ I look anxiously at the doorway. No, we were quiet, very quiet…I think. But even if they didn't hear anything, my appearance speaks for itself. My dress is creased and my hair is wild. I feel my face heat. How am I going to face them?

As though he reads my mind, Christian chuckles softly, holding my chin between his fingers. "Don't worry about them. They are paid to be discrete. What we choose to do in here is our business - mine and yours." He laughs once. "They'd better get used to it anyway because after that, I intend to fuck you on every possible surface in here. There's still my desk, the couch, the floor…I can dream up any number of enticing possibilities for the two of us the next time I'm stuck in some tedious meeting." He kisses me, just touching his mouth to mine and smirks, looking utterly relaxed and at ease. "I will really enjoy that."

I restore my appearance the best I can and follow a nonchalant Christian out into the lobby. Andrea is still tapping away on her keyboard, but thankfully, Olivia is nowhere in sight. I hover nervously, watching Andrea carefully and trying to make myself invisible as Andrea and Christian discuss a couple of urgent messages. If she did hear or suspect anything, she betrays no hint of discomfort or chastisement in her manner; she is the ultimate model of professional competence and discretion. After a few moments, I start to relax, even managing to meet her eye to say good night. As Christian casually slings a proprietary arm around my shoulders and guides me to the elevators, I smile to myself at our wanton behavior. _Yes, I want to do that again too._

* * *

"Remind me to give Mrs Jones a pay rise" Christian muses. We are lying on my bed in my Pike Market apartment, glowing in a post orgasmic haze. I roll onto my side, propping myself up on an elbow and begin to trace my finger around his lips, smiling happily at the memory of _The_ Christian Grey's ardent but hopeless endeavors at domestic drudgery.

To my astonishment, Christian had eagerly offered to help me with the household chores and get my apartment into some sort of presentable order in preparation for Kate's imminent return. He was a willing, but sadly, none too able assistant, unaccustomed as he so obviously is to such tasks. Predictably, after a little over an hour of vacuuming, dusting, cleaning and tidying, Christian gave up all pretence of domestic industry and carried me into my bedroom where he slowly made love to me. I smile to myself…no, not fucked this time, he made love to me.

"Do you even notice what Mrs Jones does for you Mr Grey? I must say the image of the great Christian Grey cleaning the bathroom is one that will stay with me for a very long time. It was a pity you mistook Kate's ultra expensive bath oil for a cleaning product, but I'm sure she'll understand when I explain what happened."

Christian snorts rudely. "They looked exactly the fucking same to me – how's a guy to know the difference?" he mutters, mutinously.

"Mmm..it smells pretty good in there now anyway," I giggle, cupping my hand against his cheek to kiss him softly. "Thank you for your help Christian. I'm not sure _why _you offered to help, but I'm glad you did."

Christian's brows pull together, his eyes darkening with a look I cannot quite determine. Is it desire? sincerity? I study him carefully, trying to gauge his mood.

"I offered to help because I want to be with you. I need you with me baby." He rolls onto his side and pulls me close against him, his finger tips brushing my arm. "All the time…when I'm with you, I know you're safe and I know I can keep you safe. I can't do that when you're here on your own." His gaze intensifies and his eyes darken. "I don't want to be apart from you. Ever. I love you Ana. Move in with me?" he whispers.

My heart turns over at his words. He looks at me so anxiously, so sincerely, like a little lost boy…my little lost boy. I want to, I really want to, but a little voice inside me is urging caution.

His eyes study my reaction carefully, too carefully. I try to keep my face neutral and avoid betraying my apprehension. I raise my hand and gently trace my finger tips across his lips. "I love you too Christian…so much. That…that's a big step, moving in together. Jeez, we've only known one another for a month or so. And I work for you…" I trail off, unable to say what I'm really thinking out loud. _What if it doesn't work out?_ The thought causes such me such an unbearable feeling of anguish; I have to close my eyes. _What would I do without Christian?_

"It's not really that big a step, baby from what we're doing now. I want to be with you every night, I sleep better with you there. You make me feel safe, secure and I really want to do the same for you. Work will be fine now everyone knows you're mine. I'll make sure of that. Just think about it, talk to Kate. I want you with me Ana." His lips brush over my forehead, and I tilt my face up to him for more, letting out a soft whimper.

"Can I stay here tonight?" he asks against my lips. I smile in response. "Is that because you want me to help you to sleep?" I murmur, teasingly. In one swift movement, I am on my back and Christian is straddling me with his thighs and holding my wrists down with his hands, his mouth nuzzling my neck. "Mmm…to ensure we have a really good night's sleep, I think you need to wear me out a little first Miss Steele, and I think I might be able to think of a way you could do just that," he mutters.

* * *

"Seems like the office telegraph was white hot last night" I sigh to Christian as we stand side by side in the elevator. As we rode into work this morning I had almost managed to convince myself that we were yesterday's news and that the curious glances and hushed whispers would begin to wane, but judging by the stir our joint arrival caused in the lobby this morning, I am forced to concede that my optimism was a little premature to say the least. If anything, there were more people than yesterday watching our arrival this morning, their sharp eyes taking in our clasped fingers as we crossed the lobby to the elevators. Christian pulls me to him and kisses me softly. "Ignore the nosy bastards. I don't give a shit." His voice grows colder and he quirks a quizzical eyebrow at me. "I assume you don't want me to walk you to your desk this morning?"

"Thank you Mr Grey, but I'm perfectly capable of finding my own desk. Our arrival in reception this morning has already given your staff plenty of material to be gossiping about already without providing them with any more ammunition. And you do have an empire to run today," I reply lightly, ignoring the hostile subtext in his remark.

I really don't want to revisit our heated conversation of this morning where I had tentatively asked him to tone down the office flirting a little, certain that it adds to the perception that I am getting ahead by fucking the boss. Or technically, by fucking the boss's, boss's boss. It soon became apparent that we hold some different views on this. Christian was somewhat intransigent in his position; not only is he apparently impervious to the opinions of his employees, he is positively keen for everyone to know we're together in order to ward off my other potential suitors, who, according to him, are lining up before me. This combined with the fact that I've not agreed to move in with him yet because I'm still considering whether moving in together is too much, too soon, did not make for a very comfortable breakfast. Kate is back tonight and I am looking forward to seeing her and discussing this with her. She has far more experience than me to draw on and I feel out of my depth.

Christian clasps my chin with his fingers and tilts my face up to his. "Yes, I do have an empire to run. But I will still be thinking about you. And I believe I have my weekly communications meeting this morning, so I will look forward to that a little more than usual today." He kisses me swiftly and brushes my hair away from my face with his long fingers. "Don't over think this Ana. You know this is the right thing to do. Move in with me Ana. I will make you so happy."

His words are still ringing in my ears as I leave the elevator on the nineteenth floor and head to my desk. Part of me wants to pack a bag right now and move right in. I want to be with him all the time too. And like Christian said last night, is it really so different from what we're doing now, travelling between our two apartments, spending every night together? I wish I could lose the nagging voice in my head, telling me that I'm just a fleeting infatuation for him, that he will quickly tire of my constant presence if we live and work together. And where would that leave me? Unemployed, homeless and utterly bereft without him. It's a devastating prospect.

I am so absorbed in my thoughts, I reach my desk before I notice the increased activity in the office. Across the office, phones are ringing off the hook and my immediate boss and Head of PR, Sam, looks distinctly harassed as she walks around the desks, listening in to calls and drawing on her rich vocabulary of profanities to bark directions to her staff.

Andy is already at his desk next to mine and he raises his eyebrows theatrically as soon as he sees me. "Well if it isn't the tabloid queen herself. Looking good Anastasia!"

I frown in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Andy smacks his forehead and shouts with incredulous laughter. "You are shitting me right? You really haven't seen them?"

I stare at Andy, trying desperately to figure out what he can possibly be talking about. Ok, I give up, I have absolutely no idea. I hold my hands up in a 'I haven't got a clue what you're talking about' expression.

His eyes are gleaming with mischief as he leans towards me, dropping his voice to a loud whisper. "You and Grey got papped yesterday lunchtime. The photos of the two of you sucking one another's faces off in the restaurant and draped over one another out on the sidewalk are all over the tabloids. There has never been any photos of Grey with a significant other before, and he's so rich, hot and secretive. The pics have mushroomed in popularity and the social media chatter speculating about who you are and what you two are doing is right off the scale."

His fingers splay across his mouth when he registers my aghast expression. "I guess there's no hope of keeping things under wraps now," he sniggers, playfully. I drop into my seat feeling desolate, my face flaming with embarrassment. He leans over and puts his hand on mine. "I gotta say Ana, ladies are not my usual preference, but in those photos of the two of you, you look pretty hot. My personal favorite is the one of you walking on the sidewalk, feeling Grey's pert little ass. I'm gonna take that one home with me for erm..recreational use." He winks at me and then stills suddenly. "Shit Ana, fuck..don't get upset, it's ok, right. Fuck..I didn't mean to upset you." He stares at me in horror and I realize that my eyes are brimming with unshed tears.

_No, not here you don't Steele. _ I blink, take a deep breath and try to compose myself. Really, does this matter? Ok, so Mom and Ray already know I'm with Christian and Christian's family know about me. We're both consenting adults. Perhaps Christian is right, I should just accept it will happen, but ignore it, for it has nothing to do with anyone else. Yes, so it's embarrassing and annoying to have our privacy invaded like this, but it's a two minute wonder. And I guess that it would explain the renewed interest in our arrival this morning. My eyes drift to the giant TV screens and I see one of the images of the two of us, super enlarged. We are sitting in the restaurant, Christian is holding me closely and I we are gazing tenderly into one another's eyes, utterly mesmerized. My heart lurches and I manage a wry smile. _He does love me_.

"You okay Ana?" Andy whispers, leaning over my workstation, his face etched with concern. I make an effort to smile.

"Yes, I guess I'm a little stunned. I had no idea anything like that would happen." I swallow and look at him seriously. "Could you do me a favor this morning Andy?"

He nods eagerly. "Yeah, of course. What?"

I smile mischievously. "Could you make the tea? I can't face the gossip in the kitchen after that."

His face changes quickly from solicitous concern to amusement and he bumps my shoulder as he rises to his feet. "Sure thing Ana. But you can't avoid people forever. Don't forget, later on, it's the 'diet coke' weekly communications meeting starring your one and only heart's true desire. And I, for one, cannot wait for the sparks to fly" he cackles as he heads for the kitchen.


	16. Chapter 16

"There you go Ma'am, a cup of hot water and a tea bag. Haven't you got legions of little people lining up to do that for you?" Andy teases, handing me a mug and grinning widely.

I smile at him sweetly. "No, I had to let them all go for insubordination – that's why I asked you," I reply breezily. "Thanks Andy, appreciate it".

Andy nods sagely and drops into his seat. "Your ears must be on fire this morning Steele; your nefarious antics have seriously pepped up this place. The kitchen was buzzing with all this," he waves his arm expansively towards the giant TV screens and the noisy news desk. As my gaze wanders to the news desk, I see my boss, Sam hovering over one call handler, listening intently to the call through a second telephone headset. Her forehead is creased into an irritated frown. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch a flurry of movement from the other side of the office preceding Christian's arrival. Tension is radiating from him and although his face is set in a neutral mask, his eyes are burning with fury. He reaches Sam and wordlessly, she hands the headset to him. I watch his face darken ominously as he listens to the call.

"Oops, someone got out of the wrong side of bed this morning. You wouldn't have had anything to do with that now would you Steele?" Andy murmurs dryly. I glance at him, but he is steadfastly keeping his head down, apparently deeply engrossed in reading something on his screen as if it is the most interesting thing he has ever seen.

As though they sense my gaze on them, Sam and Christian both look towards me at the same time. Christian says something to Sam, pulls the headset off, throws it onto the desk and stalks over to me, Sam scurrying at his heels anxiously. His face twists with annoyance and both hands are in his hair. I feel myself staring back warily as he reaches my desk; _Fuck! what did I do wrong? _

"You ok?" he asks. His voice is soft, caring. I balk in surprise at his question. _That was not what I was expecting._

I swallow nervously. "The photos?" I breathe.

Christian exhales slowly through his teeth. "Yes, the fucking photos. I only just heard." He glances pointedly at Sam who immediately flushes a deep pink, but doesn't lose her scowl. "Now there are any number of sleazebag fucking reporters leering at you," he hisses furiously.

_Ah, so that's why he's so pissed off._ Suddenly, I am overtaken by an irresistible urge to laugh. The photographs show him, a successful business entrepreneur, one of the wealthiest self made men in the country, the embodiment of the American dream and impossibly handsome to boot, having his ass groped by a woman in public and he actually believes that people are still looking at me? Jeez he's obsessed. How ridiculous is this? I take a deep, controlling breath and look down at my desk, biting my lip hard and trying hard to fight the urge to laugh. After a few moments I feel like I've managed to regain a little of my composure and I raise my head slowly.

As my eyes meet his, I'm puzzled by the intensity of Christian's gaze. _What is he…oh crap, I'm still biting my lip._ I release my lip quickly from my teeth and roll my eyes, smiling innocently. _Whoops_. His eyes darken, but his mouth begins to twitch with what could be the beginnings of an amused smile. I'm immediately distracted; _Oh_ _I know what those lips can do._ My eyes drift over him; with his just fucked hair and sultry mouth, he's…mouth-watering. I could jump him right here, right now. Will he want to punish me for that? My eyes drift up to his gray eyes and I slowly lick my lips at that tempting thought. _Oh no, that's so inappropriate! Where did that come from?_ Get a grip on yourself Steele, this is not the time or the place. A muscle moves slightly in Christian's jaw but his expression is now closed off and guarded. I cannot tell what he is thinking.

"Are you done?" he asks.

I nod, unable to trust my voice to reply out loud.

Sam, who had been watching our exchange with undisguised curiousity, steps forward with purpose, rubbing her hands together. "OK Mr Grey, Ana, we need to agree a form of words for our media friends or they're just gonna keep on speculating wildly and calling us up until we tell them what they want to know." She cocks her head to one side and regards me shrewdly. "So Ana, can we give them your name? Throw them a few snippets? – nothing too personal of course. "

I shrug. "Sure. No problem." I meet Christian's level gaze. I think I see the briefest flicker of approval in his eyes before the guarded mask comes down again.

Sam frowns and looks slightly surprised before swinging her gaze to Christian. "Mr Grey?"

"Whatever Ana wants". Christian does not take his eyes from mine. His long fingers stroke his lips slowly, arresting my attention. My breath hitches in my throat. _Oh ok, now he's definitely playing games with me. _I quirk my eyebrow infinitesimally but continue to meet his steady gaze. _Bring it on Mr Grey_.

Sam rubs her hands together gleefully. "Ok, I'll let the troops know and we'll draft something up asap. Thanks for that guys." She flashes me a relieved smile and hurries back to the news desk.

"My palm is twitching Miss Steele. Tempt me like that again and I _will_ bend you over your desk and fuck you. And I don't care who's watching".

I jump in my seat, startled and aroused at the familiar voice at my ear. _Holy fuck._ All the air leaves my body and I feel the heat rise in my face as I watch him walk away. He doesn't look back. I glance quickly to my side, but Andy has moved away and is talking to Dex. I breathe a sigh of relief and try to regain control of my rampaging libido. _The way I'm feeling after that, I wouldn't have stopped him._

I smile and wave quickly to greet Dex but although he waves back, his returning smile is cool. I immediately feel guilty. Bleakly I accept I deserve it.

I boot up my PC and I'm soon immersed in my work.

* * *

Have I got everything I need? I check the contents of my folder for the third time in five minutes in a futile attempt to settle the butterflies flickering wildly in my stomach. I glance nervously at the clock – less than five minutes to go until this damn meeting. For the first time ever since meeting Christian, I'm not excited about sitting in the same room as him.

It has been impossible to ignore the murmur of hushed whispers and sharp manicured fingers pointing in my direction all morning. The publication of the photographs has given everyone the opportunity to see a totally new side to the devastatingly handsome enigma that is Christian Grey. They are reveling in what they have seen so far and desperately want to know more.

Now this meeting will put the two of us under the spotlight in a professional environment and I can't predict how Christian will behave or even, I concede, how I want him to behave. Whether he ignores me or flirts with me, our every interaction will be watched and used as the basis for endless gossip and speculation. Every word I utter, every time I look at him or every time he looks at me, our behavior will be minutely observed, dissected and analyzed. Christian insists he doesn't care, but I'm really uncomfortable with the prospect of being the center of attention.

To make matters worse, I want to use the bathroom, but I have left it too late. If I go in there now, I will run into half the female employees from this department who headed off that way en masse five minutes ago, to primp and preen themselves in preparation for their weekly opportunity to catch Christian's eye. _Just great_. I feel my hackles rise with jealousy at the certain prospect of hordes of Stepford rejects blatantly flirting with Christian in front of me – now they know he's not gay, they're not likely to let the mere inconvenience of a girlfriend get in the way of landing the big prize. After all, according to Sam, 'Grey baiting' is something of a bonding ritual for her female staff.

"Ana, this is Tiffany from the media relations team. She was just telling me how busy you've been keeping her this morning" says Darcy, gesturing towards a pretty blonde standing at her side. The blonde's mouth is turned up into a simpering smile but her sharp eyes watch me closely. I feel a slow curl of unease spread through me.

"Hi Tiffany," I manage, grabbing my folder and tablet and rising to my feet.

"It must be such a relief for you, now that everything is out in the open. I guess Mr Grey can't hide you away any more," Tiffany smirks, her eyes bright. "ha ha, Darcy was just telling me how you fooled them all this week."

_Yes, I bet she did_. I resist the urge to reply.

"So we've worked some lines of response to address the issue of the personal photos ready for Mr Grey's approval. This has been something brand new for GEH, Mr Grey has never dated before."

Dated? I suppress a flicker of irritation. No, that's because he's only ever flogged, whipped and fucked a succession of little brown haired submissives before I showed up. And _Mr Grey's approval?_ This is about me too – don't I get a say in this?

I hold out my hand. "May I see?"

"Er…sure." She taps the stylus on her tablet and hands it to me, giving Darcy a sly, sideways glance. I catch Darcy's returning eye roll just before I start to scan the screen. I shudder to imagine how this little scene will be replayed and interpreted by them later.

'Seeing'…'Dating'. The two words jump out at me and I swallow hard as I feel the blood rushing to my face.

Darcy's hand is on my arm. "Don't take it too much to heart" she mutters with a sympathetic smile. "As Tiffany was saying to a few of us just now, if they make too much of it, the media will be marrying you off already. Don't worry, I'm sure Mr Grey is committed to you privately, never mind what he's prepared to own up to publicly."

I have to concede she may be right professionally; but it doesn't feel good. I feel insanely jealous at the thought of anyone else thinking that Christian might still be available to others for _casual dates_ and start hitting on him. _He's mine. _I narrow my eyes and smile stiffly at Tiffany before handing back the tablet. Right now, I'm more concerned about getting through this meeting without making a utter fool of myself. I turn on my heel and enter the conference room hoping I look far more confident than I feel.

I know I don't imagine the momentary hush as I find a place at the table. With some relief I note that Christian hasn't arrived yet. My eyes scan the room for a friendly face as I try to keep my shaking hands occupied setting out my folder and tablet in front of me. I sigh with relief as Andy slips into the vacant seat next to me, tipping me a conspiratorial wink.

Feeling slightly mollified by Andy's friendly support, I begin to take in my surroundings. It is a large room even by GEH standards with floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city on one side and a solid white wall adorned with enlarged newspaper front pages reporting what appears to be several notable GEH successes on the opposite side. I make a mental note to sneak in here later to take a look at the pages in more detail. Although Christian has told me a little of how his company came into being, he was pretty matter of fact and self effacing about it. I would be interested to read a reporter's perspective on the story of GEH's success. Two more huge TV screens displaying a muted news channel and a social media feed adorn the end walls. The table I am sitting at is also vast; I count fifteen seats down each side plus a seat at either end. Enough bodies to hide behind I hope.

As the seats at the table fill up, the last few stragglers are forced to stand around the outside of the room, just leaving the large chair at the head of the table ominously vacant. I immediately begin to worry that I've inadvertently sat in someone's designated seat, and whisper my fears to Andy.

He rolls his eyes. "Tough shit, they should have been punctual. Quit worrying would you" he mutters under the cover of his hand.

"OK people," says a man in a dark suit standing just inside the doorway. The buzz of chatter in the room immediately ceases. Seconds later, Christian sweeps through the doorway, nods curtly to the room, mutters a brusque "good morning" and gracefully lowers himself into the vacant chair at the head of the table.

_Oh God he's so competent, confident, handsome_..._and mine_. I suppress a sigh and try to fix my face into a mask of indifference for the benefit of my attentive audience. There is a slight shadow of stubble around his jaw and I realize it's there because he stayed at my apartment last night without any shaving equipment. I begin to wonder whether I should perhaps get a few manly supplies in for him at my apartment so that he's not inconvenienced again, but quickly push the thought away. _He's asked you to move in with him hasn't he?_ Mmm…the stubble arouses me more than it should. _That could give me a rash later._ Somewhat unhelpfully, I have a momentary flashback to the memory of him bringing me tea in bed in my apartment this morning, wearing only his gloriously tight boxers, his muscles rippling, looking down and treating me to his slow, sexy smile and I am forced to quickly avert my eyes to the table before the flashbacks begin to get even more 'R' rated.

Christian moves through the agenda quickly, making decisions and issuing directions. He listens carefully to guidance from his employees, but doesn't always take their advice, occasionally suggesting alternatives that are well received. Even to my biased eyes, I can see his opinions are well respected and his instincts trusted by his staff and I am reminded again of that terrible dinner at Seaton's where his skilled oratory held the attention of the whole room and successfully earned the trust of many members of the disenfranchised and hostile audience. Is that what he's doing with me I wonder? Using his sexpertise and finely honed ability to read people to understand me and anticipate my every need? Does that me he is suppressing his true dominant nature and deviant sexual predilections just to win me over? I squirm in my seat again. _He won't want to do that forever - then where will you have left?_

I try to clear my head of these uncomfortable thoughts and listen carefully, making notes about Christian's requirements and trying to understand everyone's role in this complex organization. Sam, sitting to the side of Christian, updates him on the progress made by each team this week and seeks clarification on the priorities for the upcoming week. Christian listens thoughtfully and mostly in silence until Sam begins to appraise him of the web team's progress with a photography project. Apparently the intern, whom I assume must be Darcy, has managed to procure a talented young photographer fresh from his recent assignment for the Portland Tourist Board. My heart sinks as I join the dots and realize with an ominous sense of foreboding, exactly who this 'talented young photographer' actually is. I steal a quick glance at Christian, and from the darkening look on his face, I realize he's one step ahead of me.

He interrupts her with no preamble. "What's his name?"

Sam looks slightly surprised at the sharpness of his tone, but recovers quickly. "It's a guy called Jose Rodriguez, Sir. Do you know of his work?"

Christian's mouth settles into a hard line. "Yes I am familiar with his work," his steely gray eyes sweep the room, briefly resting on me before settling back on Sam. "Who is directing the shoot?" he asks menacingly.

Sam nods, looking pleased. "You'll have seen the quality of his work then Mr Grey, we were very fortunate to be able to secure his talents. One of our new interns set this up, Darcy Pendleton, so it seems fair to offer her this shot, -" she pales quickly and looks a little concerned as though something has just occurred to her " – although, if you have anyone in mind yourself Mr Grey, that's entirely your call. I do seem to recall that one of the other interns had photographer's assistant listed on her resume?" she finishes quickly.

I almost laugh out loud at her well intentioned suggestion, but manage to keep my expression neutral._ Yes, because that would go down really well with my Fifty. _ But as half a dozen pairs of eyes swivel accusingly in my direction, I realize to my absolute horror that they all think I'm about to be granted a special favor at Darcy's expense. Tiffany, the blondie from the media team who seemed so friendly with Darcy earlier is looking at me with such disdain; her upper lip is practically turned up in a sneer.

"No. Darcy must do the assignment," Christian insists firmly, glancing at me. He looks relieved. Tiffany's sneer quickly transforms into a self satisfied smile and I see a few more meaningful looks being exchanged around the table. I feel my face burning as I try not to betray my feelings of discomfiture. _They think Christian has deliberately snubbed me._

I try hard to regain my composure through the rest of the meeting, but my anxiety begins to mount as I realize that the matter of our personal life has not yet been mentioned. Surely it won't be discussed in this open forum – that would be embarrassing for everyone.

Just when I have convinced myself that it won't be addressed, Sam coughs to clear her throat rather awkwardly and yet another feeling of foreboding settles over me. "Er, finally Mr Grey, Tiffany's team has prepared a few recommended lines of response in respect of the recent surge of questions regarding your private life. I appreciate this is a little unorthodox, but I think it's important we're all working to the same message here. Tiffany?"

Sam presses her lips together and looks at Tiffany who is concentrating what she probably considers to be her most alluring smile in Christian's direction. Only by a supreme act of self control do I manage not to lean across the table and slap her, but console myself instead by inwardly flicking her the bird.

"Mr Grey…" she purrs, "Essentially our approach is to release the name of your _date_ –" she smiles insincerely in my direction "- I understand _she_ has agreed to that, but other than that, we intend to keep it pretty low key and casual." She laughs prettily. "After all, the very last thing you want us to do is accidentally marry you off Sir," she adds with a 'wouldn't that be ridiculous' roll of the eyes.

I feel utterly mortified. _Is this what he wants?_ Slowly my eyes rise up to meet his. Immediately I can see he's furious. Both of his hands are grasping his hair in exasperation as he jumps to his feet.

He glowers at Tiffany. Her smile slips nervously.

"No. Just no," he says through gritted teeth. "I'm not at all happy that I'm –" he looks at me and smiles briefly, "- sorry, that _we_ are obliged to say anything in public about something that is nobody's business but ours. If it wasn't for the fact that call volumes into this office have increased by eighty percent this morning purely because of this issue, I wouldn't be saying anything at all. But I have to accept that dealing with calls about our private life is not a good use of my employee's time." He puts his hands on the table and glares directly at Tiffany.

"The message is that my girlfriend's name is Anastasia Steele. And it's _girlfrien_d not _date_," he hisses, angrily. "They are not getting any more than that at this point. If they want to make anything of it, that's up to them, I'm not going to waste any more time or energy trying to out maneuver gossip rags. There will be no interviews with either of us and no more information will be issued. That is not the business we're in. Is that clear?"

Tiffany nods mutely, looking deflated. I should feel a little emboldened by his show of public support, but I just feel embarrassed. The nudges and meaningful looks are going on all around the table now. My eyes meet Christian's again and I try to smile, but it feels like an effort_. _Christian's brow creases with concern_. Jeez, when will this end?_

Finally the meeting does end, and Christian sweeps from the room in the same style with which he arrived, his blackberry clasped in his hand. I concentrate hard on putting my files together and rising from my chair without dropping anything.

"Well that wasn't so bad was it?" Andy whispers cheerfully.

I stare at him in amazement. _Seriously?_ _Was he even in the same meeting?_ Just then, my blackberry buzzes.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Windows of opportunity?

Date: June 16 2011 11.59am

To: Anastasia Steele

Are you ok?

After seeing your delectable body in front of another large expanse of glass wall this morning I realize I must urgently revise my intentions. In addition to fucking you in every available surface in my office, I now fully intend to add all conference rooms to our 'to do' list. That's one or two per floor multiplied by twenty floors. I trust this will meet with your satisfaction – I know it will meet with mine.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Window pane or pain?

Date: June 16 2011 12.02apm

To: Christian Grey

I'm fine thank you. It was no worse than I was expecting.

As always Mr Grey, you have made your lascivious intentions transparent. For my modesty's sake, I just pray the windows in your building are not.

Looking forward to it already ;)

Anastasia Steele

Communication Assistant, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc

* * *

I'm still smiling at my mischievous response as I barrel into the bathroom to pay my - by now long overdue - visit. My smile freezes on my face as I realize I have just gate crashed straight into a 'dissect and review' party being held in my honor. And by the startled 'rabbits caught in the head lamps' expressions I catch on the faces of all the ladies present, it's painfully clear that I wasn't supposed to get an invitation to this little gathering.

_Crap!_ Behind me, the door closes with a defiant thud and I have to accept I have moved past the point of no return. _I must brazen this out_. To be fair, I'm not the only one feeling the awkwardness. A couple of the group quickly pretend to be absorbed in fixing their make up with a determined air that says 'we were most definitely not gossiping, oh no, not us', but most of the group are openly staring at me and making no effort to hide their fascination.

I manage a reasonably confident "Hi" to the crowd of ladies and disappear into a cubicle with as much dignity as I can muster. I try to justify the sound of stifled giggles I can hear as I huddle in the cubicle as the inevitable result of people being caught doing something they shouldn't, but it still hurts. _You knew this would happen as soon as they found out Steele so why get upset?_ Reassuringly, the door opens and closes a couple of times which I hope signals the departure of at least a few members of the party.

As I emerge from the cubicle, I see my optimism was misplaced. Four ladies are still hanging around the wash basins, and my heart sinks as I see one of them is Darcy's new bff, Tiffany.

"Who's the lucky girl then huh? Grey's really into you isn't he?" Tiffany purrs. I feel my body stiffen with irritation. After her ham-fisted play for Christian during the meeting, I really don't feel like rolling over, being polite and meekly supplying her with sufficient gossip fodder to see her and her cronies through the week_. He's mine_.

I arch an eyebrow, but make no attempt to smile or be friendly. I'm done with that right now.

She titters with laughter and tries again. "We've always wondered something about Mr Grey. Perhaps you could help to settle the argument for us once and for all." She leans forward and grasps my arm, lowering her voice to a stage whisper. "Between us girls of course. Is he an ass or a tit man?"

_Wow…did I miss the part where we became friends and confidantes? Nope, thought not._

Fuming, I finish up washing my hands and slowly turn to face her, looking her up and down impudently. "Perhaps, as we seem to be having this conversation, you could enlighten me about something Tiffany. Which part of you do guys find attractive?"

As soon as the words are out of my mouth I want to hit recall, but it's too late. I've risen to her provocation and unleashed my latent inner bitch. Oh well, it's not like we were ever going to be friends, but now I've given them an actual reason other than simple jealousy to dislike me. In spite of my regret, I can't help taking a moment to savor their shocked goldfish expressions. _That may at least put off any further inappropriate questions from some of the others._ Smiling sweetly, I take a leaf out of my hot boyfriend's book and sweep out of the bathroom, praying that I don't ruin my hollow victory by stumbling inelegantly on the way out.


	17. Chapter 17

Back at my desk, I return to the news releases with renewed enthusiasm. Aside from all of the personal awkwardness, the meeting was a really helpful way of giving me some direction and as my eyes scan over the work I drafted so far, I realize I need to make a few subtle changes in order to comply with Christian's wishes.

I can also accept that no longer simply motivated to do a good job to prove myself, but also to do the best I can for Christian's company. My more cynical side has to acknowledge he has done a really good job of winning me over, just like with all of his other staff. That's probably one of the reasons why he's so successful. I am in awe of his professional competence as well as his…erm..other personal attributes. I pull myself up sharply; I really need to stop lusting after him at work or I'm no better than the rest of his jilted harem.

"That reads well". I had been so engrossed in my work, I hadn't noticed Christian sidle up to my desk. Now he's leaning over the end of my workstation reading the words on my screen. His jacket has been discarded, he is just in shirt sleeves and he looks…mmm. I resist the urge to touch him, choosing instead to channel my lustful thoughts into the expression on my face.

"What can I do for you Mr Grey?" I ask.

Christian's darkening eyes lock onto mine, returning my loaded gaze.

"I just came down to tell you I have a lunchtime meeting today so I'm sorry to say can't take you out. If you're planning to leave the building, take Sawyer with you. I don't want any more paparazzi scum fuckers bothering you."

Ridiculously, I feel a little disappointed. _Yeah, really, he's a billionaire running an empire – did you honestly think he was going to drop everything to take you out for lunch every day?_

Out of the corner of my eye I see Darcy is standing within earshot, talking to Amanda. Her eyes are watching us over Amanda's shoulder. Immediately I am on my guard; without even thinking about it, I know she's listening.

"That's OK, I need to run a few errands. Can I get you something for lunch while I'm out?" I ask innocently, in a transparent attempt to ensure I get to see him again this afternoon.

Christian's eyes light up and he grins broadly. _Oh yes, he's onto me_.

"Please. The meeting was dropped into my schedule at the last minute so I'll need to _eat_ at my desk today." _Oh my..what is he planning for me now?_ He meets my gaze, his lips twitching at the corners.

"What do you fancy? A sub perhaps?" I persist, perhaps a little recklessly.

His mouth curls into the Christian Grey patented oh-so-sexy smile and he nods slowly, his smoldering gray eyes burning into mine. "Yes, I think so," he mutters. "You know my preferences," he adds darkly. My groin pulses with delicious anticipation. _Jeez, we're supposed to be arranging lunch here_.

"CHRISTIAN GREY!" We both jump, startled by the piercing shriek from the determined-looking female brunette who is striding towards us like a heat seeking missile, her eyes locked onto Christian, her mane of long dark hair billowing out behind her.

Christian rolls his eyes and smiles wanly as he curses under his breath. "Hi Mia. What are you doing h…?"

The end of Christian's question is muffled by the might of a full-on Mia Grey hug. Seconds later, she releases Christian and launches herself at me too, her lips smacking against first one cheek, then the other, "Hey Ana" she grins at me, gleefully. Only when she has finished does she stand back, put her hands on her hips, and reset her expression to a glare directed at her brother, treating him to what looks like a well-practiced expression of rebuke.

"What am _I _doing here? How about trying to track you down? I've left message after message for you to call me this week but no, you're far too busy being a –" she makes exaggerated air quotes by wiggling her fingers in the air "- ty-swoon –" she glances at me and winks cheekily, "- to bother returning your baby sister's calls". I feel my face flush; her words echo one of the tabloid headlines_. Oh crap, she's seen the photographs. "_So I figured, you two must find a few moments to do some work some time." Her nose screws up wickedly as she giggles and looks from Christian to me and back again. "Andrea said to try looking for you on this floor; now I see why!" Christian feigns a chastised expression, but his eyes are alight with humor. He shakes his head slowly. "My apologies Mia. I've been busy this w…"

"Yes, the whole state has seen how busy you two have been this week," she winks at me again. "Do you know what, I even called around your apartment last night and you weren't there. Where were you anyways on a school night?" she interrupts, frowning as though this thought had only just occurred to her. Christian runs his fingers through his hair, cursing rudely under his breath again in exasperation, but a spark of amusement lingers in his eyes.

"We stayed at Ana's apartment last night, not that it's any of your business little sis," he retorts, churlishly.

Mia eyes widen, her mouth stretching into a wide beam and she inhales sharply with unrestrained excitement. "We? Oh Christian, that's so sweet," she squeals as she moves towards him in another attempt to envelop his body in a hug. This time Christian seems prepared for it, and he takes an evasive step to the side, neatly avoiding her outstretched arms. I smile to myself; he's done that before.

Christian regards her steadily. "Well, Mia, You found me. What can I do for you?"

Mia smacks her hand against her head and throws me an exaggerated look of utter frustration. "Can you believe him?" Her question is directed at me_. What?_ I feel a little confused now. I steal a quick glimpse at Christian; he is scowling at his sister. _Am I missing something here?_

She gasps and glares back at Christian. "Don't you look at me like that. You know exactly what Christian Grey." She narrows her eyes at him. "You did tell your girlfriend that it's your birthday tomorrow didn't you? So help me, if you –" she looks at me and gasps. "You didn't tell her did you? " She sounds incredulous.

I feel a lurch of panic in my belly. When was he going to mention that? _Holy_ c_rap, what do I get him?_

Christian grimaces and looks at me anxiously. "I guess I'm not too excited about birthdays –" he begins, but Mia interrupts him again. "YOU might not be, but everyone else is." Her beady eyes meet mine. "My mom and dad have invited both of you to dinner tomorrow evening for Christian's birthday. You will come won't you?" I find myself nodding dumbly, still somewhat pre-occupied with the difficult dilemma of what the fuck to buy a billionaire for his birthday. _I wonder if there's a website for that?_

My taciturn response is all the encouragement Mia needs. She bounces on her heels, clapping her hands with excitement. "Perfect. That's all I wanted to know. I'll see you both tomorrow, eight o'clock, don't be late! Oh and Christian, Eliot called me this morning from the airport." She grins mischievously at Christian. "He was catching up on today's news online. I _think _he was saying something about looking forward to seeing you tomorrow too, but it was kind of difficult to tell because he was laughing so hard. Not sure what that was all about." Grinning, she pulls first me, then a reluctant Christian into another hug before spinning on her heel and striding away.

Christian groans audibly and grimaces, no doubt anticipating the ribbing he will have to suffer from his brother over those blasted photos.

Darcy leaps to her feet and steps into Mia's path. "Hi Mia. Good to see you again. Are you keeping well?" Darcy is treating Mia to her widest, most saccharine smile.

Mia's determined step falters and a momentary flash of uncertainty crosses her face. "Hi…er..yes, I'm very well thank you er…Sorry, I'm dreadful with names. Dagney isn't it?" she finishes with a satisfied smile.

Darcy looks a little pissed and flushes. "It's Darcy actually," she corrects, trying to rearrange her features into a smile.

"Yes of course, that's what I meant, Darcy. Are you well?" Darcy nods, smiling tightly. Beside me I can hear Andy making a strangled sound that sounds suspiciously like laughter disguised as a cough. I feel a little embarrassed for both of them – it is painfully obvious that Mia has no real recollection of meeting Darcy before, in spite of what Darcy would have us all believe.

But Darcy is loving her moment in the sun and won't let it go. "I was hoping to see you again at my parents' charity ball next weekend. I've invited Mr Grey and Ana too of course," her shrewd eyes flicker to me to check that I'm listening, "so it would be great if you could join us."

I feel a flash of irritation. '_Us_?'. I really, really don't think there's any 'us' where Darcy's concerned. I try to communicate my reservations to Mia in a look, but she is oblivious to my discomfort and is smiling brightly at Darcy.

"Ooo yes, that sounds good to me. Let me check my diary and I'll get back to you on that Dagney. Got to dash, see you soon." She waves her hand in the air and steams back through the office at such speed that she creates a draft in her wake.

Christian drapes his arm around my shoulders and pulls me against him, sighing in grim resignation. Hugging me in the open plan office rather contravenes our agreement, but I concede he's suffered enough already today, so I don't complain. Actually, I rather like it. My hand snakes around his back and rests on his hip, pulling him closer. I can see Tiffany glowering at me from her desk but I pointedly ignore her. _Mind your own business._

"She's like a fucking whirlwind," he murmurs, his lips pressed against my head, kissing me softly. "I was going to mention it, but truly, I don't really celebrate my birthday. My family has always forced me into it."

I smile ruefully at his words. I want so badly to tell him that I'm his family now, but this is not the right place – and perhaps I'm getting a little ahead of myself. _He's only asked you to move in with him, not marry him._ Mmmm married to Christian, waking up with him every day, knowing he's committed to me forever. Is that what I want? Is that what he wants? Perhaps it is for now, but sooner or later he may tire of ordinary vanilla with me and want to return to his former, darker ways and where will that leave me? Will I ever be enough for him? All I know for sure is that right now, waking up next to him every day feels like it's the right thing to do, but I'm so new to all of this, and so is he. Is this what all relationships are like? I shake my head to clear the fug and reluctantly let my hand drop from his hip. I really need to talk this through with Kate later, I'm so confused.

* * *

Standing in line in the deli, my thoughts return to my current dilemma; pondering what birthday gift to buy for my billionaire boyfriend during a lunch break. The only practical thing I can think of right now is lingerie for me as I know he will enjoy it more than me. All the panty tearing that has gone on recently has rather run down my supplies. But even that option is fraught with difficulty thanks to the constant presence of Sawyer at my side.

I still shudder with embarrassment at the memory of Taylor buying my underwear for me in Portland, so I'm really not keen to add any more members of Christian's staff to the growing list of people with an intimate knowledge of the precise type, style and color of panties I wear. The other issue is paparazzi. Thanks to Sawyer's careful planning, we evaded the clutch of photographers who were lying in wait outside Grey House by exiting via the underground parking lot. It would be just my luck to be papped today choosing sexy lingerie by some enterprising member of the public and suffer the same embarrassment again in tomorrow's newspapers.

I sigh as I shuffle towards the counter. The problem is, there is nothing I can buy him that he really wants or needs; if he did, he'd have already bought it himself. What I need to do is be a little more creative in my thinking and come up with something that will make him happy. I know I inadvertently wounded him when I didn't immediately agree to move in and I regret making him feel that way. He draws comfort from knowing I'm around him and staying around him and I wouldn't want my fear moving too quickly to be misconstrued as a lack of commitment on my part. Ironically, it is my attachment to him that is making me hesitate. My real fear is that he will quickly tire of me and my very ordinariness once he spends too much time with me. And the prospect of that is unbearable.

The ideal gift should reassure him that I won't leave him and tell him that I am committed to him in a way that he will truly understand. Like a contract of sorts. Suddenly inspiration strikes. _I know just the thing. _

* * *

Buoyed up by the flash of gift inspiration, I return to work with a spring in my step. Even when my reappearance in the entrance lobby of Grey House is met with the now familiar hostile stares, whispers and in a couple of instances, outright open-mouthed gapes, I manage to maintain my positive mood as I stride confidently towards the elevators with Sawyer at my side. He didn't ask me whether or not I wanted him to accompany me all the way back to my desk, but I realize I'm beginning to grow accustomed to the reassurance that comes from having his constant presence at my side. I have no doubt that his burly figure actively discourages anyone from addressing me directly with their derogatory remarks and for that I am grateful.

There is an email waiting for me when I return to my desk:

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Lunch

Date: June 17 2011 13:10pm

To: Anastasia Steele

I will be ready to eat my sub in my office at 1.30pm.

Until then, I will eagerly anticipate the sating of my appetite.

Christian Grey

Extremely Hungry CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc

* * *

I gasp and try to suppress a giggle. He is so audacious. Do I mind? I don't think I do. Is there time? I have a few minutes left, and I'm more mindful than ever not to be seen to be taking liberties, but…I don't care. My groin pulses with excitement at what is he has planned for me. I think for a moment, then send him a reply.

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Greedy

Date: June 17 2011 13:25pm

To: Christian Grey

Satisfying your appetite is my pleasure, Sir.

Your sub will be with you shortly.

Anastasia Steele

Willing Communication Assistant, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc

* * *

Andrea smiles at me warmly as I arrive in the lobby outside Christian's office. A sub sandwich is clutched between my fingers in an attempt to lend my visit a little credibility, but I doubt I fool anyone. Olivia is staring intently at her screen and pretends not to notice I'm there. Andrea, however, wears her professional demeanor like a mask and I cannot tell what she is thinking. _Hardly surprising given the time she spends with my Fifty, she's learned from the master. _

"Go right in Miss Steele, he's expecting you" she gestures towards his office door.

Nodding my grateful thanks to Andrea, I step inside his office and lean against the door to close it behind me.

Christian is sitting at his desk looking every inch the young, accomplished entrepreneur – albeit a young, accomplished entrepreneur with a wicked gleam in his eye. His eyes slowly scan my body, taking in the outline of my breasts and my hips under my fitted dress and right down to my high heels before returning to my eyes.

"Lock the door baby and come over here." His voice is low, seductive, and any residual doubts I may have had about his intentions evaporate immediately.

Feeling like I'm swooning, I quickly comply and he steps around his desk to meet me. As I move towards him, my eyes drift to his crotch and I see the unmistakable outline of his arousal straining against the fabric of his pants. My insides lurch with excitement and I swallow. _Mmm...yummy_. I look up and meet his amused gaze.

"Seen something you like Miss Steele?" he murmurs, quirking his eyebrow mockingly. I open my mouth to respond, but before I can reply, he grasps me and his mouth is on mine, kissing me desperately. He pulls my body in tightly against his, his tongue stroking the inside of my mouth, his rock hard length pushing into my belly. I drop the redundant sub sandwich on floor and relax against him, reveling in the delicious sensations of kissing him back, fisting my hands in his hair to pull him even closer. A low growl of frustration escapes from the back of his throat.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you this morning. I have to touch you when I see you baby," he breathes against my lips. Gently, he brushes his lips against mine as though he is drawing strength from them. His hands cup my cheeks, his thumbs stroking my hair as his dark eyes burn into mine. "Take your panties off Anastasia. I need to know I have unfettered access to you at all times," he mutters. His voice sounds hard, ruthless, but his eyes are alight with playful wickedness.

_Oh..ok._ Trying not to show my shock, I grin at him and take a step back. I run my hands down my legs until they reach the hem of my dress then slowly begin to push it up my thighs, watching him carefully the whole time. His long fingers stroke his lips and his dark hooded eyes watch the progress of my hands, widening with unrestrained lust as I expose the lacy tops of my stockings.

"Very nice Miss Steele…very nice," he purrs approvingly. I can't help smiling in triumph as I see one of his hands flutter down and slowly begin stroke his length through the fabric of his pants. _I really want to help him with that…and soon._

I continue to push my dress up until it is bunched around my hips exposing my fine lace panties. I stroke my hands across the front of my panties, briefly cupping my sex and feeling it throb under my fingers. Christian moans, increasing the pace of his stroke against his pants.

Ignoring his reaction, I slip my thumbs into the thin gauzy strips on each side of my panties and shimmy them down my body, luxuriating in the heat of his intense gaze as I circle my hips in a wide, sensual arc that stretches my thighs and my groin. He inhales sharply as my panties hit the floor, leaving my sex completely exposed. I step out of them and look up at him shyly through my lashes, waiting for my next instruction.

"Oh Miss Steele, you really know how to keep a hungry man waiting for his lunch," he murmurs. Stepping forward, he lowers himself to the ground to pick up my panties. Keeping his gaze on me, he scrunches them in his hand and pushes them against his nose, inhaling deeply. I feel myself blush and he chuckles wickedly at my discomfort.

"You smell mighty fine Miss Steele…absolutely mouthwatering," he grins and tucks my panties into the pocket of his pants. "I think I will hang onto these just in case I feel hungry later this afternoon." He takes my hand and leads me over to his desk. "I feel like eating at my desk today." In one swift movement he lifts my bare, exposed ass and swings it onto his desk, squeezing my ass cheeks with his hands. I gasp at the cold sensation of the desk under my bare ass.

"Mmm payback time Miss Steele. No photographers around to catch me though," he smirks as he sinks into the seat directly in front of me, his hands stroking up and down my thighs. The warmth of his hands makes me feel wanton with longing and I feel a trickle of wetness move down my inner thigh towards the surface of his highly polished desk. Squirming with desire, I tilt my hips, parting my thighs wider, inviting and encouraging him to touch me.

He licks his lips salaciously and I watch his tongue move, mesmerized, anticipating the feel of it on me and inside me. Christian's dark gaze watches me carefully as one of his hands slides to the top of my groin, his fingers parting my lips and sliding through my slippery wetness.

"Oh…oh," I moan involuntarily, throwing my head back and lifting my hips, amazed at how aroused I am by one touch.

"Shhh…lean back baby. You're so wet for me. I want to taste you," he mutters as presses his mouth against my sex, pushing me back onto my elbows. His tongue begins to lick languorously through the length of my folds. _Oh, that feels so good, so good._ If he as much as touches my clitoris with his tongue, I will go over the edge, but though his mouth suckles and nips every inch of my folds, he avoids touching my swollen clitoris, building the anticipation until it's almost unbearable. Groaning with frustration, I reach forward and grab the back of his head, weaving my fingers into the soft tousles of his hair, pressing him deeper against me, desperately rocking my hips and trying to find some relief from the intense throbbing between my legs.

"Greedy, greedy girl," murmurs Christian, his voice muffled against me, his fingers spreading me wide open, his tongue thrusting deep inside me. "Have you any idea how exquisite you taste? And now every fucking time I sit here I will be thinking about your gorgeous bare ass writhing on my desk in front of me, remembering how good you taste."

_Oh…_my hips and thighs rock uncontrollably, the feelings he is generating in me are sensational agony. I need him inside me, right now, filling me, pounding me, taking me with him.

"Christian…I want you," I whisper breathlessly.

His lips press against my thighs, his breath hot with passion. He tilts his head back and his eyelashes flicker as his dark, lust filled gaze meets mine.

"You want it, you've got it baby," he replies softly. Leaping to his feet, he unzips his pants and releases his straining erection. Grinning wickedly, he fishes a condom from his pocket and sheaths himself in one quick movement.

"One more fucking day and I will be able to feel you again, skin to skin…I can't wait," he growls as he maneuvers himself into position between my legs. The tip of his length feels huge as it presses against my sex, as one hand parts my folds, feeling for my entrance, the other circles my hip, holding it in place.

Desperate to feel him, I buck up against him and he slides easily into me, filling me instantly, just as I had craved. I tip my head back and groan gutturally with the utter ecstasy of feeling him so deep inside me.

"Oh fuck, yes," he hisses through gritted teeth, grasping my hips and pulling back hard against him again before thrusting into me again and then again, building up the pace and the sensation. I rock my hips and meet him thrust for thrust, trying to take him deeper and harder, clenching all my inner muscles as tightly as I can.

"Fuck Ana, don't do that..ah, shit," Christian makes a harsh sound in his throat and grips my hips ferociously, his fingers digging into my ass as he slams into me. The sight of him losing control is all I need to send me over the edge and my entire body soars into a shuddering climax around him. His body jerks and slows as he pumps his release into me.

Breathing shallowly, Christian eases himself out of me and pulls me off my elbows so that I am sitting upright. Cradling me in his arms, he buries his face in the crook of my neck, kissing me reverentially. "Fuck baby, I feel better for that…I love you," he murmurs gently, his hands making slow circles on my back, his mouth peppering soft little kisses along my jaw and down my throat.

I close my eyes and murmur "I love you, I love you" over and over again, luxuriating in the warmth and protection of his embrace.

He sighs and lifts his head reluctantly away from mine. "We need to get back to work baby. I'm keeping my department heads waiting."

His words cut rudely through my state of bliss and I tense up sharply, horribly aware that I'm sitting on a desk without my panties and with my dress pulled up around my waist. How am I going to go back down to the office and face people after this – everyone will know where I've been and what I've been doing. _I'm such a cliché._

"Shit..how long have I been here? I only had fifteen minutes break left when I came up here," I stutter horrified, my insides gripped by an icy cold feeling of dread.

Christian chuckles softly at my reaction and looks really pleased with himself as he removes the condom and tucks himself neatly back into his pants.

"My bathroom's through there. Go and clean yourself up if you wish. Just tell them I kept you." He licks his lips lasciviously. "You really are the most delicious lunch time feast I've ever enjoyed Miss Steele," he winks at me as he saunters casually towards the door to collect the abandoned sub sandwich. He looks so relaxed and pleased with himself. I wish I could feel the same way.

Flustered, I jump to my feet, pulling my dress back down and take a few moments to clean up in his private bathroom. I quickly correct my appearance in the mirror. My eyes look a little too bright, but if I keep my head down, hopefully nobody will notice anything untoward. I'm only five minutes over my lunch hour so I will need to stay later tonight so that I'm seen to be making up the time I missed. There will be plenty of people clock watching on my behalf after all. Something doesn't feel quite right though – Christian still has my panties.

Leaving the bathroom, I look at him expectantly and he smirks in return. "As I believe I already told you, I need to have unfettered access to you baby. I will be keeping hold of your panties." He lowers his voice seductively. "I can't tell you how much I will enjoy the thought of your delectable and completely bare ass pressed directly against your clothes this afternoon Miss Steele". _Great, like going commando is going to soothe my anxiety._ I narrow my eyes and scowl at him furiously, making a mental note to bring a spare pair of panties to work with me on Monday.

"Ready?" he challenges, his gray eyes alight with mischief. I glower at him again then take a deep, fortifying breath to calm myself as he opens the door of his office.

Andrea doesn't miss a beat. "The departmental heads are waiting in the conference room Sir." Christian nods curtly in response and takes my arm, leading me to the elevators. Out of the corner of my eye, I am aware of a group of suits watching us through the large glass window of the conference room opposite Christian's office. With a jolt of recognition, I realize that one of the suits is my boss, Sam who is grinning widely at me. _Oh crap..well it's no use pretending I'm not here._ I raise my hand in a rather half hearted wave and immediately regret it. _Great, now will she think I'm taking tales to Christian?_ I glance again at her expression, but cannot detect any edge to her smile – she doesn't look as though she's annoyed with me.

Christian calls for the elevators, his amused eyes surveying my face. As the elevator arrives, he chuckles softly and drops a kiss on the top of my head. "Thanks for lunch baby, I really enjoyed it," he murmurs.

* * *

A/N thanks so much for all the follows, faves and reviews. Over 600 follows now and more than 1000 reviews. Wow, that just blows me away. I love reading them.

Special thanks to the ladies on the fsog facebook page especially Lulu, Angie & Karen for helping me come up with a gift idea for a billionaire - not something that has ever been a dilemma for me before.


	18. Chapter 18

I am intrigued to see an email from an unknown hotmail address waiting in my inbox when I return from my extended lunch break. The sender is eyespy_ana. _What?_ Bemused, I open it up…and stiffen with shock at what I see.

The email reveals photograph after photograph of Sawyer and I, taken at lunchtime today. A cold dread grips me as I scroll through the images. I see myself leaving Grey House, walking down the street, entering the deli, standing in line at the deli – my every movement has been secretly recorded.

Sawyer features in many of the photographs too, standing close behind me or even at the side of me his eyes alert, watchful, but tellingly, not looking at the camera in any of the photographs. Some of the images appear to have been captured from some distance away, others much closer. A detailed study of my lips fills one shot, another captures the shape and outline of my ass in minute, close up detail. Although they were taken in a public place, they feel more intimate that the photos taken by the paparazzi yesterday – they seem intrusive, personal and familiar. I blink at the images on the screen, aghast – someone was watching me. What's more, the person taking the photographs has managed to completely escape the notice of a professional body guard.

I think back to lunchtime today. I was pre-occupied, thinking about what gift to get Christian so I wasn't paying too much attention to who was around me. I do remember waiting some time to be served, standing in line and the deli was very busy with lunchtime trade. I definitely saw quite a few people I recognized as GEH employees. _Jeez, is this someone I know?_

I scroll down the email looking for any sort of message, any sort of clue as to why someone has done this, but there is nothing. Of course, the images and the email address tell me all I need to know – someone is secretly watching me and they want me to know about it. But why? My immediate instinct is to delete the email and make the images go away.

Feeling faintly nauseous, I scrub my fingers across my mouth, trying to decide what to do. If I call Christian and tell him he will be furious with Sawyer and probably insist on tightening my security even further. But the intrusiveness of the photographs and the fact that someone has had the temerity to send them directly to me makes me feel uncomfortable – threatened even.

For the first time, I am forced to confront the new reality that is my life now. Being publicly acknowledged as the girlfriend of a wealthy man has made me a target, just as Christian predicted it might.

I take a deep breath and pick up my phone. At the very least, Sawyer needs to know about this. He is my security detail. He might recall something he had previously dismissed when he sees these images. Perhaps one of Christian's highly capable professional stalkers in the IT department might be able to trace who sent the email. This probably happens to Christian all the time, people invading his privacy, trying it on, just like the paparazzi did yesterday when they stole those photographs. The security team probably has a process for dealing with precisely this type of situation, they will know exactly what to do.

Sawyer answers on the second ring, sounding a little surprised: "Miss Steele?"

I clear my throat and try to speak as quietly as possible. The last thing I need to do today is to create another drama in the workplace. There have been more than enough of those since I arrived in this department.

"Hi Sawyer, I've received an email I think you should see," I lower my voice to a whisper. "There are some photographs of me and of you, taken earlier today".

"Ma'am," his response is curt and he ends the call abruptly. Within five minutes, Sawyer is at my side, staring at my screen, his shoulders tense as his furious eyes scan over the images. He turns slowly to face me. "Does Mr Grey know?" he asks, his voice deathly quiet. A cold fear creeps over me. Shit, if Sawyer is concerned, this must be worse than I first thought.

I sigh nervously. "No…I don't want to worry him unnecessarily. It's probably nothing," I add. Even to my own ears, I don't sound convinced.

Sawyer's eyes return to the screen and he lifts his cuff to his mouth, intent on calling for back up. Suddenly I am filled with panic. Worried as I am about these photographs, I am also desperate to avoid a repeat of yesterday's dramatic scenes. Instinctively, I grab his arm.

"No!" I hiss urgently. Sawyer looks at me, his face a study in surprise. Shit, I have probably gone too far here, but I need to try. "Please can this be dealt with somewhere else…the security suite perhaps?" I try desperately. "I really don't want to disrupt my colleagues with this and worry people unnecessarily. Please?" I plead.

Sawyer eyes me warily. I can see the internal struggle going on in his mind playing out on his face as he tries to decide his next move. I have no doubt his preferred reaction would be to call in the SWAT team and put the entire area around me in security lock down, but maybe he does feel a pang of sympathy for my predicament. I try again, anxious to capitalize on his obvious uncertainty.

"Perhaps someone upstairs can investigate who sent it?" I whisper. Looking around me, I can see that Sawyer's surprise arrival has already created a stir of interest - a few people's eyes are yo-yoing between Sawyer and myself, trying to read our expressions and listen to what we are saying. The sooner I can get this issue dealt with away from my desk, the better.

"As you wish Ma'am." Sawyer sounds resigned, but far from happy. I breathe a sigh of relief and my entire body sags back into my seat. Concern still creases his brow and a muscle moves in his jaw; for a moment I think he is about to say something else, but he nods at me and spins on his heel before marching back across the office.

"Ooo Ana, what's the drama now?" Andy is leaning over my workstation, eager for the inside track, his eyes bright. I guess I owe him some sort of explanation; he's been good to me. I roll my eyes and try to keep my tone light in the hope that I don't reveal my true anxiety. "Andy, you should have been born a girl, you are such a shameless gossip," I sigh. "It was something and nothing really, just an email from someone I don't know. I guess there will be a few of those now people know that I'm with Christian and I work at GEH. You know how they are about security around here," I laugh uneasily.

To my great relief, Andy looks a little crestfallen; if he was hoping for the next big thing to talk about, my reply has clearly disappointed him. It's important he's convinced as his reaction will help to sway the opinions of others. If I'm to avoid the rest of the office launching back into gossip mania again this afternoon, I need to keep a low profile. They've had plenty of material to gossip about already today thanks to that meeting this morning and the publication of the papped photographs without this too. And it might just be a one off anyway, nothing to worry about. Jeez, I hope so.

I have one eye trained on the door all afternoon, poised to spring out of my seat and intercept a furious Christian before he can create yet another scene, but to my surprise, there is no sign of him.

Darcy has been chattering away to anyone who will listen about the photography assignment she has arranged for next week. Darcy wasn't invited to attend this morning's communication team meeting, something which cleared pissed her off, but I saw her bff Tiffany speaking to her later, no doubt filling her in on what had happened. It is pretty obvious that Darcy believes she has got the better of me. I have heard her utter Jose's name more times than I care to remember this afternoon and sensed her sly gaze in my direction, hoping for a rise from me. I can't help but wonder how on earth she managed to select Jose of all people for this assignment; after all, it's not as though there is a shortage of good landscape photographers in Seattle. It's an unwelcome coincidence. I immediately feel mean. I have been a poor friend to Jose recently. I haven't seen him since the evening of his photography exhibition in Portland when Christian bought the portraits of me and then was so dreadfully rude to Jose. Of course he's the best guy for the job, he deserves a break. An assignment for a high profile and well respected organization like GEH will be a welcome addition to his portfolio. I'm not looking forward to seeing him on Monday though – a certain Mr Control Freak CEO will take a dim view of him being in the same building as me.

By four o'clock, the office is starting to get a little noisier with relaxed chatter as people begin to wind down for the weekend, and I allow myself to unwind a little for the first time all day. Ok, scratch that, all week. Much to my relief, I notice that many of the conversations I can hear are people's plans for the evening or weekend. Normal discussions about trying out a new restaurant that has really good reviews or about family visiting from out of town. The hushed whispers about me are fewer and further between. There is, after all, only so much mileage in gossiping about our relationship I muse. Perhaps in time, people will get used to me and this will become the norm. I smile to myself as I ponder whether I will ever be able to casually join in an office conversation about what my boyfriend and I are planning to do at the weekend without watching their eyebrows disappear up into their hair lines.

My spirits are lifted further by a text from Kate, telling me she is home and keen to see me. Excited, I text her back and arrange to spend some time with her this evening in our apartment. I have so many things I need to talk to her about, and I'm looking forward to hearing about how things are going with Eliot. Christian's not going to be very pleased about it, I know, but I also need some time to get Christian's gift together and I can't do that while I'm with him, so he'll have to put up with it. I need to distract him by suggesting something he would enjoy - perhaps an evening out with his brother? That would be a good way of getting Kate on her own and away from Eliot too. Feeling pleased with myself, I decide to text Kate again and suggests she puts the idea to Eliot.

* * *

Christian

I stare at my own reflection in the office window. My shoulders are hunched up and on edge, my brow furrowed into a deep scowl. Something of a contrast to last night when I fucked Ana against that glass. I instantly feel my cock twitch at the memory. _Fuck, get a grip Grey_. Over my shoulder I can see the tense outlines of Taylor and Sawyer, standing silently behind me, poised for my next command.

For once I have no fucking clue what I should tell them to do. I thrive on being in control, on calling the shots. Now someone else is fucking with me and what's mine and I don't know who they are and I don't know what they want. What I do know is that they were watching Ana, and that fucking terrifies me. I have to keep her safe.

Some sixth sense had told me that something had happened even before I was told about it. I had frozen with a sense of foreboding as I saw Sawyer and Taylor huddled in the lobby outside the conference room, both of them occasionally glancing towards me as they conferred about something.

I know Taylor well, I spend more time with him than anyone else, and I have learned to read his reactions well. To anyone else he would have looked his usual stoic self. I could see beyond that - from the way he clenched his fists as though ready to brawl through to the tight line of his jaw as though he was raging an internal battle against what he really wanted to say – and knew instantly that something was really bothering him. And if that something bothered my usually unflappable Head of Security, it was sure as hell going to bother me too.

My gut reaction told me that what whatever it was, it concerned Ana. The department heads sitting around me were fucking clueless, they had no idea why I suddenly became even more irritable and snappy than usual when, fifteen minutes into the meeting, I began to cut them all short, desperate to get out of the room and find out what the fuck was going on. The one exception was Sam who was surveying me warily. I could see her thought processes in action as she followed my eye line and worked out that I was anxious about something that had fuck all to do with the tedious shit my other department heads were irritating the fuck out of me with.

"Mr Grey, I can see you're exceptionally busy today Sir. How about we all leave it there for today and send you our key output reports for this week instead. You can pick up any concerns with us individually?" she'd suggested, bravely. Even though it was precisely what I was about to suggest myself, I still glowered at Sam for her impudence in trying to take the initiative. _Yeah, for trying to help me out._ You're such a lousy shit Grey.

Her suggestion gave me all the excuse I needed though; I was out of that conference room and across into my office before the other occupants had even drawn another breath, gesturing furiously towards Taylor and Sawyer to follow me.

I cannot understand how anyone managed to capture those images covertly, right under the nose of a professional body guard without him noticing a thing. My first reaction was to fire Sawyer's ass on the spot. Judging by the panic in his eyes and the beads of sweat gathering on his top lip, Sawyer was expecting me to do that too. If it wasn't for Taylor vouching for him with his quiet insistence that his employee be allowed to stay in order to safeguard the continuity of Ana's personal security, Sawyer would have been sitting on his ass on the sidewalk ten minutes ago.

Sawyer maintains they were not followed by anyone at lunchtime today and insists that he would have noticed someone following them, despite the crowds of people milling around. Part of the problem was that the deli they visited is only a five minute walk from Grey House and so usually full of my own employees at lunchtime; nothing untoward that raised any alarm bells. He also insists that nobody visibly pointed a camera at them. So whoever it was must have been using a covert camera.

What really fucking bothers me though is that whoever took the photographs had the means and the skill to be in the right place at the right time. They knew exactly when and where Ana left the building today, despite the fact that they left by a little known private underground exit. I shudder involuntarily. _Fuck…they could have had a gun…a knife..anything. _

I cannot discount the possibility that whoever is behind this might be getting inside help from someone close to Ana. Perhaps even from one of my own employees. I have to concede that would go some way towards explaining Sawyer's monumental fuck up. It is that possibility alone that has prevented me from going straight to Ana right now. The only way to keep her safe is to deal with this quietly, under the radar so if the perpetrator is someone in this building, he or she is not given an advance warning of our plans. Perhaps Ana too sensed something was wrong when she asked for Sawyer to investigate this away from her desk. _You're letting her down again Grey and you are supposed to keep her safe._

I run my hands through my hair feeling utterly helpless with frustration and try to tune back into the sound of Taylor's voice.

"Welsh is tracing the source of the email right. We have arranged for Miss Steele's incoming mailbox to be intercepted and filtered so that any further emails of this nature will not reach her. Barney is working on that now. Naturally, we will leave it up to your own discretion as to whether you choose to tell Miss Steele about this." Taylor half smiles and shifts from foot to foot with visible discomfort. "I appreciate that Miss Steele has not exactly welcomed the increased personal security to date, so for her peace of mind it might be prudent not to concern her further unnecessarily with any potential future threats unless it becomes essential to do so. Sir?"

I laugh once humorlessly. I've got to hand it to Taylor for his ham fisted attempt at diplomacy. We both know it's not Ana's peace of mind he's concerned about, but mine. He knows full well that Ana will give me a really hard time about this. She's going to be really pissed once she realizes her emails are being intercepted and read by my security team, but I don't feel like I have another option right now; I must protect her. I will just have to find the right time and place to tell her about that. Fuck, why didn't I arrange to intercept her emails before? I should have anticipated something like this would happen once our relationship became public. Ana is a much easier target than me, and stealing images of her out and about looking sexy and alluring is an enticing means for paparazzi scum fuckers to earn their dime whilst all the time getting to leer at her. _Fuckers_. I feel my temper rising again and take a deep, controlling breath.

"No, there is no need for Miss Steele to be unduly concerned by any of this. I will tell her it was a one off from some harmless whacko using a concealed camera, that this type of thing happens all the time." I am such a fucking liar. Taylor and Sawyer nod their silent collusion.

"Meanwhile, tell Welsh this is his top priority. I need to know the identity of the sender immediately. And check the security cameras on the nineteenth floor, the elevators and the basement exit to see who was around when Ana went to lunch today. Some fucker must have been watching her go. Sawyer, you need to move. I want you right next to Ana. She needs close protection - you can't protect her from the ground floor."

Sawyer looks at me warily and glances at Taylor for support. _Fuck that_. I hold my hand up defiantly, knowing what he's about to say. "I know Miss Steele won't like it, but I will tell her that we are remodeling the security team's office base and that all security personnel are being temporarily redeployed around the building." Taylor and Sawyer listen silently.

I turn the full force of my icy glare to Sawyer. "Sawyer. Miss Steele does not leave your sight. I need her protected at all times. You don't take a piss without getting someone else to watch her while you're gone. There will be no more opportunities to fuck up. Am I clear?"

The tips of Sawyer's ears glow bright red, but his eyes meet mine steadily. "Sir," he replies.

My cell vibrates in my pocket. This had better be somebody I want to speak to or they will really fucking regret calling me today. "Grey," I snap without looking at the caller display.

There is a moment's surprised silence followed quickly by a guffaw of laughter. "Don't tell me you still didn't get laid bro? Is that why you're so fucking tense? I was sure from those papped pictures that you were getting plenty," he sniggers gleefully. "You looked like you were about to get some in the restaurant for fuck's sake. Even I've never done that. Respect man, respect."

I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose between my fingers feeling exasperated.

"Fuck off Eliot" I sigh.

He laughs again, unperturbed by my rudeness. "Ah, no need to be like that li'l bro. You've missed me haven't you? Or have you been too busy de-briefing your newest member of staff to notice I've been gone huh?"

"Did you want something Eliot?" Pushing down my rising temper, I interrupt his one man comedy routine brusquely. I am really not in the mood for this shit this afternoon. I would normally try to tolerate a little good natured ribbing from my brother, it's how we function together, but my temper is stretched too thinly right now.

In spite of his natural ebullience, Eliot does sometimes surprise me with an uncharacteristic bolt of sensitivity and perception. Not often, but sometimes. Incredibly, it seems like this might be one of those times. There is an edge of uncertainty to his voice. "Is everything ok with you bro?"

Fuck, I really don't want to have this conversation with Eliot. He will tell Kate and she will talk to Ana. And I really don't want Ana to be worried. "Yes, I'm in the middle of something right now Eliot. Is it urgent?" I sound harsher than I intended. _Fuck_.

Eliot's sensitivity is quickly replaced with barely disguised irritation. "No it's not urgent. I just thought it might be nice to grab a beer tonight, catch up as it's been a couple of weeks since I saw you and it sounds like you've had lots going on." He lets out a long breath before continuing in a more conciliatory tone. "Look, it's like this; Kate and Ana need a little girl time tonight so I've been asked to get you out of the way for a couple of hours so that they can talk some girl shit."

"No. fucking. Way" I hiss. The words are no sooner out of my mouth than I realize I have monumentally fucked up. Ana's already told me she wants to talk to Kate to help her to decide whether or not she wants to move in with me. If I behave like an overbearing fuckwit over this, I'm hardly going to endear myself to Kate. And I need to win over the astute, feisty and down right fucking annoying Miss Kavanagh so that she pulls for me when she talks to Ana. Being convincingly charming to Kate is an unwelcome prospect, and it goes against my very nature, but it's essential. Fuck, I can't help suspecting I'm being played here, but I'm going to have to go along with it.

He laughs again. "Take a tip from a guy who knows all about ladies; you don't mess with girl time. We can just have a couple then join them later. They'll be ready for us then. For fuck's sake, I'm not planning on sleeping alone tonight either."

"Too much information Eliot" I interrupt quickly. I'm no more willing to hear about his sex life than talk to him about mine. He chuckles. "I'm more than happy to share my expertise and offer you a few tips now you've finally decided to pop your cherry little bro. That's if you have?" He changes the subject swiftly as an involuntary growl escapes from somewhere in my chest. "Seven o'clock suit you? We'll go from the girls' apartment yeah?"

I exhale a sigh of resignation. "OK, seven o'clock and no more than two hours," I warn. That should give them long enough to talk it through. I can't be away from Ana for any longer than that.

Eliot sounds surprised but pleased. "Oh. Cool. Laters dude".

I put the cell back in my pocket and turn back towards Taylor and Sawyer. Judging by the twisting going on around Taylor's mouth, he looks like he enjoyed listening to that exchange. Fucker. I glower at him.

"Miss Steele will be spending part of this evening in her apartment with Miss Kavanagh. The apartment must be swept and checked for any unauthorized surveillance devices before they arrive. Organize covert security personnel for the apartment block; outside her door, in the lobby, in the parking lot and anywhere else you deem necessary. I don't anticipate her leaving the apartment, but if she does, stay with her and contact me immediately. And remember to keep the protection covert and discrete; Miss Steele must not become concerned by any of the additional security measures in place for her safety." _Yeah, can't have her thinking you're a fucking stalker now can you Grey._

__I watch Taylor and Sawyer leave my office, unable to shake a pervading sense of disquiet. I'm taking a real risk tonight. I only hope my gamble pays off and Kate doesn't plant doubts into Ana's mind. Two hours? How much damage can she wreak in two fucking hours?

* * *

A/N Thanks again for all the reviews from the last chapter. I will get to Christian's birthday at some point, promise.


	19. Chapter 19

I know, I'm sorry it's been so long. No excuse.

Hope you enjoy this slightly longer than usual chapter.

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter.

Chapter 19

"Are you joining us for a quick beer over the road Ana? I'm told it is something of a tradition for this section, and I always try to observe traditions where I can." Andy chuckles quietly and leans forward to wink at me. "You can bring your hot boyfriend if you like – no one will notice. Well, ok, a few of us might, but we'll just sit quietly bathing in a puddle of our own drool. You'll hardly even know we're there."

Dex, Tyler and Amanda are hovering around the edge of my workstation, waiting impatiently on Andy to join them. Andy is grinning broadly at his own joke. Amanda rolls her eyes at Andy and flashes me a quick glance of sympathy.

My eyes drift to Dex and Tyler and take in their body language. Both of them look uncomfortable, shifting around from foot to foot. Nope, they are really hoping I won't join them. Dex's expression is hard to read, but he looks pristine as ever. Things between Dex and I have been more than a little strained since he learned the identity of my boyfriend. He has avoided every opportunity to speak to me and even now he's keeping his distance, eyeing an attractive blonde on the other side of the office. _Huh, so much for the 'can we be friends?' routine._ Christian's description of Dex as 'that preppy fucker' rings in my ears – jeez, his uncanny ability to size people up on first sight can be really irritating at times.

I shake my head and try to smile warmly at Andy's attempts to keep me involved. Of course it would be so nice to be able to just join my colleagues and take my boyfriend along with me for a quick, casual drink after work. No need for NDAs, no need to be tailed by a security detail, no looking over my shoulder to see if the paparazzi are trying to steal a photograph of me looking a little tired and emotional. Such is the price of being Christian Grey's girlfriend. I shake the thoughts from my head as I realize they are looking expectantly at me for a reply.

"Thanks Andy but I can't tonight. My room mate and I are having a girls' night in. She's been away with her family in Barbados and I haven't seen her for a couple of weeks. Next time though?" _Who are you kidding Steele – as if Christian is ever going to be relaxed about you fraternizing with your colleagues._

"Oh Ok," Andy turns to the others. "Is er _Dagney_ joining us tonight?" he snickers. Amanda tuts and playfully slaps his arm. "Andy," she warns. "No, she left ten minutes ago with her new bff, Tiffany," she says with an involuntary shudder. Andy grins and casually shrugs his jacket over his shoulders. "Sorry, can't help it. She shouldn't be so fucking easy to rile," he mutters, winking at me as he walks away, the others trailing behind him.

I watch their easy camaraderie as they saunter towards the elevators, relaxed, teasing and joking with one another and feel an unexpected pang of jealousy. They have bonded but I've been left behind. My mom still keeps in touch with a couple of people she befriended on her very first job but I guess I'll have to miss out on that rite of passage. While I work for Christian it will be impossible for me to sustain any normal relationships with my colleagues. The mutual suspicion will always be there, lingering under the surface and making any sort of genuine friendship impossible.

Tyler, ambling along behind the others, glimpses back and smiles uneasily at me. As usual, his shirt has parted company with his pants and one shoe lace is dragging along the floor behind him. Chaotic, uncoordinated, gauche; Tyler really is a male version of me. _But at least he's fitting in with the others Steele, which is more than you're managing right now._

I shift slightly in my seat and I am immediately reminded of my commando state, all courtesy of Christian's so-called need to have unfettered access to me at all times. I was annoyed at the time, but as the afternoon has worn on, the unfamiliar bare feeling around my sex feels…sexy. This was, of course, Mr Sexpertise's intention. Taking full advantage of the solitude around me, I wriggle in my seat and smile to myself. Yep, despite the disadvantages, there are definitely upsides to having a kinky bastard like Christian Grey as my boyfriend.

Christian had texted me a little over an hour ago, offering to go out with Elliot tonight to give me a little time with Kate. I smiled to myself, pleased that my plan had come off so well. Kate is such an expert in playing guys, I doubt they even realized she was pulling their strings. Christian would have refused on principle if he suspected that Kate was behind it. _I have so much to learn._

"How's it going Ana," I start abruptly from my wool gathering at the sound of my boss Sam's voice. I noticed she returned pretty quickly from her meeting with the other department heads earlier this afternoon, but this is the first time she has spoken to me since. I can't help wondering whether she has been waiting for my colleagues to disappear before pouncing on me.

I immediately launch into a 'progress Ana' report, seeking her guidance on a couple of points. More than anyone, I want to impress Sam – I want her to know I wasn't gifted this job because I'm fucking her boss's boss. I glance at her and see she's shifting around restlessly, as though she's bored by my inane chatter and I stop talking quickly before I really begin to piss her off.

"Is there anything I'm doing that you have any concerns about Sam?" I venture after an awkward pause. _Shit I hope my work is up to scratch._

Sam wheels Andy's vacant chair over to my desk and sinks into it, massaging her calves and frowning as she stares vacantly into the middle distance. I sense she's choosing her words carefully. From the Sam I have seen in action so far, I know this is unusual and that alone makes my stomach drop to my shoes. I wait patiently for her to begin.

Her eyes flicker back to life and meet my gaze. "Ok, I'm just gonna have to say this how it is, I don't know any other way. I've been on the floor all day, helping the team on the phones deal with all this paparazzi shit and I really haven't been impressed by some of the whispers I've picked up."

I swallow, panic stricken. I can hear my heart beat pulsing through my ears.

Sam sees my face and leans over to grab my hand. "No, I don't mean from you. Well, ok, this is about you, I guess."

I frown, confused as my mind scans through the day's events. Is this because I was late back from my lunch break today? Did she guess what we were doing in Christian's office today? Or, oh crap, is this about what I said to Tiffany in the bathroom this morning? I really don't feel like I should have to apologize for that if it is, she was so far over the line, she couldn't even see it. There is absolutely no way am I going to put up with fielding intrusive questions like that from Tiffany and her coven. I sit up straighter in my seat, mentally preparing to fight my corner.

Sam regards me steadily, her eyes noting my change in posture. "This team is essentially a group of professional nosy bastards. It's pretty much a prerequisite for employees specializing in communications to be inquisitive, ask questions and maintain a, I guess, healthy cynicism about what they read and see around them. That's what makes them good at what they do."

I feel my shoulders relax a little. _I think I know where this is going_.

"Mr Grey has always been a focus of fascination for the team. You know young, rich, handsome, powerful yet mysterious. And unlike employees from other departments, he's actually someone the team see regularly, thanks to the weekly meeting, so a few of them think they know him personally. They don't of course, but that's what they think. Add into that the fact that he has never, ever discussed his private life before, and I guess it explains why the events of the last day or so have created such a maelstrom and a spotlight for their interest. I must admit that, until now, speculation about Mr Grey has been a useful way of encouraging the team members to bond over a common interest – you know, the diet coke meeting has become something of an in-joke. But, I never dreamed…"

Sam's eyes drift to the ceiling and she laughs suddenly. "Well, let's just say, little did I know what was about to happen. And that has put you, Ana, in an unenviable position with your workmates. They are still bound by their common fascination with Mr Grey and in particular, the tantalizing new information about an entirely new side of him that they have never seen before and, true to form, they have discussed it and dissected it with some vigor all day long. Meanwhile, you're here, working stoically, keeping your head down, trying your best to fit in, but all the time being talked about behind your back." Her gaze returns to me. "And that's just plain shitty."

Her head tilts to one side and her lips curl into a lazy smile. "I hear you ripped Tiffany a new one earlier?"

My mouth twitches and I raise my eyebrows in reply. I'm admitting nothing here.

Sam sniggers. "Nice one Ana. No doubt she was being outrageously nosy – she has a tabloid background which can be useful professionally but it does mean, I'm afraid, she has absolutely no filter and will ask whatever is in her head."

_Oh, so that's what you call it._ I laugh quietly to myself as I recall the expression on Tiffany's face. She really wasn't expecting a rude reply. _And she never did give me an answer to my question._

Sam slaps her hands on her thighs and looks at me thoughtfully. "So…that leaves me with a dilemma. How best to handle this. I need to keep the team as a whole on side and motivated but at the same time, I need to protect you as my employee the best I can from this…this..bullying I guess? All of which brings me back to my original question Ana. How do you feel about today? How can I help you? Would transferring to another team help or make matters worse?"

My heart sinks and a feeling of gloom settles over me. Is that my only option here? What would help? This afternoon I allowed myself to think that my colleagues are beginning to get used to the situation. Realistically though, how long is it likely to be before they all start to accept it and move onto something else? Days? Weeks? Months even? As Sam said, it must have come as an enormous shock to them all, and as most of them appear to be fully paid up members of the Christian Grey fan club, of course they will be interested in gleaning every little detail they can about his private life. Do I really mind hearing whispers going on behind my back? In the last couple of days, I've started to get used to it. I don't like it, but I guess that's the price I pay for being with Christian. I feel a glow of warmth as my mind returns to Christian. An image of him smiling at me, his eyes burning dark with lust comes unbidden into my mind. No amount of nastiness from my so-called colleagues is going to take that away from me. And if I agree to move in with him, I get to sleep with Christian Grey every night. _Mmm…not to mention during the day too, I remind myself as I guiltily recall our little lunchtime tryst on his desk. _

I lift my head up and meet Sam squarely in the eye. "Sam. Thanks but I'm fine. I guess I was expecting some of this, although the intensity of it has taken me a little by surprise. I was hoping that we could keep our involvement low-key but I guess I'm based in completely the wrong department for that." We exchange rueful smiles.

I press on, determined to make my point. "Things have settled down a little this afternoon, although I figure it will take a little longer before everyone gets used to seeing us together. If you feel that my presence in this department impacts on performance and team morale then I will of course understand and respect your decision as head of this department, but I'd prefer to stay. I'm learning lots and as I majored in English, I hope I can bring something to the team."

Sam smiles broadly at me and rises gracefully to her feet. "That's fine by me Ana. I've been impressed by your work so far and between you and me, I'd be pretty pissed to lose you to another department. But look, if things change, if they get too much, just holler. I will be monitoring the situation myself and having a quiet word with a couple of the erm…more vociferous members of the team to remind them about the need for discretion and tact, but if they fail to heed the warning, I will come down harder on them. I can see you're a strong person Ana and I'm…impressed. Really impressed actually."

She looks at me for a moment, a smile playing around the corners of her lips. "I have known Mr Grey for four years and in all of that time, I have never, ever seen him look at another person the way he looks at you. He's like a different person. Tiffany's advice was spot on today you know. None of us were expecting him to want to be tied down to one person in the eyes of the public, regardless of the nature of that relationship in private. Yet he insisted on making your relationship completely public and exclusive. Mr Grey is a shrewd operator, he knows exactly what he's doing. And he wants the world to know he's with you and you're with him." She smiles and raises her eyebrows at my stunned expression as she turns to go. "Smitten I'd say. Have a great weekend won't you?" she throws over her shoulder mischievously as she sashays away.

I stare after her, grinning like a loon until my facial contortions are interrupted by my buzzing cell. My grin widens as I glance at the caller display.

"Hi," I answer quickly.

"Hi baby. Just checking the coast is clear before I run downstairs and engage in a little more inappropriate workplace fondling."

I giggle, delighted. Hmm…someone's in a good mood. Perhaps he wasn't too concerned about those photographs after all. I hear a noise that sounds suspiciously like a growl coming from my cell.

"..don't giggle like that baby, you know what that does to me. and I can't do anything about it from here…but I can from here." I jump startled as I feel the warmth of his breath nuzzling against my ear and his hand snakes around my front and cups my breast. _Holy crap he's crept up behind me._ My eyes anxiously scan the office but see only vacant chairs. Even the huge plasma TV screens have been switched off and stare back blankly at me.

Relieved, my head tilts back, giving him easier access to my neck. His lips slowly search my neck, my throat and finally my mouth. Turning around in my seat, my fingers weave into his hair and I pull him closer to me, opening my mouth fully to his tongue. From somewhere far away I hear my cell bounce on the ground, abandoned as our kiss deepens. I can never get enough of this man.

Finally we pull away and Christian lowers his delectable ass onto the desk in front of me, treating me to the sight of his full-on panty busting grin. _Hmm…that will be a pleasant image to recall when I sit here again on Monday morning._

"So the coast is clear Mr Grey as you can see. Surely you are not planning any more inappropriate behavior in the office today?" I tease.

Christian's gaze darkens, his eyes are hooded. He looks like the devil himself. "Oh Miss Steele, thanks to the alluring presence of your panties in my pocket, I've thought of little else all afternoon. But, as I'm not prepared to give those nosy fuckers in my security suite a free show, I will need to arrange for the cameras to be switched off first. I'm afraid Miss Kavanagh and my brother are expecting us back at your apartment shortly, so I must insist we leave right now."

Sighing reluctantly, he takes my hands and pulls my slowly to my feet. "But I will fuck you on your desk and soon.," he whispers into my ear. "Are you wet for me?" he murmurs, wickedly. I can feel his warm breath tickling the side of my face. My stomach does a little excited turn and I nod slowly, deliberately biting my lip and grinning eagerly at him_. Oh yes, even more so after that kiss_. Christian rubs his thumb along my lip and gazes back at me, tutting loudly. "Oh Miss Steele, how very brazen. I like that…I like that a lot," he chuckles softly as he throws his arm around my shoulder and guides me to the elevator.

As the elevator doors close, my body is slammed against the mirrored wall by six feet of highly aroused Christian Grey. He cradles my head in one hand, his tongue invading my mouth and stroking mine while his other hand gropes rudely underneath my dress, quickly seeking the warmth of my sex. He groans into my mouth as his fingers reach their goal and slick through my wet folds. My fingers fist into his hair, pulling him closer and my other hand grasps his butt, pulling his erection hard against my belly. Desire pools between my legs and I glimpse at the elevators display. Shit, we're at the seventh floor already.

"Fuck you are so wet for me baby. Oh Fuck these elevators," he snarls in exasperation as a discreet ping announces our arrival in the main ground floor lobby. Christian reaches forward and punches the call button for the twentieth floor. I look up, my body freezing with horror at the prospect of the doors opening and revealing our compromising clinch, but mercifully they remain closed and I feel the elevator begin its ascent. "I need you," he murmurs, sucking my lower lip into his mouth and closing his teeth on it, while his fingers slowly circle my clit.

My hand grabs the waist band of his pants and I delve down, my hand quickly circling his rigid length. My thumb presses down on his tip and smears the pre-cum around the silky texture of his skin, my body rocking urgently against his fingers.

I hear another discreet ping and Christian reaches over and punches the emergency stop.

"We have five minutes before Taylor comes to rescue us." He widens his eyes dramatically. "But the way I'm feeling right now, I can work with that timeframe".

"Yes…I want you now," I whisper. My voice sounds breathy and urgent.

"Oh you've got me baby" he whispers, chuckling softly. I hear his pants unzip and he quickly sheaths himself before pushing the hem of my dress up and lifting me off the ground. My legs wrap around his waist and the next moment I am slammed hard against the wall of the elevator by the sheer force of him sinking into my wetness. I suppress a groan of pleasure of the sudden assault. My hands grip his flexing shoulders, adjusting to the sudden fullness and then he really begins to move, thrusting hard into me again and again, his lips pressing against my neck, his fingers digging into my thighs.

Every thrust stirs me and moves me closer to the edge. From the desperate rasp of Christian's breathing, I can tell he's really close to his release as well.

"Oh…oh fuck, Ana," Christian garbles into my shoulder, his teeth grazing my skin as he stills, cupping my ass and tilting the angle of my hips to allow him to pump his release deep inside me. His loss of control sends me gloriously over the edge and I moan incoherently as my sex pulsates around him in an intense climax.

Panting, he returns me to my feet and I straighten my skirt as he tucks himself away. "I really should have had the foresight to install a fuck stop button in the elevators to alleviate the need for haste," he grins, punching the button for the ground floor again before turning to kiss me quickly.

Still reeling from my orgasm, I try to use the reflective walls of the elevator to fix my appearance. Seconds later the doors glide open to reveal Sawyer and Taylor waiting patiently in the lobby. With a dawning horror, I realize they must have followed the progress of the elevator on the display panel.

They glance at us indifferently as the doors open. If either of them is shocked at our appearance, their faces do not betray them. I glimpse quickly at Christian; he quirks his eyebrow in obvious amusement and gestures for me to follow Sawyer. My face burning, I keep my head down and stagger out towards the car.

* * *

Kate ambushes me with an excited squeal the moment I enter the apartment. As soon as we have hugged hello, her hands grab my arms in a boa-constrictor grip and the entire length of my body is subjected to a full strength Katherine Kavanagh critical gaze before her eyes return to my face.

"Ana…looking good babe," she smiles finally, looking satisfied. Her eyes narrow as she takes in Christian standing quietly beside me.

"Kate…I trust you had an enjoyable vacation?" Christian's voice is as cool and smooth as ice cream and his whole demeanor is the epitome of old fashioned charm. He is even treating her to his full on panty dropping grin. I smile to myself and suppress the urge to roll my eyes at his transparency. Endearing though his effort is, there is absolutely no way Kate won't see right through his attempt to ingratiate himself in her affections. I don't think he has ever managed to call her anything other than the rather more formal 'Miss Kavanagh' before either, something else that irritated her about him.

True to form, Kate eyes him suspiciously. "Thank you Christian, yes we had a wonderful time." Her hands rest on her hips and she tilts her head back defiantly. Gloomily, I recognize the stance; it is the one she reserves for people who have been foolish enough to under-estimate her. "Why are you being so polite all of a sudden? Are you attempting to soft soap me by any chance? Because let me tell you, that bullshit won't wash with me at all Mr Grey," she snaps, scowling at him for good measure.

A muscle moves in Christian's jaw and his smile falters a little, but his reply is velvet smooth. "You are a good friend of Ana's and Ana is important to me. That's all." _Wow, his honesty is disarming. That's got to earn him some points with Kate_. He slides his hand onto my shoulder and moves closer to me, dropping a soft kiss on the top of my head. My body relaxes against his and I bask in the familiar sensation of warmth and comfort that I get from being close to him. I look at her, my eyes silently pleading with her to give him a chance.

Kate's expression softens immediately as her eyes rest briefly on mine. "I see. Well…looks like we've got lots to catch up on tonight Steele."

"Yes…yes, we have. It's so good to see you Kate. And wow, you look so good," I reply, sensing an opportunity to change the subject and diffuse a little tension. My eyes rake over her appearance. Wow…her light tan really becomes her, setting off her strawberry blonde locks. Even casually dressed in her incredibly short cut offs and tank, she looks effortlessly beautiful, relaxed and happy.

"Hey Ana and _Mr Ty-Swoon_, good to see you?" Elliot breezes up to us, shaking his brother's hand and enveloping me in a huge bear hug. Giggling at the reminder of one of the apt tabloid headlines from this morning, I hug him back. Immediately, I sense Christian stiffen beside me. _Jeez, chill, this is your brother._ I give him a fleeting sideways look and his eyebrow twitches slightly. I think I catch the ghost of a smile on his lips. _Yep, he's still on best behavior._

"Fuck off Elliot," parries Christian mildly.

Elliot's light blue eyes briefly meet mine and he grins mischievously before turning back to Christian. "I don't need to ask what you thought you were doing, that was painfully fucking obvious. And in the middle of the restaurant and on the sidewalk at that. You're telling me you're surprised that made the news; Of course you got papped. That's just amateur hour stuff," Elliot shakes his head in mock exasperation and rubs his hands together gleefully. Christian arches a brow and looks mildly amused but remains silent.

Undeterred, Elliot has another go. "For fuck's sake bro, I thought you had a body guard everywhere you went. What the fuck was he doing?"

Christian sighs heavily and runs his fingers through his hair. His lips are locked together in a thin, straight line. I can see he is riled, but he is trying desperately to rein in his temper. Kate is also watching him thoughtfully, but she remains uncharacteristically silent.

"It's old news Elliot. All dealt with. I really liked a couple of the photos actually, so the agency is sending them over. Have you eaten yet?" Wow, that was one quick change in direction. Seems I'm not the only one keen to avoid the conversational land mines.

Elliot looks bemused by the swift change of direction too, but to my immense relief, he goes along with it. "Ok, Ok, I get it. No I thought we could grab a take out before we go."

"Sounds good to me." Christian looks at me and smiles benignly. "What do you feel like Ana?"

* * *

Elliot and Christian left five minutes ago, Christian herding Elliot out in front of him, looking quietly determined but resigned to his fate. After the incident with the photographs this afternoon I had half expected him to renege on the 'girls night' agreement and insist he and Elliot stay in with us tonight, but to my surprise, as soon as we had finished eating, he fished his cell from his pocket and called up Taylor to arrange transport to the bar.

The four of us had bantered good-naturedly through our impromptu meal. Christian was his usual attentive self to me and his wandering hands sought me out under the cover of the table more than once but I watched him make an effort to be charming to Kate too and he even tolerated the constant ribbing from his brother in good spirit. After a while, I was relieved to see Kate's smiles towards him becoming more genuine, the glint in her eyes softening as her icy hard outer shell began to thaw just a little.

Jeez, he's really been laying it on thick with Kate tonight. _This is all about moving in with him_. I tip my head back onto the couch and laugh softly to myself. Wow, he's plotting and strategizing my assent exactly like he would a new acquisition. _Is that what I am?_

After they left, I had valiantly attempted to continue Christian's patented diversion techniques by quizzing Kate about her vacation and her feelings for Elliot. She answered my questions patiently, but the moment our butts hit the couch, she turned the tables and I immediately knew she had been humoring me.

"For fuck's sake Steele, you can turn off the smarm machine now, it's just me. The only reason I haven't called him on it is because I can see you're utterly besotted and if I'm not very much mistaken he's been attacked by the _stick of lurve_ too." She giggles. "I saw the two of you sneaking crafty gropes under the table every chance you got. You two can hardly keep your hands off one another. You've definitely been attacked by his _stick of lurve_ and you love it!" I gasp and put my hand on my chest in mock outrage. "Kate!" I squeak. "You've been spending way too much time with Elliot".

We both snigger and settle back into the couch. I look at Kate through my watery eyes. This feels much more like a typical girls' night in, just one of hundreds of similar nights we have spent on this couch talking late into the night about nothing much and at once, I feel myself start to relax. Smiling at her broadly, I see Kate's long brown legs curl up under her and she grabs a cushion to hug. Now she's in her usual listening pose, she looks more like her usual, relaxed self too.

"So…bullshit aside, things seem pretty heavy between you and Mr Mogul. Is he good to you?"

I settle back into the couch, gripping my wine glass between my fingers and surrender myself to her inquisition.

"Yes, he's…he's everything Kate. I can't believe how much my life has changed. I can't get him out of my mind when I'm not with him, and the times I am with him, it's just…perfect." I giggle embarrassed at the sound of my own pathetic gushing.

Kate raises her brow. "Wow, that's pretty intense in what, a month? He seems like a pretty intense kind of guy. I don't know, but there's definitely something about him I can't quite put my finger on. He's used to being in control isn't he?" she asks, carefully.

"Yes he is, of course he is. He's twenty seven years old and he's built up his own company employing over forty thousand people in six years. You don't achieve that sort of success that quickly without having determination and tenacity in spades. I work for him too now, I've seen first hand how he manages his employees. But he's different with me. Totally different." Even to my own ears, my voice sounds defensive. Sure enough, Kate doesn't miss her cue.

"Is he? Really? He's infatuated with you and he wants you so he's doing everything in his power to get you. But once he has you, what's he going to do with you?" she smirks and sips her wine. "Aside from beating you repeatedly with his _stick of lurve_ – which you obviously won't object to," she finishes dryly.

I roll my eyes and inwardly wince at Kate's unwittingly accurate insight. Yep, that's about the measure of it. Briefly I consider revealing all to her, but decide against it on the grounds that Christian's former lifestyle choices are unlikely to curry him much favor with Kate. But I have to be honest and give her something here. Whether I like it or not, her concerns echo my own.

"He's very protective, obsessed with my wellbeing and my security. But then, he's a billionaire and that makes me a target for nut cases. Only today some anonymous weirdo emailed me a bunch of photos that I didn't even notice being taken." I screw up my nose. "The thought of someone following me around and secretly taking my picture like that was really creepy. For once, I was glad to have a security detail with me. But Christian barely batted an eyelid, it's something that I guess he's become accustomed to." I smile ruefully at Kate. "And getting used to my first boyfriend and my first job happening in one month would be enough to contend with without said boyfriend being a billionaire who regularly has to fend off threats to him and the people he cares about."

Kate looks horrified. "Shit Steele, you're dead right, that's not good. You Okay?"

I nod quickly. "I guess it proves how common issues like that are in his high security world. The security team just took it in their stride, it seems like it barely even registered as anything out of the ordinary. Guess it also explains why he's so hung up on security".

Kate smiles slyly and hugs the cushion closer. "Ah of course. That would explain the suited goons Elliot and I ran into out in the parking lot and in the lobby when we fetched the take out. I thought at first they might be new tenants moving in, but as soon as I saw how cagey Elliot was around them, I suspected they might be something to do with your Mr Mogul."

I frown at her confused.

Kate shakes her head slowly. "I'll bet you don't know the half of it Steele. There's one guy just outside the door too you know. Looks like FBI or something, buzz cut. Quite hot," she admits, cocking her head to one side as though the thought had only just occurred to her.

"Mmm yes, that sounds like Sawyer. Anywhere I go, he goes too," I muse, trying to make my voice sound as nonchalant as possible. Inwardly I am reeling. _Shit, there is more security outside too._ What is he keeping from me? Is this about the photographs or is it something else? I need to talk to him about this

"Mmm…helps His Nibs keep tabs on you, what you're doing, who you're seeing too, no doubt," murmurs Kate.

"I really don't think that's the reason" I reply quickly. Kate looks at me skeptically.

I take a deep breath. "My safety is one of his er…things. Actually, on that…there's something I wanted to talk to you about," I babble quickly.

Kate arches a brow but stays silent.

"Christian has asked me to move in with him. Apart from anything else, he worries about my…our safety in this building." I shrug my shoulders. "He says he wants me in his life every day. I really want to be with him, But I'm apprehensive about it. I have no point of reference for relationships and I don't know whether we are moving too quickly too soon. I guess I worry that my relentless presence at work, at home, everywhere may get old for a guy like him quickly." I swallow as I hear a break in my voice and try to muster up some composure. "If he tires of me then I'm not only without him but I'm homeless and jobless too."

Kate throws her cushion aside and drops onto the couch next to me, pulling me into a hug. "Oh Steele, you'll never be homeless you don't need to worry about that. It is pretty quick, but you have to do what feels right." She laughs once. "Shit, that sounds like such a cop out, but I can see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him and…well, before Elliot, I never had that with anyone. Elliot can't believe the transformation in his brother. He was staggered this morning when he spotted those papped photos of the two of you. He sat there nursing his coffee, scrolling through the pictures and scratching his head, just completely pole-axed by the change in his 'stick up the arse' brother's behavior. For all his success, his wealth, all the women who must have thrown themselves at him, it's _you_ he's changed for. You, little Ana Steele. That means you're important to him and he won't give that up easily."

I rest my head against hers, gripping her fingers in mine. "Whatever you decide to do, he needs to know that if he fucks up in any way, he has me to answer to. That is all." I laugh softly at the return of feisty Kate. She's never too far away. I hug her gratefully and reflect on her insights.

He has changed for me. Everyone who has known him has been at pains to point out the transformation in him. I guess the risk for me is whether it is a permanent change. And how would I feel if it wasn't?


	20. Chapter 20

A/N - thank you so much for bearing with me. I've been struggling with this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter.

Chapter 20

"Is it supposed to look like that?" Kate is frowning at the frosting on the chocolate cake doubtfully. I blink a couple of times and try to focus on the cake, but my eyes are refusing to co-operate. Kate had persuaded me to try her latest favorite tipple, toffee flavored vodka shots, insisting they were harmless and assuring me that the plateful of delicious Chinese food in my belly would 'soak it up' and 'neutralize its potency'. Now I've had four - _or perhaps six?_ Anyway, a couple and despite her assurances, I fear I am now experiencing the full potency of the vodka in my muzzy head and around my numb teeth. _Oh crap, that's not going to go down well with someone._

As the cake was cooking I had told Kate all about my first week at GEH, her eyes narrowing to slits as I described Kaden's creepy behavior and laughing with delight when I told her about Christian firing him. I described my work colleagues and my run ins with the office bitches. She had slipped into full 'momma bear protecting her cubs' mode at that point, insisting she be allowed to meet Darcy and Tiffany in person in order to offer them the benefit of a little Kavanagh wisdom and I seem to remember I agreed to go along to Darcy's parents' benefit with her, Elliot and Christian as a foursome in some sort of show of solidarity, although the details are a little hazy now.

I had laughed until tears ran down my face as she told me about the zinger she had unleashed at a couple of unfortunate girls who had unwisely attempted to hit on Elliot right in front of her in Barbados. As I watched her animated face mimic the horrified reactions of the girls, I reflected on how just lucky I was to have her as a friend. Christian is very similar to Kate in temperament. Both of them are loyal and strong friends but formidable adversaries. In locking horns with Kate and experiencing the full force of her ire, Christian was pretty much fighting against another version of himself. My imagination then pictured the two of them, both looking like Christian, but dressed as Superman, fighting to the death in a scrap yard and I knew at that point I'd drunk far too much vodka.

Once the cake was cooked, we began to add the frosting and at that point, my vodka consumption had reached a point where my concentration had begun to slip away from me a little and my head started to feel a little fuzzy.

Belatedly I realize that slamming vodka shots and attempting to bake a birthday cake at the same time was perhaps a little foolhardy. I peer at Kate who is eyeing my curiously and I remember she has said something about the cake.

_Mmm…she's right. Something has not gone well with that frosting_. Blinking, I lean forward to get a closer look and to my surprise, the cake lurches forward and is suddenly less than an inch away from my face. Beside me I hear Kate's weary sigh and feel her hand yank me back with my arm.

"Shit Ana, you were almost wearing it then! You are such a lightweight," she says as she restores my unsteady form back to an upright position. "Although I doubt Mr Moneybags would object too much to your being covered in a layer of chocolate frosting," she snickers wickedly.

Confounded, I survey the cake in front of me, considering it carefully. "I think we went too soon with the decoration. It's kind of melting and turning into an oily slick. Perhaps we shouldn't put any more on until the cake is cooler? I'll take it back to Christian's with me and I can finish decorating the cake later," I nod, concentrating hard on pronouncing my words properly so that Kate can't accuse me of being drunk. Huh, as if…My gaze slides to the bowl of frosting and I smile broadly as a wicked thought involving a very hard and naked Christian Grey and the chocolate frosting creeps unbidden into my mind.

Kate glances at my shit eating grin and gasps loudly. "Ana Steele! You brazen hussy!" she shrieks, incredulously. I attempt to rearrange my features into an expression of indignant innocence but I can't manage it. I dissolve into giggles under Kate's intense gaze.

Her tone softens. "I cannot believe the change in you in two weeks. You were so innocent Steele. What has he done to you?" she whispers, awed.

Before I can reply, a loud slam and two sets of heavy footprints alerts us to the return of Elliot and Christian.

"Mmm…something smells good enough to eat," grins Eliot, sauntering into the kitchen. He pulls Kate into a hug and dips a finger into the frosting before transferring it into his mouth and making a loud smacking sound of appreciation. Kate grins at Elliot, not even attempting to hide her delight at seeing him again and hugs him back. She really, really likes him; for Kate this is unusual, especially after spending so much time together. She has a short attention span and an even shorter fuse. Jeez, I hope Christian is not the same as Kate in that respect too. I shake my head to clear the unwelcome thought. No, he loves you Steele, remember.

My stomach flips excitedly as I feel Christian's arms slide around me from behind. I spin around on my heel and pull his body tight against me. My eyes take in his face; with his just fucked hair, dark gleaming eyes and curving mouth, he's…mouth-watering.

I inhale deeply, breathing in his distinct clean scent with an underlying hint of liquor. I feel a bolt of pure lust pulse through me; _I want him_. My eyes drift up to his gray eyes and I see a flash of desire cross his face as he reads the longing in my eyes. Momentarily forgetting Kate and Elliot, my hand grasps the nape of his neck and I pull his mouth down onto mine. He inhales sharply at my audacity and I take full advantage, slipping my tongue into his mouth and probing around gently. _Mmm…he tastes delicious. Christian and bourbon_. He stills for a moment then I feel him relax into the kiss. His hands reach up and cup my jaw, gently tilting my head to a better angle and his tongue strokes a slow erotic dance against mine.

"Ahem". We jump apart abruptly, curtailed by Elliot's exaggerated cough. _Wow…head rush_. I sway slightly and grab the edge of the counter top to steady myself.

"Hey," I murmur, looking up at Christian through my eyelashes. He raises an eyebrow, a sexy, sardonic smile on his lips. _Oh crap…he had a no drinking to excess rule for subs. Lucky for me I'm not his sub then._ I giggle at the thought.

"Toffee vodka Anastasia?" he enquires archly. I resist the urge to growl at him. _Cocky bastard. _I decide to pitch for coquettish instead.

"Mmm…delicious," I assure him earnestly, nodding my head.

His eyes don't leave mine. "Can't argue with that Anastasia." Even in my slightly inebriated state, I sense he's not just talking about the vodka. Horribly aware of Elliot and Kate sniggering behind me, I feel my face heat and glow. I'm just no good at this seduction thing.

"For fuck's sake bro, leave the poor girl alone for a moment will you? You've not even been back a minute and you're slavering all over her." He holds my arm, his bright blue eyes glinting wickedly as he watches Christian's tense reaction to his touch. "Ana, I can only apologize for my little brother's behavior. Most guys get past the stage of feeling up their girlfriend every time they see them in their teens, but he's late to the dating party, waiting until he's almost twenty eight before dating for the first time, and so I'm sorry to say, he has absolutely no idea how to treat a girl right."

Christian rolls his eyes, but a smile plays around the edge of his lips. "Fuck off Elliot," he says wearily. I dip my head to hide my smile. _If only Christian's family knew how he really likes to treat his erm girls. And how many so-called girls he's meted out that treatment to – now that really would be a tale to tell Elliot._

"Can we try the cake?" Elliot asks hopefully, removing his hand from my arm and dipping his finger into the frosting before transferring a large dollop into his mouth. "Mmm…this tastes so fucking good babe. Did you make it?"

Kate looks mildly irritated, batting his hands away from the bowl. "No, Ana's the cook, not me. I just helped. And supplied a little liquid refreshment to assist her culinary efforts, courtesy of the toffee vodka shots," she adds, her sly gaze sliding to Christian. To his great credit, and to my immense relief, he completely ignores her.

Elliot turns to look at me, his eyebrows raised in amused surprise.

"Ah so you're a cook. Figures. My lil brother always did have a fixation with his food," he winks at me saucily.

I hear a low growl from Christian and see his eyes narrow at his brother. _Oh, that's not good_. I decide to intervene quickly and distract Christian before the happy reunion descends into a tense fraternal stand off.

"I wanted to do a little something for you for your birthday," I murmur softly in a valiant attempt to diffuse a little tension. Even I can hear that my unintentionally husky voice makes my innocent comment sound vaguely suggestive. Out of the corner of my eye I see Kate's shocked grin and Elliot's wide eyed delight. Christian meets my gaze steadily, but I detect a flicker of something I can't quite identify cross his face. _Crap._

Elliot slaps the counter top, laughing loudly. "Oh fuck that's so sweet. Guess it's time you tucked your girlfriend up for the night bro, let her sleep it off so that she's wide awake and eager to er give you your 'little something' tomorrow," he uses exaggerated air quotes and winks at me again. I feel my face heat and glow again. _Yep, that's perfect Steele, two blushes in two minutes. That's got to be a record even for you._

"Knock it off Elliot," Christian sighs, his arms circling around me again and pulling me into a protective hug. I feel him drop a kiss on the top of my head and inhale deeply. I lift my arms and pull him closer, closing my eyes. _Whoah…_The floor starts to shift around under me and I open my eyes again quickly before anyone notices my unsteady sway.

"Wow…sorry bro, Ana…" Elliot's voice is quieter, chastened. I spin around curious about his abrupt switch of mood and see his thoughtful gaze resting on our entwined arms. He looks as though he's about to say something else, but closes his mouth again and blindly begins sifting through the debris of baking paraphernalia littering the counter top, blinking hard. "What do you guys need to take?"

* * *

Ten minutes later and Christian and I are heading out to the parking lot. Taylor has been summonsed via the usual curt phone call and is patiently waiting for us next to the SUV. Sawyer is trailing along behind, his alert eyes sweeping the parking lot around us.

Christian is holding the cake in one hand and my elbow in the other, steering me along. The fresh air cools my skin and my heels catch every lump and bump on the ground, causing me to wobble precariously, despite my ardent efforts to maintain the smooth, upright posture of person who has not slammed five or perhaps seven toffee vodka shots. I concentrate hard on holding onto the bowl of frosting that is safely tucked under my arm and check that I have my purse with me. The gift I had hastily prepared for Christian earlier is safely stashed in my purse and I have plans for that frosting_. _ Judging by the wolfish grin Christian had flashed me as he handed me the bowl, I have no doubt he has plans for it later too. The delicious thought makes my insides lurch wildly with excitement.

"Miss Steele," Taylor nods as we reach the SUV. "I'll take that for you shall I?" he asks mildly, sweeping the bowl out from under my arms. I peer at him through narrowed eyes – is he laughing at me? His eyes are brighter than usual and the corner of his mouth is twitching, but there is definitely no smile there. No Sir. Good. "Thank you Taylor," I manage, then lower my voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "This frosting is an essential part of Christian's birthday surprise. I have plans for it."

Before Taylor can reply, a large lump of gravel under my shoe shifts suddenly and causes my foot to skid away. Christian curses rudely and grabs me by the arm, hoisting me up. To my surprise, I notice both of my knees are now swinging uselessly under me and quickly grasp that both of my feet have left the ground altogether. I briefly wonder how I am still upright until I notice Taylor gripping my other arm, effectively suspending me in mid air. I am an Ana suspension bridge right now. Giggling at the thought, I smile my thanks at Taylor and instantly feel the grip of Christian's hand tighten around my arm.

"Whoops," I murmur, risking a quick sideways glance at Christian. He is scowling, but to my surprise, the scowl is directed at Taylor rather than at me. Taylor becomes aware of his employer's scowl at the same time as me. He gently lets go of my arm and steps back, his expression as inscrutable as ever.

"This brings back memories Anastasia," mutters Christian grimly, handing the cake to Taylor and lifting me into the back seat of the SUV. "Thankfully there are no azaleas in this parking lot that you can kill. Need I fear for the upholstery in my car?"

Oh jeez, will I ever live that down? Any minute now he will start to talk about 'that fucking photographer'.

"I'm fine Christian, your upholstery will be fine," I sigh, exasperated. I'm not even drunk. Much.

"At least I'm here to look after you this time. Last time you drank to excess you were with that fucking photographer. He didn't look after you. He left you with a complete stranger. I shudder to think what might have happened to you if I hadn't been there."

And bingo, there it is! I take a deep breath, trying to suppress a burst of laughter at the utter absurdity of his reasoning. Yeah, imagine, I could have been picked up by a stranger with weird sexual predilections, someone who wanted to lock me up in his dungeon and beat me for his own sexual gratification. I open my mouth to share my ironic insight with Christian, but snap it shut again when I see the look of sheer dread on his beautiful face. _He really does care for me._

Unbuckling my seat belt, I scoot across the back seat and sit on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and nuzzling into his neck. "I love you so much Christian," I whisper, kissing along his jaw to his ear. I take his ear lobe between my teeth and nip it gently. "I have a gift for you and I baked you a cake." I softly kiss my way down his neck and around his throat, ignoring his low moan. "I want to make sure you enjoy your birthday and celebrate it properly this year," I add, unbuttoning the top of his shirt so that I can kiss the v-shape at the top of his chest. I can feel his arousal pressing rudely against my ass, so I stare intently into his smoldering grey eyes and shuffle my ass provocatively.

He growls and the next moment my face is cupped between his palms and his lips are covering mine, his warm and wet tongue teasing my mouth open and thrusting with a demand that makes me shiver with anticipation. My whole body ignites with sensation and I slide my arms around his shoulders, my hands fisting through the soft tufts of his hair as his lips move against mine.

I groan into his mouth, acutely aware of the desire pooling between my legs. _Oh…I'm still not wearing any panties._ I hear Christian's soft chuckle into my mouth as though he has read my mind. He lifts his hips, urging himself against me and slowly skates his hand up my thigh and beneath my skirt until it reaches my soft mound.

"Are you ready for me yet baby?" he breathes against my ear then chuckles again as his fingers slide through my wet folds. "Oh yes baby, so fucking wet. I like that, I like that a lot," he murmurs, his teeth nipping and sucking my ear and down my throat as his long fingers continue to probe between my legs. I squirm helplessly in my seat, wondering how my attempt at seducing Christian suddenly switched into a seduction of me. I fight the urge to groan, acutely aware of Taylor and Sawyer sat in the front seats. Both are looking forwards and I can only hope the music playing through the sound system masks my soft sighs and murmurs.

"I really need to get a vehicle with a privacy screen so that I can be inside you as we travel to and from work. I want to be inside you right now, so much. Would you like that too baby?" Christian whispers. I suppress a groan, urging my throbbing sex against his probing fingers as my answer.

"Ah, here we are," says Christian a little louder, sliding his hand out from under my skirt and grinning at me wickedly. I look out of the window and scowl sullenly. We are pulling into the underground parking lot at Escala. "We will continue that when we get to my apartment," mutters Christian, putting his fingers into his mouth and sucking them as he watches my face. "Mmm…delicious as always Miss Steele".

Setting me aside he climbs out of the SUV and I see his head bowed, saying something to Sawyer. As usual, he looks completely calm and unruffled by our recent tryst. Unlike me, I fear that I look as chaotic as I feel. Wincing with irritation, I try to pull my skirt back down and straighten myself out the best I can, but I know it's a futile effort. I roll my eyes at myself and wait for Christian to let me out.

Inside the elevator, he grips my hand, both of us watching the display above the doors impatiently and the moment the doors open, he pulls me through the lobby and the great room into the kitchen area. I blink in confusion as I see the cake and the frosting already waiting for us on the breakfast bar but no sign of Taylor or Sawyer. "Sawyer brought them up for you. They have both finished for the night now so we are alone." He laughs softly. "They were keen to get away tonight for some reason. Did you say you had plans for the frosting Anastasia?" he murmurs pulling my hair to one side and softly suckling my neck.

I tilt my head to accommodate him and close my eyes, giving into the waves of sensations coursing through my body. That feels so good. I had something to finish…what was it?...yes the frosting. Shaking my head, I snap my eyes open. Focus Steele!

I dip an exploratory finger into the bowl of frosting and find that it has hardened with standing. I look around the kitchen; I need to find a whisk or a beater or something. Where would that be?

"Can I help you with that frosting?" asks Christian innocently. I can feel his fingers sliding the zip of my dress down and the next moment it is pooled around my feet. "We don't want to get any chocolate frosting on that lovely dress Anastasia," he explains. "Or your bra," he adds, as I hear the clasp on my bra spring open and see it flutter to the ground next to my dress. "There, that's better, all ready for decorating the cake," he says approvingly as he takes a step back to rake a lascivious glance over me. His eyes are dark and scorch my skin. "Mmm…baking in stockings and heels – I definitely approve," he mutters, dipping his head down and suckling the sensitive nub of first one nipple and the other in his mouth, making me groan and try to grind my naked sex against him.

"No,baby, not yet. First we have to finish the cake. What's wrong with the frosting?"

I am finding it difficult to concentrate on the cake, his ministrations have left my nipples erect and unbearably sensitive. His fingers continue to play with them as he moves to stand behind me.

"Er…it's gone hard," I swallow and ridiculously, feel my face flush. Inwardly I roll my eyes. _Get a grip Steele, you're standing here naked and you're embarrassed because you just said 'hard'._

Christian chuckles softly against my ear. "It most certainly has Anastasia. What do you suggest we do about that?" His voice has lowered several octaves.

"It needs to be beaten until it softens again." I close my eyes helplessly and rest my head back against his shoulder as one hands dips down from my breast to cup my sex, squeezing it softly.

"You beat it and it goes soft huh? Really? I must say that technique never worked out that way for me, but I'm always open to new ideas," he laughs.

"I need something to beat it with. Any suggestions?" I counter. _Two can play at this game Grey._

He presses his hard length against my ass. "I may have just the thing right here baby".

I manage to laugh in spite of my arousal. "I was hoping to take a portion of this cake to your parents' house tomorrow evening. Do you really want me to offer them something you've prepared so um personally?" I turn and quirk an eyebrow at him.

His dark gaze meets mine. "I really couldn't give a fuck right now," he rumbles and immediately his lips are on mine and he is kissing me again. This time the kiss is hungry, carnal, not soft and tender like before. I smile against his mouth as he scoops me up into his arms and sits me on the breakfast bar. He nudges my legs apart and puts a hand on the small of my back, pulling me tightly against him, my breasts rubbing against the soft fabric of his shirt.

"Now for my gift," he breathes, his eyes bright.

"It's not your birthday yet."

He grins triumphantly. "Oh yes it is. It's after midnight. That means it's now my birthday and even better than that, it's Saturday and I can fuck you skin to skin again." He dips down to take my nipple between his teeth and bites down gently, his eyes watching me as I arch my back and groan loudly. "You're so beautiful baby, the best fucking birthday present I ever had." His fingertips brush lightly down my back, making me shiver in response. "I can't wait to come inside you," he murmurs against my lips.

"And I really want to try this frosting," he continues. Smiling wickedly, he scoops up a little frosting from the bowl and keeping his eyes fixed on me, he smears it liberally and messily around my nipple before dipping his head and suckling it into his mouth. I can feel the pressure of his teeth and tongue working my nipple inside his mouth. His lips smack together noisily as he releases me from between his lips. "Mmm...you were right Anastasia. Delicious" he whispers.

_Oh my_…I no longer care about the cake or the frosting; I just want Christian. But he's still wearing his suit. I need to undress him and now. I slip his jacket over the solid bulk of his shoulders and begin to unbutton his shirt. I groan with annoyance as my thick and clumsy fingers struggle with the tiny buttons. Irritated, I grab the hem of his shirt and pull it roughly over his head. I hear a couple of pings as one or two buttons skitter and bounce across the floor. "S'okay, not my favorite shirt," Christian drawls, his tongue now licking the sensitive patch of skin directly underneath my ear.

Emboldened by my success with his shirt, my fingers make quick work of his suit pants, and seconds later they are followed by his boxers, releasing his impressive erection to jut out proudly between us.

Smiling wryly, I slowly lick my lips and raise my hands into his hair, holding him gently as he dips his head to alternately lave and suckle each nipple, murmuring incoherent encouragements as his tongue and teeth work their way around my breasts. "Ah…Christian I murmur," wriggling my ass forwards, urgently seeking some friction by trying to rub my centre against his hard length.

"Shh I know. Not yet. I am going to kiss every inch of your beautiful skin and make you come over and over again" he promises. "Is that what you want baby?"

I mewl petulantly. "Yes now. I want you," I gasp, panting breathlessly as the waves of pleasure ripple through me.

He raises his head chuckling softly at my demand and raises his head to kiss me again, pressing forward so that his chest and groin rub deliciously against me. My hands drop down and cup his taut ass cheeks, urging him even closer. He moans in my mouth and pulls back, catching my hips in his hands and pulling my ass to the very edge of the counter.

His fingers move between my folds, opening me up and we both look down and watch as his impossibly large length slides completely into me. Cradling my head with one hand, he bucks his hips and holds my ass so that he is filling me completely. He releases a long breath through gritted teeth. "Ah…you've got all of me now baby. It feels so fucking good to feel you again. Are you ready?"

I meet his gaze and nod slowly. "Happy birthday Christian. Now fuck me please. Sir," I whisper.

Christian licks his lips and pulls out slightly before driving back in. I cry out and tip my head back as another intense wave of pleasure ripples through me. Smiling at me from under hooded eyes, he pulls back a little then he really begins to move. Holding my hips in place and thrusting deeply into me, he shifts his angle so that each drive strokes against the pleasure point deep inside me, making my body writhe in ecstasy.

Somewhere at the side of me I am vaguely aware of something cracking and splintering on the ground over the sound of our breathless cries but nothing registers except my mounting pleasure as Christian continues to drive relentlessly into me.

I can hear Christian's breath shifting and I know I am close too. "Ah Christian, I…" I gasp desperately as I feel the first intense waves of pleasure begin to pulse through me, clenching around his length and milking him as I grab his arms and shudder violently against him, surrendering to the force of my climax.

"Ana," he cries as he thrusts deeply one more time then stills, his body vibrating as he releases into me.

He nuzzles against my neck, his finger tips softly stroking my arms as he slowly pulls out of me. "Come baby, time for bed," he murmurs.

"Mmm" I grumble. "Your cake".

He chuckles softly. "We can finish that up tomorrow baby. I fear we need to make a new batch of frosting." He looks at the floor meaningfully and my eyes follow his gaze. _Ah, so that was the noise._ _Shit!_ The bowl has shattered and blobs of frosting are splattered liberally across the floor and over the formerly pristine cabinets. My eyes close in dismay. Oh crap, I really don't want to clean up tonight. My head drops onto his shoulder and I relax against his warm body. _I feel so tired. And perhaps a little drunk._

"Come baby. Leave everything as it is. We'll clear up in the morning. I need to get you to bed." Kissing my forehead tenderly, he lifts me down from the breakfast bar and leads me to bed.

* * *

A/N - Just to let you know I am away at the weekend but I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. I know, getting my excuses in early...


	21. Chapter 21

I wake up feeling warm; uncomfortably warm. A blood vessel is pulsing painfully somewhere behind my eyes and my throat feels like I've been gargling grit in my sleep.

Slowly I lift my arm to shield my face from the shaft of sunlight slanting through the huge bedroom window. The movement makes me suddenly aware of six feet of very hot and very naked Christian Grey pressing against my back. Blinking sleepily, I slowly turn my head to squint at him. His long eyelashes are fanned over the curve of his cheek bones. His breath is a soft, rhythmic puff of warm air and he looks young, vulnerable and…content. _I made him feel like that._ Ignoring my discomfort, I smile lazily, taking a moment to study his perfect face. _How did I get so lucky?_ Sensing my movement, he murmurs sleepily, tightening his arms and pulling me in closer, making me unmistakably aware of his healthy morning semi-erection poking against my bare ass.

Closing my eyes again, I lie still and try to drift back to sleep, but the relentless pulsing in my head refuses to be ignored and I need to use the bathroom. _Great!_ Scowling, I lift the covers and leaving Christian sleeping soundly, I slide out of bed and into the bathroom, softly closing the door behind me.

Leaning against the vanity, I lift my eyes to meet my own disdainful gaze in the mirror. _Jeez I look like absolute shit this morning._ My hair is mussed up in a cloud around my face and my alabaster skin is tinged with an unhealthy gray pallor. I narrow my eyes at my reflection and slowly shake my head. Ok, so the vodka shots were a bad idea. A really bad idea. Damn Kate with her assurances that they were harmless. _Yeah, because she really forced you to drink them didn't she Steele?_ Pushing the unwelcome thought away, I form a quick plan in my head to make myself look half decent and surprise my boyfriend with breakfast in bed. Today is after all his birthday and right now I'm all set to scare him when he wakes up to see his girlfriend looking like an extra from Shaun of the Dead.

I shower as quickly as I can, enjoying the ferocious massage of the powerful jet spray cascading over my neck and shoulders before slipping back into the bedroom to put on a few clothes, figuring it's probably best if I don't scare Taylor or Mrs Jones is they're around this morning. I grimace inwardly as I remember Taylor's chivalrous intervention that prevented me from face planting in the parking lot last night and the glower he got from Christian for his trouble. _Poor Taylor._ I sigh to myself. I risk a quick glance at Christian as I leave the room but I am reassured to see he is clutching a pillow and sleeping contentedly. Relieved to see I haven't disturbed his rest, I manage to resist the urge to kiss him and head out to the kitchen.

I halt suddenly as I reach the great room. _Oh Jeez, I'd forgotten about the frosting._ Groaning in dismay, I tip toe through the battlefield of frosting splattered over the floor and locate a couple of Advil in a kitchen cabinet before turning back to the mess on the floor. _Ok Steele, time to clean this lot up._ I go in search of a cloth and set to work.

* * *

I lean back on my haunches and rub my hand over my face, surveying the sparkling surfaces around me through my splayed fingers. My efforts have restored the kitchen floor and cabinets to their usual pristine condition. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for me; crawling around the floor and reaching up and down has done little to help me feel much better. The pounding in my head has now subdued to a dull throb, but my throat feels tighter than usual and my forehead still burns under my fingers, in spite of the dose of Advil coursing through my nervous system. _Oh crap, that must mean I'm really sick and not just hung over._ The sudden realization is an unwelcome one. I really don't want today, of all days, to be marred by illness. Mr Over-Protective will go into total protection overdrive meltdown mode and all my carefully laid plans involving his birthday cake and the gift I've prepared for him will be pushed aside so that he can worry himself into a complete frenzy about my health all day. I want to avoid that at all costs – I am determined that today will be about Christian and not me.

Rising back to my feet, I resolve to keep my symptoms to myself for now. Besides, I still have to finish that damned cake. Grinning through my teeth, I go in search of another mixing bowl.

* * *

Sliding back into bed beside Christian, I am relieved to see that my little excursion hasn't woken him. _Jeez, how can someone look as sexy as he does in his sleep?_ My conscience is telling me to let him enjoy his rest in peace, but his proximity and my wantonness win out as my fingers creep over his hip and across the chiseled line of his abdomen, following the line of the soft hair down to his…Oh my - rather impressive morning hard-on, I note, my eye brow quirking with delight.

I carefully lift the sheets away and slip down the bed until my face is hovering over his thick shaft, my eyes fixating on a pulsing vein. Licking my lips, I lean forward and let my wet tongue trace the vein from root to tip, slowly circling around the velvet tip before sinking my mouth over him, taking him down to the very back of my throat. I hear a low moan from further up the bed and feel his hand fisting in my hair and holding my head in place. "That's it baby, take it all," he growls. Still holding him deep in my mouth, I look up through my lashes and meet his burning gaze and instantly realize I have been fooled…_oh, he was pretending to be asleep. _As though he has read my thoughts, Christian smirks wickedly and groans as he lifts his hips to push his length deeper into my throat.

Smiling, I swirl my tongue around him, my teeth lightly raking the skin of his shaft as my hand reaches underneath to softly cup his balls. "Happy birthday Christian," I manage, my mouth still full and I feel his guttural groan vibrating through me. His grip tightens, urging me closer. "Oh yes, so deep…that feels so fucking good baby," he murmurs, his hips rocking.

Spurred on by his reaction, I reach across to grab the slice of birthday cake I'd left on the bedside table. "I finished frosting your birthday cake Christian…would you like some?" I ask, my voice sounding soft and low.

I watch his eyes flicker open and then widen with understanding as he sees me scoop a little frosting from the cake onto my finger tip. His smoldering gaze follows my finger as it trails across my bottom lip, leaving a smear of chocolate frosting in its wake. Holding his gaze, I slowly and deliberately sink my teeth sink into my bottom lip, drawing a little frosting into my mouth before capturing the rest with a slow, languid sweep of my tongue.

Christian sucks in sharp breath through his teeth and groans loudly, his hips bucking uncontrollably under me again. "Christ Ana, are you trying to fucking kill me?" he hisses.

The heat in his voice forces the air out of my body. I feel my heart rate quicken and an all too familiar throb of hunger for this man pulse between my legs. Clamping my knees around his thigh, I urge my mound against him, rocking to and fro in a desperate attempt to create some friction.

Still gripping his thigh between my legs, I reach over and dip my finger into the cake again. Ignoring his tortured groans, I fist the fingers of one hand around the thick base of his length and hold him still as I smear the dollop of frosting over his tip, sliding it around to mix with the drop of moisture already there. Scooping a little more frosting, I slowly slide my finger up and down his whole length, liberally smearing the chocolate mixture over his taut skin. I can feel him becoming even harder under my fingers as his legs writhe uncontrollably under me, his every move stimulating my sensitive spot at the junction of my thighs.

"Yes…like that baby, just like that. Oh I can feel how wet you are for me. That feels so good," Christian groans incoherently, his eyes closed and his head thrown back in unbridled pleasure. I tighten my fist around the base of his length, holding him firmly in place before lowering my head and slowly licking and sucking away every lingering trace of frosting, murmuring my enjoyment for my delicious chocolate flavored Christian Grey popsicle.

The frosting all gone, I wrap my hand around his thick shaft and start moving it up and down the length, my tongue slowly circling around the tip. His hips rise and his eyes close for a moment, his face a picture of pleasure as he enjoys the sensation I am giving him. "Does that feel good?" I ask, feeling his skin vibrate under my voice.

"Mmm.." he groans, "that's so fucking good baby. Ah, suck it…that's it," he whispers, his fingers moving into my hair and urging me further down his shaft.

Encouraged by his words and actions, I thrust my hips against his leg, enjoying the much needed friction pulse through me as I work my head up and down, my other hand stroking against the base, making him jerk and writhe under my hands. His breathing becomes faster and faster coming now in hot pants and I can feel the tension building in his thigh as my hips rock my mound urgently against it.

"Fuck Ana…I'm going to come in your mouth," he hisses his warning through his teeth. I moan my assent, my fingers gripping his shaft tighter, wordlessly telling him I want that too. He grabs my head and holds it as he raises his hips and pushes his length through my fist and in and out of my mouth even faster, urgently seeking his release.

He cries a low, garbled version of my name as I feel the first scorching hot blast hit the back of my throat. I swallow it and as his entire body continues to shudder and buck its release into me, I feel another hot blast flood the roof of my mouth.

I keep him in my mouth, swallowing every last drop before gently licking him clean. I look up and see him watching me, his eyes bright with pleasure, his lips curled into a devilish smile. His head rests on the back of his arm and he looks utterly relaxed and peaceful.

"Wow Ana, that was…a pretty spectacular way to wake up," he murmurs, the fingers of his other hand gently stroking my hair back from my temples.

I chuckle and kissing his tip one last time, I climb back up his body to rub my nose against his. "Well Mr Grey…it is your birthday," I mutter, "and so by my reckoning, that's the third of three already, you're twenty eight today so we've got twenty five orgasms to go before the end of your birthday."

His eyes widen with incredulity and he begins to laugh. "Are you trying to kill me? Fuck, I've got some stamina, but twenty eight times in one day..." He cocks his head to one side and his eyes drift to the ceiling as he considers my proposal. When his face returns to mine, his eyes have darkened several shades and his hands begin to roam my body before squeezing my butt suggestively. "I do believe I may have corrupted you Miss Steele," his voice lowers several octaves. "I like that very much. Very much indeed."

He flashes me his panty busting grin and winks at me lasciviously. "So when you say that was the third of three, you're counting yours too right?" I nod slowly, biting my lip very deliberately. "Mmm…" he puts his head back onto the pillow and chuckles. "So actually, we're only talking fourteen each." He turns his head to me, his face suddenly serious. I feel the breath leave my body as I see the look of pure lust in his eyes. "I believe I can rise to that Miss Steele. I'm permanently hard for you anyway," he whispers, lifting his head forward to softly brush his lips across mine, reigniting the throbbing sensation between my legs.

I feel my face go a little pale. _Holy crap, I didn't think he would take me seriously…oh come on Steele, this is Christian Grey, of course he's not going to turn down a challenge._

As though he has read my mind, he smirks, his dark eyes smoldering into mine. "You've got some catching up to do Miss Steele…you're behind target. And you know how seriously I take performance," he murmurs, his long fingers reaching down to seek my hot core.

Moaning softly, I close my eyes and lose myself to him.

* * *

Shuffling uncomfortably on the bar stool, my sex fuddled mind tries to take stock of the orgasm tally so far today. My er…lady parts are smarting and sore from over-use and for the first time I begin to fear that my challenge was perhaps a little reckless.

I tilt my head back and try to think…we were up to three, then Christian evened it out with four, which quickly became five and six. Then there was the shower…mmm…I day dream into a very pleasant reminiscence of this morning's um…exercise so far. True to his word, Christian is taking my audacious challenge very seriously and he's in his element. Jeez, the man is insatiable but even though my body is now a little sore with overuse, it cannot say no to him.

Jumping slightly, I feel Christian's arms snake around my waist and his hot breath against my ear. "It's ten baby," he murmurs with a soft chuckle. I turn my reluctant grin up to his beaming face and cup his cheek with my hand. "How did you know what I was thinking?" I ask, quirking my brow with barely contained surprise.

He tilts his head into my hand and smirks. "One, you're looking a little uncomfortable sitting there and two, that expression on your face." He pulls me closer to his and lowers his voice seductively. "Your skin glows and you have this certain look on your face that you have whenever you're about to come." He swallows and kisses my lips lightly. "Do you have any idea how much you turn me on? Christ I only have to look at you and I want you…again. And that look on your face told me exactly what you were thinking about." He twists his lips into a half smile and looks at me warily. "You do seem a little uncomfortable though and I know I'm behaving like a total fucking animal with you, but…I just can't help it. If you're too sore, just tell me. We can carry the tally over to say…tomorrow if it's too much?" His eyes are tender and full of lust as he gazes at me intently, waiting for my answer.

Ridiculously, I feel my face heat with embarrassment and I just manage to prevent myself from rolling my eyes. Why do I still get so embarrassed talking about this stuff when he's spent a good part of the morning inside me?

I feel Christian's body shudder slightly and when I tentatively lift my glance to him I see he's chuckling at my obvious embarrassment, his bright eyes brimming with mischief. "I have to say though, I absolutely fucking love it when you're sore." He lowers his voice to a whisper. "Then every single time you move, you're reminded of where I've been and what I've done to you."

In spite of my physical and mental discomfort, I groan at his words and feel my traitorous body pulse with desire. I open my mouth to tell him that I want this for him, but he cuts me off with his lips on mine. I tangle my fingers into his hair and his arms tighten around me as he deepens the kiss, our tongues stroking together in a slow, erotic dance.

"I still haven't given you your other present," I murmur against his lips a few moments later. He slowly lifts his mouth from mine and quirks a quizzical eyebrow. He looks excited, like a young boy and I feel a pang of love for him. I guess he doesn't get too many presents, after all, what can you buy for a billionaire who has everything?

Grinning my excitement back at him, I slide down from the bar stool and I go over to grab the document I had stashed in my purse, ignoring his low chuckle as his sparkling eyes watch me wince a little.

"Happy birthday Christian," I whisper as I hand him the sheaf of papers.

His brows knit together as his eyes scan over the document. I can see the cogs in his brilliant mind turning over in front of me as understanding dawns and the beginnings of what might be a slow smile twitch around the edges of his lips.

He flips each sheet over, scanning every page carefully before setting it down on the breakfast bar and turning his gaze to me. Every trace of the smile has been wiped from his features and his expression is inscrutable. For the first time I begin to feel some trepidation about what I've done. Shit…was this a really bad idea? It felt like the right thing to do, and I thought it would be something he would want from me too, but perhaps I have massively misjudged his feelings. I feel a tight fist of anxiety settle deep in the pit of my belly as his gray eyes meet mine and burn steadily.

"A new contract?" he asks. His voice is hesitant, uncertain. His eyes scan my face and I realize he is trying to read my reaction. I exhale a long, controlled breath and try to make my body relax. The last thing I need to do now is give him any reason to doubt my motives or my feelings for him.

I take his hand into mine and stroke small circles into his palm. "I know we haven't been back in the playroom since…" my voice drifts off and I feel his body tense in front of me. Yeah, great start Ana, now you've really put him on edge by alluding to that dreadful belt incident that split you up. I close my eyes and smile wanly as I embark on a second attempt to explain myself, my voice dropping to little more than a hoarse whisper.

"I love what we do when we're intimate, I love being with you, but I know that this was a big part of your life long before I came along and I don't want you to give all of that up for me." Ignoring the familiar rush of heat to my cheeks, I lift my gaze to his and continue. "I enjoyed it too until we went too far. We both did," I say quickly as I see him open his mouth to interrupt. His lips close together into a tight line and a tiny frown appears above his brows.

"I would really like to go back into the playroom with you and because I know you're so keen on contracts, I figured this would be a good way of setting out my intentions clearly. And I want to submit to you in the playroom. I want that pleasure with you." I study his face carefully, but his mask is in place and I cannot tell what he is thinking. "And I really want for you to have that pleasure with me. so I guess, this is my gift to you…my submission in the playroom. Outside of the playroom…" I smirk and laugh once, not quite sure how best to express myself.

Christian's lips curl into a sly smirk, his eyes darkening to a smolder. I feel my body relax with relief for real this time. "Outside of the playroom your smart mouth and disobedience have a free reign huh?" he mutters dryly. My returning shrug is non-committal, unsure where he's heading with this. "If that pleases you..Sir," I murmur, dropping my eyes into the submissive position.

Christian's fingers lift my chin until our eyes meet. I can see uncertainty hovering in his eyes. "We're not in the playroom now Ana," he whispers. He takes a deep breath and sighs heavily as his hands run through his hair.

"Are you doing this because you think that I want that or are you doing this because you want it?" he asks eventually, his voice thick with emotion.

"A little of both." I lick my lips nervously before continuing. "Like I said, I enjoyed it before…well, before, you know and we could enjoy it again, really enjoy it, but we need to set the parameters for that, hence the contract."

He pulls my body against him, his arms tightening around me in a warm embrace. We stand there together in silence, drawing comfort from the close proximity of our bodies.

"I love you so much Ana..so much it hurts. I'm scared to take you back into that playroom because the last time we were in there, you left me." He takes another deep breath and drops a soft kiss onto the top of my head. "I just don't know whether I can face it again in there after that, too many bad associations and memories. And there are way too many of those already fucking up my life in all sorts of different ways. But I want you to trust me completely. If signing this contract helps to do that, then I'd be glad to," he murmurs into my hair.

My heart sinks. Shit, I did get this wrong, badly wrong. The contract was supposed to reassure him and not me. I already trust him…don't I? I search my conscience carefully – deep down, was I seeking a cast iron guarantee from him about the limits of his behavior, both in and outside the playroom. Was this contract just an attempt by me to control him? Perhaps he knows me better than I know myself. I shake that uncomfortable thought from my head. No, I do trust him implicitly, I know he would never do anything to hurt me, that's not what this was all about at all.

I slowly lift my head and stroke his cheek with my hand. "I do trust you completely Christian. I know you would never, ever hurt me. I love you so much, all I want is to give you pleasure because that gives me pleasure. It's really no more than that. I'm sorry if this looks like…" Christian interrupts softly, "topping from the bottom?" I nod, smiling, "yes, ok, topping from the bottom, but that wasn't what I was doing. This is something that I really want too and I know, deep down, you want it too. This is just an easy way to put it back on the table I guess."

Christian's gray eyes scan my face for a few seconds before his mouth twists into a wide grin. "You want it on the table? You know you only have to ask," he purrs. I roll my eyes and slap his arm. "Christian!" I scold. "You know that's not what I meant." I soften my voice. "So what do you think? Do you like you present? Do you want it?"

His eyes are gazing at me intently now, his eyes glinting dark with carnal desire. "Like it? Oh yes Anastasia, I really, really like it. And I really want it..so much," he growls, lifting me under my ass and carrying me to dining table. I wrap my arms and legs around him, reveling in the closeness of our bodies. All of his anxiety and tension has lifted away and he looks happy and excited. I know this is what he wants too, he was just worried about my reaction. Now he's satisfied that I trust him and that I'm asking him to take me into the playroom because I enjoy our kinky fuckery as much as he does.

As he gently lowers my backside onto the cool surface of the table and begins to trail his lips down my body I smile to myself and lose myself to the gentle insistence of his warm, wet tongue. We're good.

* * *

We are lazing on the couch in his games room, his fingers gently massaging my temples as I stare at some tedious trashy TV I had persuaded him to watch with me. After notching up orgasm numbers eleven and twelve on the dining table followed swiftly by numbers thirteen and fourteen afterwards in the shower, we retired to the comfort of the couch in the games room.

Now the combined after effects of our intense sexual marathon, my hangover and a head cold have all descended on me with a vengeance and I am feeling tired and decidedly unwell. In a moment I need to make an excuse to run out to the kitchen and take another dose of Advil, but I'm enjoying the impromptu massage far too much to venture anywhere just yet.

Although we have been relaxing here for more than an hour, I am quite certain that Christian has not seen any of the TV program; instead his total attention has been fixed on me. His long capable fingers are providing some welcome relief from my throbbing head. Even though I haven't actually told him I feel unwell, he's so attuned to my body, he seems to sense it anyway.

"You feel a little warm baby, perhaps you should remove a layer of clothing." I turn to face him and groan in mock despair. "Time out Christian, I need a little recovery time here," I plead. Christian frowns, his gentle fingers kneading the skin in my scalp. Closing my eyes, I moan softly;_Mmm... that really does feel heavenly_. Christian chuckles softly at my reaction. "The orgasm target was your gift to me as I recall and I do believe you have enjoyed it as much as I have so far Anastasia. But, seriously, you do feel a little feverish. Have I over used you? Are you sick?" his voice lowers, full of concern for me and I feel a lurch of emotion for him again.

"I'm fine Christian," I lie as convincingly as I can muster. "I'm just a little tired from last night and um..today," I twist my lips into a smile as I recall orgasm number…what was it…thirteen. Christian, ever conscious of my soreness had gently brought me to an unbelievably intense orgasm with his tongue that left me reeling and buckling against him in the shower. That's some talent.

I open my eyes and meet Christian's amused gaze. "Number thirteen was pretty intense wasn't it? I nearly came myself just holding you. I love watching you come," he muses. Jeez, how does he do that mind reading thing?

I close my eyes again and relax back against his body. "What time do we need to leave to go to your parents?" I ask, changing the subject before he goes any further with that line of questioning. Enjoyable though it was, my poor body is not ready for number fifteen just yet.

Christian sighs reluctantly. "Taylor will be ready to take us at seven. If you don't feel up to it, we can stay here. My parents will understand," he adds, his voice raising hopefully.

As tempting as it is to concede to his offer, I know his family are looking forward to seeing him later, they see so little of him already. I need to dose myself up and pretend I feel fine. I quickly calculate the time I need to take a dose of Advil to see me through the evening and then start to plan what to wear. We only have to stay for a couple of hours and then we can return to celebrating his birthday in private. I take a deep breath. It will be fine I tell myself firmly.

* * *

A/N Sorry this has taken so long to post. I have been finding it difficult to find the time and the motivation to write, but thanks to Taybe, And1rea and Ana3405 for their gentle prodding I have managed to get my ass into gear and finish this chapter as well as starting the next. For me, that's great progress.

Thanks to everyone for the reviews for the last chapter - please review this chapter if you have a moment, I love reading them.

The return of the frosting in this chapter was also thanks to Taybe and SusieCC who were disappointed that Ana didn't experience a chocolate coated CG popsicle in full in the last chapter and well, we aim to please.

Thanks again to Lulu Price for the contract birthday gift idea - I just hope I did it justice.


	22. Chapter 22

The grand façade of Bellevue doesn't get any less imposing with repetition I acknowledge, glumly as Taylor sweeps our SUV into its driveway. In deference to its upright and grown up appearance, I force myself to straighten up a little in my seat. The movement immediately reminds me of my foolishness in challenging Christian to achieving a twenty eight orgasm target on his birthday. I try not to betray my discomfort by wincing but I hear a soft laugh from the seat beside me as Christian tightens his grip on my hand and I realize he is watching me as closely as ever.

"I will give you a free pass on your challenge if you and your body is not up to it," he murmurs, leaning towards me his breath warm against my ear. He leans away again, his face impassive but I know he's teasing me and loving every minute of it.

Ok so the challenge was reckless and I didn't really expect him to take it seriously but there is no way I'm going to back down and darn it, he knows it. The Advil seems to have kicked into my system for now and I'm feeling a little better than I did earlier, but I'm still conscious of a dull ache in my head and throat. I've stashed another dose in my bag for later on, just in case we're not home in four hours when this dose wears off. Meanwhile my undercarriage is now feeling so battered, I fear my cowboy-style gait may give away my predicament to his family, and that's an embarrassment I can well do without.

He flashes me a sly sideways look before adding archly. "Did I tell you how stunning you look in that dress Anastasia?" I offer him a wry smile in return and shake my head in mock despair. I'm wearing yet another of Ms Acton's purchases, a beautiful red strapless lace dress with a fitted bodice and a swishing tiered skirt that falls to a demure mid thigh length. It had a designer label and a designer price tag to match. I had found a pair of high heeled sandals to complete the modest yet still sexy look I was aiming for and even I was pleased with the overall effect. Not as pleased as Christian though. He'd ably demonstrated just how much he _really_ liked me in the dress in his usual way seconds after I stepped out of my closet. He had taken one long, hungry look at me before taking me suddenly and urgently against the bedroom door.

I thought I caught a knowing gleam in Taylor's eye as I scurried, disoriented into the Great Room, ten minutes late and looking a little disheveled but, ultimate professional that he is, he didn't say a word. Even so, my face was burning as I recalled the noise I must have made moaning in ecstasy as I reached orgasm number fifteen while he was patiently waiting for us, merely yards away. Christian had joined me seconds later, his eyes clothes as he juddered through his climax, taking today's tally to sixteen. _Mmm, the dress might be modest and demure but I'm really not._

Jeez, sixteen orgasms in one day…that's just crazy. If only he wasn't so freaking irresistible it would be much easier to say no once in a while and perhaps then my body parts would feel a little less…well used. My mouth twists into a smile as my eye roams over his just fucked hair that, thanks to my exuberance during the bedroom door incident, is looking even more just fucked than usual. Fortunately, he carries it well. He has dressed for dinner in a dark linen shirt and pants but even though his crazy hair contrasts wildly with the semi-formality of his attire, the overall effect only enhances his sensual good looks. I sigh; he's just too freaking handsome for his own good.

Christian turns his head and catches me shamelessly ogling him. "Seen something you like Miss Steele?" he whispers, his gray eyes searching mine.

"I was just admiring your hair style," I tease, reaching up to rub my hand around in his hair. He laughs again and puts his arm around my shoulder, pulling me in closer. "Styled by you I believe Miss Steele," he murmurs against my ear, making all my tender lower muscles squeeze, and reminding me again of our repeated amorous endeavors. "Though I fear the style you admire so much will not last the evening without further attention from you." His lips twitch wickedly. "We have after all, got a target to reach," he adds as the SUV glides smoothly to a halt at his parents' large double entrance doors.

Holy crap, he wants to go again? Already? Not while we're here for his birthday dinner surely? I know we crept away to his bedroom last weekend during the Coping Together ball and the very first time I came here and met his parents he carried me to the boathouse, caveman style, for a punishment fuck, but tonight should be different if he's the guest of honor. _Shouldn't it?_ Feeling alarmed, I open my mouth to protest, but he's already out of the car and walking around to open the car door. Grace was obviously eagerly awaiting our arrival at the door. She steps out to greet us, a beaming smile lighting up her face.

Taking Christian's proffered hand, I carefully lower myself to the ground then look up, my eyes immediately meeting Grace's concerned eyes. _Ah crap, I must have been wincing._ With a sinking sense of inevitability, I see her move closer, her arms held out in front of her like she's planning to carry me into the house.

As my face is frozen into a wince, my only option is to shoot for a serene smile, repeating my 'demure and modest' mantra in my head.

From the frown creasing Grace's brow, I see my facial contortions have been less than convincing.

"Ana, are you alright dear, you look like you're experiencing some discomfort? Have you injured your back?"

Still smiling rigidly, I lean forward to air kiss Grace, ignoring the suspicious sounding snort coming from Christian's general direction. From the corner of my eye I catch Taylor studying the ground like it's the most fascinating gravel he has ever seen.

"Hello Grace, I'm fine thank you. I just erm…over-did some exercises, but it's nothing really," I bluster, mortified.

"Oh Ana, are you still suffering baby? You should have said. I can show you a few exercises that may help with that." Christian greets his mom with a kiss and then gestures to her to go ahead. I take full advantage of Grace's back to shoot him an admonishing glare. Bastard! I am rewarded by his devilish grin before he takes my hand and leads me inside.

"Oh yes of course Christian, you had some problems with your back that were exacerbated by the kick boxing didn't you? I'm so glad you found the physiotherapy helpful darling," Grace continues, "Yes it would be a great help if you could demonstrate those exercises to Ana and help to relieve some of that discomfort."

"No problem mom, it's the least I can do," replies Christian mildly. "Once I've said hello to everyone, we'll go and find somewhere a little quieter to practice the exercises. I found they greatly relieved my discomfort."

Christian is saved from the full effect of my evil eye by a full on embrace from an ebullient Mia who was lying in wait for us just inside the hallway. She is wearing a stunning orange mini dress that falls in soft, frothy ruffles to just above her mid thigh. It is very short and I instantly recall the problems I had wearing a similar dress at the Seaton's dinner last week. I see the set of Christian's jaw harden with disapproval as he clocks the amount of flesh his sister is displaying and I immediately feel reassured that my dress is a little more decent.

"Happy birthday Christian, I'm so happy you came". She bounces over to me and envelops me in a bone crushing hug before taking a step back and grasping both of my hands, her gaze taking in my appearance from head to foot. "Ahh…Ana, you look so beautiful in that dress. It's good to see you both. You both look so good together, I can't tell you how happy everyone was when I told them that you were both coming for dinner tonight." Letting go of me abruptly, she spins on her heel and marches forward, her dress swishing around her hips, without even pausing to breathe, her hands gesticulating wildly in front of her. "Everyone's through here already waiting for the two of you to arrive. So what did you get for your birthday Christian, what did Ana give you?"

Her killer question coincides perfectly with our arrival in the main room. My eyes quickly scan the room and I see Carrick, Elliot, Kate, Ethan, grandpa and grandma Trevellyan and a few other faces I don't recognize, all waiting expectantly on Christian's reply.

I tilt my head down to hide my smile. Oh yes I promised we would aim to have twenty eight orgasms before the end of the day between the two of us and I presented him with a new contract in which I agreed to be his sexual submissive in the playroom, but girlfriend outside of the playroom. Yeah, I figure that just about covers it.

I turn my gaze to Christian, quirking my brow expectantly, no longer even attempting to hide my gleeful smirk from him. _Come on Grey, let's hear how you get out of this one._

To my dismay, Christian doesn't even miss a beat. "Baby," he murmurs softly, tightening his grip on my hand and turning to me, his eyes glittering with mischief. "Would you like to tell everyone?"

The smirk fixes on my face as I feel my belly drop right away. _Oh crap._ I laugh nervously. "It was nothing very much really, just a few little things I thought Christian might enjoy. And Kate and I baked a birthday cake," I press on brightly, determined to shift everyone's attention away from this very uncomfortable topic.

Elliot strides over a broad smile on his face. "Happy birthday little bro. Jeez, the birthday cake. You managed to finish the frosting then Ana? It smelled absolutely divine and yet the ladies wouldn't let me sample any last night," he adds for the benefit of the room. "So Ana, did the frosting turn out how you'd hoped?" he asks, his lips twitching wickedly.

I feel my cheeks flame as I recall the highly suggestive remarks I had unwisely made in the presence of Elliot while drunk on those damned vodka shots. Holy hell, could this get any more embarrassing? I nod, mutely, my face still glowing.

He turns to Christian, his mouth twisting. "What was the verdict bro? Any good?"

A muscle moves in Christian's jaw as he meets Elliot's steady gaze. "It was delicious, it was a pity you didn't get any Elliot," he replies smoothly. His arm slips around my shoulders and pulls me closer, steering me away from Elliot's delighted grin towards another group of well wishers, lowering his voice so that only I can hear. "I really enjoyed it, best fucking cake I've ever had," he mutters wickedly.

I feel a glow of pleasure as I look around at the happy faces of Christian's family as he works the room, his arm clamping me tightly to his side like a comfort blanket. They are clearly thrilled to revel in, what for them, must be a rare display of his cheerful charm. Although he still stiffens slightly whenever anyone veers too far into his personal space, most of the time he is relaxed and easy to please.

As I think back to his aloofness the first time I met him, I wonder how many of the guests here tonight, bar his very close family, have actually experienced this side of Christian? I still get to see the harsh and aloof Christian from time to time, but that tends to be the exception when he's in a situation he's unhappy with. When he's with me, playful, loving Christian is never very far away.

He's also demonstrative and loving towards me; constantly drawing me closer, kissing my hair, or my hand and a few times, even cupping my cheeks and tenderly kissing my lips as we move between groups. He is determined to involve me in every conversation he has, seeking my opinion and smiling warmly, his eyes shining with pride as I hesitantly join in. He is adorable and I can see the same emotion reflected back in his eyes.

He seems oblivious to the startled expressions that cross the faces of guests around us as he unconsciously plays with my hair or strokes my shoulder while laughing and joking with them. I feel so confident and comfortable in his arms that I soon find myself reciprocating his public displays of affection, occasionally ruffling my fingers through his hair, wrapping my arms around his waist and a couple of times even cheekily letting my hand drift south to curve my fingers around his delightful ass. The sheer number of startled expressions and double takes that I catch makes it clear that they have never seen him so close to anyone before and the feeling that gives me makes me want to curl up next to him and purr with contentment.

"How are you feeling baby?" Christian murmurs softly in a rare moment alone. He guides me into a window recess, shielding me from the glare of onlookers with his body as his eyes burn into mine. "Every time I look at you I have an irresistible urge to fuck you. You drive me completely fucking insane". His long fingers stroke the side of my face, trailing a line along my jaw as he softly brushes his lips against mine. I moan softly and relax into his hold, fisting my hands through his hair, urging him closer to me. He moans into my mouth and snakes an arm around my waist to pull my body hard against his.

"Ana! There you are!" Christian pulls away with a scowl at the sound of Kate's voice, swearing under his breath. By the time he has turned around, his inscrutable mask is back in place. I see an older woman I don't recognize grinning broadly, her eyes darting between us and I realize to my embarrassment, the window recess was not as private as I'd first thought.

"We should really find the bathroom and freshen up before dinner Ana." She flashes Christian a saccharine smile. "May I take your date with me birthday boy?"

"Be my guest," Christian replies tightly, briefly kissing my knuckle before relinquishing hold of my hand.

Trailing along in her wake, my heart sinks as I clock the steely expression on her face. She is a woman on a mission and that can only mean I am heading for an uncomfortable conversation. A woman in a maid uniform directs us to a rest room on the second floor. I am so distracted by wondering what's on Kate's agenda, I belatedly realize I have hardly even noticed the staff discreetly hanging around, handing out drinks and clearing away glasses. _Jeez Steele, you are getting way too accustomed to this wall to wall opulence if a maid in uniform doesn't faze you any more._

She hustles me inside and no sooner has she turned the lock than the interrogation begins.

"Was he super pissed at you last night for being drunk? I could see he was really pissed off with me but trying so hard not to show it to my face. I guess being drunk is a real 'no-no' when you're a control freak like him?" she says to the mirror, tipping the contents of her purse onto the vanity and plucking out a mascara from the debris.

I frown, irritated. He made a real effort to get along with her last night, but still she's suspicious. "He was fine Kate, you saw him. You don't have to worry about me, he looked after me, helped me to finish the frosting…"

Kate laughs loudly, jerking me out of my blissful reverie. "Christ Ana, you were so freaking brazen last night, I'd never seen you like that before. You almost made Elliot's balls implode with your –" she raises rocks around on her heels like a drunken person and flutters her eyelashes. "I wanted to do a little something for you for your birthday," she whispers huskily, mimicking my suggestive tone from last night perfectly. I scowl, but it quickly turns into a reluctant giggle when I catch the mischief in her eyes.

"I guess we all had a good time last night?" I reply, as innocently as I can muster.

"I know we did Ana, thanks to you for being my warm-up act." She puts the mascara wand down and turns to face me, her head cocked to one side. "Elliot can't get over the change in Christian. Last night after…well, just after, you know, he was still stunned at the way Christian behaves around you, how affectionate he is with you. I was standing with his parents a few minutes ago and they're agog at the change in their son too. Grace is beside herself, I heard her telling Carrick how happy she is that he's found someone he wants to be with, someone that makes him happy." She looks at me sideways. "She's picking out her wedding hat already Steele," she adds archly.

I narrow my eyes at her in mock rebuke and she continues with a grin. "Christ Ana, he's got it bad hasn't he? He's supposed to be aloof and private yet the kiss I interrupted just now was… hot. You were in the middle of a family party, in full view of everyone for fuck's sake. He hasn't let go of you since you arrived, constantly holding you, stroking you, kissing you. Nobody else can get anywhere near you. Possessive much?"

I bristle with indignance. I was floating along at the sound of her words, learning that Christian's parents are happy with our involvement, perfectly happy until then. Why does Kate always have to be so cynical?

I take a deep, controlling breath and meet her steady gaze. "I love him Kate and he loves me. I like it when he holds me, it makes me happy. What is your problem?"

Kate looks hurt, and takes a step closer to me, concern etched over her face. Immediately I feel guilty for upsetting her. "I'm sorry Ana, there's just something about him…" her voice drifts off as she chews her lips thoughtfully. "It's as though he's holding onto you to prevent anyone else from getting anywhere near you. You haven't spoken to anyone on your own tonight have you?"

I shake my head and shrug nonchalantly. "I'm speaking to you now aren't I? There isn't anyone else I want to be with. It's his birthday party and I want to be with him and he wants to be with me. It's as simple as that really. I told you Kate, I love him and he loves me."

Kate regards me silently for a few moments before nodding slowly, seemingly satisfied for now. "So what we talked about last night, about you moving in with him. Did you decide yet? Are you going to move in with the mogul?"

"Yes I am…eventually, but not just yet. " My gaze drifts to my lap as I play with my fingers. "I haven't told him yet, but I want to take this slowly. What if he's just infatuated with me? Everyone has said that this behavior is a first for him. That worries me because he might tire of it quickly." I look up at her and smile wryly. "I will stay at him at his apartment or he'll stay with me most nights like we have been doing already, but not take the next step and actually move my stuff just yet. I guess we should work out a slumber party rota so that the four of us don't experience too much bathroom congestion at our apartment."

Kate smiles and draws me into a hug. "We need to make time for girl time too Steele. I've missed you."

"Missed you too" I murmur.

Kate pulls back looking concerned. "You feel warm – you okay?" she asks. Oh jeez, not Kate too. Sighing, I decide to come clean.

"I woke up with the combined effects of a vodka hangover and a sore throat this morning and I've being quietly suffering the symptoms of both maladies all day. I've been dosing up on Advil washed down with a couple glasses of champagne tonight and it's taken the edge off it, but honestly, I've felt better."

Kate snorts rudely. "You're sick and yet he made you come out?"

I shake my head and roll my eyes in exasperation. _Just when I thought I was making some progress. _"No of course not. I haven't told Christian I'm sick. He has an erm…tendency to over-react when it comes to my health".

Kate claps her hand over her mouth to suppress her laugh. "No shit! I guess I can understand that Steele. We'd better get back down there or he'll be sending in one of his goons to break you out of here."

I laugh and roll my eyes as I follow her downstairs. _Actually, that's exactly the sort of thing he'd do._

* * *

Where the fuck is she? I stand at the foot of the stairs, waiting for her to come back down pretending to listen to my mom while my eyes scan the room for Taylor. If she doesn't come back down those stairs in the next five minutes, I'm sending Taylor after her. And I don't fucking care how bad it looks in front of Kate and the rest of my family. Especially Kavanagh – she's already had enough concessions from me. I'm still pissed off at the way she interrupted my private moment with Ana just now for no good fucking reason other than to piss me off. I was just about to suggest Ana and I took a walk outside for a breath of fresh air. Who are you kidding Grey? You were hoping to get a breath of fresh air and a quick fuck in the back yard.

Christ I cannot get enough of her today. She looks fucking adorable in that little red dress. It's not as indecent as Mia's I am grateful to note – I won't have any other fuckers eyeing what's mine, even members of my family or staff. I've seen the way everyone is watching us tonight, looking at Ana and I've made damn sure they all know she belongs to me. There is no fucking way I'm letting her out of my sight again now that she's had a chat with Kate fucking Kavanagh. That's it, she's here with me and nobody else gets to touch her.

Tonight when Ana stepped out of her closet in that dress and looked up at me shyly through her eyelashes, asking me if she looked ok – Christ, that was all it took to make me go insane with lust. The next moment she's against the bedroom door and I'm inside her. Again. I feel my cock twitch and come to life again as I think about that moment and I have to concentrate really hard on whatever my mom is saying. I'm such a fucking animal, I've made her sore today. Some sick part of me is pleased that she's reminded of where I've been every time she moves. I don't deserve her.

While Ana was getting ready tonight, Taylor had briefed me about another email to Ana's GEH address the techies had intercepted. Same shit as before, just more of the same. At least Ana won't get to see it this time. Kate had managed to alarm her last night by drawing her attention to the additional security I had put in place to protect her in my absence, but she hasn't seemed too concerned about it today, and there's no way I'm going to bring it up unless she asks. The techies are working the weekend, still trying to find out who sent the email, but even my best IT brains have drawn a complete blank. I'm still convinced it's an inside job. Instinctively, my knuckles tighten into fists. Whoever it is, they are good enough to be working for me. And if they already are, they are so fucking fired.

Taylor has also reminded me that the cow-eyed photographer fucker is due to visit the GEH office on Monday. He's not scheduled to meet with Ana, but he will be meeting with Darcy. I instructed Taylor to make sure they meet on a different floor from Ana. I am determined to make it as difficult as possible for the devious little shit to engineer a 'chance' meeting with my baby.

I try to tune back into the sound of my mom's voice asking me for my opinion on the menu she's planned for tonight. I really don't give a fuck, all I'm really interested in is finding an opportunity to get Ana away somewhere quiet where I can bury myself balls deep in her again, but I know this dinner is important to my mom, so I play along nice and begin to talk about her menu choices, my eyes still trained on the top of the stairs.

My words stick in my throat as Ana appears at the top of the stairs. She is laughing at something with Miss Kavanagh, her eyes cast down, her hair flowing behind her, her hips sashaying as she descends the stairs in that red dress. Just then she looks up and I am captivated by her eyes. A smile lights up her face and her teeth sink down into her bottom lip. A gasp escapes my mouth before I can stop it and I close my mouth quickly before anyone notices my gormless gaping. Fuck me I have completely lost the power of speech. I swallow, trying to regain some sort of composure and risk a quick sideways glance at my mom.

To my horror, my mom's eyes are swimming with tears. _Fuck, is she crying?_ I am confounded. What the fuck did I say? "Mom?" I breathe, aghast just as Ana reaches me and melds to my side.

"Oh Christian…," mom murmurs, hurriedly fishing a tissue from her purse and dabbing her eyes. She pulls a bewildered Ana into a hug, her eyes still shining brightly and I finally realize what's with her.

Fuck even when I finally do something that makes her happy I make her cry. Ana still looks at me cautiously for approval as my mom releases her. I need to close this down right now. I can't risk Ana being scared off by this family emotional shit. I squeeze her hand to reassure her. Ana smiles shyly in return, her hand lifting to cup my cheek, her fingers trailing a line from my eyes to my jaw. Before I can stop myself, I've turned my head and kissed her fingers. _Get a fucking grip of yourself Grey_. I take a deep breath.

"Shall we go through?" I ask offering my free arm to my mom.

My mom is still smiling at me. "Yes darling," she replies softly.

* * *

I watch Ana closely as we eat. She's picking at her food tonight like she doesn't have an appetite. She left most of her entrée and main course and now she's moving the dessert around her plate, putting only tiny portions in her mouth.

I've been with her all day, so for once she can't give me any shit about how much she's eaten; I know exactly what she's eaten today. Starting with that chocolate cake this morning. Oh fuck yes, that cake. My mind drifts back to the sensation of her soft lips wrapped around my cock, sucking and licking the chocolate frosting like it was some sort of delicacy and immediately, I have to shift in my seat to adjust myself. What am I now, a horny adolescent?

Unable to help myself, I lean across to her and breathe, "Eat it while it's hot baby; You should get something warm inside you," against her ear. I chuckle as I see her cheeks turn pink and she shuffles in her seat, looking around to check whether anyone else had noticed anything. I love that she gets so turned on. I really need to find a opportunity to get her away soon. Thanks to the exceptionally high number of fucks we've enjoyed today, my cock and balls ache with an unfamiliar fatigue but just one look at her and I know my balls have fully reloaded, and I'm all set to go again.

"Hey Christian, Happy birthday boss." Ros's familiar thirty-a-day rasp interrupts my lewd thoughts and drags me back to the present.

"Hello Ros. Thank you," I nod to her amiably, and see her eyes dart meaningfully at Ana. I guess I'd better take the hint.

"Ana, this is my colleague Ros. Ros, my girlfriend Ana."

As Ana stands to shake Ros hand, I sense hostility radiating from her in waves. It's very subtle, just in the tiny change in the line of her jaw and her slightly awkward posture, but I can read Ana's body so well by now, I instantly know, probably before she's even realized it herself. Fuck…my baby's jealous. I manage to suppress a chuckle – Ana really has nothing to fear from my relationship with Ros.

"Ana, I'm so pleased to meet you. I've been hearing lots about you this week," Ros responds, oblivious to Ana's reticence with a deep throaty chuckle. She glances at me and raises her eyebrows. "And I saw the photographs too of course." I glower at her. I wouldn't let anyone but Ros get away with impertinence like that. Actually, scrub that, nobody but Ana and Ros. Fuck, I'm so whipped.

"I was on my way over to say hi to you both earlier on , but then you two looked like you were having a erm…private moment, and Gwen told me I should back off and leave you be." A little frown line creases the middle of Ana's forehead and I fight the impulse to stroke it.

"Gwen is my partner." Ros waves to her partner who is smiling goofily at us from the other end of the table. "There she is over there." She lowers her voice conspiratorially. "She's not used to liquor the daft bird and now she's feeling a bit wobbly. I'm gonna take her home Christian, but I just wanted to say hi and bye before I went. Great to meet you Ana. I'll see you around next week."

She looks at Ana quizzically, pointing her finger as though something has just occurred to her. You're working with the photographer on Monday aren't you?"

Now I'm pissed off. Like that's going to happen while I still have a pulse. "No, absolutely not," I hiss, before Ana has even opened her mouth. Ros looks at me bewildered. Suddenly I am aware of the sound of cutlery scraping plates. The room has stilled. My mom frowns warningly at me before starting an artificially loud conversation with Kate, debating the calorific content of the dessert. _Fuck Grey, get in control of this._

"Another intern, Darcy Pendleton, is working with the photographer. Not Ana," I snap, scowling at her. It is both a statement and an instruction. Ros blinks momentarily in confusion before shrugging dismissively. One of the things I've always admired in Ros is her ability to ignore my spectacular temper tantrums. "Anyway, I'm sure I'll see you around Ana."

Ana smiles politely at Ros as she hastily retreats, before casting her eyes down to her plate. _Okay, so I've fucked up. Again_. I take her small hand in mine and rhythmically stroke the soft skin between her fingers, willing her to look at me. After a pause she does. _Oh thank fuck, she's smiling_. Encouraged, I lean over and rest my forehead on hers. _Fuck, she's warm_.

Ana's mouth twitches into a half smile. "I guess photography is a hard limit for you?" she asks softly.

"Only certain photographers baby. You know that." I move closer to her and nuzzle down her head to her ear. "You. Are. Mine," I breathe, each word a puff of warm air on her skin. I feel a shudder of arousal pulse through her body and instantly, I need her be inside her. I've managed to hold off throughout dinner, but now I cannot ignore the pull of her any longer, I need to find us some privacy right now.

I raise my voice for the benefit of those sitting around us. "Bathroom? Yes of course, I'll show you," I say, gripping her hand in mine and rising to my feet, taking Ana with me. She quirks an eyebrow, but doesn't make any effort to challenge me as I swiftly lead her out of the room. By the time we reach the deserted hallway, I'm striding ahead, intent on my mission and she's stumbling along behind me, giggling. I love to hear her giggle and it instantly makes me hard. Well, ok, harder.

"The den I think," I whisper. "Nobody will bother us in there and we can be quick."

The den is one of my favorite rooms in my parents' house. A few of the rare happy memories I have of my childhood, before I became really fucked up, date back to time spent in here with my family. Plus, because Mia or Elliot was always in here, it is one of the few rooms in this house where I couldn't risk hiding in to fuck Elena Lincoln. Shit, I really don't want her in my mind right now. I want to replace fucked up Elena memories with sweet and pure Ana memories. Taking Ana in a room where I've always felt safe and loved is one way of doing that.

I throw open the door, check we're alone before kicking it closed. I pull Ana into my arms and feel every part of my body come alive as she presses her body into mine. My fingers trail around her face, stroking her hair back before, gently holding her jaw in place, I lean down to kiss her.

"You're so beautiful baby. I love you so much," I whisper. Ana closes her eyes and sways gently under my touch as I gently suck her lower lip into my mouth and bite down on it softly. She moans softly into my mouth and I tilt my pelvis so that she can feel how hard I am.

I hold her head in place with one hand as my other hand drifts down to skim the soft skin of her throat and chest before gently palming her breast through the fabric of her dress. Ana moans softly again and her hands grip tufts of my hair, urging me closer.

Fuck, she needs to lose the dress, I need to feel her naked skin on my lips.

"Christian," Ana gasps, pulling her head back, her eyes hooded.

Something in the tone of my voice halts me in my tracks.

"Baby..you OK?"

"I feel…I feel…" Ana's voice is slurred and her eyes are unfocused. Fuck, she still feels warm, too warm, but she's trembling. A creeping cold panic seizes me.

"Baby, you're sick? I'll get my mom." Trying to keep the panic from my voice, I ignore her mumbled protests and carry her to the couch, covering her shivering body with a throw.

I find my cell and call Taylor. He answers on the first ring.

"Sir?"

"Ana's sick. We're in the den. Fetch Dr Trevelyan Grey now." My voice is raw.

Seconds later, the door flies back and my mom strides in, her brows drawn together in concern.

"Christian…Ana?" Her gaze takes in Ana's prone form and my body hunched around her, holding her together.

"Ana's sick mom. She has a fever, but she's shivering. And just now…" I swallow as my voice cracks, "she nearly fainted."

My mom nods, smiling warmly at Ana as she takes her pulse. "Cary darling, would you grab my bag?"

Surprised, I look around and see that my dad, Kate, Elliot and Taylor have filed silently into the room behind her. Kate is glaring at me. I have no fucking idea why.

I lift Ana onto my lap as my mom makes a few checks. I circle my arms around her body and she sleepily nestles her head against my chest. I press my lips onto her hair and murmur softly, comforting her best I can. For now I'm going to ignore the incredulous stares my dad and brother are shooting my way. Yes so she's touching me…fucking get over it.

I watch my mom carefully, trying to read her. She sits on the couch and her eyes slide slowly from Ana to me. Small creases have appeared around her eyes and I feel my heart rate slow down with relief. She's not concerned; actually, she looks content? _What?_

"You've got a fever darling and your throat is rather inflamed. Absolutely nothing to worry about, it's just a simple viral infection. I take it you haven't noticed a rash anywhere on your body?"

"No she hasn't," I reply quickly. I am certain about that – I would have noticed any difference to her skin. Although, shit, that might have changed since we arrived. "Unless it's appeared in the last two hours," I add, helpfully.

"Jeez bro, it's been that long huh?" deadpans Elliot. My head spins around to glower at him but his head is cast down and his shoulders are shaking with laughter. Beside him, my dad is shaking his head, but his lips are twitching. Kate slaps Elliot's arm, but even she is trying to hide her grin. Fuckers.

My mom nods sagely, ignoring them. "You seem exhausted Ana, that's why you felt faint. You need to take some painkillers and rest, allow your body to recover. I expect you two have had a busy day today."

_Oh fuck me, yes we have_. I am such a shit. I have behaved like a fucking animal with her today and I've made her sick. I catch Ana's eye and she frowns at me, accurately sensing my thoughts. Her small hand squeezes mine and she smiles. I can't resist smiling back. Even Kate is smiling benignly at us now. I have no fucking idea what I did to appease the ball crusher, but right now, I don't give a shit. I just want to get my baby home to bed.

"Taylor, bring the car around, I'm taking Ana home."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Kate murmurs, her eyes swinging from Ana to me. In anyone else, I would say it was an implicit approval, but this is Kate fucking Kavanagh so I'm not counting on it.

* * *

A/N thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Please review this chapter if you have a moment, it really helps to motivate me.

I set up a pinterest page for this story as requested by a reviewer a little while ago. I admit I'm a bit of a luddite with these social sites so I'm not very sure I'm doing it right, but you know, you've got to try. It's called (surprisingly enough) 'All the tea in China'. There's not much to see right now, but I'll add to it if there's any interest.


	23. Chapter 23

For the first time since I started at GEH, I am riding into work alone today. Christian left early for a breakfast meeting early this morning, kissing my sleep-fuddled head and instructing me to stay in bed and take the day sick.

I don't think so.

Since asking Sawyer to give me a ride to work just under an hour ago, I've heard Sawyer's cell beep several times heralding the arrival of a text message and his anxious eyes have repeatedly met mine in the rear view mirror, leaving me in no doubt as to who is bugging him.

I feel a little guilty for putting Sawyer in a difficult position, but I feel fine now and I don't want to take a day's sick leave barely one week into a new job. It's hard enough everyone knowing I'm fucking the boss without giving them more ammunition to fire at me.

I figure I'm on borrowed time now - as soon as Christian's breakfast meeting ends, the furious phone calls will start.

I already capitulated yesterday by agreeing to spend the day in bed. To my delight, Christian stayed with me, snuggled on the bed beside me, alternately checking my temperature and tapping away on his laptop, only getting up to bring me food, drinks and pain killers.

I dozed, read, snuggled and tried to seduce him but to my irritation he wouldn't do anything more than kiss me. He feels guilty for what he called his 'animal-like behavior' on Saturday which he believes exacerbated my symptoms. No matter how many times I told him it was just the combined effects of a hangover, a head cold and mis-timed painkillers that resulted in my mortifying near-faint at Bellevue on Saturday, he still feels responsible for it. I assured him repeatedly that the orgasm target was my idea and I was an eager participant, but he stubbornly refuses to listen.

I was also frustrated that we failed to meet our target, but no amount of goading from me about missed targets would persuade him to capitulate. My lady parts were grateful of the opportunity to recuperate from the marathon on Saturday, but I really missed being intimate with him yesterday and this morning. Christian always wakes ready to go, and he usually makes love to me either in bed or in the shower, or both, every morning. This morning I missed the closeness and the fulfillment that our morninger gives me and I am determined not to let another day pass by without indulging in more intimacy.

Thanks to the lazy day I enjoyed yesterday, I woke this morning feeling completely rested, my sore throat and fever completely gone. Unfortunately, because I failed to mention my sickness to Christian on Saturday, I know he will probably be less inclined to believe me when I say I feel better now. I only hope his good sense will prevail and he won't attempt to bodily remove me from the office, caveman style, as soon as he sees me. I smile to myself at that visual – jeez, he really would do that if he could.

He was so sweet and attentive to me yesterday, quietly anticipating my needs and chastely stroking me.

I felt so cherished and loved, I'm more inclined than usual to overlook his over-bearing tendencies this morning. He wants me to be well and the only way he knows how to make that happen is to try to take care of me. I guess we really need to work on setting some boundaries that we will both find acceptable.

I am interrupted from my wool gathering by the sound of Sawyer clearing his throat.

"Ma'am"

Sawyer's tense gaze is reflected in the rear view mirror.

"Sawyer?"

"Forgive me for asking Ma'am, but are you well? Mr Grey is most concerned"

I sigh and roll my eyes at the understatement. "Thanks Sawyer, yes I'm fine. I was sick at the weekend, but I've fully recovered now and I'm all set." Even to my ears, I sound exasperated.

Sawyer's brow lifts cynically and his lips almost break into a smile. A close approximation of a smile anyway. "I'm glad you're feeling better. I'm just doing my job Ma'am. I take it don't have your cell with you this morning?"

"Er, no," I reply, my brow furrowing in confusion. I haven't been able to locate my cell this morning; come to think of it, I don't recall having it at all this weekend. _Crap, did I leave it somewhere? _ Whatever I've done with it, I haven't got it with me. That explains why poor Sawyer's phone has been beeping away but I've been left in peace. I have not doubt that this will irritate my Mr Control Freak beyond all reason.

Sawyer nods slowly, his eyes fixed on the road ahead. "I suspected as much. We'll need to locate that as soon as we can Ma'am, lest Mr Grey wishes to contact you."

_Yes, you can say that again_. I laugh once, briefly meeting Sawyer's eye. "Yes, I suspect Mr Grey is very keen to contact me this morning," I manage without sniggering at the absurdity of the situation I find myself in.

To think only two months ago, I was traveling to and from classes, perfectly safely without need of escort or instruction for that matter. Now it seems I need both to be able to survive. Sometimes I wonder what Sawyer makes of his employer's exacting standards and bizarre behavior. I know next to nothing about him and yet he trails along behind me most of the day while precisely nothing happens. Does he find it as surreal as I do? I make a mental note to chat to him when his guard's down and try to get to know him better.

I tune back into the sound of Sawyer's voice from the front seat. "…avoid the paps by entering through the basement garage and using the elevator. I expect Mr Grey has already mentioned this, but I will be staying on the nineteenth floor with you today Ma'am."

_What?_ I sit up abruptly. "I'm sorry. Did you say you'll be staying on the same floor?" I ask, trying but failing, to keep the horror from my voice. Jeez, that's all I need, a bodyguard shadowing my every move. If I wanted to find a way of pissing off my co-workers and looking as though I have delusions of grandeur,that would be the way to do it.

I am thrown back into my seat as the SUV accelerates suddenly past the front of the GEH building and I catch a brief glimpse of a couple of photographers gathered around the main entrance. I see them spring into life as they see the SUV and my heart sinks as I realize they are there to get a picture of me.

Taking a sharp turn around the side of the building, Sawyer slows briefly to wave a security pass at a sensor. A metal grille slides open and Sawyer accelerates down the ramp.

"Sorry about the rough ride there Ma'am, I didn't want them to get another opportunity to take your picture. Even with the tinted glass, it's possible if they get close enough. Yes, as I was saying, I'm on the nineteenth floor with you today. The er…security suite is being upgraded and the entire security team is being dispersed through the building through the duration of the works."

He avoids my eye as he speaks and he sounds unconvinced. I feel sure he is lying to me, but I nod tightly as the car pulls into one of half a dozen open lots right next to the elevators marked, 'reserved CT Grey.' The poor guy is only acting on instructions and he looks as uncomfortable as I feel. I will have to speak to my Fifty about this…just as soon as the fall-out from this morning's transgressions has settled.

* * *

My foot finds my cell discarded on the floor under my desk and sends it spinning across the floor. As I scramble after it, I see its battery is mercifully dead and unable to deliver any irate text messages. I smile ruefully as I remember dropping it when Christian perched on my desk and kissed me on Friday night. I stroke the desk where he sat longingly, trying to ignore the pang of frustration I feel. _Jeez Steele, thirty six hours without sex and you're getting withdrawal symptoms. Really?_ I sigh and drop the useless cell into my purse. A more organized person would have a charger on standby, but I am so not that person.

"Morning Ana, good weekend?" Andy grins as he throws his messenger bag under the desk and drops wearily into his chair.

"Yes thanks Andy. What did you get up to?" From what I've seen of Andy so far, he rarely needs any more than the slimmest of excuses to talk about his exploits. He reminds me of a male Kate in that respect. Just give him an opening and off he goes. I congratulate myself on having successfully body swerved intrusive questions about my activities over the weekend and nod enthusiastically in what I hope are the right places to Andy's tale, starting with the drinks with GEH co-workers on Friday night and ending with a drunken afternoon in his local bar with thirty or so of his closest friends on Sunday.

He's a born entertainer. I half listen, grinning away as I set up for the day.

His tale screeches to a sudden halt and his eyes pop. "Well fuck me sideways, what is she up to?" he murmurs. I look at him quizzically and take in his stunned expression; I'm not even sure he realizes he's spoken aloud.

I follow his gaze and see what he means. Darcy is gliding through the cubicles, her head held aloft and a smile of supreme confidence on her lips. Her glossy red locks are flowing out behind her and as my eyes rake over her sashaying body, I can see why.

Her sheath dress has been artfully sprayed to her body, and while it complies with the letter of the GEH corporate dress code, it defies the spirit of it. The bright green silk clings to her curves, ruching sumptuously onto one hip and follows the seductive sway of her thighs, finishing a few inches above the knee. Her ubiquitous sky high Louboutins are nude and elongate her long, toned legs.

She looks good; sinfully good - and she knows it.

Behind her, a trail of slack jaws hang open in her wake.

A gleam of triumph crosses her eyes as she clocks the expression on my face and I feel a chill run through me. My sentiments echo Andy's; _just_ _what is she up to?_

Courtesy forces me to fix a smile on my face.

"Wow Darcy, looking hot," Andy breathes. I exhale a long sigh of relief – my inner bitch was preventing me from inflating her ego any further. There's no way I could have complimented her without gritting my teeth.

Darcy fixes me with a challenging stare. "Yes well…I have an appointment upstairs today and I wanted to be memorable," she purrs. Her gaze glides over my outfit, taking in my dark belted pencil skirt and silk shirt before returning to my face. She looks smug. Until that moment I thought I looked presentable, but now I feel dowdy by comparison.

My smile is rigid as Andy encourages Darcy to spin around and show off her dress from every angle. It's only then that the significance of what she's said sinks in.

Does she mean she's meeting Christian? If so, why hasn't he mentioned it?

"I'm really looking forward to meeting with Mr Rodriguez this morning too." She flashes me a sly sideways glance. "Oh Ana, I had no idea Mr Rodriguez was acquainted with Mr Grey when I commissioned him. Nobody was more surprised than me when I saw the portraits of Mr Grey in his portfolio. He's very talented isn't he?"

I feel like a huge bear trap has just opened up right in front of me. She obviously already knows that I know Jose so I'm not about to give her the satisfaction of 'outing' me.

"Yes, yes he is. I'm so glad his talent is being recognized, he deserves it," I offer, sweetly, trying to keep my voice light.

"Yes, Jose mentioned he knows you Ana," she murmurs, lowering her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "I wasn't sure whether you wanted me to mention it now that you're dating Mr Grey."

Right on cue, Andy jumps in. "Fuck Ana, the hot photographer's another one of your admirers? Do we need to have a conversation about crowd control?"

I laugh in spite of the whirling in my stomach. "That's thoughtful of you Andy, but I don't think it will be necessary," I reply dryly.

As I make a start on my work, I can't shake the feeling of disquiet that Darcy's attitude has left with me. At the same time I'm irritated that her attempt to rattle me has hit the mark. I covertly watch her as I tap at my keyboard, trying to figure her out. _Just what is she up to?_

I watch her make a couple of calls before grabbing her travel flask and heading for the kitchen, making a detour past Tiffany, former tabloid hack and her bitchy buddy's desk. Seconds later, Tiffany rises from her seat and follows her.

Somehow, I don't think it's a coincidence.

I'm just wrestling with the perverse urge to follow them and shamelessly eavesdrop when Amanda and Dex arrive. The two of them look relaxed and happy and one look at Dex's hang dog expression confirms my suspicion; they are together.

I hide my smile under my hand because they are keeping their distance from one another and trying to be discreet about it, but I can't hide my delight. Yeah, good luck with that whole 'dating a co-worker and keeping it secret' thing I think snidely. At least he's not her boss I chastise myself as, with a drawn-out longing look at one another, they head to their respective desks.

"That's so fucking sweet it's giving me a tooth ache," mutters Andy out of the side of his mouth. "Now if Tyler and I get it together, we could all go out on special GEH date nights. How about it Ana? You and Grey up for that?"

I look at him, perplexed. "Tyler's gay?" I hiss.

"Andy rolls his eyes and leans over to grasp my hand in a gesture of mock solicitude. "Yes Ana. Now you do know I am too don't you sweet pie?"

I narrow my eyes at him.

"No, really?" I mock. "No but Tyler?" I muse, sitting back in my seat thoughtfully. In between settling into my new job and constant day dreaming about Christian, I had devoted next to no time at all to pondering the sexual preferences of my co-workers. I pull myself up sharply. Yeah, except where their sexual preferences so obviously mirror your own, like Darcy's for example.

Andy interrupts my thoughts. "He's pretty reserved and a little…I don't know? Intense?" he frowns. "He's seeing someone, but he was really coy about it, wouldn't spill many details no matter how hard I tried. Yes, we had a good, long chat on Friday night. Had to really, Dex and Amanda were getting it on and Dagney was hanging off Tiffany and Ros like she'd been surgically joined." He looks over at where Darcy is on the phone to someone looking animated. "She could give lessons in social climbing that one, she has a rare talent for it."

"They were talking to Ros? Do you mean Christian's number two? I didn't realize they knew her".

"Yeah, that's it. They probably didn't before Friday night, but she sure knows them now. Tiffany and Darcy were bending her ear for ages, poor lamb. You should have come along for one Ana and put everyone out of their misery. So many people were there hoping to see you in person." He gives me a sly wink. "And your hot boyfriend of course."

I shake my head in mock despair at him and turn back to my work. I'm so glad I didn't go now. Sometimes I wonder whether I'm being paranoid or self-obsessed when I see other employees stop and stare as I pass them on my way to the ladies' room or when I go across the office to collect something from the printer. After what Andy's just told me, it's quite possible that my first instinct was spot on; everyone is watching me. It's a depressing thought.

Darcy's voice suddenly becomes louder as she snarls into her phone at the unfortunate person on the other end of the line. "Why has my room booking been moved? I expressly asked for the nineteenth floor conference room…" she scowls in frustration. "Well nobody is using that room now…ok, ok, I'm not shouting."

Beside me I sense Andy's shoulders shuddering silently. Amanda catches my eye and offers me a wry smile.

"Fine. I'll have to use the room you have open on the eleventh floor if that's the only one available. Perhaps if the mysterious person who booked the conference room on this floor ever materializes, I might ask them why it was so imperative for them to shunt my meeting to another room…No, thank you," she finishes with a sarcastic snarl and slams the phone down.

Andy's mouth is twitching. "Everything ok Darce?" he asks, innocently.

Darcy takes a deep breath. She looks extremely pissed off. "My room booking for the briefing with Jose has been changed." She glances at me. "It's…inconvenient. I was looking forward to introducing him to a few other members of my team while he was here. Now someone has booked out the room over there for the entire day, shunting me down to another room miles away, even though I booked it first. And they're not even using it," she hisses.

We make commiserating noises, but I'm puzzled by the evil looks Darcy is shooting my way as she throws a heap of folders into a box and stalks off towards the elevators. I can tell that I figure somehow in her frustration, but I have no idea how.

By mid-morning, I have spent some time in a meeting with a few others discussing ideas for a business communication plan for a newly acquired business and as I head back to my desk, I feel pleased with the way the meeting had gone. A couple of the meeting delegates were from a different department and, unlike my co-workers from the nineteenth floor who have been entertained by regular installments of 'Christian and Ana – the soap opera' during the last week, it felt to me that their lack of prejudice enabled them to treat me like a regular person; or at least as much like a regular person as it's possible to be with a bodyguard sitting just outside the meeting room.

Whenever I offered a suggestion or an opinion, they listened to and challenged my view in the same way as they treated everyone else. I welcomed the challenge and did my best to rise to it by countering their arguments and listening carefully to the alternatives they suggested. I saw a couple of eye brows raised during one lively three-way discussion between me and a couple of representatives from the other departments, but I hoped that by the end of the meeting, I had proved that I had a contribution to make in my own right, and that I wasn't just there because I'm fucking the boss.

Perhaps Sam had something when she suggested I move to a different department. I love working in her team and it feels like a good fit for my abilities, but communications professionals are, by their very nature, a nosy bunch. My pleasant experience with people from other teams this morning has led me to wonder whether it might be better all around if I moved to another department a little less high profile, someplace where my co-workers are entirely uninterested in my private life. This morning's experience has given me a glimmer of hope that such a thing might exist if I do stay at GEH.

I also discovered this morning that I will be joining the other interns at a business networking conference this week. Apparently the conference, which is in New York, is a rich source of new business acquisitions. We're also expected to trawl the stands and pick up on any new communication and marketing trends. What really excited me was the news that Christian is this year's key note speaker, so he is unlikely to object to me attending the conference if he's already there.

As I reach my desk I notice a couple of workmen hauling a couple of large screens into position in the space next to my desk and someone else is crawling across the floor holding a handful of cables. I watch them quietly for a few moments until two more workmen appear carrying a desk between them, followed closely by my direct boss, Sam. She looks harassed and seems like she is attempting to reason with the removal men.

As they draw closer, I catch the gist of her argument and I feel the elation I had enjoyed coming out of the meeting slowly ebb away.

"There must have been a mistake. I don't have a Luke Sawyer on my team. And if I was to have a new member of staff, I think someone might have mentioned it to me, don't you think?" she asks through gritted teeth.

I sense Sawyer shifting uncomfortably beside me and feel like I ought to jump in. "Sam, er Luke Sawyer's with me."

Sam's eyes slide from me to Sawyer and back again as understanding dawns on her. Her brows are furrowed and she doesn't look pleased. _Shit._

"I understand the security suite is being upgraded, so the team is being dispersed around the building through the duration of the works," I parrot the same excuse Sawyer gave me this morning. It doesn't sound any more convincing coming out of my mouth. Sam looks distinctly unimpressed.

"I see," she says coldly. "It's a pity nobody had the common courtesy to mention that to me, but hey, I'm just Head of Communications, no need for me to know a fucking thing," she snarls.

She spins on her heel and stomps back to her office. Belatedly I realize everyone in the surrounding desks has stopped work to listen to our exchange, some, with a certain amount of glee, I note morosely.

Great, now I look like I've behaved like a brat and deliberately undermined my boss, yet this has nothing to do with me. It does have the hallmark of a certain stalkerish individual about it though. Suddenly suspicious, I turn to one of the workmen.

"How many other security personnel are you setting up around the building?" I ask quietly. The workman looks at me in panic before glancing at Sawyer for approval. I sense Sawyer stiffen beside me. It's all the proof I need; I've been lied to.

It's one thing to reluctantly agree to have a security detail trail my every movement. It's quite another to have my bodyguard sitting right next to me, listening to every conversation and every interaction I have through the day, work related or otherwise. I feel a growing sense of alarm – I will have absolutely no privacy whatsoever. I didn't agree to that.

One of the men carrying the desk, lowers it gently to the floor and removes his baseball cap to scratch his head. "Listen darlin', we're just doing as we're told. This job came in urgent this morning from the big boss's office. We don't ask why, we just do it." He laughs once. "If you've got a problem with that, best thing to do is take it up with the big man." He looks around at his colleagues and they laugh collectively at his preposterous suggestion.

I raise an eyebrow. "Yes, you're right of course. I'll do that," I murmur.

Ignoring the wide-eyed horror of the workmen and the quiet chuckle from general Andy's direction, I make for Christian's office.

My heels are powered by sheer anger as they pound up the stairs, a grim-faced, silent Sawyer following awkwardly behind me. There's nothing I can say to him at this point that won't make relations between us even more strained, so I decide my best course of action is to keep quiet.

I haven't heard from Christian directly today, but I expect, stalker that he is, he will have insisted on being updated regularly on every movement I've made since leaving Escala this morning.

By contrast, I have no idea who he is meeting and what he is doing today. Seems like he has a meeting with Darcy he neglected to mention to me. What else isn't he telling me? Apparently keeping close tabs on your partner is only one way in this relationship, I reflect, bitterly.

Not any more.

I take a deep breath as I step into the lobby on the twentieth floor and the sight that greets me makes my confidence evaporate instantly.

Darcy is sitting in the waiting area outside Christian's office. My footsteps alert her and she breaks into a self-satisfied smile as she meets my eye. Through the glass wall behind her I can see the conference room is filled with suited executives sitting around a table, with Christian at its helm. His hands are in his hair, his tie is askance and he looks weary and exasperated.

_Looks like you've picked just the right moment for a showdown Steele – if you're going to humiliate yourself, why not do it in full public view and in front of your nemesis too? Perfect._

As Andrea rises gracefully from her seat to greet me, I try to rearrange my features into a smile.

"Good Morning Miss Steele. I will let Mr Grey know you're here".

With a little satisfaction I see the expression on Darcy's face switch from smug to aghast. She clearly wasn't expecting Andrea to greet me like that, let alone be so amenable.

"Hi Andrea. No, please don't bother him, I can see he's busy. It can wait".

Andrea hesitates and glances uncertainly at the conference room.

"That's no problem Miss Steele, Mr Grey really was quite explicit in his instructions pertaining to you. I'm sure he would expect me to tell him you're here."

I can't help but feel sorry for Andrea. She really does have an impossible boss. I have absolutely no doubt that she's right and she fears the full force of his wrath being unleashed onto her once he finds out I've been here and he wasn't told.

"I thought you said the meeting couldn't be disturbed," Darcy mutters petulantly, glaring at Andrea. "We've been waiting here for almost thirty minutes".

Andrea slowly turns her ice-blue eyes to Darcy who visibly shrinks under her cool gaze.

I'm still confused by Darcy's comment – who's 'we'? She's sitting on my own. My question is promptly answered by a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey Ana!" My spirits lift at the sound of Jose's friendly voice.

Smiling broadly, I turn around to see him crossing the lobby towards me, pulling a huge canvass behind him on a trolley. He promptly abandons the trolley and stalks over to me, his arms held out, grinning excitedly.

"Hi Jose, good to see you," I say warmly. It's been so long since I last saw him.

His warm, brown eyes slide slowly over me, taking in my new work wardrobe and killer heels. I figure it must be a shock for him, he's never seen me in anything other than jeans and converse before. From the glint in his eye, he approves of what he sees.

We hug briefly then step back, both of us still grinning like loons. Behind me, I hear a door close sharply and suddenly Christian is at my side.

"Ana. Mr Rodriguez." His steely gray eyes remain focused on Jose's hand which I realize to my dismay, is still gently holding my arm.

Jose releases my arm and Christian immediately moves closer before, in an apparently casual gesture, he drapes his arm around my shoulder.

Jose extends his arm to shake Christian's hand. Christian looks at it for a fraction too long before reluctantly shaking it. "Mr Grey. I'm here for a briefing with one of your interns –" he nods in Darcy's direction. All eyes turn to Darcy, who, sensing her opportunity, rises gracefully to her feet, smoothing the sleek fabric of her killer dress over her curves and smiles coquettishly at Jose and Christian.

" – and I mentioned I had to deliver the prints you bought to your office today, so Darcy kindly volunteered to help me." Jose looks at Darcy and smiles benevolently. "We were just waiting for you to finish to find out where you wanted them."

I laugh inwardly. Oh Darcy, so that was your appointment on the twentieth floor. I have to admire her tenacity. I'm not sure I want to be around her once she discovers the huge prints are of me, although part of me would love to see her face. But is she flirting with Jose as well as Christian now too? Jose's my friend and he deserves someone far nicer.

Christian tightens his arm and urges me closer against him, dropping a soft kiss on my hair.

"I distinctly remember telling you to stay in bed when I left for work this morning baby, yet here you are," he murmurs. His voice sounds soft, seductive and entirely inappropriate for the workplace. My heart lurches as I realize he's putting on a display of ownership for Jose's benefit. I feel awkward on Jose's behalf, but the awkwardness is tempered by the knowledge that Darcy is getting the full effect of the display too.

I steal a quick glance in her direction. To my malicious delight she looks like she's chewing a wasp. Jose's face is puce. Andrea has quietly returned to her desk and appears to be engrossed in something in front of her. Meanwhile, the suits in the conference room have abandoned all pretence of continuing the meeting in favor of gaping at us through the glass wall.

"I'm much better Christian, there really was no reason at all to stay at home," I reply quietly.

"Did you want me for something?" he asks softly, putting his fingers under my chin and tilting my head to meet his full gaze. His expression is intense and his are eyes dark. In spite of the audience around us, his question sounds intimate. My breath hitches in my throat. After some effort, I fight down almost irresistible urge to climb him here and now.

I swallow. "I wanted to ask you about something, but it can wait. I can see you're busy." My voice is hoarse. Embarrassed, I attempt to back away, but Christian tightens his grip on my shoulder and silently leads me into his private office.

As the door closes behind us, I open my mouth to speak: "Christian I…" but the rest of my sentence is lost as Christian grabs me by the hips and pulls me urgently to him, his mouth on mine, kissing me hard.

I groan into his mouth as his hands tilt my face to the angle he wants, his tongue thrusting inside my mouth. The kiss feels raw, savage and heat surges between my legs. Instinctively I urge my throbbing sex against his pelvis and move it around, rubbing his erection through his clothes.

He pulls his lips away and rests his forehead against mine, breathing hard. "You. Are. Mine." He hisses.

I moan softly and close my eyes, surrendering to the pleasure as I feel Christian's lips softly pressing along my jaw, down my throat and around to the sweet spot at the back of my ear. He inhales deeply. "You smell so fucking good baby. It's been so long since I fucked you…I need to feel you around me," he whispers, "I want to smell you on me…hear the sound you make when you come for me," he murmurs, his hands pulling my shirt away from my waistband to stroke the smooth skin of my back.

The sound of indistinct voices from the other side of the office door brings me sharply back to the present.

"Christian…we can't do this here," I murmur.

"Why the fuck not? You're feeling better and I need you baby." He runs his hands down my thighs and grabs the hem of my skirt, pushing it up until his fingers find me through the damp silk between my legs.

He chuckles softly as his fingers slide around my panties and begin to move in slow circles against my clit. "You're so fucking wet baby…you want this too," he breathes.

I groan and reluctantly pull away. "Yes, I do want you, but not here with an audience of co-workers waiting around just outside the door," I hiss. My traitorous body is still craving his touch on me, inside me. Panting, I take another step back, my clumsy hands pulling at my clothes, straightening them.

Christian watches me, perplexed. "I thought that was what you wanted. I've been stuck in that boring as fuck meeting since first thing this morning, then the first time I see you, that photographer fucker had his paws all over you, I was so fucking angry, I could have ripped his arms off. But then when I was holding you and you looked at me out there, I was sure…" his voice trails off as he looks at me uncertainly.

I feel like a complete bitch.

I take a deep breath and cup his cheek in my palm. "I love you Christian. I did want you then. I want you now, I always want you, but my co-worker is sitting just out there, we're both supposed to be working and I don't want to give her the opportunity to call me the office slut. That's all."

I feel his body stiffen in anger and he opens his mouth to speak. I quickly put my fingers over his mouth, stilling his words.

"I came up to ask you to rethink my security arrangements. I accept my close protection detail needs to be close, but sitting right next to me? I feel like you're suffocating me Christian. I need some privacy. Please?" I plead, my fingers stroking his face.

Christian's steps back and runs his hand through his hair. He looks shocked. Alarmed even. "I'm suffocating you? No baby, don't say that. I need to know you're safe and protected. We don't know who took those photographs of you last week or why they took them, but I want to be sure that nobody working alongside you is involved." His face twists with anger. "That fucker, whoever it is, will be answering directly to me on that," he adds, darkly.

He sighs heavily and pulls me into a hug. "I love you so much baby. I just want to protect you. I don't want to suffocate you. If it bothers you so much, I'll ask them to put the desk a little further away from yours so that you still have some privacy. But Sawyer needs to keep you in sight at all times."

I smile against his shirt. "Thank you Christian, I appreciate that. And can we take a rain check on this for later?" I look up at him through my eyelashes. "I missed you too yesterday and this morning."

Christian inhales sharply and tightens his hold on me. "Damn right. Lunchtime. I'll call you." He softly brushes his lips against mine, then pulls my skirt straight, his eyes sliding over my body, lingering onon my breasts. Grinning wickedly, he winks at me as he opens the door. "Always want me huh? That's good to know" he murmurs in my ear as we step back into the lobby.

* * *

A/N thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, I love reading them. Welcome to the new followers - it always blows my mind that so many people want to read my little story. Do let me know what you think of this chapter if you have a minute.

I've added a few more pics to pinterest for anyone who's interested - one of Darcy, Darcy's dress and a couple of things I've got in mind for the next chapter. Search for me under Showdog fanfiction and the board's called 'All the tea in China' (although someone told me they only got images of tea cups come up when they looked for the page, so well done those of you who have managed to get past the tea cups to the good stuff!) I don't think this site will let me post a direct link here but the address is pinterestdotcom forward slash showdogfanficti forward slash.

I'm also on facebook - search for me under showdog fanfiction.


	24. Chapter 24

Darcy's whining voice hits me as soon as we step into the lobby. "…But how much longer? Why don't you just put your head around the door and let him know we're waiting. We still have to…oh!" Her whining is stilled instantly by the force of Christian's frigid glare. Her eyes are staring wide open in shock and I can't help but notice her slouched sitting position has forced her dress even further up her thighs.

She looks kind of deflated, like the leftover girl left at the prom. I avert my eyes, embarrassed for her.

She shuffles awkwardly in her seat, grabbing at her skirt and trying to recover her posture, but even she isn't able to withstand the force of the Christian Grey patented evil stare for long. She looks away, her face flushed.

Apparently satisfied, Christian pointedly turns his back to her and, putting his hand on the small of my back, swiftly steers both of us to Andrea's desk.

"Andrea, Miss Steele will be joining me for lunch today. Please organize the catering."

"Of course Mr Grey. What time will you be dining?" Andrea replies, smiling at me. "Any preferences?"

Christian gently strokes the hair back from my face. "What do you fancy baby?" he murmurs, his eyes gleaming wickedly. His question immediately re-ignites the pulse between my legs. _Jeez, I hope lunchtime is soon._

"I'll have whatever you're having," I smile sweetly, quirking an eyebrow at him. I know this game now.

Christian's eyes are fixed on my lips. "What I'm having it is then Miss Steele. Twelve thirty?"

I nod my acquiescence and Andrea reaches for her phone.

His hand still on my back, Christian steers me over to Jose who is leaning patiently against the trolley. "I apologize for keeping you waiting Mr Rodriguez. The prints are for my office. This way please."

Christian strolls forward, casually stepping into the space between Jose and me so that his body forms a barrier between us. I turn to move away and return to my desk, but Christian's hand tightens on my arm.

"No, stay," he murmurs softly. I can feel his breath warm on my ear.

Jose's eyes dart to the despondent Darcy, who I note, is now slumped in her seat. "Er…Mr Grey, Darcy is assisting me today?"

A small frown appears on Christian's forehead. "Who?"

I turn my head to hide my smile. I have a sneaking suspicion this is for my benefit; Christian is more astute than that. We haven't discussed the Darcy issue, but it's heartening to know that her flirting is falling on stony ground.

I steal a quick glance at Darcy to see whether she caught his response and the expression on her face leaves me in no doubt that she did. Her pretty nose is turned up in a sneer as her eyes take in the sight of Christian's proprietary hand holding my arm.

Jose gestures towards Darcy. "Darcy Pendleton, your intern Mr Grey. She has a keen interest in photography and art and so may be able to offer additional insight on hanging the works," he adds, impatiently. I feel a sudden pang of sympathy for Jose and wonder briefly why he is so keen to involve Darcy in this. Perhaps he fears he won't get any more work from GEH if he doesn't deliver on this. _Hmmm…what, or more likely, who, led him to form that idea, I wonder?_

Christian looks bored. "Does she now?" he drawls without looking in her direction. "Well Miss Pendleton should certainly join us then. I would appreciate her finely honed artistic view on my latest – and most treasured – acquisition".

He looks down to me, his mouth twitching with obvious amusement. Now I have no doubt about it – he does know who Darcy is and what she's trying to do. Of course he does, he's Mr Stalker Extroadinaire; he doesn't miss a thing.

_Oh crap, this is going to be awkward_.

"Shall we?" he says, leading me back into his office.

Christian installs me on the huge white couch and invites Jose and Darcy to unpack the frames from the trolley. I can't help but notice that Darcy's pre-occupation with absorbing every detail of Christian's office make her a hopeless assistant. Her shrewd eyes scan the room, widening as they take in its colossal size, its chic decoration and the designer furniture. Finally her eyes narrow infinitesimally as they land on me, but I settle for a benign smile in return. _She won't be smiling in a moment once she sees them._ A malicious part of me is eagerly anticipating the sight of Darcy's mean little face once the photographs are uncovered, but the sensible part of me would really prefer to leave now and avoid the awkwardness.

I stiffen and glance towards the door, but as though anticipating my next move, Christian draws in behind me, gently resting his hand on my shoulders and preventing me from moving away.

Jose's measured gaze appraises the office, thoughtfully assessing the wall space and the ceiling height. His gaze reaches Christian's hands resting on my shoulders and a shadow crosses his face. Christian's hold tightens briefly before his fingers loosen off and begin to gently massage away the stress from my shoulders. Jose's soft brown eyes are bright as they meet mine. He swallows, his gaze flickering to the ground for a moment, and his entire body moves as he takes a deep breath before continuing.

"The two viable walls in here are either behind your desk or over here on the opposite wall, next to the door. Do you have a preference Mr Grey?"

Christian nods slowly. "My preference is the opposite wall next to the door so that I can look up at the images as I work at my desk. " He leans down close to me and puts his lips to my ear. "Don't want any other fuckers ogling you".

"That's an excellent idea Mr Grey," Darcy trills, smiling broadly at Christian. "From what I've seen so far, Jose has an impeccable eye for capturing beautiful, inspiring images. That's why I was so pleased that I was able to secure his services for…"

Christian cuts across her rudely. "What do you think baby?" he asks, pointedly, flashing Darcy a warning glare. Darcy closes her mouth and scowls sulkily.

"It's your office Christian, you have to work in here, not me." I reply quietly. Christian grins, arching an eyebrow. "Now, that's an idea," he mutters, his gray eyes searching mine as his long fingers reach down to stroke my jaw.

He turns back to Jose. "That wall over there opposite my desk it is then. Please unwrap them Mr Rodriguez, I'd like to look at them now." He smirks down at me and I narrow my eyes at him. Jeez, he's really enjoying this.

_Holy crap…I'd forgotten how enormous those damned portraits are. _

As the covers fall away, Darcy can't hide her surprise. She takes a step back and her hand flies to her mouth, her eyes riveted on the images before her. Her sharp gasp echoes around the silent room. She looks thunderstruck.

Jose carefully places the last portrait against the wall and turns to me smiling shyly, seeking my approval. I try to smile back but I'm in shock too. The gigantic black and white images contrast sharply against the white background and they are impossible to miss.

Jeez…the entire wall in Christian's office will be filled with three super-sized images of me laughing, scowling and pouting lasciviously. I can even remember the day he captured me pouting. Jose was teasing me and we were both messing around, mimicking some of the more popular girls from college and the expressions they pulled when they were into someone.

I don't look like I'm mimicking anyone though; my face is forever frozen in a suggestive come-hither pout. It doesn't feel like me…but perhaps, now, that is me?

I shuffle in my seat. The images are…over-powering. _I'm…over-powering? _ Is this really what Christian wanted? I look at him sideways and the expression on his face leaves me in no doubt; his grin splits his face in two. He is upright now, his hands thrust deep in his pockets, looking relaxed and contented. For once, he is making no attempt to mask his delight.

"Beautiful…simply breath taking," Christian murmurs, his eyes never leaving the portraits.

"Er…wow. I wasn't expecting that," stutters Darcy under her breath. I glance at her thoughtfully; I can't tell whether she intended to say that aloud.

_You think? _By some miracle, I manage to keep my thoughts to myself.

Jose looks relieved and I force myself to be happy for him. Having his work on semi-public display here in the office of the CEO of a major company is a big deal for him. _Even if his masterpiece is photographs of me_. I need to put my own discomfort aside and celebrate his success. He's worked hard for it and he deserves it.

"That's good to hear Mr Grey. Good to hear. Ok Darcy, we'll let Mr Grey and Ana get on while we get these fixed up and hung shall we?"

Darcy jerks out of her hypnotic trance with a small shake of her head. "Sure," she blinks, distracted, her brows pulled together in a frown. She doesn't look too enthusiastic. Her eyes narrow.

"I had no idea you were a _model_ Ana," she purrs as I head past her. She has sickly sweet smile on her face, but the subtle emphasis in her question doesn't make it sound much like a compliment.

Without breaking my stride I mirror her insincere smile right back at her. "Nor did I," I reply breezily over my shoulder. Her face falls at my cryptic response. I know that she was hoping to grill me and get the inside track on what led to my _current_ boyfriend buying photographs of me from my apparent ex-boyfriend. I have learned from the master and I don't feel like co-operating. Let her speculate away, it's not my problem. Beside me, I see Christian's lips twitch. I can tell he really enjoyed himself back there. He takes my hand and leads me into the lobby.

Sawyer jumps to his feet as soon as he sees us and I acknowledge him with a friendly nod. Christian pulls on my arm and draws me into his arms before gently brushing his lips across my forehead. "You're so beautiful baby. I can't wait until lunchtime," he murmurs softly. "Twelve thirty?" I nod and he gently squeezes my hand.

By the time Sawyer and I are half way down the first flight, I can hear that gentle, affectionate Christian has been swiftly replaced by impatient, hard nosed business man Christian. Terse instructions rapid fire from him: "Andrea - get me the Head of Maintenance on the line, now."

I float back to my desk feeling happier than I have felt all morning. Even the continued efforts of the maintenance team building the desk next to me don't burst my bubble.

I had caught the sly wink the workman in the baseball cap had tipped to his colleagues when I returned to my desk, but I ignored it. I enjoyed my revenge of sorts fewer than five minutes later when that same workman received an urgent call from his boss's boss, the Head of Maintenance, instructing him in no uncertain terms to move the new desk to a new location, further away from me, immediately, if not sooner.

I saw them eyeing me curiously as they moved the desk away, there was perhaps even a hint of admiration in the cabling guy's smirk, but I kept my head down, keen to make up time, acutely aware that I'd been missing in action for part of the morning and that Christian's stalkerish actions had already succeeded in pissing off my boss once today.

With Sawyer installed on a desk that was within sight but out of hearing distance of my desk, I felt that we had reached a happy compromise. It felt like a good omen for the rest of our relationship.

* * *

Two hours later I am sitting at the conference table in Christian's private office having enjoyed a delicious salmon Caesar salad and an ice cool glass of spring water.

Christian had put down his knife and fork a few moments ago and is now leaning back in his chair watching me finish my meal, his long fingers stroking his mouth, an enigmatic smile lifting his handsome face.

"Did you enjoy that baby?"

I pick up the napkin and wipe my mouth, sighing contentedly. "Was it that obvious? That was delicious Christian, thank you. Just a simple sandwich would have been adequate, I didn't need all this fancy food."

"I like feeding you baby"

"I know you do." I look at him; his eyes are watching me closely, shining dark gray flecks in their depths. An amused smile plays around his lips as though he's enjoying a pleasant private show. Jeez, he's so handsome, so capable…and he's mine. I want him. _Hmm…can I do this?_

I bite my lip deliberately, looking him in the eye. "My appetite never went away."

Christian chuckles softly, motioning for me to move over and sit on his lap. _Now that gives me an idea._ I lick my lips suggestively and straddle his lap, facing him.

I hear a low rumble from his throat as he grabs my thighs pulling me against his groin. He flashes me a devilish half smile. "You look so beautiful and relaxed up there on my wall, you're my inspiration," he murmurs softly, kissing along my jaw. "I'll be permanently hard sitting here looking at you. How the fuck I'll get any work done now is anyone's guess".

"Do I only distract you when I'm on your wall?" I ask innocently, nuzzling into the crook of his neck and softly kissing down his throat. My body shivers with pleasure as my nose rubs against the slightly rougher skin under his chin.

I feel another low growl, louder this time, rumble from his throat and suddenly his hands are pushing my skirt further up my thighs, his fingers exploring the skin underneath the lacy tops of my stockings.

"As I believe I have already demonstrated, you already know you distract me wherever I can get you; On my wall, against my window, on my desk, in my bed…oh fuck Ana, these stockings… you're gonna kill me," he groans.

I laugh quietly, rocking my throbbing sex against his crotch and fisting my hands into his hair, pulling him into a deep kiss. I feel his tongue run over my lips before thrusting into my mouth, his pelvis lifting to grind his erection against me, stimulating the deep, needy ache inside me.

As our kiss grows deeper, my hands clutch frantically at his jacket and yank his shirt from his pants, trying to reach his smooth, bare skin. My shaky fingers unbutton his shirt as his fingers find their way past my stockings and into my panties, teasing and sliding in my folds.

"You're so wet baby…so fucking wet…tell me what you want," Christian breathes into my mouth.

"You…I want you inside me," I pant. My voice sounds hoarse, desperate.

Still kissing me, he grips my thighs and rises to his feet, lifting me with him.

"Do you now?" he whispers darkly as he lowers me back onto the cool surface of the conference table. "I'll have to see what I can do about that". His voice is lower now. Kissing me hard, his hands move down my body, cupping my breasts and raking across my belly before grabbing my skirt and bunching it right up around my waist. His body moves over mine, nudging my knees apart, opening me up to him and I can feel his hardness pulsing against me through the fabric of his pants. My hands fist in his hair, pulling him to me, welding his mouth to mine, wanting more.

He pulls his head away, breathing hard and his intense gaze settles on my sheer lace panties. I had chosen my underwear with particular care this morning and the lust filled expression on his face right now tells me I have chosen well.

"These are very pretty," he breathes, licking his lips as his finger slips under the lace edge of my panties. "I think we'll keep these on." He groans as he slides a finger inside me. I am wet, audibly wet and panting, desperate to feel him inside me.

I push myself up and lunge at his pants, making short work of his button and fly before roughly shoving his boxers down his legs with my feet.

Christian smirks and cocks a surprised eyebrow at my audaciousness. His eyes are smoldering dark gray as they watch me.

"Your appetite certainly has returned Miss Steele. How very wanton of you," he growls as he yanks my panties aside with one finger and enters me in one swift, determined thrust.

"Oh fuck Ana, you feel so good…so fucking good," he hisses through his clenched teeth, his head tilted back, his eyes closed. .

I gasp at the sudden fullness, digging my ankles into his back, anchoring him to me and urging him deeper, needing him to completely consume me. He strokes a few experimental thrusts, half smiling as he watches me writhe with pleasure before he really begins to move. I weave my fingers through his hair, pulling his lips to mine and lose myself to the rolling sensations. I can't stop touching him, my hands gripping his firm shoulders, wandering down his back, feeling the curve of his ass as it clenches and thrusts.

"Oh yes, …so fucking good," he groans.

Without missing a stroke, Christian lifts my leg onto his shoulder and changes his angle, panting as he pushes deeper inside me.

"Oh please…please," I groan, lost in the sensations pulsing through my body as he turns his head to nip and suckle my ankle.

"Fuck, that's so deep," he pants. "Tell me what you want,"

My body craves what I want, I don't even need to think about it. I want more of him, I want him harder, deeper; I want him as close to me as it's possible to get.

"Please…more…harder," I gasp.

Christian's unbuttoned shirt is hanging open revealing the taut muscles of his chest and his hair is wild. Beads of sweat are sitting on his brow.

Closing his eyes he groans painfully and grips my other leg, lifting it onto his shoulder then leans over me. He is impossibly deep now and it is only just not painful. Our bodies move together effortlessly, his thighs slapping loudly against my ass with each deep drive, his hands gripping my shoulders and holding me in place as he fucks me, hard.

"Fuck baby, I can't…I need to…oh shit Ana," he hisses, his teeth clenched in agony. "Come now baby, come for me," he pants.

The sight and sound of him coming apart before me tips me over the edge into an intense, exquisite release. I moan his name as my body shudders, my belly clenches and I feel my sex begin to spasm and convulse around him. He grunts my name incoherently as he thrusts into me once more before stilling, his arms gripping me tightly, his face frozen in an expression of total, all-consuming ecstasy.

After a few moments he gently unhooks my feet from his shoulders before collapsing onto me, panting with exhaustion. My hands cradle his head, my fingers stroking his crazy just-fucked hair.

I feel blissfully happy but fatigued and warm; much, much too warm as I lie there, holding him and trying to recover my breath.

Minutes pass as our breaths slowly return to normal. I groan as I remember where I am. Crap, I need to go back to work in a while and after that workout, I'm not terribly confident that I'll be able to walk straight, let alone think straight.

"Ana…fuck. That was…fuck," Christian mutters, shaking his head as he reaches forward to kiss me. His eyes are dazed as he gently strokes the hair away from my forehead.

"What are you doing to me?" he asks, his voice suddenly serious. He's blinking at me as though his eyes are adjusting to a bright light, his handsome face watching me intently.

I shift up onto one elbow and gently cup his cheek. "What are you doing to me?" I whisper, echoing his question back to him.

Christian meets my gaze for a few moments, his guard down. My belly jolts wildly with excitement when I see the expression of utter devotion reflected in his face.

"I love you so much Christian," I whisper.

He smiles shyly in return. "Oh Ana…I love you. Be with me. Move in with me baby – please?" he pleads.

For Christ's sake, he's still inside me. Although, I fear I would agree to climb down the side of the building right now if he asked me like that. In this tight skirt and wearing these stilettos too.

"Christian – I'd love to move in with you," I grin.

Christian's entire face transforms into an elated smile. "Oh baby, I promise I'll look after you, you won't regret this," he says, kissing me hard again. He withdraws slowly and begins to dress, still grinning broadly.

I rearrange my panties and stand, straightening my skirt and trying to tidy my appearance. _Jeez, we didn't even get undressed…that was kind of sexy._ I glance at him and he is watching me through hooded eyes, like he's thinking about going again. I quirk a questioning brow at him.

"I'm so tempted right now to take you home – our home – to celebrate by fucking you senseless for the rest of the afternoon," he smirks, licking his lips. "But I guess I'll have to be content with looking at you pouting sexily at me on my wall until I can get the real you back home again."

Still smiling triumphantly, he takes my hand and leads me into his washroom to freshen up before we both return to his office and collapse onto the couch. Sighing deeply, Christian pulls me onto his lap. He wraps his arms around me and strokes my hair, twirling long strands around his finger tips. I relax against him and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for getting Sawyer's desk moved Christian. I appreciate that you listened to me," I murmur. Christian frowns and tightens his arms around me, dropping a kiss on my nose.

"I always listen to you baby." He laughs once and his eyes drift to the ceiling. "I don't always agree with you, especially when it comes to your safety, but I always listen."

I scowl at him in mock annoyance, but my lips twitch; it's impossible to stay annoyed at playful Christian. _Especially when I'm still coming down from a toe-curling orgasm._

"I know you do, but I just wanted you to know that I was pleased that you took my concerns seriously on this. It's kind of difficult being involved with the boss and I just want to fit in and do my job without drawing too much attention to myself."

Christian kisses me again and looks thoughtful, but doesn't reply. I know he doesn't really get my concerns – he genuinely doesn't care what people think, but he's sensitive enough to realize how much those concerns affect me.

"Are you happy working here?"

Wow, how to answer that. I wonder what he's thinking. His expression is inscrutable. Does he have concerns about employing his own girlfriend now too?

I choose my words carefully. "I enjoy what I do and I like the people I work with." I smile ruefully, remembering Darcy's antics in here earlier. "Ok, I like _most_ of the people I work with. But I guess working for my boyfriend does bring some challenges. Neither of us would choose this would we?"

A frown creases Christian's brow. "Why not?"

"If I didn't work here, when I visited you, I would just be visiting as your guest, your girlfriend. But while I do work here, when I pay you a personal – um – private visit, as I have today, it feels like I've crossed a line, like it's unprofessional. That makes me feel uncomfortable. What is your usual policy on office fraternization? Do you have one?"

Christian shrugs his shoulders. "Nope. I don't give a shit who's fucking who as long as it doesn't affect their work and they're doing it on their own time and not mine. "

I look at him incredulously. "Who are you and what have you done with Christian Grey, control freak?"

He laughs and tightens his arms around me. "I'm only concerned about you baby. You know that. Just you." He frowns. "I can behave professionally around you sometimes. I sat barely eight feet away from you in that meeting room last Friday without as much as touching you, " he says defiantly. "I don't know why you even give a crap - I don't. And anyway, now you're going to be living with me, everyone will know you're mine." He nods smugly and tightens his hold around me. I suppress the urge to roll my eyes. _Oh jeez, it always returns to that._

"I'll arrange for boxes to be delivered to your apartment this afternoon baby so that we can get you packed up tonight," Christian mutters, deep in thought.

_What?_ I turn my head slowly to look at him, laughing incredulously. _He's joking right?_

His eyes flicker with confusion when he hears my laughter. _Oh crap, he was serious_. He really thought I was going to move this afternoon.

I purse my lips and shake my head slowly. "Not happening before the weekend Grey. There are a couple of things I need to sort out with Kate first and I have a conference in New York to pack for."

He frowns. "Conference in New York? You're going to that?" I nod and a slow smile spreads over his face.

_Hmmm…nicely deflected there Ana. I'm getting kinda good at this._

"Yes, all of the interns have been invited to go along. It's considered to be an excellent experience."

Christian chuckles quietly. "I'll make sure of it Miss Steele".

I glance at my watch; I have less than ten minutes before I need to return to my desk. Reluctantly, I stretch my legs and start to move.

I am startled mid-stretch by a sharp rap on the door. The handle rattles as though someone is about to walk in. I jump to my feet, my eyes wide with alarm. Christian laughs as he strolls to the door. "You don't think I would have fucked my girlfriend in here with the door unlocked do you baby? No other fucker gets to see what's mine," he mutters.

He unlocks the door and flings it open, scowling. The visitor, a doe-eyed Olivia gazes at him for a fraction too long before swallowing hard.

"Mmy erm apologies Mr Grey Sir. I was hoping to confirm travel and accommodation arrangements for tomorrow's conference in New York," she stutters.

Christian rolls his eyes and steps back, allowing her to access the room. She takes a faltering step behind him and stills, horrified when she sees me.

"Oh!" she stutters weakly, her face blazing. I smile at her and go in search of my purse, hiding my face and trying to behave as though being found in a locked office with the man who is my boss's boss's boss and boyfriend in the middle of the day is a perfectly innocent, every day occurrence.

Christian scrubs his hand over his face irritably. "What do you need Olivia?" he snaps.

Olivia's eyes are fixed on Christian's face, her mouth hanging slightly open. Idly, I wonder whether she's about to leave a puddle of drool on the floor.

"The decorators are still working on the refurbishment of your apartment so I have reserved a suite in the conference hotel for you," she squeaks. "And the jet has been prepared. Sir".

Christian scowls and curses under his breath. "Ok, Fine." He glances at me. "Make a reservation for Miss Steele too Olivia."

Olivia looks confused. "Sir? Um, that is, will Miss Steele require her own suite Sir?"

Christian rolls his eyes. "No Olivia, Miss Steele will be staying in my suite with me for the duration of our stay. You should also inform Stefan there will be an extra passenger on the flight tomorrow." His voice is slow and patient as though he is speaking to a child.

Olivia has checked out again. Her ears are glowing brightly and her eyes are wide, her entire expression one of stunned amazement.

"Miss Steele..in your suite Sir?" she manages, eventually. "It's only a one bedroom…" she begins but Christian's temper finally gets the better of him.

"For fuck's sake Olivia, just make the fucking reservation," he hisses, glowering at her. Olivia jumps, scalded, mutters "Sir," and scuttles back to her desk, her eyes on the floor.

Christian slams the door closed and shakes his head, before looking warily at me.

"It's a good thing she didn't catch sight of your new wall art on this visit or she might have needed medical assistance," I say dryly.

"Andrea insists she shows promise or she'd be gone. So fucking irritating," he scowls.

I can't help feeling elated. I'm going to New York and we'll be sharing a suite – no sneaking around like the last time we were away together, this time we can be openly together, perhaps even be a couple outside of the working day. My heart lifts at the possibilities. I saunter over to Christian and wind my arms around his waist. "Thanks for letting me share your suite Christian," I murmur into his chest.

Christian grins down at me and kisses the tip of my nose. "It's my pleasure baby".

* * *

A/N thanks so much for all the reviews for the last chapter, I love reading them. Seems you all enjoy Darcy bashing you mean lot.

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Please review if you have a moment.

I've now added pics of Dex, Andy, Amanda and (ha, ha) Tyler to pinterest, plus Ana's posh panties. Find me under Showdog fanfiction - All the tea in China FF.


	25. Chapter 25

The conference hotel manages to pull off the dual impression of being both chic and imposing at the same time. Inside, the interior designer's vision has been extensively and expensively employed to great effect. Climbing out of our town car, I find I am awed by the sight in front of me as quirky light fittings and vibrant flashes of bold color contrast against stark white backgrounds.

Looking at the faces that greet me, I can see that I'm not the only one gazing in awe. If I was laboring under any misapprehensions that my boyfriend and soon to be co-inhabitor, Christian Grey's importance is confined to the Pacific Northwest, the reaction of the venue staff to The Christian Grey in person sweeps those misconceptions right away.

A veritable line of toe-curlingly obsequious men and women are waiting for him, hovering around the car doors and falling over one another to greet him and help him into the building. Their shocked faces briefly take in the sight of his hand wrapped around mine before they seize their opportunity to court Christian's favor by extending the same toadying treatment to me.

I smiled grimly, my heart sinking. So much for hoping that being together openly would make this business trip a little easier to bear than the last one. Christian takes it all in his stride of course, moving past them with little more than a curt nod, pulling me tightly to his side. But then he's earned that privilege. I haven't, and I feel deeply uncomfortable at the praise being heaped on me by simple virtue of being Christian's girlfriend.

The proffered handshakes and flattering comments get increasingly more nauseating and awkward to accept until I reach the eager young executive at the end of the line. Seeing his chance to make his mark, he rather unwisely reaches out to grab me by my shoulders and sweep in for what I think was going to be a double cheek kiss. He doesn't get that far. With hideous clarity, I sense Sawyer rear up from somewhere behind me, grapple with the bewildered guy and swiftly remove him from my sight.

Christian pulls me even closer, scowls at the unfortunate executive and mutters something obscene under his breath. Then, gripping my hand, he leads me through the huge open lobby and towards the main conference hall, ignoring the gushing apologies of the horrified conference manager. Her face is glowing a bright puce and clashing a little with her killer red suit.

I stifle a smile. I can't help but feel a little sympathy for the poor woman; that was probably not what anyone would call a textbook-perfect VIP meet and greet.

All the sycophantic attention the conference organizers are heaping on Christian is for a reason; they are beyond grateful he has agreed to participate. All around me I can see that his name is head-lining the conference publicity, lending it a certain gravitas, elevating it into a must-go event for the upper-echelons of the business world. Perhaps even the business equivalent of the Oscars. I wonder just how many people are here for the chance to pitch a business opportunity to Christian.

The snarky side of me wonders how many are here just to ogle him in person. Instinctively, I tighten my grip on his hand and move closer to him; _he's mine_.

As soon as we enter the main hall, I become acutely aware of nudges, whispers and sideways glances coming from groups of immaculately attired business people in every direction.

Christian looks even more handsome than usual this morning in a tailored dark gray suit that looks as though it was made for him. _Hmmm…it probably was_. He still looks hot, but at the same time, he looks at once striking and alert. The warm, loving expression that I have been privy to all night and this morning has been banished in favor of this unyielding, focused mask, designed to deter all but the most indomitable from approaching him.

But to my relief and secret joy, the hand holding mine is still soft and tender.

The conference manager scurries along beside us, batting her eyelashes at Christian: "Sir, your assistant informed us that you were bringing a guest for the duration of your stay. Let me assure you that we have made every effort to ensure that you, and your guest, will enjoy every comfort and convenience while you are here." She flashes me a fawning smile that shows her slightly crooked teeth. "Ma'am, should you tire of shopping and sight seeing here in the city, we have an award winning spa available for your use. Simply let me or one of my staff know, and I we will set that up for you," she continues breathlessly, speaking to me but gazing with carnal appreciation at Christian.

I bristle with annoyance and all sympathy I felt for her vanishes. How dare she flirt with him right in front of me? And how dare she presume I'm here idling through the day waiting around for my boyfriend to finish business? Is that how I look to the outside world? Is that what I've become? Christian's fingers tighten around mine and his thumb softly strokes my knuckles, soothing away my irritation, but I can't let this go.

"That's very thoughtful Miss?" I cock my head to one side, Christian style. "Jamieson, Ma'am. Chloe Jamieson," she offers, eagerly.

"That's very thoughtful Miss Jamieson," I continue, "But I have a full calendar while I'm here so it's unlikely I'll have enough free time to take you up on your kind offer". My tone is distinctly frosty. Miss Jamieson looks a little crestfallen, but she keeps step with us, ignoring me again and repeatedly thanking Christian for agreeing to participate until the noise level from other delegates mercifully drowns out the simper of her voice.

As we come to a halt in the middle of the main conference hall, I'm dismayed to see no fewer than four glassy-eyed business men advancing hungrily towards Christian.

I sigh inwardly. And so it starts…

During our flight earlier I had carefully explained to Christian that I thought it would be better all around if we both maintained a professional distance during the conference, particularly as I, along with the other interns, have been asked to carry out some specific research on new communication techniques and Christian would be busy being schmoozed and seeking out new business opportunities. Not to be out done, Christian had employed his usual finely honed negotiation skills to ensure that I would be his 'date' during the conference dinner tonight and that I wouldn't go 'all pissy' on him (his words) if he felt the 'sudden irrepressible urge' to be affectionate towards me during the day. Rashly, I agreed, immediately regretting it when I saw the victorious look on his face. It dawned on me how many 'sudden irrepressible urges' he is likely to experience during the course of the day.

_Round one to Christian._

He then abandoned all pretence at negotiation and informed me that Sawyer will be trailing around with me for the duration of the conference. That was a non-negotiable. Frankly, I'm so used to Sawyer's quiet constant presence, I barely notice him any more, so that was no big deal. And if he's going to step in and prevent any unwanted advances from other delegates, like he did with that unfortunate guy in the receiving line this morning, I'm kind of grateful, if a little embarrassed. I only hope that it's only Christian who experiences any 'sudden irrepressible urges' around me today, or it's going to be embarrassing all around.

I quickly decide this might be a good time to quietly slip away and start researching before the first speaker session of the day.

I turn to give Christian a swift hug goodbye, but he grabs me and pulls me to tightly him, cupping my face in his hands and kissing me chastely on the lips. His eyes are bright with mischief, gazing intently into mine. I narrow my eyes at him, half amused. I know what he's doing; he's testing me, pushing the parameters of the agreement and making his mark, showing everyone around here that I'm with him before sending me off on my own. Secretly though, I can't help feeling pleased; hopefully it will work both ways and perhaps even deter a few predatory females, like that Jamieson woman from hitting on him. I smile and arch an eyebrow to show him that I've busted him before melting away into the crowd, with Sawyer at my heels.

Moving around the crowded hall and away from the glare of Christian's spotlight, I relax a little. To my relief, very few people are even giving me a second glance and the freedom from the constant scrutiny feels liberating. I haven't felt like this since before I was so publicly 'outed' as the boss's girlfriend. Sighing happily, I begin to relax and enjoy myself, wandering around a few of the exhibitor's stands and orientating myself.

"Ana? Oh you made it," Andy's familiar voice jolts me from my day dream.

"Hey Andy. Yes, just arrived," I smile and turn to greet him. He is standing beside Dex, Amanda and Darcy who all look puzzled to see me. Tyler is lagging behind two stands away, engrossed in an intense conversation with an exhibitor. The stand looks like it's something pretty high tech. Typical Tyler.

Andy still looks confused. "Oh…we figured you weren't gonna make it when you didn't catch the flight last night".

"And there were no later flights from Sea Tac that would have got you here on time," Darcy interjects, "we checked".

She doesn't look too happy about it. It occurs to me that it wouldn't surprise me at all to hear that she had gone ahead and personally cancelled every other flight, just to make absolutely certain I wouldn't make it. _Yeah, so sorry to spoil your day Darcy, I think, uncharitably._

Her expression darkens as her gaze slides to Sawyer, standing patiently just behind me. I guess she's finally figured out he's my bodyguard.

Andy is still waiting for me to reply. Crap…Of course, I was booked on a commercial flight with the other interns. Do I mention that I flew in on Christian's own private jet, enjoying six and a half hours of uninterrupted sleep in the luxurious, on board bedroom? Well at least, it would have been six and a half hours if we had merely slept the whole time. I am now a proud member of the mile high club. Christian was keen to make up for lost time when I was sick at the weekend so he fucked me into an exhausted sleep last night then woke me with his tongue this morning. _No, I will definitely have to filter out some of that_.

"So how did you get here?" he presses.

I pitch for nonchalant. "I flew in with Christian," I shrug and swiftly change the subject. "This is a huge conference isn't it? We need a plan to make sure we cover off as many exhibitors as possible between us, we'll never get around them all individually. We've only got two days."

Dex nods eagerly, his eyes bright with enthusiasm. Strategizing is his thing. He immediately launches into a detailed plan that involves all six of us hitting every exhibitor over the next two days and pooling our findings. I listen, swept along by his enthusiasm and trying to ignore the quizzical expression on Darcy's face. She's still trying to figure out the mystery of the non-existent flight. I'm not going to help her. I smile inwardly at this small win; withholding information from Darcy has recently become one of my new favorite pastimes.

We agree to get together after the first speaker session to finalize our plan and, moving into the crowd of other delegates, we file into the auditorium.

The main auditorium where the key note speeches will take place is a vast amphitheatre. There is a large, raised stage area at the front that juts out in the middle, reminding me of a dock. Two gigantic television screens fill the wall behind it and the ceiling is dotted with masses of colored spot lights that would look equally at home at a rock venue as they do at a corporate business conference. Row after row of seating is set out around the raised stage area extending endlessly across the room as far as I can see.

A heavy scent hangs over my head; the clashing aromas of hundreds of spicy colognes and exotic perfumes battle for supremacy with the lingering aroma of freshly brewed coffee and hard cash. I feel hopelessly and completely out of my league.

Hoping for a friendly face, I wonder briefly whether Sawyer plans to pose as a delegate and sit alongside me through the entire speech or if he will stand at the side of the room and try to look like part of the furniture. I turn around to ask him, but his eyes are scanning the room around me, watching everything and everyone and instantly I feel anxious. _Am I safe here?_ I turn back reluctantly to allow him do his job, trying to keep pace with the other interns.

The room is filling quickly now and we look around for some seats where we can sit together. Darcy halts and turns around, waiting for the rest of us to gather around her. "There are a few seats open over that side. Follow m…Oh!" her eyes widen and her smile switches to full beam at something behind me.

I make to turn around but jump, startled as a hand curls around my elbow and I feel warm lips brush past my ear: "Ah Miss Steele. What a pleasure," Christian mutters.

Over his shoulder I spot the Taylor who, like Sawyer, is raking the room with his eyes, missing nothing. Following in his wake are at least three of the four salivating business men I spotted a little while ago, but they seems to have spawned a few extra disciples along the way, of both genders. All of them have a steely glint of determination in their eyes and a dogged ambition to ingratiate him or herself with Christian.

"Good morning Mr Grey," Darcy purrs. "We are all so looking forward to hearing your keynote speech today".

_Jeez, does she ever give up?_ I grind my teeth irritably, but to my relief, Christian merely nods impatiently, his eyes scanning rows of seats, scarcely glancing in her direction.

"I just spotted some open seats over there, Sir" she persists.

Christian gives her a frosty look. "You should go sit down then Miss Pendleton," he replies, rather rudely. His voice softens as his hand wraps around mine: "This way baby". Ignoring Darcy's open-mouthed shock and the suppressed sniggers coming from Andy and Dex's direction, I allow Christian to lead me away.

Hushed whispers and quiet nudges precede Christian's progress through the crowd to the front of the auditorium, but he takes full advantage of it. With each step he takes people drift aside in wide-eyed deference to let him, me, our security details and the assortment of other hangers-on pass by.

My lips twitch with amusement as I watch the audacious little posse of devotees striding along behind Taylor and Sawyer, full of their own self importance and shamelessly basking in Christian's reflected glory. I cannot ever image Christian kowtowing to anyone like they are to him today, even when he first started out, before he built the organization he owns today.

I lean a little closer to Christian, lowering my voice so that only he can hear: "Who are all those people?"

"Fucked if I know. All chancers hoping to do business with me." He doesn't bother to lower his voice. He gives me a sideways look. "Taylor already had to eject one of them for eye fucking you."

"What? When?" I splutter, my eyes wide.

"A few minutes ago. His greedy little piggy eyes followed your legs and ass all the way across the conference hall." He curls his lip in disgust. "Fucker."

"Are you seriously telling me you had a complete stranger, someone, who must be a fairly senior business man if he's here, removed from this conference simply because he looked in my direction? Don't you think that was perhaps a little tiny bit of an over-reaction?" I hiss, incredulously.

"Fucker wanted into your panties Anastasia. He wanted what's mine," his hand tightens on my elbow and he closes the distance between us, dropping a soft kiss on my hair. "No fucking way was he getting another look. Only I get that privilege," he murmurs. I can feel his breath warm against the top of my head, his words resonating against my skin.

I groan heavily and shake my head in exasperation as we reach the front row. Christian directs me to two seats at the very end of the row sporting large 'reserved' labels. I'm hardly even surprised when, on closer inspection, I see the name 'Anastasia Steele' printed on one and 'Christian Grey' printed on the other in a small elegant font. _Jeez, he thinks of everything._

I sink into the seat, looking around to see if I can spot the other interns I have just so rudely abandoned, but they have moved out of my sight, swallowed up by the crowd and I can't see them anywhere. I feel kind of guilty for leaving them and vow to seek them out as soon as the speeches are finished.

Christian glances at my face and smiles softly, leaning closer to me, his face full of concern. "You ok baby? Don't be worried, I'll look after you," he whispers. His hand drifts over and covers mine on my lap but lingers there when his gaze returns to the platform at the front. Deciding that a public display of affection in a conference hall is a perhaps a little too much, I give his hand a quick squeeze and then release it to fumble through my bag, under the pretext of finding my tablet. I only hope that sitting next to Christian during the speeches will help me to feel a little more comfortable about being at this damned 'super business' person conference and not make me feel even more awkward.

Once the speakers begin, all of my fears are forgotten as I listen carefully to what they are saying and watch the presentations, taking notes on anything that I think might be useful. Christian's name comes up frequently, building up to the key note speech that he will deliver later today.

In spite of the praise being lavished on him, beside me, Christian looks bored, fidgets, occasionally taps away on his blackberry and spends the rest of the time gazing up and down my legs in open appreciation. On the few occasions I catch his eye to give him an admonishing glare, he grins insolently, looking like the devil himself, leaving me in no doubt where his thoughts are headed.

His expression immediately reminds me of the last time he made love to me this morning. Remembering the sensation of his lips tracing the contours of my throat, gently nipping and suckling my skin as he drove into me makes my body spasm with desire. _How can he turn me on like that by just sitting next to me?_ I feel a throb at the top of my legs and quickly cross my legs to suppress it, inadvertently sending my dress higher up my thighs. I see him glance at my hemline, his eyes widening for a second before the corner of his mouth lifts in a crooked smile.

_Gah, he can read my body so well._

Christian casually stretches his arms and shoulders, shifting back into a position that puts his body a little closer to me than before. His arm is pressed against mine, effectively obscuring the view between our seats to anyone sitting behind us. Seconds later, I feel his hand move against the side of my leg closest to him, his fingers idly stroking the exposed skin above my knee.

His gaze is fixed on the speaker up on the stage, as though he is listening in rapt attention, and for a brief moment, I give him the benefit of the doubt and wonder whether he even realizes what he is doing. By the time his wandering fingers begin to glide further up my leg, sneaking under the hem of my dress and finding the tops of my hold-ups, I know for certain he knows exactly what he is doing.

I try to concentrate on the speaker, but the gentle, insistent fingers secretly stroking my skin stirs my body and makes me crave even more. The angle is awkward, so he can't reach as far up my thigh as I'd like. I'm grateful for the darkness and the stage in front of us for obscuring his wandering hands from public view. I really wish we had a little more privacy here; I have to fight the urge to grab his tie and pull him closer so that he can finish what he's started.

I smile to myself in glee as my mind wanders to the very sexy boned corset hiding under my sensible, conservative dress. He went out into the cabin to make a few calls earlier this morning, giving me my privacy while I dressed, so he's blissfully unaware of the sight waiting for him when he unwraps me from my dress later. My smile widens as I start to picture Christian's expression. Strapless, it clings tightly to my body, nips in at the waist, exaggerates my cleavage and accentuates the few curves I have, making my body look good in all the right places. _He's going to love it._

By the time the drone of the speaker has finally ended, the heat his roving fingers is stoking up between my thighs is distracting me; all I can think about is finding somewhere a little more private so that his fingers can reach my damp, swollen sex and give it the attention it craves. Beside me, I sense Christian's breathing has become shallower. He subtly adjusts the fit of his pants with his free hand and I almost have to sit on my own fingers to prevent them from snaking over to rub the bulge of his arousal through the fabric of his pants.

As the audience begins to applaud, Christian jumps to his feet, taking advantage of an impromptu standing ovation to grab my arm and head for the nearest exit. His expression is grimly determined, his eyes dark.

"For fuck's sake Ana, what are you doing to me?" his low voice whispers into my ear. "We need to go. Now". His voice is urgent, insistent. We duck through the nearest doors, Sawyer and Taylor and the rest of his impromptu posse fast on our heels.

Christian turns to Taylor. "Taylor, is our suite ready? I need to make an urgent call," he lies smoothly, his hand still wrapped around my arm. My face flushes as I carefully avoid the suspicious, and in some cases, jealous gazes of his merry band of disciples.

I see the merest twitch in the corner of Taylor's mouth, but it is gone in a second. "Sir, here's your entry card. Top floor, Presidential Suite." He gazes impassively as he hands the card over to Christian. "Sawyer and I will wait here until we hear from you Sir."

Christian nods and directs me into an elevator, putting his hand up to silence a particularly keen businessman who moves around Taylor, seizing his chance to engage Christian in conversation before the doors close.

As soon as the doors glide together leaving us alone, a primitive growl escapes from deep in his chest and he pins me against the glass wall with his body. I groan with desire as I feel the heat of his arousal grinding against my belly. He stares at me intently, his eyes dark.

"All I could think about in there was how it feels to have those long legs of yours wrapped around me. How it feels to be inside you." He takes a deep breath and gazes at me, his eyes hooded. "I have to fuck you. I need to fuck you. Now". His voice sounds raw and desperate.

All the air seems to leave my body. I swallow and nod, unable to speak. I finally give in to the urge and reach out to grab his tie, pulling his lips to mine. His lips are hungry and unyielding, his tongue sweeping across my lips before stroking the inside of my mouth, his hands tenderly cupping my jaw and adjusting my head so that he can kiss me deeply.

"Are you wet for me baby?" he breathes into my mouth, one hand roaming down my body seeking to find its own answer.

The elevator pings and the doors glide open before Christian has managed to reach my panties. Growling with frustration, he keeps his mouth pressed into mine and moves out into the private lobby to the Penthouse, with me staggering against him.

I giggle as Christian curses at the door release before it finally relents and allows us to tumble through into the suite, our mouths still devouring one another. He kicks the door closed and presses me into the wall with a low grunt, his hands moving all over me at once and I strain and arch against him, wanting more.

"Please," I beg as we rock against the wall. The damp throb between my legs is unbearable.

"What, here?" he chuckles, his voice low. My hand drifts down to cup his arousal through his pants and I feel him pulse against my palm.

"Yes, here, anywhere, quickly," I moan.

"We aim to please, baby," he mutters, smirking as his eyes sweep the room. Seconds later he begins to move, taking me with him, our bodies bumping away from the wall, crashing into a table and staggering down some steps until we reach a huge couch in the middle of the living area. The heavy ache between my legs pulses and builds as his hands roam uncontrollably over my whole body, stroking and caressing me. I tug roughly at his tie and force his jacket off his shoulders.

He pulls me to him and kisses me hard before turning me around and bending me over the back of the couch, reaching under my dress to pull my panties down just enough to slip his fingers under the fabric.

"Fuck you're so ready for me baby. What you do to me…You are such a naughty girl." His voice lowers to a hoarse whisper. "You know what happens to naughty girls don't you?" his breath is hot on my ear, his mouth gently nibbling the sensitive skin under my ear lobe. I moan and squirm helplessly, pushing my ass back to grind against him.

His fingers reach under me and seek out my clit, circling gently, making me groan and writhe.

"Please," I moan.

He grunts at my words, and I hear the muffled clang of his belt buckle and the teeth of his zipper pull apart before his pants and boxers pool on the ground behind me.

His hand roughly rubs my exposed ass cheek and I hear a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh…what the fuck are you wearing? Is that a corset?" His voice is husky and incredulous. _Oh yes, he's found the corset!_ I turn my head to look at him, deliberately biting my lip and swaying my ass a little more.

"It might be," I tease. "Why don't you take a look?" My voice is thick with desire.

Christian exhales a long breath and closes his eyes. When they open again they are glittering black. "I might just do that Miss Steele." He pulls me upright and slowly unzips the back of my dress, lifting it away from my shoulders and allowing it to fall gently to the ground.

He takes a step back, his fingers stroking his mouth thoughtfully as he examines the intricately laced back of my corset. After a few moments, he lifts one finger into the air and twirls it, inviting me to turn around. I turn to face him, looking up at him shyly through my eyelashes.

He slowly licks his lips and reaches over to lift my chin, his gray eyes burning into mine.

"Very nice. Very nice indeed Miss Steele. Fuck, if I'd have known about this, we wouldn't even have got through the first session." He cocks his head to one side and regards me thoughtfully. "I think we'll keep this on for now," he mutters, almost to himself.

"I was planning to spank you for deliberately arousing me this morning and distracting me from work." He smirks wickedly. "But now I just want to fuck you." He leans closer and whispers into my ear. "Hard".

My insides seem to turn over with excitement and raw desire. Standing in front of me, in just his shirt, his arousal jutting out and pointing up to his belly, he looks…hot. Knowing that I caused that primal reaction in him makes me feel wild with desire. My eyes are drawn to his arousal; I can't take my eyes off it and lick my lips, anticipating the feel of him inside me.

He follows my eyes and smirks. "Seen something you like Miss Steele?" I moan softly and reach for him, but he intercepts my hand and turns me around again, bending me over the back of the couch. "Oh no Miss Steele, I don't think so, not while you're tempting me like that."

He slides his fingers under the wisps of fabric at the sides of my panties and urges them a little further down my thighs so that my ass and my sex is completely exposed to him. His hands glide around to my ass cheeks and he circles the soft skin with the palms of his hands. "Oh that's a fine sight. You look so beautiful Anastasia." His voice is soft, reverential.

His hands reach under me and cup my breasts, kneading them and probing my nipples through the soft taffeta, then slide down my body, his breath faltering as his fingers trace the outline of fine bones running down the front. I can feel the scorching tip of his erection throbbing against my ass and I moan and rock uncontrollably, desperate to feel him inside me.

"I'm going to fuck you now".

I moan softly and push my ass back, inviting him to enter me. He reaches down and guides his length into me, holding my hips to push in deeply. He exhales a long breath through his teeth.

"Oh fuck, you feel so good baby." He stills for a moment, his hands gripping my hips hard as though he is holding me in place.

His forehead falls to my shoulder and I feel his hot puffs of breath on my skin as he begins to glide slowly, oh so slowly, in and out of me. He presses kisses along my shoulder and, sweeping my hair away, begins to suckle and nip his way up my neck to my ear, murmuring softly and grinding his hips forward and up to push further into me. My head tilts to one side, urging his lips to caress my throat and my face.

For a while, his thrusts are slow and steady, yet deep and I lose myself to the sensation of him deep inside me, his thighs behind me and his hands roaming over me. As our bodies move together I hear his breath becoming more labored and his thrusts become more urgent.

His fingers reach around and find my clit, rubbing soft circles and making me moan and pant loudly.

"Yes…like that Christian, that feels so good," I whimper. I'm so close now, the sensation of him deep inside me, his fingers rubbing me send me close to the edge. I feel the delicious stirrings of a climax fluttering through my back and across my belly.

His breath catches as he grabs my hips and pushes even deeper inside me, his fingers still busy rubbing my clit. "I know, I know baby. Come for me". His voice sounds strained and desperate, as though he is only just holding onto his self control. He pulls back and slams deeply into me once more and I can't hold back any more. I let go and come hard, clenching and spasming around his hard length. With a deep groan, he thrusts once more and then stills, hissing his breath through his teeth, his mouth pressed against my neck as he comes deep inside me.

I collapse over the couch, panting hard, Christian leaning heavily on me. We lie together for a few moments as our breathing returns to normal.

I chuckle quietly. "Was that, by any chance, a sudden irrepressible urge?" I ask.

Christian withdraws and stands upright, turning me around and folding me into his arms. "I believe it was exactly that Miss Steele, yes, but allowable within the constraints of our agreement I believe?" His lips twitch with amusement as he drops a soft kiss on the tip of my nose.

I tighten my arms around him, squeezing him. "No complaints from me Mr Grey," I smile.

We stand for a few moments, our arms wrapped around one another, our bodies sharing the same air.

I sigh deeply. "We should get back before we are missed. The other interns will be looking for me and we're supposed to be working on a project together," I mutter, unenthusiastically.

Christian lifts my chin and kisses me tenderly. "You're right, we should. I'm supposed to be taking part in some shitty seminar."

He reaches down and grabs my dress from the floor.

"Here, put this on. As delectable as you look in that fine corset, I don't want any other fuckers seeing you in it."

He regards me carefully as I slip my conservative dress back on. "Just how am I supposed to control myself around you now that I know you're wearing that Miss Steele? Somehow I've got stand at that podium this afternoon, knowing you're watching me and wearing that." His eyes gleam and he grins wickedly. "I'm so pleased you're my date at the dinner tonight. I'm really looking forward to it."

_Oh crap._

* * *

A/N - Wow I was blown away by the reaction to the last chapter. Thanks so much for your reviews and new follows and faves. I'm sorry this update has taken so long, I just couldn't get this chapter right. Then last night my big sausage fingers had a keyboard calamity and I accidentally (but irretrievably) deleted about one thousand words which I've had to try to remember and rewrite. I hope you like it anyway. Please let me know what you think and what you like to read about, it really helps.

I've updated pinterest with some images from this chapter. I add them as I work out the story it so please don't think you're missing a chapter if you see something you've not read about yet. Search for me under Showdog Fanfiction. I'm also on facebook.


	26. Chapter 26

Sawyer and Taylor are still loitering in the lobby, patiently waiting for us when the elevator doors slide open. Christian is standing beside me, his blackberry in one hand, scrolling through emails. His beautiful face is now marred by an irritated frown, the serene expression now but a distant memory left behind in our hotel suite. I pity the poor person who sent the email his eyes are scanning right now; I fear that, whoever they are, they are just about to feel the full force of his wrath. His other arm rests casually around my shoulders, his fingers absent-mindedly twirling strands of my hair.

I'm still reeling from the hotel suite. Even if I could forget my toe-curlingly intense orgasm quickly, it would take me a while to get over the over-the-top splendor of that suite. For Christ's sake, it is larger, quite considerably larger than mine and Kate's Pike Market apartment as well as being vast, elegant, light…and set right in the heart of Manhattan with views over Central Park. The spacious lounge featuring a grand piano and there's a separate dining room where an ornate table can sit eight people – eight people, seriously! - and a huge bedroom with two vast dressing rooms and a beautiful marble bathroom. I shudder to imagine how much the suite must cost per night. Probably more than my annual intern salary. I sneak a sideways look at my Mr CEO beside me and the moment he catches my eye, his frown transforms into a knowing smile. _My heart lurches; oh jeez, now what is he planning?_ Dropping his cell into his pocket, he leads me out of the elevator and nods to Taylor.

Before we can get any further, we are interrupted by the high-pitched whine of the conference manager, Chloe Jamieson: "Mr Grey, Mr Grey!" My lip curls involuntarily and I feel my eyes narrow as I move a little closer to Christian's side. I'm sure it is not necessary to swing her hips quite so much just to get from one side of the lobby to the other. Her stilettos clip across the sandstone floor and her bright red suit clings to every dip and curve of her body. Her shrewd eyes dart to me before fixing on Christian.

He slides his hand onto my shoulder where it is in full view and turns to her, his eyebrow arched in a silent question.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you Mr Grey. We're almost set for the first seminar. Everyone is very excited to meet you and listen to your views." She looks at me and smiles so widely I can see her tonsils. "I so sorry Miss, I need to take Mr Grey off your hands for a little while. Don't worry, I'll take excellent care of him". Her eyes run up and down his body appreciatively. Somehow, I manage to suppress the urge to slap her.

Beside me, Christian takes a deep, controlled breath and, ignoring her simpering smile, he pulls me into his arms. His hands gently cup my jaw, his thumbs slowly circling my throat as his eyes search my face. "I'm sorry about this baby, but I agreed to do this fucking seminar," he mutters. "Keep Sawyer with you at all times." He leans down and brushes his lips across my mouth before resting his forehead on mine. "I'll come find you. Laters". Then, taking another deep breath, his arms drop to his sides and he squeezes my hands once more before letting them go and turning abruptly towards the brooding conference manager. She is looking at me distastefully before she catches herself and powers up her jaw-widening smile.

Christian's impassive mask has slipped back into place and he takes a step away from her. "Lead the way Miss Jamieson," he instructs, tersely.

I try to keep a smile fixed on my face until Christian, Taylor and the sashaying Chloe are out of my sight, but it takes an effort. I still for a moment and try to push away my insecurities. Even though he has told me he loves me and he shows me how much he loves me at every possible opportunity, even though he goes out of his way to show predatory females like her that he's not interested and that he's with me, I _still _suffer gut-wrenching pangs of jealousy every single time someone like her puts on a show for him. Why can't I just laugh it off and ignore it? Why do I let women like her get to me? What is wrong with me? His ears are still ringing with the sound of my orgasm for Christ's sake and if his man parts are feeling as well used as my lady parts are right now, he's not going to forget about me any time soon. I smile to myself; the only person I know who is more irrationally jealous than me is Christian. What does that say about our relationship I wonder?

I shake the thought from my head and return to what I'm supposed to be doing. I had agreed to meet up with the other interns right after the conference speeches. After the way I abandoned them earlier, they would be quite justified in completely ignoring me. I have some bridges to build there. I need to find them, and quickly.

I turn to Sawyer. "Sawyer, you didn't happen to notice where the other interns went did you?" I plead.

"Yes Ma'am, I did. This way," he intones his head towards the entrance to the exhibition hall. _Yeah, of course he noticed. That's because he's actually doing what he's being paid to do while you give into your baser needs and disappear upstairs to your fancy suite for a quick yet satisfying fuck with your boyfriend in the middle of your working day_. Embarrassed, I thank him sincerely and fall in step beside him.

Sawyer-nav GPS was just as precise as I expected it to be and I quickly locate the other interns. Amanda grins as she sees me approaching. Darcy's welcoming smile is rather less convincing.

"Hey Ana, we lost you in there. I'm glad we've found you, we're just about to head off on our research mission.," Amanda flashes Dex a sly sideways glance. "Our commander here has it all figured out. I believe he's even scheduled in a couple of comfort breaks for everyone later on. His plans are just flawless, he's considered everything".

Dex rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, nobody likes an organizer, but you're gonna have to get used to it babe". He bumps Amanda's shoulder and smiles indulgently at her. Darcy snorts with derision. "Yeah, whatever, now Ana has actually deigned to rejoin our humble little group for a few precious moments, perhaps we can actually get some work done."

_Wow, less than one minute after finding her and Darcy has managed to irritate me and insult me in one easy breath. That has to be some sort of record._ I smile tightly and try to move on. "Sorry to keep you waiting everyone. What's the plan?"

* * *

One hour and thirty five exhibitors later and I feel my stomach growl for the second time in as many minutes. I've captured quite a lot of information this morning and spoken to far too many people to remember. There have been a few awkward moments with the long-suffering Sawyer who has been pounced on by eager exhibitors, mistaking him for a delegate. The poor guy stands quietly at my side, preventing anyone from getting too close to me as unobtrusively as he can, but his muscled bulk wrapped in a tailored suit is impossible to miss. He has managed to stay polite to all of them, patiently batting away their enquiries with well-practiced ease, his eyes constantly alert and scanning the area around us.

My buddy for this morning, Amanda, surprises me with the insightful questions she asks of the various exhibitors. She has a shrewd mind and thinks quickly, something that I haven't really had the opportunity to witness too often in the office. To her credit, and to my great relief, she hasn't strayed into any uncomfortable conversational territory with me either, instead keeping the conversation light and mainly work related. As the morning wears on, I feel the tension between us falling away as I warm to her natural friendliness.

Our delegate badges, identifying us as representatives of GEH also attract quite a bit of attention from exhibitors, keen to exploit any means they can to reach the enigmatic and highly regarded Christian Grey. I soon learn to distinguish between the excited tones of those who ask after him for genuine business reasons and the rather more hushed tones and doe-eyes of those who ask after him to fuel their own lascivious fantasies. Regretfully, there are plenty of the latter, both male and female.

I feel Amanda's eyes on me, watching me closely as we deflect questions about Christian's personal life, and I am particularly careful not to allude to my own relationship with him. After a real effort on my part, I even manage not to let myself down with any brattish displays of possessiveness or jealousy whenever anyone openly mentions how attractive they find him. I comfort myself with the thought that once Christian gets his way at the conference dinner tonight, there won't be too many people tomorrow who don't know that we're together, so I figure I might as well bask in the anonymity while it lasts.

Amanda grins wryly at my growling belly. "I guess we've both of us worked off enough calories this morning. Do you want to go grab some lunch now before it gets too crazy in there?" I find myself spinning around to give her a sharp look but catch myself quickly. Was that a sly jibe or an innocent statement of fact? Amanda is still grinning and peering into the distance in the direction of the dining room. I feel angry with myself for being so self-absorbed. _Don't transfer your guilt onto others Steele – it's not always about you._

Inside the dining room, long banquet tables groan under a huge array of tempting delicacies. Amanda and I wander through the crowds of other delegates clutching a plate in our hands and trying to make a choice. I still feel pretty nervous so I don't plan on eating very much, but, tactically, I know I need to have something on my plate just in case my self-appointed food monitor should show up. I have no idea whether he intends to join me for lunch or not, but I want us to relax and enjoy our time here together and antagonizing him with my food selection could quickly sour the friendly mood between us.

Our plates suitably filled, we head over to an empty table, comparing our thoughts on what we've seen so far. We are so engrossed in our conversation that we're both startled when Dex appears a few minutes later, flanked by a beaming Andy with Darcy and Tyler at his heels.

"Hey…we found you. How's it going?" Dex asks, sliding a rather over-loaded plate onto the table and sitting down in front of it. "I couldn't decide what to have so I figured I'd try a little of everything. Looks good huh?" I hide my smile as I watch Amanda come to life; she is positively humming with pleasure as she shuffles her seat a little closer to his and starts to relay some of our findings. Dex smiles and nods, watching her mouth move, mesmerized as he skewers a slice of meat with his fork. After a few moments, the loaded glances between them intensify and, I begin to feel like a voyeur. I turn away to give them a little privacy and find myself looking right at Tyler. He is chewing on a bread roll and eyeing me thoughtfully.

"So…Grey huh?" he murmurs, his stubby fingers picking at the bread, sending flakes of crust fluttering over the white cloth.

Oh jeez, so I've managed to avoid falling into any conversational land-mines so far this morning thanks to Amanda, but it doesn't look as though Tyler is going to be quite so obliging. I frown a little at his question; I've barely spoken ten words to this guy in all the time I've known him but he going right in with a personal question? I sense he's a little socially awkward and so probably struggling for something to say, but that topic is just not up for conversation with my co-workers.

I smile non-commitally and abruptly switch the subject, telling him about our morning's work. He nods from time to time, but looks distracted. When I finally give up and stop talking, he tries again.

"Looks good," he mutters, his fingers snaking a path through the crumb debris scattered around his plate.

_Uh? _I blink at him confused, not even sure whether the remark was directed at me or just a random observation that popped into his head, but before I can reflect any further, the sound of Darcy's angry voice distracts me. She's clearly furious, locked in some sort of row with a scowling Andy. My eyes widen with surprise; how has she managed to rile Mr Amiable?

"I wasn't suggesting for a moment that you are anything less than brilliant at what you do Darcy. How could a mere mortal such as myself even think such a thing," Andy snarls. "I simply suggested that your approach may lead the group to miss something. That's all. That was me being polite. If I wasn't being polite, I would say that if you'd invested as much effort extracting the information we are actually supposed to be gathering as you have bobbing your chicken fillets under the nose of every CEO we came across this morning, there is a small chance that our contribution may be worth a little more than fuck all…" Andy continues angrily.

_Oh shit, now that's awkward_. Amanda and I exchange a horrified glance then Amanda quickly averts her eyes to something fascinating on the table in front of her. I flash Andy what I hope is a friendly look of solidarity but he's too busy glaring at Darcy to notice.

Darcy jumps to her feet and leans over the table towards Andy, her face flushed red. My peripheral vision catches Sawyer moving closer to my side. I try to pretend I haven't noticed him hovering at my shoulder.

Darcy's scowl takes in Sawyer's intimidating presence and sinks slowly back into her seat, muttering mutinously under her breath.

"Look asshole, I was passing assignments like this in eighth grade. You have to speak to the right person to get the information you need, and know the best way to get that information from them. Do you seriously think you're going to get what we want from reading their bullshit corporate brochures that their salesmen dole out to any little nobodies who hang around their stand?" Darcy shakes her head. "To think I was offered the opportunity to intern for google and apple and I turned them down to intern at GEH".

Andy laughs once and glances at me. "That didn't really turn out too well for you now did it? What was it exactly that enticed you to intern at the hot young billionaire's company again Darcy?"

Darcy narrows her eyes and flicks him the bird. I sink down a little further in my seat. _Jeez, please keep me out of this one._

"There's nothing wrong with being ambitious and exploiting every contact at your disposal to get a leg up in your career." She looks at me disdainfully. "Isn't that right Ana?" she sneers.

Dex and Amanda gasp audibly. I'm seething.

"Really Darcy? Don't you think that if I was, as you put it, _exploiting every contact at my disposal_, you'd find yourself out of a job?" I hiss at her.

Darcy pales under her make-up and looks at me, her face stricken. Andy whoops: "Go Ana!" Dex and Amanda chuckle quietly. Sawyer wanders away again, smirking.

"I-I apologize Ana. I didn't mean anything by it," she stutters. I regard her steadily. "Didn't you?" I reply neutrally, trying not to let my voice betray my simmering anger.

I got this job on my own, that much she knows for certain and I haven't asked for any special privileges or favors. I'm sure I'd only need to mention this conversation to Christian and Darcy would be out on her sorry ass before I drew my next breath. I realize that this is a weird situation all around, but I remain stubbornly determined to keep my personal life and my professional life separate and not just hang around like an ornament, telling tales to my boyfriend out of work like the boss's pet. Darcy needs to know that she's crossed a line here and that she won't get another opportunity. But boss's pet or not, next time she says something like that to me, I will make a formal complaint, just like any other GEH employee, and that complaint, inevitably, will find its way back to Christian. Then…well, it's up to him. I'm not going to let people like her take advantage of me anymore. Her wide-eyed simpering smile tells me she got that message, loud and clear. She knows she's seriously pissed me off and that I hold the key to her future here.

"Don't let it happen again," I continue coldly, holding her gaze.

Dex holds his palms up in a gesture of calm, eyeing Darcy warily as though she is a feral animal about to spring. "O-kay, I think we should all take a moment here guys." Dex's glance darts to Andy who is rolling his eyes and still sniggering unpleasantly at Darcy. "We're all of us suffering from sleep deprivation following that long flight and it's been a full-on kind of a morning already. I guess tempers are getting a little frayed. But let's all stay friends huh?"

Andy snorts rudely.

Dex presses on, ignoring him. "How about we all swap around for this afternoon's session, get some fresh perspectives? How does that sound?"

I shrug my shoulders and force a smile. "Sure".

To my relief I find myself working with Andy for the afternoon session. Whether or not our partnership featured in Dex's original, carefully worked out schedule for this afternoon, I'm pleased he had the good sense to ensure that neither of us was partnered with Darcy after that awkward row at lunchtime. I don't think that either of us would have come out of that well.

For the next hour, Andy entertains me with his pitch-perfect mimicry of Darcy's purring voice, sticking his chest out and mincing around, impersonating her relentless flirting. I try to concentrate on gathering the information we need, working closely with Andy. Now that Darcy has shown her true colors, I am hyper-aware that I need an ally more than ever.

As the time for Christian's key-note speech draws near, Andy and I opt to find a spot close to the front of the auditorium so that we, as Andy mischievously puts it, don't miss a word. I smile wryly at him; yeah, so I want to ogle him from as good a vantage point as possible too. I was disappointed not to see him at lunchtime and I have a nagging urge to wrap my arms around him and breathe him in. I crave his company and I crave the feel of his body touching mine. I yearn to hear the soft sound of his voice and see his intense gray eyes flickering hungrily as he looks at me. But as we enter the conference hall, I can see that we were not the only ones to have that idea.

The front stalls look like the seats around a fashion runway. Skyscraper heels, sleek hair and tailored dresses compete with trimmed goatee beards, elegant bespoke suits and shiny shoes. The cloying smell of fifty competing colognes and perfumes hang thickly in the air and smell even more stifling than they did this morning. His appreciation society is out in force and they are looking around, sizing up their competition.

Andy's eyes sweep the scene in front of us and he laughs quietly. "Poor deluded souls. Guess they didn't get the memo about his new loved-up status? Your poor back's gonna be positively littered with daggers tonight at the dinner Miss Steele". I roll my eyes at him, but inwardly I feel a little glum. Now part of me wishes that I had clung to him like a limpet all morning, indulging in frequent and entirely inappropriate public displays of affection just so that all of these predators would see that he belongs to me. _Jeez, now I'm even beginning to sound like him_.

Amanda calls us over and I grimace as I see she's with a beaming Darcy who is waving and pointing to open seats for all of us. Andy and I exchange a cautious glance before we reluctantly head over to join the rest of the interns. Everyone is on their best behavior and being painfully polite to one another. I expect at some point I will look back on this and laugh about the expression of sheer bewilderment on Andy's face as Darcy commended his superb taste in neck ties or the way that she barely winced when a fumbling Tyler accidentally splashed his coffee on her genuine Birkin bag. But for now I'm still feeling pissed at her and not in the mood to be buttered up or amused.

My eyes scan the stage, anxiously seeking any sign of Christian's arrival, but all my senses tell me he's not yet in the room. I begin to shift uncomfortably in my seat as I look around for Chloe 'I'm way too smiley to be trusted' Jamieson and realize I can't see her either. Has she spent the day with him?

Just then, a distinguished-looking older man takes to the podium, welcoming everyone and begins the build-up to Christian's key note speech. An expectant hush falls on the room and I look around and see the room is packed to the rafters. People are standing around the edges of the room and spilling into the door ways. Seems they are really interested in hearing Christian's words of wisdom.

"What's the speech about?" Dex leans into me and whispers into my ear.

_Oh!_ I look at him surprised; I guess I should know that, but it didn't come up in conversation. "I have no idea," I reply honestly. "I didn't know he was the key note speaker today, he didn't mention it," I explain. Dex frowns a little then quickly nods and looks back at the speaker. I immediately begin to feel guilty and wish that I had shown a little interest. It must be incredibly nerve-wracking even if you're The Christian Grey to stand up there in front of all of these people, some of them his peers, all of them with high-expectations and dazzle them. I feel butterflies fluttering in my belly for him, wishing him to do well.

Just then the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as a door at the side of the stage opens revealing Chloe Jamieson with Christian hovering just behind her. She is smiling indulgently at Christian as though they have just shared a joke and applauding him enthusiastically. Taking their cue from her, the rest of the auditorium applauds as Christian strides to the podium. His face is impassive and closed. Ignoring the expectant silence, his hands curl around the sides of the podium and his gray eyes sweep the audience until they meet mine. He returns my gaze for a few seconds before his face slowly transforms into a panty-dropping smile, just for me. All the breath leaves my body as I stare helplessly back at him.

Hundreds of interested faces swivel in my direction and there is a low murmur of whispers that I can't help hearing: _"Who is he smiling at"_ _"What's got into him?"_

My mouth drops open. _Oh shit he is so freaking hot._ I feel a pulse between my thighs and I shift in my seat uncomfortably. His eyes darken as he reads my response and he winks cheekily at me before his face switches back to its closed-off neutral expression as he turns to his speech.

Andy groans softly under his breath and bumps my shoulder. "Oh fuck yeah! He just totally eye-fucked you in front of all of these suits. Oh that was so hot – I'm so gonna need to take a moment when we get out of here". I gasp and prod him with my elbow, but Andy is oblivious, gazing at the ceiling and basking in the warm glow of whatever fantasy is playing out in his head. I have never been as grateful as I am now that I cannot read his mind.

I'm still battling to wrest control of my own mind. Andy has a point; he is so hot when he's in Mr CEO-Master-of-all-he-surveys mode. He's so in control, so capable, so awe inspiring. Oh crap, I really want to see those eyes staring into mine as he thrusts slowly into me. _Jeez, is it me, or is it really hot in here?_ I watch mesmerized as Christian's finger unfurls from its grip around the podium's edge and begins to strokes slow, deliberate circles on its smooth glass surface. I swallow hard, swaying a little in my seat as I try to banish the wicked thoughts about where I'd really like that finger to be stroking right now out of my head. Just for a second he meets my eye again and his brow quirks a little. There is a distinct glint in his eye, but it is gone as soon as it appears. My eyes narrow; the bastard...he's doing that on purpose, he knows exactly what he's doing!

I look around the room quickly to see if anyone else has noticed, but they are all spellbound, hanging on his every word. I feel guilty again; I've been so busy lusting after him, I have barely heard a word of his speech.

I'm not the only one. While there are plenty of people who are nodding thoughtfully and making notes, there are also a fair few blissful expressions following every movement he makes, heads swaying a little in time with the gentle undulations of his voice. I guess they could be mesmerized by his insights into leading a twenty-first century international business, but I suspect otherwise. I understand that reaction completely – he affects me in the same way.

The rapturous applause and standing ovation that fills the auditorium as his speech draws to a close would not be out of place at a gig. I half expect a few stray pairs of skimpy panties to start flying through the air, but thankfully, good sense prevails and the panties stay in situ for now. Christian looks around smiling bashfully at the audience, genuinely surprised by the strength of the reaction. I jump to my feet, applauding wildly and bursting with pride. He looks directly at me, returning my smile and my belly lurches with anticipation; within a few minutes, I will be back in his arms, I am his official date for tonight and I'm sharing his bed. I sense hundreds of interested pairs of eyes swivel in my direction again, but I stay on my feet, clapping until I can't feel my palms. He's mine, and right now, I don't care who knows it.

* * *

I do apologise for keeping you all waiting for this update. It has taken me far too long to write. I hope it's ok for you all. I also apologise for the lack of lemony goodness this time - I promise the next chapter will make up for it!

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter and the story ideas - they are very much appreciated and really helpful.

Thanks for reading. Please review if you have a moment.


	27. Chapter 27

As we slowly file out of the auditorium, I try to keep up my side of a pointless conversation with Andy, hoping to appear oblivious to the whispers and blatant stares directed my way. I don't think for a moment that I fool anyone. The other interns keep close around me too and Sawyer is practically walking on my heels. I'd like to think the interns are closing in and protecting one of their own, but the cynical side of me suspects that in Darcy's case it's more likely she is reveling in the attention.

Finally, we reach the wide, open lobby and the crowd mercifully thins out as people drift back to their rooms or the bar in advance of tonight's formal dinner. I think longingly of the tub in my suite, but that's not going to get used anytime soon. We really need to go somewhere to go through the information we have gathered, analyze it and decide on some recommendations to present to our immediate boss, Sam, on our return.

"Anyone got any ideas? I kinda hoped we could duck into one of the seminar rooms, but apparently they're all booked out," Dex says looking around the lobby thoughtfully. "I guess we could go back to my room, but I checked it out at lunchtime and it's real small. We'd have to sit on the bed or something, there's only a little table and one chair in there."

"There's a table in our room. We could use that." _Oh shit, that was my voice_.

Five pairs of wide eyes swivel in my direction. Andy actually squeaks, earning him another sharp poke in the ribs, this time from Amanda. "Tone it down a little Andy. We just need somewhere to work." She turns to me, breathing shallowly. "Ana, is going to be ok with um Mr Grey?"

Yeah, good point. Like that's going to go over well.

"I'll call him and see what his plans are," I mutter, fishing my cell from the lower reaches of my purse. I step away in the hope of getting a little privacy, but I'm wasting my time. Judging by the expressions on their faces, this is the single most fascinating phone call ever. They're not even pretending not to listen.

Christian answers on the second ring. "Hi baby, you ok?"

I smile. His sexy drawl is re-awakening parts of me that I cannot attend to right now. "Hi Christian, yes everything's fine. " I lower my voice. "What are your plans for the next couple of hours?"

Christian's voice suddenly becomes sharp as I hear him snap: "I have to take this," followed by the sound of a door slamming. "Sorry about that baby. Nosy fuckers were listening. I'm stuck in a conference room judging some lame competition that I'm apparently presenting at the dinner this evening." I can hear a smile in his voice. "If you need for me to find you I could come up with an alternative plan pretty quickly."

I feel my face burn and I turn away, hoping desperately that my co-workers cannot overhear his side of the conversation. I risk a quick glance at Andy and he's grinning broadly. Oh crap, I figure they've heard enough.

I need to put a stop to this and now. _Just spit it out Steele_. "We need a meeting room to discuss the material we've gathered, but none are available. I suggested we could perhaps use the dining room in our suite, but I didn't want to disturb you if you're working Christian. It would just be for an hour or so."

I hear him exhale slowly. I wait quietly for him to think this over. "Who's we?"

"That's me plus the other five interns. Sawyer will be there too, of course," I add, anticipating the inevitable.

"Of course," he echoes. I think I can hear amusement in his tone again, but I can't be sure.

"That sounds like a good idea to me baby. You'll be safe there." His voice lowers to a husky whisper. "I was planning on a work out with you before the dinner tonight, but I guess I will just have to hit the gym instead now instead won't I?"

_Oh my_. I struggle to regain control of my breathing and lick my lips. My mouth suddenly feels very dry. "We'll get through it as quickly as we can". I hear Christian chuckle softly and my belly flips with excitement. "Ok baby, you do that. I love you."

"Love you too," I whisper.

We say goodbye and I drop my cell back in my purse before I turn to face the others. They are all are staring at me shocked. Yeah, ok, perhaps the 'I love you' was a little TMI, but it's too late now. Andy's eyes are suspiciously misty and he's looking at me like a proud mom but Darcy looks as though she's sucking on a razor blade. _Oh, for fuck's sake_. I look away. "OK, that's fine. This way". I intone my head towards the elevator, ignoring the raised eyebrows and widened eyes of my co-workers. I'm aiming for nonchalant, but that's kind of difficult as I'm still reeling from the vision of total opulence that is our suite myself.

But nobody manages anything like nonchalance once I usher them through the door.

"Fuuuuck!" Andy breathes as his eyes sweep the vision in front of him. There are similar murmurs of incredulity from Amanda, Dex and Tyler. Even Darcy is lost for words. They sleepwalk through the private entrance foyer and into the vast living area, their eyes darting from the antique fireplace to the magnificent view framed by the floor to ceiling windows before I finally manage to steer them through the large double doors into the dining room.

As they settle uncomfortably around the dining table and start to power up their tablets and unpack piles of glossy pamphlets onto the polished wood, it suddenly dawns on me that I'm obliged to play host to my guests, and yet I have no clue what to do. In the tiny budget hotels I have stayed in previously there has usually been a tray with a kettle or even a small mini-bar tucked away in a faux closet. I smile wryly; I can't see the Presidential Suite having a mini bar stashed in a corner somehow.

I spin around to find Sawyer hovering behind me. To my relief, he anticipates my dilemma. "Will your guests be requiring drinks Miss Steele?" he asks me quietly.

_Oh Jeez, does he have to be so formal in front of them?_ "Um…yes please, what would you all like to drink?" I ask brightly. Andy's eyebrows have all but disappeared into his hairline. I watch as my five co-workers stutter their drinks preferences, their eyes flitting between Sawyer and me.

The moment Sawyer steps out to fill the drinks order, Andy leans across the table, grinning. "Seriously Ana, you have staff waiting on you?"

I frown, annoyed. "No, of course not, Sawyer works for Christian. He's assigned to be my close personal protection guy at the moment. I guess it's in case someone tries to get to Christian through me. "

Darcy's mouth drops open. "So he is your bodyguard?" she breathes.

"Close personal protection," I repeat, tightly, pulling out a chair and sitting down next to Andy. "Shall we get on?" I say pointedly, powering up my tablet.

That seems to do the trick. For the next two hours there is no further mention of the suite, of Sawyer or even of Christian. Instead we work through the information we have and manage to agree on a few recommendations. We disagree on a few too, but the disagreement is good natured and not personal. Even Darcy manages to set aside her perpetual bitchiness and makes a few insightful comments. I'm also relieved to see that relations between Andy and Darcy have thawed noticably since lunchtime. For a while I forget the widening gulf that's opening up between myself and my co-workers and actually feel like an ordinary, contributing member of the team.

That feeling doesn't last.

At a little after seven, we all stop talking suddenly as we hear the main door in the entrance foyer swing open and a vision of chiseled, male perfection saunters into the living area.

_Oh shit_…my belly leaps excitedly. I have never seen him look more virile, more potent, more sexually irresistible. He stands perfectly still, his dark gray eyes searching the room, lingering finally on me.

He's been working out. He's wearing jogging pants and a vest that is dark with sweat. His rippling abdominals are clearly defined through the fabric of his body-tight vest. He lifts his arms to rub a small white towel over his face and tousled hair, making his biceps, usually hidden under a dress shirt, flex and pulse, the veins on them standing firm. His lips turn up into a slow, sexy smile as he sees me openly checking him out. "Hey baby, how's it going? Nearly done?"

Andy drops his pen onto the table. Darcy looks as though she has just experienced an epiphany. Amanda's involuntary sigh earns her a sharp look from Dex.

I know how they feel. My eyes focus on one solitary bead of moisture sticking to his collar bone. My tongue wants to trace that bead of moisture on its journey down every perfectly formed bump on his chest, through his washboard abs, across his happy trail to his…_oh my_. My breath catches in my throat and I feel my body flicker into life.

His eyebrows quirk and I see the amusement in his eyes as he accurately reads my reaction. _Gah, caught out._

He saunters casually across the living area and through into the dining room, his eyes still fixed on mine. Ignoring the others around the table, he leans over the back of my seat and wraps his arms around me, nuzzling his warm lips against my throat.

"Miss me?" he murmurs against my skin. His low, seductive tone resonates through my body and his breath warms my skin.

My hand stretches up and curls around his head, pulling his cheek to mine, my fingers ruffling through his hair affectionately. _Jeez, he's soaking wet._ "Yes," I concede, smiling. "But I'm at work Grey," I scold quietly, "and you're wet". He laughs softy and dips down to nuzzle me again. His chin stubble is kind of rough as it scrapes against my soft skin. "Can't argue with that Anastasia. But I'm not at work right now. So you'll need to find another way to stop me."

Standing up, he glances at the papers spread over the surface of the table and finally acknowledges the five others staring at him and hanging onto his every word. "You should all finish this up and make the most of the opportunity to get some rest before tonight." His hand curls around my chin and tilts my face up towards his, his darkening eyes searching mine. "That's what I'm going to do as soon as I get out of the shower. It's going to be a late one". His soft voice holds an unspoken promise and my traitor body reacts with fire, my blood heating my veins.

Christian leans down and kisses me chastely before sauntering off in the direction of the bedroom. The silence he leaves behind is deafening.

I clear my throat noisily, but Andy, Amanda and Darcy look as though they have been shot with a stun gun, staring glassy-eyed into the middle distance, their mouths hanging open, forming the shape of a perfect O. Dex looks pissed and is scowling openly at Amanda. Tyler alone is unaffected, scratching his head and apparently now engrossed in a pamphlet.

"So…" my voice sounds unnaturally loud. Andy, Amanda and Darcy's heads all spin sharply in my direction, blinking as though they are waking from a deep sleep. "What else do we need to finish up tonight and what can wait until tomorrow?" I ask, trying not to let my desperation seep into my voice. _Please, please say it can all wait until tomorrow._ I am finding it difficult to concentrate now, I'm so distracted by the thought of the powerful jets of water spraying Christian's sculptured body, the soap bubbles lathering over his skin. _I really need to get in there and help him spread those bubbles._

"There are a few things we still need to figure out tonight before we can be on our way," Darcy purrs, smiling slyly at me. Hopefully we won't get under Mr Grey's feet too much if we han…er…work a little longer." Her eyes flit to the bedroom door and back to me again and she settles back comfortably in her seat like she's settling in for the night. I struggle not to pout. _Hmmm…calling security right now. _

Dex looks mutinous. He picks up a pile of pamphlets and drops them in the middle of the table with unnecessary vigor in a successful attempt snatch back our attention. I watch him as he sums up our progress so far and suggests where we need to do more. His voice is clipped but his eyes look hurt as his gaze drifts in Amanda's direction. I feel a bit sorry for him. Christian has no business being so damned attractive. I guess with his fresh faced 'captain of the football team' good looks, Dex's simply not accustomed to his chosen girlfriend even noticing another guy, let alone openly lusting after him.

We all pitch in to the discussion and prioritize what we still need to do. Both Dex and I try to move things along, but Darcy insists on dissecting every point and doing everything she possibly can to prolong the discussion. Every few seconds her eyes dart to the bedroom door and I have to suppress the urge to growl possessively; she's determined to be here when Christian emerges from the shower.

She gets her wish. Her eyes light up the moment the bedroom door opens and Christian wanders out, his laptop in one hand and his head on one side, cradling his phone against his shoulder. He's changed into a pair of soft, worn jeans that skim his lithe hips and ass and a fitted black t-shirt that hugs his glorious body. Apparently oblivious to the eyes following his progress, he drops into the couch and puts his feet on the coffee table, balancing his laptop on his knees as he carries on a conversation with someone about a contract. His hair is curled around the edges with damp and I can smell his delicious Christian scented body wash from across the room.

Now there are definitely too many of us in this room. I really want to curl into his lap and 'rest' before tonight's event, just as Christian suggested. _Ok, perhaps not a rest._

"He's wearing a t-shirt just like a regular guy. But his feet are bare," Darcy murmurs her inventory dreamily. I turn to her puzzled, but her greedy eyes are too busy feasting on my sexy boyfriend to notice. Andy is also openly ogling him. I bristle with irritation; this is an invasion of Christian's privacy. They really need to go.

I rise to my feet. "That's enough for tonight guys, we all need to get ready for the dinner."

Dex follows me, looking grateful for the interruption, throwing the pamphlets into a bag.

"We thought we might go to a club later on tonight, see what New York has to offer if you'd like to join us Ana. Er…both of you, of course," Amanda says, glancing over at Christian who has just thrown his cell onto the couch beside him and is now tapping furiously into his laptop.

_Oh._ To my surprise, I feel ridiculously pleased to be included in an invitation to join them again. I feel as though they've been drifting away from me recently, leaving me in a solitary no-man's land with Christian my boyfriend, the CEO and boss on one side and my co-workers firmly on the other. I feel as though I vacillate between the two, never completely at ease on either side and always trying to appease the conflicting demands of both. I'm also ridiculously excited about the opportunity to see a little more of New York. This is my first ever trip here and I'd love to see a little more of the city. I sigh heavily and glance over at Christian. _I can't see him going for that._

He senses my gaze and looks up, noting that my guests are heading out, but frowns slightly at the expression on my face. He flings the laptop aside and strides over. "You OK baby?" he asks solicitously, cupping my cheek in his palm.

_Jeez it's so hard to concentrate when he does that. _ "Yes, fine, we're all done for now anyway. The others were just making plans to go to a club after the dinner tonight. Amanda just invited both of us." My voice has dropped to a timid whisper.

To my surprise, Christian grins and pulls me into him, kissing my forehead. "Sure, that could work. We'd need for Taylor's team to check out the venue beforehand, but I could ask Andrea to call ahead and set it all up so that they're expecting us. The entry lines can get pretty brutal on a weekend," He turns to Amanda. "Did you have anywhere in mind Miss Taylor?"

Amanda blushes furiously. "Um…no, I mean, not..um really. Just….anywhere?" she stutters.

I'm still enjoying the mental image of The Christian Grey waiting in line. How I would love to see how that plays out.

Christian's long fingers stroke his lips. His eyes are unreadable. His other hand reaches down and wraps around my hand.

"I see. Well perhaps you would allow me to make the necessary arrangements for this evening. There is a club that I have an interest in. I like to call in from time to time when I'm in town; keep the management on its toes. It's small, but it's right in the heart of downtown Manhattan and I'm led to understand, it's very particular about its clientele and so entry is highly sought after."

Five heads nod mutely. I look at him sharply. Holy shit, it's not _that_ sort of club is it? I really don't need to watch a bunch of businessmen and women getting their rocks off by spanking the living shit out of one another. Well, not in front of my co-workers anyway. I could never un-see that.

"What's the dress code?" I ask cautiously.

Now Christian's eyes are half closed and he's turned his full-impact panty busting smile onto me. I'm sure he can read my mind.

"No jeans. We'll be fine going straight from the dinner. You brought that short, metallic cocktail dress for tonight didn't you?" he asks me, his eyes shining with…what? Excitement? _About a dress? _His stalking capabilities know no bounds. He wasn't even there when I packed, but as usual, nothing escapes him.

I nod. I was a little worried about the dinner tonight just in case it turned out to be a formal dinner that necessitated some sort of full length gown, but I decided to take a risk and bring something I've been wanting to wear for a while now. My dress is a beautiful designer metallic tweed dress in a muted gold. It's demurely high at the front, but it dips down lower at the back and it's also pretty short. I've quickly learned that short is a very common theme for the dresses Christian instructed the Neiman Marcus shopper to buy on my behalf. I've packed some five inch heels to wear with it, in deference to Christian's kinky preferences but I'm not entirely sure how long I'll manage to stay on two feet. _Like that's gonna be_ _an issue when I'm out with Fifty._

"That will be absolutely perfect," Christian murmurs. Something in the tone of his voice tells me he's not just talking about the dress.

Amanda comes to life as soon as we move onto her favorite topic and she describes her chosen dress to me in some detail as we walk over to the door of the suite. Darcy also attempts to join in by describing her dress. The word she uses is 'daring'. Part of me is intrigued already.

An hour later and I'm just sliding a tiny pair of lacy panties over my thighs when Christian finally flings his cell across the bed and strides over to me. To my intense frustration, our eagerly anticipated 'rest' time was interrupted first by an urgent phone call from Ros in Seattle that occupied Christian for almost forty long minutes followed by yet another urgent call from Chloe "my smile is so wide it stretches from ear to ear" Jamieson, the conference manager. From what I could gather from Christian's increasingly terse responses, there had been some sort of issue with the competition, compelling the organizers to choose another winner and the judging panel couldn't reach a consensus.

All the time he was on the phone I felt his eyes watching me, his dark gaze lingering on my legs as I stretched on my thigh high stockings and then moving onto my breasts held together in a pretty lacy bra. Now his eyes are fixed hungrily on my naked sex. He stands in front of me and I can see the outline of his arousal through the fabric of his boxers.

"Incompetent fuckers couldn't organize a fuck in a brothel," he snaps irritably. "Thanks to their screw up, there's no time to fuck you properly and I've now got to sit through a formal dinner." He pulls my body against his; it fits perfectly. "Feeling like this." His hands cup my ass and pulls me roughly into him so that I can feel the steel heat of his arousal sticking into my belly.

I look up at him through my lashes. "So, no time to fuck me properly? How about improperly?" I tease, deliberately raking my teeth over my bottom lip.

Christian's eyes darken and he groans low from the back of his throat. "Oh Anastasia, don't tempt me." He licks his lips salaciously. "I have a couple of things I'd very much like you to wear for me tonight."

_Oh?_ I grin with excitement as Christian fetches a long green box from the table at the side of the bed. The top of the box says 'Tiffany & Co'. Wow...my eyes grow wide. "This is the first thing". He opens the box and I blink, dazzled by the sparkling light. Inside is an exquisite necklace. It is a simple platinum rope design interspersed with diamonds of various shapes and sizes. It is subtle and understated and immediately I know it will look perfect with my dress. I look at him delighted; so that's how he knew what I was wearing, he found out first to make sure that the jewelry he chose co-ordinates.

I gaze at the diamonds twinkling under the lights. It is absolutely stunning. My eyes fill with tears as I look up at him. He is smiling shyly at me and looks adorable. "Christian…that's so beautiful. I-I don't know what to say." I reach up and kiss him tenderly. "Thank you so much" I whisper. He looks relieved as he reaches around and hands me another green box. He grins at me mischievously as he opens it.

"Well, being as you've taken that so well, there's more. I figured you needed matching ear rings as well. I didn't want you to have to wear old ones." I gasp as he reveals a pair of diamond drop ear rings. There is a central diamond stud dropping to a larger hanging diamond. The whole freaking thing is comprised of sparkling diamonds of varying sizes and shapes. They are beautiful but look frighteningly, hideously expensive. I close my eyes and hug him tightly. "Christian…thank you". I look up at him, my eyes narrowed. "Please tell me they are crystal?"

He arches his brow but says nothing, taking my hand in his and bringing it to his mouth to gently kiss my fingers. "I love you Ana. They are just a little something to celebrate our very first visit together to New York. I know you don't like being spoilt but I couldn't help it; you deserve to have the best of everything. As soon as I saw them, I knew they were made to be worn by you. I am so proud to be with you baby; I want everyone to know that you're with me. And I want you to know how much I love you."

_Oh my._ How will I ever keep up with this man? He can go from sexy to possessive to angry in a heartbeat. But then he surprises me by instinctively knowing how insecure and apprehensive I feel about tonight's event. He's being possessive too of course, branding his ownership of me, for everyone to see. It's a way of telling other guys to back the fuck off too. But I understand that. I want everyone to know we are together too. I'm sick of predatory women circling around him and looking at me like I'm his latest date, trying to form a line in front of me. The jewelry is an outward sign that we are together and that I'm special to him. He doesn't need to buy me, he knows that by now, but the expensive jewelry sends out a clear signal in a language they will understand. _So take that bitches_. Overwhelmed, I swallow and close my eyes, determined not to ruin my freshly applied eye makeup with tears, but my eyes mist with tears anyway.

His fingers lift my chin, his bright eyes burn into mine. "There is one more thing I'd like for you to wear for me tonight," he murmurs. His voice has lowered several octaves.

I panic momentarily. Oh jeez, please not more jewelry. It only takes one glance at the devilish glint in his eye to assure me that this is not going to be jewelry. He grins wickedly and produces with a flourish…oh my! The silver balls. My heart begins to beat a little faster and I can't stop the smile splitting my face in two.

He taps my chin. "Suck," he commands. My mouth drops open obediently and he slowly feeds the two silver balls into my mouth with his fingers.

I feel a stirring between my legs as I move around the balls in my mouth, feeling them warm against my tongue. His hands drift down and slowly slide my panties down to my knees, stroking small circles further and further up my thighs until his fingers finally reach my sex. He takes one finger and slowly strokes it up and down the seam of my sex, slipping inside and stroking me. He groans softly. "Oh Ana, you're always so ready for me baby. I like that so much. Do you know what I'm going to do to you later baby? Is that why you're so wet?" His finger suddenly curls up and strokes the sensitive bundle of nerves inside me. I deliberately squeeze my sex, trying to hold his finger and draw it in deeper. Christian hisses his breath through his teeth. "Oh fuck baby don't do that yet. It's not my fingers I want to ram into you. " I moan, the sound muffled by the balls in my mouth.

He leans closer and nibbles my ear, and I arch my head, encouraging him to kiss and suckle the skin on my neck. He laughs softly and rolls his hips, pushing his erection against me. "You're so fucking tight. I love to feel you clenching me when I'm inside you. So hot, so tight, so wet." Christian groans audibly and pulls away, his breath ragged. "For fuck's sake, we were supposed to be downstairs ten minutes ago. We need to go right now." His hand smacks my ass, making me jump.

"Now bend over for me baby, I think those balls should be good and warm now." Christian grins wolfishly, taking the balls from my mouth and guiding me to bend over in front of him. His hands stroke the skin on my ass, his finger pausing briefly over my ass hole. "You're so beautiful baby." He lowers his voice to a whisper. "I'm gonna claim this one day soon. Make you all mine." Ignoring my gasp, he feels his way underneath me through my slit and inserts the balls one by one deep inside my sex, his fingers pushing and probing around my slippery wet folds. _Oh…now that feels so good._ I jerk and almost hit the roof when a stray finger catches the side of my clit. Christian chuckles again. "Not yet baby, not yet. But you need to know that the way I feel right now, there is no way you're getting through this evening without getting fucked. Hard. So be ready for me," he whispers, his voice sounding thick with lust. He pulls me roughly upright, spins me around and kisses me hard, his tongue probing mine in a promise of what is to come.

I groan with frustration, my sex twitching and convulsing around the strange alien sensation now buried inside of me. I don't want to go to this damned event, I want to feel him deep inside of me, thrusting into my body and loving me and making me experience pleasures like I never have before.

* * *

When we do finally stroll into the lobby in all of our finery barely ten minutes later, Chloe Jamieson is scuttling around the elevator doors looking frantic. She treats Christian to her customary mega-watt smile before turning to me. I see her eyes widen as her gaze rakes over my dress and new jewelry. I suppress a smug smile as I greet her graciously. Even I was pleased with the way my dress, shoes, bag and jewelry came together tonight.

The moment he saw me, Christian was muttering darkly about both of us feigning a sudden migraine or some other unlikely ailment that confines us both to the suite. The full extent of Christian's sexual frustration became clearer when poor Sawyer politely complimented me on my appearance as we were leaving the suite. He was rewarded with a glare so ferocious in its intensity that I briefly toyed with the notion of stepping between them to prevent a fight.

"Ah, Mr Grey, Miss uh Steele, we're a little behind schedule, but that's absolutely fine. Nobody expects these events to run precisely to a schedule do they? No, nobody at all," the conference manager flusters, almost breaking into a run as she leads the way to the banqueting hall. 

Christian smiles at me proudly and tucks my hand into his elbow as we follow her at a more sedate pace. The gentle sway of my hips is just enough to stimulate the silver balls to work their magic, instantly putting me in a really happy, smiley mood. Christian gives me a knowing look and leans over to kiss me. He looks so damned handsome in his dinner jacket it's all I can do to keep my hands off of him.

The moment we enter the banqueting hall I realize we're pretty much the last to arrive. There is a noticeable lull in the volume of chatter as curious stares and whispers, by now so familiar to me, follow our progress across the room. Christian pulls me closer, putting his hand on the small of my back and fixing his heated gaze on me, his eyes occasionally drifting down to linger on my body then all the way down to my exposed thighs and back again as we walk to our table. His gaze is positively indecent in this company, but I don't care. In my peripheral vision I notice lots of plunging necklines and lust filled gazes directed his way, but Christian is too preoccupied with watching me to notice.

The other suits on our table radiate arrogance in waves; they are all at least thirty years older than Christian and from their grand gestures and booming voices I guess they are used to being the center of their universes. I glow a little as Christian introduces me as his girlfriend and pulls out my chair solicitously before pushing his chair a little closer to mine and sitting down himself. He is immediately drawn into a conversation with an older gentleman sitting to the side of him so I tune into the chatter around me, sipping my drink and fixing a contented expression on my face. From what I can gather, we have been seated with the main conference sponsors, themselves owners of large companies. Intriguingly, with one exception, the partners are a similar age to me. Briefly I wonder whether there is an annual yard sale of aging wives and girlfriends of mega moguls where they are all traded in for younger, more beautiful models somewhere.

"Relax, you look so beautiful tonight baby," he whispers, sliding his hand onto my leg and giving my thigh a reassuring squeeze. He smiles at me, then returns to another conversation, all the time slowly sliding his hand further up my leg, his fingers creeping under the hem of my skirt. I freeze in panic, there are so many people here, watching us tonight, but his touch remains secret, obscured from prying eyes under the cover of the table and the dimmed lights of the room. My breathing becomes a little erratic as his fingers inch further up my thigh but Christian is still chatting to the suits sitting opposite us, exchanging commiserations on their golf handicaps. If any any casual observer noticed anything, it would look like he's merely holding my hand.

Oh my, he so isn't merely holding my hand.

In a brief lull in conversation, he leans over again, his voice even softer: "Have you relaxed yet?" he murmurs. I manage to nod but I am distracted by his wandering hands. I want more. My sex is craving attention. Feeling bolder, I spread my legs a little wider for him. I am rewarded by a brief burning look and then I feel his finger tip nudge away the lace of my panties, searching for my arousal. I know how wet I am; my sex is throbbing and pulsing with desire, the sensations heightened by the silver balls massaging my inner walls. Christian stills as his fingers finally reach their goal, sliding between my lips and stroking my clit. He leans into my neck, softly kissing the sensitive area under my ear and almost making me shudder to a climax on the spot. "Oh baby, you are relaxed. And so wet. I need for you to stay wet for me so that you're ready to take all of me," he breathes into my ear, nibbling on my earlobe before pulling away and continuing a conversation without even taking a breath, his voice sounding completely normal.

As the food is served, Christian gently removes his hand, wrapping his fingers around mine and lifting them to his lips to kiss them before reluctantly letting them go so that we can both eat. The meal looks impressive, but I hardly taste a thing, I am so wound up and frustrated, desperate to get away as soon as we can. Christian fidgets and shuffles in his seat too, the line of his jaw set firm and I instinctively know he is feeling the strain as much as I am.

Finally, as the remains of the meal is cleared away, Christian is invited up onto the stage with the rest of the judging panel to present the award.

The award is clearly a very big deal indeed for the winner, being a one year contract and a cash prize of $100,000 donated by GEH. As the main sponsor, it falls to Christian to step forward to award the prize to the winner.

Christian speaks passionately about the award, explaining that the competition was designed to encourage the invention and development of new ecological products that will help to feed people and save the world. Ok, so I didn't quite follow it, but I was still feeling quite distracted by the mouthwatering sight of Christian in a tux, standing on a stage where I could ogle him completely unfettered.

By the time Christian rejoins me at the table, the silver balls are beginning to feel a little uncomfortable and I'm bored, really bored with the company at my table. To my absolute horror, I suspect the wizened old suit sitting on the other side of the table has been taking advantage of the fact that our partners have left us alone to try to chat me up. I look up brightly as Christian stands behind me. "Dance baby?"

By some miracle, I manage to stand gracefully as he takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor that has been set up in the middle of the banqueting hall. He pulls me into his arms and I sigh happily, drawing comfort and strength from his presence. His hand drifts down to my tailbone, his fingers gently tickling circles on my skin and drawing me closer. Ignoring all of the eyes on us, I nuzzle into the space under his chin, tilting my head to rest on his shoulder.

Christian leans down and brushes his lips across my mouth. "I had to get you away from that table with that leering fucker." I arch an eyebrow at him. _Jeez, he doesn't miss a damned thing._ "Yes, it was getting pretty gross over there," I concede, laughing softly. "Thanks for rescuing me". He pulls me closer, his lips kissing my cheek and nuzzling my throat. "The way you look tonight, there's no fucking way I'm going to let any other fucker near you," he murmurs, his breath warm against my skin.

"I don't want anyone else Christian. I want you. Only you".

"Damn right only me," he replies, his eyes dark. "How do you feel? Are you happy? Are you comfortable?"

"I've heard as much golf chatter as I can stomach and if that guy you were sitting next to wiggles his caterpillar uni-brow at me once more, I will be forced to depilate it with his knife and fork," I mutter, dryly.

Christian's mouth twitches in amusement. "And I would hold him down for you baby, but you know that's not what I meant."

I have been trying to ignore the dull ache inside of me, but there's no point in trying to hide this from Christian. On top of his extraordinary mind reading abilities, he also seems to know my body better than I do.

I sigh with resignation. "Pretty uncomfortable actually. I really need to find the ladies room –" I put my finger to his lips, anticipating his next offer. "- and no, I need to do this on my own. We've attracted a large enough audience by dancing together. If we vanish into the rest rooms together as well, they'll be selling tickets."

Christian pouts. "In that case, Sawyer will escort you to the ladies room whilst I locate my junior members of staff and tell them about the arrangements for later this evening. Please hurry back. That Pendleton woman is fucking terrifying."

* * *

A/N I know I promised a lemon this chapter, but I hope this was a nice, toasty warm up to the big event.

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter - please keep them coming, I love reading them.

I've posted a direct link to the pinterest page on my author profile as one guest suggested. There's a few pics of the clothes and the jewelry on there for anyone who's interested.

thanks for reading.


	28. Chapter 28

Quick recap (as it's been a while...)

Ana, Christian and Ana's co-workers are still at the conference in New York. Ana has been wearing the silver balls but they are chafing a little following several assaults from Christian's foraging fingers during the dinner so now she is set on removing them...

* * *

Chapter 28

The door to the ladies room thuds to a close behind me and a quick glance around confirms that I'm alone – possibly for the first time today.

A couple of strategically placed spot lights illuminate the large white mirrors over the vanity unit and there is a selection of hand lotions set out on the marble top. My face reflected back at me looks a little pink, but my eyes are sparkling. I watch the corners of my mouth lift in a wry smile; that's what an evening out with Christian Grey will do to a girl.

Once I've locked myself inside the cubicle, I look around for a shelf where I can stow my purse. There's an elaborate hook fixed to the wall but there's no sign of anything as useful as a shelf. I scowl with irritation, cursing the thoughtlessness of the interior designer and pause for a moment trying to decide what to do. My purse is a beautiful jeweled clutch bag that looks and feels very expensive. I glance at the floor for a moment but dismiss that quickly. I can't allow a beautiful purse like that to languish on the floor of a public bathroom. Not even a grand public bathroom like this one. I will just have to hold the damn thing. Sighing heavily, I tuck the clutch under my arm and wriggle and contort myself in the confined space until I manage to lift my dress and use the toilet.

Only then, balanced precariously on one heel, with the hem of my dress clasped in one hand, and my arm clamping my clutch to my side, do I finally manage to remove the balls. I sigh with relief; I love how they feel inside of me but as the meal dragged on and on, the gentle pulsing sensation had grown to become a dull, needy ache. With the eyes of the room on Christian and I, we can't very well disappear to take care of my er…needs - not without creating a minor scandal.

Grasping the balls between my finger tips, I concentrate on righting my clothing, cursing my heels and the narrow cubicle for making my task so tricky. Suddenly, there is a large crash outside the door. I jump startled, my hand lurches and I lose a grip of the balls. To my wide-eyed horror, I see the balls fly up out of my hands, spinning a little before they begin their descent to the floor. My hands scrabble desperately in mid-air in a futile bid to retrieve them before they hit the floor, but my pitiful sporting talent lets me down; I miss the catch and the balls hit the travertine with a resounding ping, bouncing a couple of times for good measure before rolling out of reach into the next cubicle and disappearing from my sight altogether.

_ Shit!,shit! SHIT!_

I skulk out of the cubicle, peering around cautiously. I figure the noise that startled me was someone opening the door a little too enthusiastically, but there is nobody out there now using the basins. A couple of the cubicles are now in use, including I see with a sinking sense of inevitability, the cubicle next to mine. Perhaps I should wait here until the occupier comes out and then take a look. Alternatively, should I simply brazen it out and ask the unfortunate occupier to hand them over? Hmm so how's that conversation likely to go. '_Excuse me, but I'm afraid I've dropped something…did you happen to notice a pair of silver balls roll into your cubicle? Oh you did? Yes, yes, they're mine, thank you so much…'_

I don't think so somehow.

Blushing furiously, I wash my hands as quickly as possible and take the only option open to me. I flee the scene.

Sawyer-nav locates Christian with his usual pin-point accuracy. My handsome man has been waylaid by a couple of fawning suits and gives every outward sign that he's listening to their chatter intently, but the set of his jaw and a tapping foot reveal more than a little impatience. _Oh crap, and now I've got to tell him that I lost the damn silver balls – he's going to be pissed._ My belly lurches with excitement – perhaps he'll spank me. His hair looks disheveled, like he's spent some time running his hands through it and his bow tie is hanging open, revealing a tantalizing glimpse of skin at the base of his throat. I really want to run my tongue down the rough skin of his throat and taste him.

Those balls may be lost, but their work is done – I am feeling even hornier now than I was when I was wearing them.

He senses my approach from and turns, his eyes sweeping over me as though he's drinking in the sight of me, his arm reaching out to close the distance between us. He briefly introduces me to the suits and I glow a little again to hear him call me his girlfriend before he ushers me away through the crowd, his arm slung casually across my back but with a proprietary hand holding my shoulder in full view of anyone who happens to look our way.

In the period since the dinner, voices have grown louder and bursts of braying laughter assault my ears from all directions; a sure sign of an open bar. Christian is still drawing too many admiring glances for my liking, but at least the instant recognition he receives naturally encourages people to step back and allows us to pass through the bustling crowd with relative ease. I want to confess my silver balls blunder, but I can't tell him right now. It is humiliating enough without an audience. I shudder involuntarily as I consider the poor woman who finds them. She really wouldn't have been expecting that when she visited the rest room. _She's going to need therapy._

I suppress a snort of laughter at that thought as we head for the interns' table. Christian looks at me puzzled, but I shake my head almost imperceptibly, hoping that he'll take the hint and ask me later. By some miracle, he doesn't pursue it.

Dex, Andy, Tyler and Amanda stand as we reach them, smiling broadly. The table is littered with empty wine bottles and Andy's place is marked by an impressive array of shot glasses that on first glance, looks a little like an art installation. Andy's bow tie has vanished and his eyes are working hard to focus on me, but he grins lazily and looks happy to see me. To my relief there is no sign of Darcy. Briefly, I allow myself to entertain the hope that she has cried off sick. That would make for such a pleasant evening.

Amanda looks stunning in a simple but chic knee-length black bandage dress that hugs her hips and clings to her thighs. Giddy with delight, she insists I twirl to show her my dress, identifying its designer on sight before gushing into raptures of appreciation over my shoes and purse. She motions me closer with a curled finger. Beside me, Christian has been drawn into an intense conversation with Dex and Tyler about the merits of the award winner's competition entry so I lean into her, intrigued. Andy drops back into his seat, slumping forward to shamelessly eavesdrop.

She lowers her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "I just wanted to give you the heads up on Darcy before you see her. There's no easy way to say this without sounding like a bitch, so here goes; her dress is kind of revealing".

Andy snorts with laughter. "Revealing?" he echoes incredulously, his mouth slowing his speech to a slur. "Fucking indecent more like. It's both backless _and_ frontless. I didn't think it was possible for such a tiny quantity of fabric to qualify as a dress, but she's proved me wrong. I've been forced, _forced_ I tell you, to watch the girls bobbing around in my line of vision all evening, terrified that one of them would escape and plop into her soup." Amanda's mouth is twisting as she fights the urge to laugh. Andy's voice drops to a stage whisper. "Then fuck me, when she gets up to go to the bathroom, she bends over to pick up her purse and the fucking thing's so low cut at the back, I swear I caught a glimpse of her mud hole. My eyes are actually bleeding right now. I can never, ever un-see that." He closes his eyes and shudders.

_Oh jeez, did he really just say that?_

I can't help smirking as I shake my head woefully at him. Amanda takes the more direct approach and smacks her hand across his head. "Christ's sake Andy!" she chastises. "Language! Please." Andy holds up his hands theatrically. "Please accept my sincere apologies ladies. The trauma has driven me to self-medicate with shots this evening and I'm afraid that now I'm really rather pissed."

_No, really?_

He raises a beer bottle into the air, silently toasting us with it before chugging it back. As he replaces it on the table, he squints into the distance. His bleary gaze narrows as it fixes on something – or someone – over my shoulder. Before I even hear the sound of her voice, a prickling sixth sense down the back of my neck tells me exactly who is standing directly behind me.

"Mr Grey…Ana. I'm so pleased you've joined us," Darcy purrs. Fixing a smile on my face, I turn my head around slowly and immediately see what Andy and Amanda were getting at. The black dress she is wearing – or rather, almost wearing – doesn't leave very much to the imagination. Two whispers of soft fabric hang down the front, just covering her breasts, but showcasing her cleavage, skim her toned body before ending abruptly just below the top of her thighs. With an unpleasant jolt of jealousy I acknowledge the almost-dress looks good on her; really good actually, as certified by the number of glassy eyed stares I can see fixed on her. It would be more appropriate at a club than at a corporate dinner of course, but I have to remember she has never let something like that to get in the way of an opportunity to showcase her talents.

_Jeez, I'm getting catty._

She is smiling at me and looks decidedly smug. I am determined not to react. "Hi Darcy. Wow, that is quite a dress," I offer. I can't lie. She smiles with her mouth. "You too Ana. Not everyone can get away with wearing metallics next to their skin". _Owch...I guess I asked for that._ I feel Christian's body tense beside me before he too turns around to face her, his arm pulling me closely to him.

"Miss Pendleton," he mutters quietly, his eyes widening a little before snapping back to me. A fleeting look of panic crosses his face, as though he's been caught looking at something he shouldn't have. _Yeah, I know the feeling….and so does poor Andy._ I smirk, enjoying his discomfort and his face relaxes as we exchange a knowing glance. Poor Darcy, yet another misfired seduction attempt bites the dust. It really is about time she got a clue.

"Did I miss anything? I know I've been ages but I found some jewelry or something that had fallen on the floor in the rest room and I was asking around to see if it belonged to anyone."

Oh crap no. I feel all the blood drain from my face. This cannot be happening. There must be in excess of one hundred females at this dinner and at least four rest rooms. Of course she had to be in the right place at the right time to find them. I stare at her, swallowing nervously. _Did she see me? Does she know they're mine?_ She isn't looking my way; actually she looks perplexed.

"You know what, strange thing is, I can't figure out whether it was jewelry or a dress ornament," she continues.

Amanda frowns. "Oh? What did it look like Darce?"

"It was two pretty heavy round silver balls kind of joined together with a short piece of fine string. I guess they'd be kind of heavy for jewelry, although they felt pretty solid and good quality," she muses thoughtfully, oblivious to my mounting horror. "They must be a dress ornament I guess. Must have fallen from someone's dress."

Christian's eyes meet mine for a millisecond before one hand moves to cover his sardonic smile, his long fingers stroking his lips.

"Yes, they must have," he deadpans, his clear gray eyes are glinting with something – anger, excitement, I don't know…I can't tell. I am frozen with dread.

Out of the corner of my eye I catch Andy's shoulders shaking. I'm not the only one to have noticed. We all turn as one towards him and watch him lower his head to the table and bash his forehead a couple of times. He's laughing. Hard.

_Oh shit, he know what they are. _

Darcy glares at him. "Care to share the joke Andy?"

Andy looks up at her, his hands wiping the tears from his eyes. "Oh Darce, you're kidding right?" he splutters.

Darcy eyes him warily. "You're going to have to help me here." She steals a quick glance at Christian. "I haven't had nearly as much to drink as you Andy, I need a clear head for work tomorrow," she adds, primly.

Andy shakes his head again, still sniggering. "For fuck's sake Darcy, tell me you didn't just walk around with the damn balls in your hands, asking the fine lady guests here tonight whether they recognized them did you?" Darcy's panicked expression seems to confirm his suspicion. "Oh fucking hell you did didn't you?" he splutters again before guffawing loudly, rocking in his seat.

"Andy..." she begins again, her panicked eyes darting between an impassive Christian and a hysterical Andy. "What is wrong with you? Are you strung out on something? I have literally no idea why you're laughing".

Andy tilts his head and offers Darcy his best patronizing smile. "Darce, what you found... They're love balls sweetie". He chews his lip, suppressing a snigger. "They're not jewelry as such or part of someone's dress…although they are designed to be worn. Just not…um… _externally_, if you catch my meaning?"

Everyone is silent, all eyes are fixed on Darcy. Her face is frozen in total, abject horror. Slowly, her nose wrinkles and her lips press into a straight line. "No….Eww." she stretches her fingers out in front of her and looks at them, stunned. "I was just holding…I er…oh god…excuse me a moment, I need to uh…wash my hands," she mutters, turning abruptly and scurrying off, her fingers splayed out in front of her and her cheeks ablaze.

Her departure released the floodgates. Dex, Andy and Amanda erupt into laughter. I giggle nervously, glancing nervously at Christian, feeling a little unsettled by his reaction. His gaze is inscrutable as he quietly eyes the interns convulsing and wiping tears from their eyes.

He steps closer and presses his lips against my ear. "Oh Miss Steele, did you lose something precious? They were just for you…and me. You've been very careless. You should know, my palm is twitching." I suppress a groan at the sudden throb between my legs. His dark gaze holds mine and I find it hard to breathe. How does he do that? I feel giddy with longing as I watch him turn back into his CEO persona. His body is commanding, controlled and all-powerful as his surly gaze sweeps over the interns, abruptly halting their hysteria.

"I have arranged for a car to transport you to the club. It is waiting outside when you are ready to leave. The driver has the location," he instructs, tersely. He offers a curt nod goodbye and grabs my hand, pulling me through the conference hall as though he's trying to get somewhere fast, with Sawyer following hot on our heels. He is a man on a mission, not breaking his stride to talk to anyone, his eyes glinting with sheer, unbridled determination. A slow curl of excitement uncurls deep inside me; I know that look.

Outside, a limo with opaque windows awaits us. He throws open the door, beating Sawyer to it with a glare: "Get into the car Anastasia," he mutters darkly.

The second the door closes behind us, he is on me and over me and all around me. I am a breathless mass of sensation as his hands grip my hair and hold my face, his frantic fingers tracing the fine skin of my neck then moving down to cup my breasts through the fabric of my dress. His face is so close to mine, I can feel his hot breath escaping in loud pants and mingling with my breath.

"Do you know what you do to me Anastasia? I had to fight so hard in there against the urge to bend you over that table and fuck you really hard…" I groan and my hips buck up, seeking the friction of his hard body as his hands continue to roam greedily over my body.

I gasp as his teeth nip my ear and his hot mouth suckles the sensitive spot at the base of my throat like he's trying to consume me."You were careless, so careless losing them when I had asked you to look after them for me, to keep them safe." His low voice resonates through my body. I urge my thighs together, desperately seeking some relief. He chuckles wickedly as his hand clamps down, holding me down at the apex of my thighs. "Oh no you don't baby – you've made me wait, now you're going to know how that feels," he murmurs, his lips moving slowly along my jaw, rubbing his cheek in slow circles against mine, the roughness igniting a fiery, lingering burn. My head tilts back and I groan loudly; But now I want him too. I want him to take me here and now in the back of this limo, surrounded by cars, cabs and people as our car edges slowly through the gridlocked streets of Manhattan.

"Do you want to play baby?" he asks softly, his warm lips brushing my exposed throat. I moan my assent, my voice thick with lust. "First I will spank you, then, later, you will dance with me," his lips nip and suckle the sensitive spot under my ear. "And while we are dancing, I will be able to feel those beautiful warm ass cheeks through your dress, glowing a glorious pink, waiting just for me". Oh jeez, my body convulses; I am so turned on, I could come just from listening to his voice. His voice drops to a hoarse whisper and he nuzzles his face into the crook of my neck. "Lie across my lap baby".

I fix my eyes on his and bite my lip provocatively as I slide from the seat and drop to my knees beside him. His eyes darken as his gaze drops to my lips and back again. To my triumphant delight, I see his Adam's apple move as he swallows. Yes! He's just as affected by this as I am. "Don't bite your lip Anastasia," he breathes. "You have just earned yourself five more spanks for that".

My belly lurches with nerves or excitement? I don't know which. But, shit, five _more_? How many is he planning to give me? I know better by now than to ask. My teeth release my lip as his hand gently cups my chin, his thumb rubbing slowly across my lip. His eyes gaze steadily into mine, dark with carnal lust. Now I'm the one swallowing.

I lie across his lap as elegantly as I can manage in the space available, my torso resting on his knees. He stretches my arms over my head so that the tips of my fingers trail on the floor and pulls me closer, urging my upper body against his crotch. His very hard indeed crotch. I know exactly how he feels – I can feel my panties are soaking wet and there is a steady pulse of desire throbbing between my thighs.

He lifts my skirt, slowly, reverently, smoothing it against my back then his fingers trail gently across the top of my panties, tracing the dips and curves of my spine. I feel his hardness throb against me as his fingers follow a trail, teasing circles on my back and my hips. "I think we'll manage without these this evening," he murmurs, his voice strained. "I need you available for me to fuck whenever and wherever I choose". _Holy hell._ I bite the inside of my mouth to suppress a deep, wanton groan. I feel a sharp tug and I hear him inhale deeply on my panties. "Hmmm you smell so good Anastasia…so beautiful. If only I had time to taste you properly," he continues.

The ruined panties flutter to the ground beside me, leaving my ass completely bare and exposed to him. I feel the dampness of my arousal form into a drip that runs down my thigh. His warm hands stroke and caress my ass cheeks before sliding down to the top of my thighs and probing between my legs. His hands halt suddenly as they sense the wet trail of my arousal and his breath hitches. "Oh Anastasia, what am I going to do with you?" he mutters, his voice sounding strangled with need. I sigh audibly, but it sounds like a moan.

Suddenly he brings his hand down and spanks my ass, hard. "Count for me Anastasia," he reminds me. "Arhh…one," I garble incoherently. He chuckles quietly as his hand rubs my ass, spreading the burn, his fingertips dipping between my legs and massaging around my groin. I squirm over his lap and try to arch into his fingers, seeking friction around my throbbing sex, but his fingers keep stubbornly away. His hand comes down suddenly for a second swiftly followed by a third time and I count out loud, closing my eyes and relishing the delicious stinging burn warming my ass and stimulating my core.

He settles into a steady rhythm, spank…spank…rub, spreading the burn evenly over my whole ass and the tops of my thighs. I surrender to the sensation, my arousal now a steady pulse through my sex and reaching up into my belly. I begin to push back towards him, wanting more.

Finally at fifteen the spanks stop. His breathing sounds labored and his voice tight. "Well done Anastasia." His hands continue to rub my ass cheeks, his fingers slowly feeling them, sensing the heat radiating from them. "Oh baby you look so fucking beautiful like this. Your ass is so warm." I hear him inhale a deep breath and I can tell his control is slipping. His hands still for a moment, cupping my ass then suddenly, he pulls me to him so that I can feel his length straining against his pants. "Oh fuck," he moans. "Get on your knees Anastasia. I'm not waiting any longer. I am going to fuck you right now."

I have never been so grateful to hear those words. My thighs are slick with anticipation as I slide from his knee onto the carpeted floor of the limo. He guides my elbows onto the seat and I smirk as I hear his zipper coming down and feel him settle on the floor behind me.

He leans forward and bites down on my earlobe and I suck in a breath. "I feel like being quite rough with you Anastasia," he whispers into my ear. "This is going to be hard and fast. Now spread your legs nice and wide and push that glorious ass back to me," he instructs breathlessly, stroking the bulging tip of his cock around my entrance.

I do as he asks and gasp as he suddenly thrusts so roughly into me, my knees briefly lose contact with the floor._ Oh jeez that feels so deep._ I can feel his thighs pressing against mine and I push back against him, taking all of him. Christian grunts, his forehead dropping to my shoulder and his hands reaching around to hold my belly, keeping me firmly held in place. "That's it baby, take me. Take all of me," he whispers.

He circles his hips, making me feel completely full before he pulls back and thrusts deeply again. But this time he doesn't stop, he begins pounding into me, the force of the motion pushing me forward onto my elbows and lifting my knees from the floor. He grunts with each thrust sounding like a feral animal, all pretence at control is all gone, he is driven by pure, uncontrolled lust, taking me, fucking me…and I can't get enough.

He hisses through his teeth as he slams into me, murmuring how much he loves fucking me, how deeply he is inside me, how hard I make him. The excitement surges through me and my head lolls back until I can feel the heat of his panting breath on my neck and I am lost, utterly lost in the overpowering sensation.

Something is building inside me, threatening to overwhelm me. I am consumed by him and I want to get closer, I want him to push up deeper inside me. I push back as he thrusts into me, taking him impossibly deep, whimpering as the sensation inside me grows into something I cannot stop. Christian's breathing has become even more erratic and his hands reach around to cup my breasts, squeezing them tightly. "Mine….mine…mine" he pants through gritted teeth as he thrusts.

The sensation grows in intensity, fluttering through my sex and my belly until I can't hold it off any longer. "Yes! Now," he hisses frantically and I give in to the sensation, unable to hold it off any longer. I hear my loud moan as the intensity overtakes me and I close my eyes just as my body flies over the edge. He thrusts once more and stills, his mouth pressed to my shoulder as he releases into me, hissing loudly through clenched teeth.

I am vaguely aware of the steady movement of the car and I can hear our racing breaths begin to slow down. He leans forward and brushes his lips against my cheek. "Are you ok baby?" he murmurs. I exhale slowly in a sigh and tilt my head against his. "I am now," I whisper. He takes a deep breath and slides out of me. I sink back onto my haunches, complexly spent and unable to move. I hear his low chuckle and then I feel a soft cloth wiping me intimately. _Oh jeez, please tell me he's not wiping my battered lady parts with one of his finest quality monogrammed handkerchiefs._ A quick peek confirms that's precisely what he's doing.

_Ah well, it was his mess._

I sit on his lap for the rest of the ride to the club. I am minus a pair of panties and my ass is still glowing warm, but I am sated and feel as though I'm floating on air as the car edges its way through the busy streets. His arms are wrapped around me, cradling me gently and I can see from the soft line of his jaw that he's relaxed again. Even our breathing has synchronized to steady, regular breaths. From time to time he lifts a hand to stroke his fingers through my hair, or to tilt my chin up to kiss me. He is gentler now, all trace of Christian Grey Dominant has gone and it is a tender, loving Christian who is holding me.

I never want this journey to end.

"So, were you going to tell me about your mishap?" he murmurs, his fingers smoothing my hair away from my face.

I chuckle. "Yes of course…eventually. It really was most unfortunate," I offer innocently, fighting a smile.

His body shakes with silent laughter. "Hmmm…unfortunate. You could say that baby, yes". He drops a soft kiss onto the top of my head. "Only you could do that. Only you." The sound of his voice soothes me. I feel an overwhelming surge of love and affection for my man and squeeze him as best I can in the confined space, trying to convey with a constricted hug my feelings of love for him. "I love you Christian." He exhales in a long, slow breath and tilts my chin up. "I love you baby…so much," he murmurs. His hands frame my face and his lips brush tenderly against mine. I moan softly, opening my mouth and his tongue slips inside, moving around inside my mouth, stroking mine. As our kiss deepens, I close my eyes and feel myself float away.

I lose track of time so after what could have been a few minutes or a few hours, Christian's groan of irritation interrupts our kiss and makes me open my eyes. I can see through the tinted glass the source of his annoyance; the limo has reached its destination. It is very late – or probably very early – but I'm surprised to see that the streets are bustling with people.

Outside the window is a long line of people waiting patiently and a couple of burly- looking bouncers standing guard in a door way. There is a brief knock on the window and Christian sighs heavily before leaning over to open it. He lifts me off his lap and helps me out of the limo to a waiting Taylor and Sawyer.

My face burns and my eyes drop to the floor. Jeez, were they both in the front of the car for the whole journey? Did they hear anything? Christian grips my hand and presses his lips to my ear. "It's fine. The back of the limo is completely sound-proof."

I'm not as confident about that as Christian – I can't see how anyone else in that car wouldn't have felt the jolts from his powerful thrusts. My lady parts can still feel it and my ass is still on fire from the spanking, but they won't know about that and at least they wouldn't have heard anything. Slightly mollified, I smile broadly and huddle to Christian's side as we are whisked past the waiting line and through the door with the usual efficiency that seems to materialize effortlessly around Christian Grey.

"How long have you owned this club?" I ask, turning my face to Christian so that he can lip read. We have been installed in dark and secluded VIP lounge area by an excitable bright young thing who introduced himself to us as the manager of the club. Our drinks were served with a flourish barely before we'd finished ordering and now we're huddled together on a deep, feather-filled couch watching the figures of people silhouetted through the darkness gyrating and moving around on the dance floor. If it wasn't for the heavy beat of the music vibrating through my bones, I could happily curl up with Christian and go to sleep right here and now, comfortable, sated and happy.

He presses his lips to my ear. "Three years. I own a number of properties in New York. It was a decision driven by its potential real estate value, but as it turns out, we made a few small changes and now it returns a healthy profit as a club".

_Now why doesn't that surprise me?_

I nod. "What other properties do you own in New York?"

Christian shuffles around uncomfortably and even looks a little bashful. "A few office buildings, a couple more clubs, a few apartment blocks…" he shrugs as though it's nothing. "Oh, and my Manhattan apartment that you'll see tomorrow." I feel like I need to yank my head back to prevent my jaw from hitting the floor. Just when I think I've got used to the sheer scale of his wealth, he surprises me again.

Hang on a moment, _'…that you'll see tomorrow?'_ I frown and give him a puzzled look. His long fingers smooth a strand of my hair behind my ear and he treats me to his Christian Grey patented enigmatic smile.

"We're taking a mini-vacation. The kitchen in my apartment was being remodeled, but it's completed now so we can stay there for a night or two." His eyes study my face carefully. "I thought you might enjoy a little sightseeing in New York as this is your first visit." He kisses the tip of my nose and nuzzles against my cheek. "and I've never really spent any time sight seeing here. Not since I was a kid anyway. Another first baby".

I have a million questions in my head about taking time off work at such short notice, about where we're going and what we'll be seeing, but his words make my insides flutter and all the questions seem unimportant, trivial. There is nothing – absolutely nothing – else I would rather do than spend all day with Christian.

Ok so I didn't submit my holiday request and I haven't told my immediate boss, but really, what's the worst that can happen? It's not like I'm going to get fired. My face aches from my super wide smile and I bounce around, giddy with excitement. A mini-vacation, New York and Christian Grey. Heaven on earth.

He grins, his face a picture of boyish excitement as he sees the glee reflected in my face. "You like that idea?" he asks, shyly. Ignoring the fact that we are in public and that I'm wearing a short dress and no panties, I climb onto his lap and straddle him so that I can hug him tightly.

"Your skirt," he growls, cupping my ass in his hands and urging me closer to his crotch so that my skirt covers my modesty. Grr…incorrigible man, always switching his mood on a whim. It's his fault I ruined another pair of panties. Ignoring his scowl, I giggle wickedly as I lean forward to tease his neck with my mouth. I nibble and suckle along his jaw, dipping to bite his lobe before tracing the shell of his ear with my tongue until I feel his body relax a little. "That sounds amazing Christian, Thank you," I murmur as his arms tighten around me, cradling me against him.

His mouth slips to my ear. "Dance with me baby." It is not a question.

I had forgotten how well he moves. He's completely unself-conscious, in spite of the fact that he is formally dressed in a tux, surrounded by people who are dressed much less formally. His confidence is intoxicating.

He takes my breath away. He ignores all of the flirty stares shooting in his direction; his eyes are fixed on me, as though he can't look away.

His arms clamp my body to his, fitting me perfectly against him and his dark eyes burn into mine as we begin to move. I don't notice anything else or anyone else around us now, it is just me, him and the pulsating beat of the music moving through our bodies. Nothing else exists in this moment.

I lose track of what we're dancing to or how long we dance. As the music slows down, Christian's hands are gripping my ass, holding me closely to him. The corner of his mouth turns up and he gives me a crooked grin. "Your ass is still beautifully warm baby. Do you have any idea what that does to me?" he whispers, pressing his mouth to my ear and emphasizing his point by rocking his pelvis so that I can feel his arousal pressed into my belly.

I snigger. I don't doubt it does still radiate heat; it still feels a little tender to me. It actually feels kind of…sexy. _Hmmm…who knew?_ "I believe you gave me a full demonstration of precisely what that does to you in the limo earlier this evening Mr Grey," I reply, reaching up to kiss him. He tilts his head and moves one hand to cup my face, holding my face in position so that he can lean in and kiss me properly. His tongue teases the seal of my lips and I sigh, letting it slide fully into my mouth. He releases his grip on my ass and runs his fingers lightly up and down my back as his tongue strokes mine. _Boy can he kiss._ I sigh into his mouth but pull away reluctantly before we accelerate past PG rating right here on the dance floor.

"You ok?" Christian asks, his eyes searching my face. He looks concerned. I offer him a reassuring smile and gesture with my head that I want to leave the dance floor. He nods and as we turn to move, I find I am face to face with my co-workers. The sly smirks on their faces confirms they'd seen me some time before I saw them.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter and welcome to the new followers - over 1000 now, quite terrifying to think of really!

I do apologise for the lengthy delays between chapters. I'm finding it increasingly difficult to come up with new ideas that I'm happy with and then even harder to find the time to actually write them. I'm very grateful to Andrea and Sya for their help with this chapter (and for expanding my vocabulary). I'm grateful for all the supportive PMs and reviews I've had from people wondering what's taking so long. It's lovely to be appreciated and makes all of the effort worthwhile.

Although most of you are enjoying this story, some of you aren't and took the time to tell me in a review, as is your right of course. It was a while before I could bring myself to write anything after that, sensitive soul that I am, but I have tried to take on board some of your suggestions. I would respectfully ask you to please bear in mind that I'm an amateur just sharing my silly fantasies about my favorite characters. I'm not, nor do I want to be, a professional writer. If you're looking for a story filled with lots of drama, angst and plot twists there are other stories on here that may appeal to you more than this one. May I also add that in my story, my Ana and Christian will never cheat, die or do anything involving a clown. (clowns=hard limit).

Anyway, all that aside, please take a moment to review if you can.

Finally, I've updated the pinterest page for this story. Link is under my profile page.


End file.
